Advantages
by Mags62
Summary: SWTOR JC/Trooper/Scoundrel with Corso Riggs, Aric Jorgan and Felix Iresso. The Chantalle legacy continues in a private military consulting firm.
1. Chapter 1

The nondescript building sat at the far edge of the ranch, and from the outside just looked like a storage area. But that was just fine with the ones who'd built it. They preferred it to be written off, just another outbuilding on a ranch that had many different structures on it. It wasn't large, but the outside dimensions were deceptive, as the inside of the building went underground as well. They'd decided to build it here primarily because it was almost exactly equidistant from each of the couple's houses. It also bears noting that the inside contained a nursery and playroom, at odds with its main function. This was the home of Advantages, a military consultant agency that was comprised of the Chantalle sisters and their spouses.

The building was unique in design and incorporated many handy features in its structure. The outside walls were a bland, boring beige that blended into the landscape, but were constructed to be noise dampening and impenetrable by both ground radar and all but the most sophisticated listening devices. The communications inside had been specially designed for their company, and were more advanced than the Republic military used, and most like the Empire's troops as well.

The main function of Advantages was to take an impossible objective, devise a way into or on it, and then detail the weaponry and tactics that would be necessary. They absolutely did not carry out any of these plans, but in the six months this fledgling company had been in existence, they'd successfully crafted some of the biggest military operations that the Republic army had ever undertaken, all with five very creative and dedicated individuals.

A multi-person speeder approached the building, activated its multipurpose door in the end, and parked inside the structure. Miriah Riggs-Chantalle stepped gracefully down to the floor and reached back to unfasten the harness on the child seat carrying her son, Devin. Her arms screamed with the effort of pulling him to her, sore from the previous day's exercise and testing of some rappelling equipment that had come in. She swung the baby around, laughing as he smiled at her, and put him on her hip, carrying him into her office. She sat him on the floor and watched as he picked up a toy hammer and began to gum it, his first tooth imminent. She hung up her bag, and went to her computer terminal. Good, she thought, no new intel to sort through. She'd been thinking that she'd take Devin to see the new calves on the ranch if she wasn't needed here. Corso would be happy to see them, she knew.

She spotted her brother in law, Aric, across the hall and picked up the baby to go see him. "Good morning, Spitfire," he teased her, reaching out his arms for his nephew. "Maura should be here this afternoon, but really, after that last successful op, we need to lay low for a bit. We made enough to run this place for a few years with that one, and we don't want our anonymity broken." Miriah agreed. It was calving season on the ranch and Corso had been in the barns day and night the past two weeks. He needed a break from both of the jobs he held.

"So, since we're kinda coasting here, how bout we cook up some ronto on the grill tonight?" she asked him. They always had fun together, and now that Devin could actually play with the twins somewhat, they all enjoyed these cookouts.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, darlin', " Corso said, striding in from the other entrance. He grabbed his wife and kissed her, his son already reaching for him. "Hey, Dev, got that tooth yet?" Devin just grinned, and proceeded to put his hands in his mouth, to the laughter of the adults.

Of the five adults involved with Advantages day-to-day, Aric was undoubtedly the leader of the group. His specialty was as a sniper and military strategist and he loved the challenge of multiple areas of opportunity. His wife and Miriah's sister, Maura, had resigned as the leader of a special ops squadron, and primarily functioned as the group's urban strategist and counterpoint to Aric's military strategy. Her reputation as Havoc's leader had paved the way for their first jobs, but the success they'd generated had quickly built a reputation for the group. Miriah was the tactician, always thinking up new ways to get stuff done. Corso was the undisputed weapons expert and Tanno Vik, from Maura and Aric's old crew, the demolitions expert. Corso and Miriah also owned their ranch, where the office was located.

"The last of the calves arrived this morning, so we now have thirty two more ronto than we did last month," Corso told them, his son sleepily snuggling his shoulder. Aric repeated his idea of laying low for a couple of weeks and Corso grinned. "You just want to sneak off with Maura," he teased.

"Damn straight," Aric laughed. They'd always enjoyed each other's company, but now the whole family had grown closer. Aric clapped Corso on the back as he walked to the door, "see you guys late afternoon?" Miriah nodded, taking her sleeping son from his dad and walking toward her parked speeder.

"How did you get here, sweetie? Riding with us home?" she looked at her husband, who caught her mouth with his again, humming with pleasure.

"Riding with you guys, I left a speeder at barn 3 earlier." They buckled Devin in and took off for their house, about three minutes away. There were definite pluses to working so close to home, Miriah thought. They'd taken advantage of slow afternoons to picnic or swim, or just be together in their porch swing. On the way to the house, Miriah called her oldest sister, who'd just had a baby daughter last week.

"Mags, how are things?" Miriah grinned at her, noting her very organized sister in a very disorganized state.

"Mir, how did you ever do this? Michi doesn't sleep but about an hour, then she's up again crying. I'm tired, that's how things are." Mags sat heavily.

"Bring her over, we'll be at home, and I'll take over for a bit." She smiled at the relieved look on Mag's face. "We'll figure it out." She signed off, and looked at Corso, "You need a nap too, love, it's been a busy couple of weeks for you." He nodded, and took her hand, kissing her fingers.

"Is that a proposition or are you telling me I look tired?" he grinned at her. She smiled back, he knew very well she was always willing to sleep with him. She was right though, he'd been napping in the barn more than his bed lately. He'd missed her every second, and they'd started to use their old relays to keep up with each other. It was only her voice that kept him going some days. At least they were done with major ranch work for a bit now, just checking the newborns would be easy after all the births.

He parked the speeder and lifted his son out of his child seat without waking him and took him inside before grabbing some beers and cookies to take out to the swing, where he knew Miriah would be. She indeed was already in the swing, their favorite spot outside the house.

"I feel like I've missed so much in the past couple of weeks," he told her. "After Michelina was born, feels like I haven't seen Mags and Felix."

"Michi is a handful, evidently. I actually think Mags would have had an easier time if Michi was force sensitive instead of force blind. And Mags is so tired she's not centering herself. I don't think the feeding is going well, and I ordered some special bottles to try instead." She settled back against him, her body fitting perfectly. She was still thinner than before she'd had Devin, but she was fit. He was telling her about one of the calves who'd followed him around the barn when they saw Mags and Felix coming up the long path from the main road.

Miriah walked off the porch to greet them and take the fussy baby. She saw immediately one problem, her niece was wrapped up, but too loosely. She took the baby girl, laid her in her lap and tightly wrapped her, burrito fashion. When she lifted the infant to her shoulder, she heard a loud burp, and the baby girl went almost immediately to sleep.

Mags just stood there, her mouth open. "Oh crap, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're too tired. To the guest room, woman, and do not return until you've napped." Mags turned to Felix, expecting him to back her up, but he knew Miriah was right. He shrugged at his wife, and she went inside, more tired than she'd wanted them to know.

Felix sat across from them, grabbing a cookie from the pile. "Thanks Mir, they've both been miserable the last few hours. We're all worn out." He yawned and stretched, then grinned at them both. "So, when are you guys going again," he asked, pointing at his daughter. Miriah just laughed. Corso blushed, but told his brother in law they were in the practice stages.

"Practice stages," snorted Miriah, "he'd have to at least be home some to practice." She nudged Corso with her elbow. Michi slept on, and so did Mags, and Felix was glad to have them rest. He and Corso went to see the new calves while Miriah fed Devin, who'd woken up. He was holding his own bottle now, and grinning around it at his mom, who was making silly faces when Maura and Aric and the twins arrived.

When Michi woke, and Mags was still sleeping, Miriah tried the new bottles she'd ordered. They worked very well, and for the first time since she'd been born a week ago, Michi was full. Felix hugged Miriah hard, his eyes almost damp. Evidently, this had been a struggle for the infant, and the poor thing was just hungry. They agreed not to tell Mags that her daughter had been hungry for a week, and instead just tell her that these bottles worked great.

They enjoyed dinner together and were sitting afterward when Aric told them he'd planned to lay low for a couple of weeks, but he'd gotten a recorded, secure message just before they'd come to the ranch about a job. He had read the message and it seemed like a desk job, but he put it to a vote to see if they'd accept. They did, and of course they accepted the job. Maura and Miriah would look it over together in the morning and start the planning part.

The next morning, when Miriah arrived and saw that Maura hadn't yet, she grabbed a cold drink from the break area and went to her desk, where she saw the data chip Aric had left there. Absently she grabbed the chip and slid it into her terminal. She expected to see a request, or at least a note, with a specific objective or goal, but all she saw was static. She frowned at the screen, then moved over to Maura's terminal, thinking hers might need a swift kick later. Same thing. So why would Aric leave her a blank data chip?


	2. Chapter 2

Maura crashed through the outer door, her hands full with the twins, all damp from the rain that had started. Colin and Calleigh had just slid down their mom's legs when Maura noted that Miriah was looking at her with a puzzled face, just before she broke into a smile for her niece and nephew.

"Hey guys," Miriah told them as Calleigh ran to her aunt for a hug. Colin headed straight for the playroom, his building blocks holding more interest than the women for him. Calleigh lifted her arms, and Miriah absently picked her up, "Hey, Maura, did Aric tell you anything about this next mission? The data chip he left for me was blank."

"No, he didn't really talk much last night, " Maura grinned. "He did say he had only seen the recording once, was there a note?"

"Nothing," Miriah replied. "Oh well, I guess we'll ask him what's up when he shows up. When will that be, or is he catching up on sleep?" She regarded her sister with raised eyebrows. Maura blushed and moved to the break area.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, wanting caffa. We were only running late because of the rain." Maura busied herself making the caffa, smiling as she thought about last night and how hard it was to get up after sleeping only a few hours. "Besides, you're one to talk, since Corso was actually home and not stuck in a barn last night."

"He's with Devin this morning, said they'd come down after Dev's morning nap. I imagine they're both asleep on the couch right now," Miriah told her. "It was good to have him home last night though. I hate calving season." She went back down the hall to her computer, rebooting twice, getting nothing but static. Suddenly she jumped up and grabbed the chip off Maura's desk and ran down the hall with it to the boxes they put explosives in to test detonate. She tossed the data chip in one of the boxes, shut it tight and backed away from it, eyes wide. "Oh, Maura, this is bad. Very bad. I think that innocent little data chip was some sort of logging program."

Maura looked at her sister with a little fear in her eyes. "I'll see where Aric is, did you leave it in any of the machines for long?" She started toward the door, only to see her husband come through it. "Aric, something's up here."

The Cathar glanced at both of them, noting their expressions, and crossed to Maura, grabbing her hand. "Okay, what's going on?"

"That chip? The one you left on my desk? I put it in my terminal and now all the data on my end has been erased, or transferred. I thought we'd put in safeguards for this!" Miriah was worried now, she worked on most of their projects and had bits and pieces of them all in her computer's memory. "I'll call Corso, maybe he can trace what happened. I do have backup for it all, but I'm worried that now maybe someone else does too." She moved to the holo while Aric thought about what had happened, absently rubbing Maura's hand with his thumb.

"Where is the chip now?" he asked his wife, and she pointed to the detonation box. Aric hooted with laughter. "What, did you think it might self destruct or something? That it might bite?" He was still chuckling when Miriah came back to tell them Corso was on his way. While his main function was weapons, he was quite good with microelectronics and computers too.

Corso walked into the building about five mintues after her call ,and Miriah breathed a sigh of relief. He'd left their son with Akaavi, so he was very safe. He took the detonation box to his workbench, and after carefully extracting the data chip and placing it under magnification, he whistled long and low. "Mir, you were exactly right. This is a recording chip." He straightened up, removing the special goggles he was wearing to look at the inner workings of the tiny device. "But it looks like everything it recorded is still here, and I see no transmitter to it, just recording. See this here?" He indicated a small indented area near the end of the device. "That's a camera, it hadn't been activated so there's nothing in the flash memory, but it's there." He looked up at the others, "If what was on this chip had been transmitted, all of our secrets would be out there." He gestured to the sky.

Aric blew out a breath. "So where did something like this come from? I mean, I got it special delivery about the time we got the encrypted message, but where would someone else get it?"

Corso grinned, "Now that, I can tell you. Here's the name of the manufacturer. They only sell on Nar Shadaa, and something like this would probably have come from the Evocii shop on the lower Promenade." He looked at Miriah, "Want to go shopping, kitten? _'Dancer_ is ready anytime."

"Why don't Maura and I go shopping, and you see if you can get my terminal put back into working order." She didn't have to turn to know Corso was nixing that idea. He'd be worried sick about them off on the smuggler's moon alone. She turned to him, kissing his nose. "I know, I know. Just seeing if you were paying attention."

"I always pay attention to you, love, probably more than even you are aware of," he grinned. He turned to Aric. "If I can get Miriah to let you take the _Stardancer_ to Nar Shadaa, we'll keep the twins with us." He turned back to his wife, "Sound okay to you? I'm afraid you'll be too recognizable there, beautiful."

Aric was nodding, it was a sound plan to see if they could track whomever had purchased this little gem. Corso put his goggles back on, locating the serial number and sending it to Aric's datapad. Maura was still thinking about all of this, and sat in the chair across from the workbench.

"I want to know who sent the message in the first place. What can you tell us about that, Aric?" Maura knew he had only seen it once, and then the recording stuck and wouldn't replay. That would have seemed unusual except in this business, where everything was a secret that couldn't be shared.

"It was an ecrypted holo, with the video blocked. The caller only said that there would be a data chip delivered with sensitive info about someone highly placed in the next senate elections process that needed vetting. I thought it would be a data chase only, one that would be done in a day or so, we've done them a couple of times." Miriah nodded, she'd personally done two but knew that Maura had done others. "I never thought twice about it, really"

Corso had been working with Miriah's computer and had just rebooted it. When it came up restored, she grabbed his face and kissed him. "Thank you! I had some really cute holos of Devin on that machine!"

"I had to restore it to a point prior to this morning, but you should still be good. I've got a diagnostic program running on the building's server to make sure we didn't get some malicious program along with the data chip's recording of our stuff. I'm going underground to look at the server farm, " he told her. She nodded, already immersed in the data popping up on her screen.

Aric saw him going underground and joined him with an extra cup of caffa in his hand, which he handed to Corso as he neared. The both walked down the stairs, noting the automatic lighting coming on as they descended. Both were quiet, not really knowing how to respond to this threat, minimal as it seemed. Corso visibly inspected the wiring from the servers but saw nothing amiss. Same with the server farm, all was running as it should be. No issues with unwanted programs either. So what would someone do with a data chip, granted with sensitive info on it, but no way to retrieve it? Corso was puzzled but figured they'd know more when they figured out who'd sent it.

Aric caught up with Maura in the playroom, as she was talking to the kids about being gone for a couple of days. Calleigh was perfectly fine staying with her "An 'Riah", Colin knew she kept lots of cookies, so they were on board with the plan. Maura turned to Aric, "I'll go grab some things from the house and meet you at the ranch house." He kissed her, and when she was walking away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him for another kiss.

"Time alone in space? Think of the possibilities," he growled in her ear.

She grinned at him, "I have, baby, believe me." He let her leave, patting her rear as she walked away. As she passed by Miriah's office, she heard her sister call out to her.

"The replicator is fine, but nothing special. If you want real food, you'll need to take some with you. The bar is stocked, and the linen's clean. There's no weapons on board at the moment, Corso took all the blasters to the house for cleaning." Miriah smiled at her sister, "There's champagne in the galley cooler, and real chocolate there too."

"Now, knowing how you react to champagne, why would you keep it chilled on board the ship?" Maura knew her sister could out drink most, but champagne totally trashed her.

"Only to drink in private, where stripping and dancing won't get me arrested," she grinned wickedly at her sister, remembering the last time she'd done exactly that for Corso. They laughed together, and Maura left to get her things together. Miriah took the twins up to the ranch house, where they played with Devin for a couple of hours before all three were down for naps. Corso joined her there, having checked all the computer systems and declaring them free of any problems. He'd locked the data chip in the vault, and set the alarm on the security system Aric had insisted on. He was sitting in their swing when she joined him, waiting to hear the engines of her ship as they propelled the freighter up in the darkening sky. She trusted her former home to her brother in law and sister, but having had it stolen once, she always had a little jolt when she saw it take off without her.

Aric and Maura were thankful for the spaciousness of the freighter, but without a crew or even just Corso and Miriah along, it seemed huge. It was also quiet, which they didn't get much of at home with the twins. They entered orbit of Dantooine and set the navcomp for Nar Shadaa. They'd fly overnight, and land about midmorning. Once they were in hyperspace, they spent the flight in the captain's quarters, alone in space, and loving it.

Miriah fed the kids, laughing at their antics when they discovered they were having pasta. Calleigh was a daintly eater normally, but she loved pasta and it was all over her. Colin ate like he'd never eat again, which Miriah was beginning to see was a boy thing, and licked his hands when he was done. Devin wasn't up to pasta just yet, even though his first tooth was shining in his mouth, but he enjoyed the cereal his mom fed him just the same. Once all three were bathed and Devin was having his last bottle of the day, they sat on the couch and read a book. Dev was asleep before the last drop of his bottle was gone, and Colin was slumped over on the throw pillows. Calleigh was yawning. Miriah put all the kids to bed and returned to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, just as Corso came in from the deck.

"What? You waited out there til it was all clear?" She smiled at him, knowing he'd gone back to check the last calves that were born and then rode over to make sure the office was secure. He grinned at her, pulling out a chair for her to sit, and proceeded to make dinner for them. He'd thawed the fish earlier, and marinated vegetables grown on the other end of the ranch. In minutes, the fish was grilled and they were sitting together.

"You are quite handy to have around, love. This is delicious," she told him. He loved to cook and lived to make her happy, so he was pleased with himself. She finished her food and took her plate to the sink, and then walked to him, hugging him from behind as he finished his dinner. When he'd finished, they went outside to sit in their swing, laughing and talking, kissing each other until they figured the kids were sleeping well. Miriah led her husband to their room at that point, figuring that making up for the past two weeks would be a good start.

When the ship exited hyperspace the next morning, Aric was awake but Maura was recovering her senses still, stretched out in the comfy bed of the captain's quarters. With a bed like this, she thought, I'd live aboard too. They landed shortly after Maura had gotten herself up and dressed, and they set off for the lower Promenade. They were approaching the shop when Aric abruptly turned around and led Maura in the opposite direction. They walked at a leisurely pace, but Maura knew he'd seen something. When they'd gotten to the other end of the Promenade, Ari c led her to an outdoor café, where they sat.

"Okay, hon, what or who did you see?" Maura was puzzled, she hadn't seen anyone unusual.

"Balkar. Remember him? SIS. He was watching the shop from the upper Promenade." He and Aric had clashed a little, but it was before they'd started a relationship and Jonas was a notorious flirt. "Let's go see what he knows, he likes you." Aric said it with a smirk, which earned him a shove.

They approached the agent casually, letting him acknowledge them first in case he was in cover. They talked with him briefly, but got no feeling that he was on a case there. They moved on after only a few minutes.

"Well, if he's investigating the shop too, at least he knows we're here. Maybe in time we can put our notes together and see what he's got." When they reached the end of the Promenade though, they could see that the shop was closed, and looked deserted.

"So, now what?" Maura said, looking around the relatively empty side streets. This part of Nar Shadaa was usually pretty crowded, so there must be something going on here. She'd just turned to Aric again when the shop they'd been looking at, that was supposedly closed and deserted, violently exploded, throwing them to the next street.


	3. Chapter 3

Aric picked his head up off the pavement and saw that Maura was just ahead of him, scrambling to her feet and reaching behind her for his hand. She pulled him up and they stumbled forward, just trying to get out of the crowd rushing toward them. Aric couldn't hear anything, the blast had temporarily deafened him, and he just trusted Maura's instincts to get them out of the immediate blast zone. He didn't feel any injuries other than the impact with the ground, but he could see Maura with gashes in the back of her shirt and figured he had some as well. At least we were looking away when it happened, he thought.

Maura surged forward, cutting through the crowds trying to see what had happened. When they reached the hangar, she pressed a button on a remote she'd picked up before they left, and the preflight engines hummed to life. Thank the stars Miriah keeps this thing in pristine working order, she thought. She pulled Aric up the lowered ramp and into the ship, making her way to the bridge. In only a few minutes, they'd lifted off and were headed for orbit. It was only then that she turned to check Aric for wounds.

Aric had put himself in the right chair and watched his wife as she expertly maneuvered the freighter out of the atmosphere and into orbit. Not as fast as Miriah, but still got it done, he mused. He sat there as his wife looked at his back, lifting his shirt over his head and showing him the numerous places glass and debris had penetrated the fabric. She'd realized he couldn't hear her as they'd run for the ship but that was beginning to resolve now. The worried look on her face, however, was not.

"We're okay, and I really don't think the blast was meant for us. The more I think about it, the more I wonder if SIS and Balkar planted it." He was trying to modulate his voice and not shout. It must have been fairly normal, because she nodded, then turned to put kolto on some of the deeper cuts in his back. He leaned forward against the console, and felt the kolto go to work.

Maura was holding on to her emotions, not letting herself think too much about the fact they could have left the twins orphans. She worked on getting Aric's wounds tended to, then turned to the navcomp to plot their return to Dantooine, noting that her husband was sitting there with his eyes closed. She turned to go change her own ruined shirt when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, where he embraced her waist, his head on her chest.

"I'm glad you're alright, honey," he murmured, or at least he thought that's about how he sounded. "Thank the stars you had the cool head to get us out of there, I was addled for a bit." She stroked his head for a minute, and when she moved toward the captain's quarters, he went with her, unwilling to let go of her arm.

She had only a couple of scratches from the blast, since Aric was between her and the store when it happened, but the smell of detonite was strong on both of them. When she reached the quarters, instead of just changing her shirt, she pulled Aric with her to the shower. She was grateful these big freighters still used water showers, and helped Aric undress to join her.

When they'd returned to the lounge area, Maura hit the holo frequency for Miriah's house. The call was answered by Corso, with Colin on his back .

"Hey guys, how are you liking the ship?" Corso would be very careful not to say anything that might be intercepted over the house holo.

"Love it, it's so much fun to fly," Maura told him, Aric still having a little trouble hearing. "We are on our way back now though, just wanted to let you know. Nar Shadaa isn't quite the same as we remembered." She tried to tell him things hadn't gone as planned.

"I see," he said, nodding slowly, aware that there had been a problem. "I'll have to do a news search, see what's going on there. We haven't been in about a year now." Meaning, he'd look to see if what Maura had alluded to was in the holonews yet. They disconnected the call, and Corso took Colin to the kitchen for cookies. Calleigh was sitting with Miriah and Devin, the baby boy's bottle time just before afternoon naps for them all. Corso sat Colin down and gave Calleigh a cookie, getting a loving smile in return.

"Maura called, they're on the way back so they should be here in the morning. The must have run into something though, she seemed a little shaken."

Miriah looked at him, concern on her face. "We'll turn the holo on when these guys are sleeping, see what's happening in the world." She bit her lower lip, thinking about what might have gone wrong. Devin finished his bottle and gave her a milky smile, which had her grinning at his silliness. She cuddled him for a few minutes, feeling him relax in sleep and put him in his room. Corso had taken the twins to the room they used when they were here, and she could hear him reading to them. It wasn't long before he'd joined her and they turned on the holonet, searching for a news feed. When they found it, they watched for about an hour before there was a thirty second reference to an explosion on the lower Promenade on Nar Shadaa, which was attributed to a rival shop owner and Hutt. That was it, and they knew there would be no other details forthcoming. Since the ship holo could receive encrypted messages but not send them, they decided to wait until Maura and Aric were home before talking again.

They passed the rest of the day playing with the kids, the twins loved the ronto calves. After dinner, Miriah and Corso again searched for more details on the explosion, but found nothing they didn't already know. The office had been quiet, no incoming comms, which would be worrisome if they'd had project going, but in their current state not unusual. They were woken up by the ship landing in their hangar, and they met Maura and Aric as they came up the hill toward the house.

"Hey guys, glad to see you're not hurt," Miriah said as she hugged Maura. "Ship behaved okay?"

"Oh, she was fine, it was just the explosion that put a damper on things," Aric told her, his hearing restored. "Nothing left of that shop though, sorry Corso, had a feeling it might have been a favorite of yours." Corso nodded, thinking of all the little gadgets he'd gotten there in the past few years.

"At least no one was there when it blew," he said now.

"Except Jonas Balkar, who was watching it from the upper level," Maura said grimly. She still wasn't sure the SIS was involved, but there had to be a reason other than the caffa that Balkar had been there. He'd seemed normal enough for him, but she hadn't worked with him for quite a while. Miriah had been thinking too, of who she might know who could shed some light on the data chip and explosion. She waited until they were at the house, then asked the group.

"What do you think about asking Cantarus?" she asked, knowing he'd been on the inside of many of CorSec and SIS missions in the past. Corso didn't like him, but then he wasn't fond of other guys showing interest in his wife, even platonically. Aric considered, then shook his head.

"I think he's too far removed to have much intel on it, and if he accesses files not pertinent to his job he could be compromised," Aric said. He'd already seen what measures would be taken to minimize knowledge of this mission, and didn't want to be directly responsible for something happening to another Republic official. He sighed, a solution not immediately coming to mind.

"Let's just let it sit for a few days, see what else shakes out," Corso said, echoing Aric's thoughts. "We haven't had any other communication come in, holo or otherwise, so if we just lay low, like Aric's original plan, we'll either be contacted again or not." Either way is fine with me, Corso thought. "I've added four layers of security to the computer and server systems, and set up automated alerts to keywords coming through. We can even monitor the alerts from either house." He'd been busy while they'd been flying, Aric noted. He clapped his brother in law on the shoulder.

"Let's go wake up the twins, if they're not already raiding the cookie jar," he smiled at Maura. When they got inside, the twins were just entering the kitchen, rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Colin go potty, Mama," the tiny girl told Maura. Calleigh had potty trained herself, and had appointed herself Colin's monitor and she'd always been the spokesperson for the twins. Maura praised them both, so glad to see them. They all assembled for breakfast, Corso and Aric cooking, Maura dressing the twins, Miriah feeding Devin. The cacophony of sound was beautiful to Miriah's ears, though. This is what a great kitchen does, she thought, brings people together. Devin was drinking and smiling at his mom, and she was kissing his toes, making him giggle.

"Heard from Mags yesterday, they've all settled down now that Michi likes the new bottles. Mags looked rested and happy." Miriah told Maura.

"Good, they all needed it," Maura replied. They'd both been concerned about Mags, but knew she'd call if she needed help. At least, they hoped she would.

The kids played, the adults chatted, and after everyone was fed, they parted, planning to meet the next morning at the office. Maura was still a little sore from the blast, and wanted to make sure Aric's wounds were healing. When she pulled the back of his shirt up, Calleigh saw and Maura heard her sharp intake of breath behind her. When she turned, she saw the little girl's face, her eyes wide and her mouth in a little "O".

"Daddy hurt? Oh no, Daddy!" She launched herself at Aric, sobbing. He held her, patting her back.

"I'm fine, sweet girl, look, just some scratches that Mommy is fixing right up. It's okay, baby, I'm okay." When he looked at Maura, she dropped her head to hide the tears in her eyes, knowing it might not have been okay. Damn it, she thought, this is why we left Havoc squad in the first place. She abruptly pulled Aric's shirt down and left, taking the med supplies back to their cabinet. She was still there, angrily stacking and rearranging things, when Aric hugged her from behind, and she lost control of the tears that had been threatening since the explosion. He turned her to face him, and held her there when she tried to go around him.

"I know, we weren't supposed to be doing things that put us in the line of fire with this company, but yesterday? We were just fact finding, happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. " She weakly punched his chest, frustrated at the lack of control in the situation. He knew her well, knew how she was thinking, and it gave him an advantage. "Calleigh is sleeping, Colin is almost asleep. C'mon, let's go sit. He pulled her over to the living area, and down with him on the couch. He cradled her almost the same way as he did Calleigh, and when they stretched out he was still holding her, stroking her hair, and he felt the change in her breathing when she slept.

Miriah had gone onto the freighter to see if she could locate any clothing that might have explosive residue on it. She found the shredded shirt that Aric had worn and caught her breath. Damn, she thought, that could have been really bad. She placed the shirt in a special bag and went down the ramp with it, intending to take it to Tanno Vik for analysis.

"Great minds, " Corso smiled as she came into view. "I thought about that this morning when I smelled kolto residue on Aric."

"You and that nose of yours," she told him, laughing.

"I'd rather smell peaches than anything else, " he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders and smelling her hair. "Ahhhh makes me want to take a bite of you." She arched her eyebrow at him, and bumped him with her hip.

"Promises, promises, "she laughed as they made their way back to the house. They went inside, hearing Devin waking up from his nap. When Corso had the baby settled with a toy, sitting in the floor between them, he spoke his idea out loud for the first time.

"What if the data chip wasn't a malicious attempt to gather data. What if it was a plea for help?" Miriah looked at him over Dev's head, puzzled.

"What would make you think of that?"

"Well, no attempt to transmit the data, the camera wasn't activated, and the only source we might get info from, since the manufacturer is on the outer rim, was destroyed. I just wonder if the intent was to get us to look further." They were both quiet as they thought it over. Finally Miriah nodded.

"You may be right. I'll start looking at potential users of that kind of chip tomorrow, sugar. Nice thinking," she smiled at him, "you deserve a cookie."

"That's all? A cookie?" he gave her a feral smile. "I'd rather have the cook."


	4. Chapter 4

Corso was the first one in the office the next morning, and even he wasn't sure why. He'd woken up wrapped around Miriah, and since Devin wasn't awake yet, he was going to get up quietly and let her sleep. She had different ideas when she felt him move away from her, though, and he could never walk away from his beautiful wife when she was sleepy eyed and wanting him. He entered the building whistling and very pleased with himself, smiling as he recalled her promise for later. He disabled the security, which he was glad to note had not been touched since he'd checked it late yesterday, and reset the alarm.

His idea, about the data chip being a plea for help rather than an attempt on the group's files, still seemed like a valid avenue, so he started researching the data chip itself. What he found didn't give him much more info, but he did discover that the chip was being used in some medical facilities to monitor and upload data on patients in long term stasis. Hmm, he thought, long term stasis. That doesn't seem to fit with someone sending for help. He turned the issue over and over in his mind, but was no closer to figuring it out when Aric came in through the large door that led to the parking area.

"Morning, Aric," Corso greeted him, and handed him some hot caffa when he got a grunt in return. "Long night?"

"Maura's still wound up about the explosion. It didn't help that Calleigh saw my cuts and went ballistic." He sighed, "I still am not sure what that was all about." Corso explained his theory, and what he'd found so far. "Huh, it's not a bad angle. Maybe one of us will stumble on something more, but I'm ready to just let it go and see if anything else happens with it." He checked the holo messages and looked for any new communication, but just like they'd wanted, all was quiet.

Corso told him he'd taken the shirt Aric had worn to Tanno, to try to see if there was any signature in the explosion. Many bombers used a signature, a special compound or combination of compounds, and if there was one detected in the aftermath on Aric's shirt, Tanno would not only find it but likely know who built the device or devices involved. It would be at least one piece of the puzzle. Aric nodded at Corso, who'd turned his attention to the window on the door. Aric looked past him to see a large thunderstorm rolling toward them, not unusual for this time of year.

"Think I'm going back to the house," Corso told him. "That looks like an all-day affair." Aric agreed, telling Corso he'd call later or Maura would. They left at the same time, locking up the building just as the first lightning appeared.

Maura had just gotten the twins fed and turned to the door when Aric walked in, the rain already pouring down. She hugged him tight and whispered her apology for taking out her fear on him. He gently rubbed her back, knowing it had been hard for her to think of what might had happened to them both. He left her in the kitchen with a kiss and went to see what the kids were into.

Corso walked in to see Miriah in her silky robe, Devin playing on the floor. "Hey buddy, whatcha got there?" He knelt to speak to the grinning boy, who was sitting up well and beginning to learn to crawl. He rose and caught Miriah in a long kiss.

"Not in front of the b-a-b-y, " she admonished him. He laughed, and kissed her again.

"The boy needs to get used to seeing me kiss you, darlin', that's not ever gonna change," He fingered the sleeve of the shimmersilk robe. "Other things, we keep to ourselves." He picked up the infant then, and watched his face light up. "Let's go find some good toys, Dev." He kissed Miriah again and took Devin to the playroom.

Maura had gone upstairs, still sore from hitting the street in Nar Shadaa. She rubbed her left shoulder where she'd fallen on it, and absently walked to the shower, thinking about the chip. Aric said he'd seen Corso at the office, but nothing else. She let the hot water pound her shoulder, getting comfort from the heat. She leaned on the wall, eyes closed, thinking. Something was bothering her subconscious, she felt like she she'd seen something important, but couldn't get her brain to lock onto it. She let it go then, and just let her mind wander, enjoying the peace.

She'd just gotten out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel when she saw Aric come into their room from the mirror. She met him at the door, where he pulled her to him.

"How lucky am I," he growled next to her ear, "to have you in my life? Only problem is that you're overdressed." She giggled as he pulled the towel from between them, and enjoyed the look her husband gave her.

After they'd enjoyed each other fully, she looked at him, sprawled across her. She'd never loved anyone but him, but she had no regrets at all. She knew their time would be limited when thunder shook the house, and sure enough, little footsteps were on the way up the stairs. She jumped up and grabbed her robe as Aric ducked in the refresher. Colin ran to his mother, Calleigh not far behind him. She gathered them both in her arms and took them to their room, where she found some blocks for Colin and Calleigh's doll, which she normally slept with. They were playing and happy when she went to dress.

"Corso had an idea about that chip. He thought maybe it was someone wanting us to look further into the chip itself than whomever sent it." Maura looked thoughtful at that, it made sense.

"I'm sure he did some searching," she told Aric, "but if he'd seen anything you'd have told me, so I'm guessing we're back at the start with it." She sighed, she hated to leave things undone, but didn't have a lot of choices here.

Late that afternoon, Maura called Miriah, who answered the holo laughing, her eyes shining and her hair down and wild looking. "Okay what did I interrupt, or do I want to know?"

Miriah rolled her eyes at her sister, "I'm just playing with Dev, he's laughed so much today. What's up at your house?"

"Pretty much the same, since the twins are cooped up inside. Aric told me about Corso's idea. I think he might be onto something, but no idea where to look. I know he did a preliminary search, maybe I'll dig a little further." Miriah agreed, and told her sister she'd let Corso know. He'd gone out to make sure the new calves were handling the rain, and so far he'd had to bottle feed two of them whose moms had been spooked by the thunder. If the livestock didn't make Corso so happy, she would have gotten rid of them long ago. Their call was interrupted by Mags, who they joined to their holo. Mags was looking better, Miriah thought.

"Hey sisters, want to gather here tonight? I'm cooking stew." Mags tried not to grin, seeing them both struggle to not be rude. "I'm kidding, Felix is making stew, but I did chop veggies." They all laughed, knowing that Mags was not a cook. "Come anyway, we want to see everyone but don't want to bring Michi out in the rain." They agreed, they'd meet at Mag's house for dinner.

Felix greeted Miriah at the door, holding his arm out for his nephew. Devin went to him, he'd always liked Felix. Corso followed, shaking the rain off his jacket before coming inside.

"This is our first rainy season here, it's aptly named," Felix commented, "and hey! Devin! Congrats on the new tooth!" The little boy grinned, pleased at hearing his name. "You'll be ready for steaks any day now, but if they come from Dad's rontos you really don't need teeth." Felix turned to Corso, "That really is the most tender ronto I've ever eaten, Cor, great job you do with them."

Corso thanked him, he really did enjoy the ranch. "I'm glad they're turning out well, we did some adjustment with the grains, seems to be working. " He turned to open the door for Maura who had both kids, Aric parking the speeder. Corso took Colin from her, and Calleigh threw herself at her aunt Miriah. Maura shook her jacket outside as well, and waited on Aric.

When they all had held Michi, who was a much more pleasant baby these days, and fed the little ones, they sat down to eat. Mags looked rested and well, and everyone was amazed at the stew. Soon the talk turned to work, naturally. Felix and Mags had been on the planet for several months now, but would be going back to diplomatic missions soon, taking Michi with them. Aric looked at Corso, who nodded at him, and told them about the chip they'd received and the explosion.

"I only mention it," Aric told them, "because I wanted to see if you had any experience with this or seen one of these in your many travels." Magdalane was in much demand, having put her lightsaber away for mostly negotiations, Felix her bodyguard. They'd been to most of the charted planets and a couple that only had number designations.

"I don't recall seeing anything like that," Felix told them, since he dealt with the assistants and underlings and would have used terminals and such on these planets. "Wait a minute," he said excitedly, "Maybe I did. I recall on Voss we had to use their chips because our own wouldn't fit in their terminals." He jumped up and walked quickly to their home office, Aric and Corso watching him. He returned with what looked like an identical chip to the one sitting in their vault. "When we put these in our machines, they went nuts, shut down and refused to reboot." He held the chip out to Aric, who took it and looked it over, then passed it to Corso. "I only have that one because it was left in one of the portables when I picked it up."

Corso looked at the chip, seeing the indentation for the camera was empty. "This sure looks like it's one of the same variety. Mind if I take it apart to look inside?"

"Of course not, I'm just glad now that I didn't throw it away." Felix was smiling now. "Wow, I feel useful!"

They laughed, he'd often told them he felt like a big guard dog sometimes when Mags was busy talking to what he referred to as "higher ups". Miriah crossed to him and kissed his cheek, saying, "You're extremely useful, Felix, you had the chip and you made stew. I'd keep you." He blushed, thanking her.

Corso handed the chip back to Aric, who put it in a side pocket to take to the office tomorrow. They almost went to put it in the vault, with the other one, but decided it would be fine in a pocket, since no one knew it was even missing. They agreed to meet first thing to look at it further.

Corso and Miriah were waiting when Aric and Maura walked into the office. Corso had already taken the first chip out of the vault and set up his workbench with several different tools and lights. He took the second chip to another cleared spot and proceeded to carefully remove the outer cover. He worked quietly, so his yell of pain was doubly loud. When he removed the outer cover of the second chip, a chemical agent, probably some kind of acid, was released and had eaten through the lightweight nonconductive glove he wore before he could get out of the glove and get to the wash station. He stood there with his hand under the soothing solution, Miriah grabbing kolto and bandages in case they were needed.

"Don't worry with that stuff, love, I only got a small area burn." They could smell the plasteel case melting under the unrelenting assault of the acid. Corso shook his head, how did he not see the small liquid bubble? He thought back, step by step, what he'd done only a few minutes ago. Nope, he concluded, there'd been no evidence of a self- destruct mechanism until air hit the inside of the chip.

They convened at the break room table, Corso sporting a very small strip of kolto gauze, at Miriah's insistence. Aric spoke first, still wishing he'd never opened the envelope that contained the first chip.

"So, we have two chips that are unusable, two of us have already been injured. I vote that we throw away any other chips that look like those that might come here, and leave this puzzle alone before someone else gets hurt by them."

"I second that vote," Miriah said, giving a little shiver. "I don't want to have to worry about you guys all the time like we used to."

Corso and Maura agreed, and they gathered the remains of the chips up and put them in a detonation box along with some cordite, letting the whole thing burn. That would have been the end of it, had Tanno Vik not come in about then.

"I got a signature, and I know who put the bombs together that blew the shop." He looked at them all, then lowered his head. "I did"


	5. Chapter 5

Tanno looked around at the faces in front of him, and unconsciously moved away from Miriah. He'd seen her in action before and knew she needed little else but herself to make him wish he were dead. He shook his head at them, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I recognized the chemicals first, but the order in which they were layered is my signature. I haven't put together any major chemical explosives since before I was recruited to Havoc squad, so I must have made these before then." He rubbed his hands over his face. "Sorry, boss," he said, looking at Maura.

Maura patted his shoulder, "You can't have known there was anything still left out there, Vik. Makes me wonder, though, if it was a message of some sort. You know, 'haha your own friend tried to blow you up' kind of message." She moved to the hallway, more room to pace there. "Of course, the explosives would have been, what, at least three years old now, so not exactly stable, if I'm understanding they were strictly chemical bombs. No shrapnel or timers?" She looked at Tanno Vik for confirmation, who nodded at her. "Okay, then these old explosives, where would they have been stored?"

"No way to know, Boss, " he told her, "I uh, sometimes I, well sometimes when I was on a losing streak before, I'd make some party favors for a Hutt, but he's been dead for a couple of years now, so I really can't say where they've been or who had them."

Aric blew out a breath. This whole ordeal just didn't make any sense to him, but he did think that Maura was onto something with her line of thought. "I'm wondering if someone has figured out that we've been in on the planning of the last few big Republic ops and is trying to level the playing field."

"It's not paranoia if someone really is out to get you," Miriah snorted. "If that's the case, they had our holo frequency, and our classified delivery address. So it'll be someone on the inside, someone who has access to classified info, either the army or Senate. Pretty short list to check out, really. It's not like we've taken a holonet ad out." She turned and walked toward her office, a smile playing over her face when she passed Tanno Vik and patted his arm, noting his slight flinch. "Tanno, what is it about me that makes you so nervous?"

"I, uh, remember a certain prisoner whose anatomy you rearranged for him. I kinda like mine just where it is." The rather large Weequay had the grace to blush at the petite woman, but he still put his hands in his lap, covering the area she might go for.

Corso had to smile at Miriah's peal of laughter, he remembered well how angry she was that he'd been hurt due to a mistake, and the one who'd put him in that position in the first place. That's when Aric started calling her Spitfire, he mused, it fits her. He followed her to her desk, intending to keep close to her until this was settled. He watched as she pulled up a list of clients and sorted it into the two groups she'd mentioned. She sent it to all of their datapads, and closed out her program, applying her security lock.

"The person responsible has to either be on this list or work for someone on this list," she told the others as she and Corso rejoined them in the break room. "So if we're pursuing this, we divide it out and talk to these people." She looked at Aric, who'd already been thinking along those lines.

"Mir, would you do a psych profile on the weasel? Maura, can you look at these lists and and see who might tie together? Geographically or otherwise." He turned to Corso, "Not much we can do until we get further data, but can you leave the ranch if necessary, to come with me?"

Corso nodded, the ranch didn't need him to keep going day to day. He did, however, have reservations about leaving Miriah and Devin here alone, especially since now he knew that someone else could locate them. He looked at Aric, who nodded at him, knowing he'd be thinking about that, and motioned the younger man over to him when the sisters went to their terminals.

"I know, I don't want them here alone either. Maybe they'd consent, just for us, to all be in one place, and we can get Tanno and Felix to keep eyes out." Corso thought about this for a minute, and agreed, as long as they weren't gone for an extended period, that would be acceptable. "Besides, we all have alarm systems and the defenses here, if there's a situation that anyone is uncomfortable with, we have the holdout shelter below."

When they'd designed the building, the holdout shelter was primarily designated against the sometimes violent storms that came with spring. It was underground and had provisions for ten people to stay thirty days if necessary. It was the perfect spot for hiding the families if they were threatened, but since it was underground there was limited space. They had antennae there for comms to the outside, though, which helped.

Miriah walked to Maura's desk, a generic profile in her hand. "What do you suppose they're doing over there?" She indicated the two men, heads together talking in the break area.

"Probably trying to figure out how to save the womenfolk if they have to be off planet on this. However will we survive?" she muttered sarcastically. Miriah nodded.

"They can't help it, they're men, therefore ignorant of what women can do. I kinda pity them." Miriah looked at Corso, whose face was a worried frown. "Now, Tanno, I like. He has the necessary respect."

"He's only worried about finding a body part he loves in a different place," Maura scoffed. "If he'd never seen you take that prisoner on in Garza's office, he be the same as them." Maura's squad had inadvertently fired on Miriah's crew while they were delivering supplies, and they'd had a confrontation in General Garza's outer office with the prisoner, who'd given the info to Havoc squad that they were delivering arms. Maura's crew fired on Miriah's ship, not realizing who it was, and Corso was injured as a result. Miriah had, needless to say, lost her temper, and it had made an impression.

"Well, I'd say I could demonstrate that particular ability again, but I like Corso's parts where they are as much as he does." She tapped on the datapad, appearing to be working, but she kept looking at the men as they discussed whatever brilliant plan they'd come up with. Maura glanced up, and then at her terminal.

"Here they come, to save the day."

The sisters parted, Miriah going back to her desk to finish the profile. Corso followed her, standing behind her chair to massage her neck. She always had tight muscles there, and he knew exactly where to put his hands to relax her.

"You know I worry about leaving you here, not just for you but for the kids. You, I know, can take care of yourself, but it's different if you happen to be holding Dev when someone comes after you, or Maura has the twins in her arms." She immediately felt bad for assuming he and Aric were discounting them. She knew he'd always put her and Devin first in his mind, and she loved that he worried about them. After growing up with only her sisters to care for her, she cherished his thoughtfulness and devotion to their little family.

"It would, I agree. We'll be very careful here, sugar. Right now, we don't even know that you'll have to be gone, so let's just work it one step at a time." He heard his datapad chime. "There's your copy of the profile, along with a list of the staff each name on Maura's list holds." She smiled at him, standing to steal a kiss. "And with that, I'm going to the house to check on Devin." He pulled her back to him, kissing her more thoroughly.

"Love you, Miriah, so much," he told her softly. She smiled at him, feeling the depth of the emotion he was voicing.

"Love you, too, Corso. Thank you for worrying about us." She held his hand until she'd put too much distance between them, then stopped to wink at him. "You know where I'll be, sugar, if you want me." Corso stood there for several minutes after she'd left, debating whether to follow her, but his sense of duty combined with his determination to get this done won out, and he settled at his own desk to work through the list Miriah had sent him.

Aric was working on his list, and finally got a stylus and smartboard out to graph his thoughts. He put each name down then put the staff of each office around the Republic officer. He started to draw lines to connect those he knew were associates, and looked up a number of the other people. None of his lines intersected, so he erased it and started over. Corso was having no better luck with his list of Senate members they'd worked for. Several hours passed and they were no closer to identifying anyone likely to be the responsible party, or "weasel" as Aric named him. The rain had started again, making everyone feel more tired.

Aric called to Corso, "We're going, Cor, see you soon." Corso looked up and waved, thinking he'd just finish this one bit then he'd go, too. Maura told him not to keep Miriah waiting too long, laughed, and disappeared after her husband. The office was very quiet after the door shut, and Corso hurried through the last name he'd been working on. When he was done, he walked around the office, gathering notes and datapads to put in the vault. He knew it was a little extreme, but he'd rather be cautious with their knowledge. When he saw Aric's smartboard, one name stood out to him. He looked at the board, and then at his own notes again, and had a gut feeling that this person might just be of interest. He hadn't heard from or about him since he and Mir had been working a series of jobs for the Balmorran resistance. He'd been a flirt and Corso had wanted to punch him more than once. Numen Brock. He called Aric, to tell him what he thought, and Aric remembered the Twi'lek. They agreed to look at him further in the morning.

Corso secured their work and the office, and made his way home, stopping at the calves' barn on the way. They all looked comfortable, dry and growing. He smiled, this would be another profitable year for the ranch. Their ronto were highly prized, both for their food value and their breeding stock. He closed the barn door and made his way to the speeder, seeing the lights of his house on the slight rise.

When he stopped to take his jacket and muddy boots off just inside the back door, he heard Miriah singing a lullaby, and looked at the time. It was late to be Devin's afternoon nap, so he peeked around the open doorway to check it out. Miriah was rocking the little boy, who was sniffing and fussing, the aftermath of crying clear. Miriah saw him and winked, and held up three fingers, meaning he'd be asleep soon.

Miriah stepped out and partially closed the door, motioning Corso to follow her. She went to the kitchen, and turned to hug him.

"Devin isn't feeling good, and it made him so mad that his nose was stuffy. He hates having his face wiped, but I think he's just got a little cold. No fever or anything." As part of her job, Miriah had some fair medical training, and knew her son was just irritable. "He went down once, then woke a few mintues after, sneezing. I've got some meds in him now, though, he should feel better soon." She nuzzled his neck. "Do you hear that?" she said, looking at him.

"What?" he said, puzzled.

"That sound. It's the couch, calling us to come and be comfortable," she told him, smiling. Now that he looked at her, she might be getting a cold too, she looked tired. He'd wait, he decided, to bring up the Twi'lek to her until tomorrow. He led her to the couch, stretching out behind her, and felt her shiver. He pulled her into his body, knowing he'd keep her warm and she relaxed. As she napped, he tried to remember what he'd known about Brock then, but the rain and the soft music, not to mention the warm female snuggled to him, made him drowsy too. Later, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Maura woke, coughing, early the next morning. Great, she thought, nothing like a cold to get everyone in the house sick. She shuffled to the refresher, looked at her throat and decided at hot shower might help her stuffy head. She'd been in there for a few minutes when she saw Aric's shadow on the door.

"Don't, honey, I think I'm sick," she told him as he got in with her.

"After last night, I think I've already been exposed," he told her, kissing her cheek. "I heard you coughing, wanted to make sure you were okay." He rubbed her shoulders, feeling the slight tremble in her muscles. "You need to stay in today, rest. I'll take the dynamic duo with me to the office. Sound okay to you?"

"It does, and thanks, sweetie," she replied, closing her eyes and leaning on the wall of the shower. She stayed a few minutes after Aric got out, finally able to breathe easier. She got dressed in soft, warm clothes and went downstairs to see to breakfast. When she got to the bottom, she realized her family was gone. Aric had left a note, "We'll find breakfast at the office, no need to expose the twins to the virus. Love you!"

Maura shrugged and grabbed a cup of caffa that her C2 unit had made and slowly walked to the couch, a day of being lazy stretching in front of her. It's been so long, she thought, since I didn't have the kids to look after, I don't know what to do with myself. She drank the caffa, which made her throat feel better, and found a novel on the holonet she'd wanted to read. Two chapters in, she was asleep, bundled in a soft blanket. The C2 unit saw that she was indeed ill, and started making soup for her.

Miriah woke, feeling relatively normal. She'd gotten up with Devin twice, once because he was fussy, once to just check on him. Corso had woken up when she had, so she knew he was tired. A lifelong insomniac, she was used to getting by on little sleep, but Corso didn't tolerate it well. She left both her men in bed, grabbed a cold drink from the refrigerator, and stood at the dining table, looking out through the floor to ceiling windows at the gray day. Her thoughts turned to the puzzle at the office, and she wondered again who might be behind all this. Surely, the biggest haters would be on the other side of the fence, she thought. And Imps wouldn't hide behind such things, they'd be standing out in front of the office, daring us to come out and face them. Gaining no insight, she decided to do a yoga workout, and Corso found her there, in her favorite contortion. He was afraid to speak, afraid he'd make her fall since she was standing on one leg with her eyes closed, but she sensed him and smiled.

"Morning, sugar. How're you feeling?" she asked him, her eyes still closed.

"Better now that I see you're not sick," he told her, "Devin is breathing better this morning, I just looked in on him. She unfolded her hold and started a gentle stretching, cooling down from her exercise. "Maura has a cold, too, Aric just sent me a message. He has the twins at the office, giving her some rest."

"Aww poor Maura, she must be feeling crummy to stay at home." Miriah knew her sister was not one to sit when she could be moving, so for her to rest and recover she must really feel bad. "I'll check on her after she's had a chance to rest." She led him to the kitchen, where she'd made breakfast already. They ate in a companionable silence, her tiny bare foot resting on his, just to maintain contact with him. When they were done, Corso finally broached the subject of Numen Brock.

"Hey, remember that Twi'lek we worked with some on Balmorra? The one that kept flirting with you until I thought I'd have to shoot him?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I think so, he did something with the Balmorran resisitance, righit?" She continued to pull things out of the freezer for dinner. "What about him?"

"His name happens to be on both lists we pulled up." He refilled his caffa. "Numen Brock."

She looked up at him, "Worth a look, I'd say. Not sure what motive he'd have, but you never know. Mags has a crew member who is an elected official on Balmorra, if I remember right. He might have more info than anyone, being well placed there."

"Good thinking, I'll call Felix in a bit, when they've had a chance to wake up." He heard his son stirring, and got up. "I'll get Dev, sweetie."

Miriah got up to get a bottle ready for her son, thinking about their days on Balmorra. It was probably the first time she'd called Corso on his jealous comments. As it were, they'd been talking to Brock, who had predictably been making suggestions to her that Miriah had discounted but used to her advantage. Corso had objected to him and his comments, and Brock had correctly surmised they were a couple. When they were walking away, Corso had pulled her to a corner and kissed her passionately, which was very unusual for him in public. He'd told her after, "I hate it when they flirt with you." She'd only looked at him a long minute, then kissed him back. When she'd gotten her breath, she told him, "I'm talking to them, but thinking of you." They'd stood there, then kissed once more. When they'd exited the base, she'd exaggerated her usual strut, and heard him groan behind her. She smiled now, remembering that night in the cantina.

Devin was lying listlessly on his dad's shoulder until he saw his mom. He lunged for her, and rubbed his face on her shoulder. "Poor little guy," Corso told him, patting his back. He saw Miriah's face and chuckled, "All guys want their moms when they feel bad." She put her hand on his shoulder then, knowing he was thinking of his own mom. The sick infant snuffled through his morning bottle and, coughing and crying, snuggled into his mom's neck.

"Guess I'm here today, love. I'm sure Aric is trying to keep the twins from getting sick. I can work from here on the profile though. Let me know what you find out about Brock." He nodded, and left before his resolve to get to the office broke. Aric was there and sighed in appreciation of the cookies and muffins Miriah had sent to placate the twins.

"Spitfire sure knows her stuff in the kitchen, Cor. Thanks, these will go a long way toward keeping Colin occupied." He turned to his terminal. "I've been tracking the Balmorran guy, and I can see where he'd get access to our info. See, here he worked with the army detachment, that had to be it." Calleigh came up the hall then and squealed when she saw her Uncle Corso, running to him to be picked up. Corso lifted the little girl and she kissed his cheek.

Aric moved to his smartboard, listing the possible ways Brock might have gotten their info, but still having no motive for his actions. Corso told him about the Balmorran politician on Mag's crew, and they decided to drive over and talk to them.

They loaded the twins and took the speeder to Mags and Felix's house. The overcast day and the motion of the speeder made the kids sleepy, and when they got to the house, Mags put them in a bedroom to nap. She held Michi, who was just getting ready to sleep, while Felix told them about Zenith. She looked up his contact info and gave it to Aric, watching the men interact with each other, all three different but somehow the same.

The twins woke up after an hour, and Corso and Aric took them back to the office, where Aric dropped Corso off but then took the twins home. They'd left word for Zenith to get in touch with one of them, and really had nothing more they could do until he did. Corso got his speeder and checked in with all the barns before heading home. Rizzo, the ranch foreman, had some fresh fish for Miriah. The older gentleman had a soft spot for his wife, Corso thought, she reminds him of his daughter who lives on another planet. Corso took them, thanking him, and put them in the small cargo area. When he'd seen all the new calves, he took the fish to Miriah, putting them in the cooler.

"Ooooh fish! Rizzo knows I love them!" she said when she saw them. "Next time you go to the barns, take him some cookies." She kissed Corso then, and asked him what they'd learned from Mags. He recounted the visit, still holding her. Dev was feeling better, giving his dad a smile, and showing him his second tooth. They both jumped when the holo chimed. Corso crossed to answer, seeing Aric.

"Zenith just called, says he knows our guy and that he's been a little on the fence about the Republic being on Balmorra. Led a protest not long ago at the government building, but didn't have a lot of support. He's been known to take up causes until he gets bored, then they go away. Zenith said he'd do some discrete asking around, see what he digs up. How's Devin feeling?"

"He's better, thanks, and Maura?"

"She's sleeping but doesn't look as sick as she did this morning. The twins are being quiet so mommy can rest, at least this minute." He looked around, "looks like that minute's over. Talk soon."

Corso chuckled as the call cut off, knowing the twins were just bored with being inside. He looked out the window, seeing the still overcast skies. Miriah was cooking, Dev was playing, and just being in the house with them made him happy. When they'd eaten dinner and C2 was cleaning up, Miriah took Devin to play in the bath, where he splashed and grinned. After the baby was asleep, the holo chimed again.

Aric looked worn down, "Zenith said he'd had confirmation from someone he trusted that Brock had been on Coruscant for the past three weeks, working with the Senate delegation from Balmorra. He feels that Brock may have some undue influence with one of the female delegates, which would fit with his usual methods. What have we done for Balmorra since we formed?"

Miriah thought about it for a few minutes, "I did a tactical analysis for the general there on hitting a small Imperial group left south of Bugtown, but that's all I can recall. I'll make a list for you, though, and send it to your datapad."

Corso looked thoughtful. "What are the odds that this is a distraction? That we're getting wrapped up in this and ignoring something else?" He looked at the current list of ongoing ops they were involved with, not on a large scale but day to day reports and observations.

Aric replied, "Not good. We've been on top and at least two steps ahead on all our current projects, Miriah has been churning out tactical analysis like a machine and Maura has the strategy airtight." Corso nodded, he'd figured as much but hadn't thought to look up the actual numbers when he'd been in the office. They decided to see who was sick in the morning and plan from there, and disconnected.

The next morning, Miriah had been assigned a new tactical analysis that had come in overnight, for the Republic army. This one was for a weapons factory on Balmorra, one that she'd personally had a hand in taking for the Republic but evidently had now fallen again to the Empire. She sighed, when would the resistance there finally realize they had to be less trusting of the Empire and their intentions? She set to work, letting Aric know what she was working on. Dev was at the house with Akaavi, so she wasn't distracted by anything, and in about three hours she'd completed the analysis. She hesitated before sending it to the requester, noting a difference in the holonet address than the one she usually sent to. She called Corso over to look at it, and he agreed that it looked like the report had been requested through the proper channels but was set to be rerouted to a different place. Miriah manually changed the destination address and then copied all the pertinent info to a different file and sent it to Aric, then joined the two men in the break area.

"Now what would be the purpose in ….oh stars, I must be losing my edge. It was right in front of my face and I didn't see it. That arms factory? The current situational analysis on Balmorra shows that factory to be making arms for the Republic army." She got up to pace, looking pale. "I just showed someone how to take that factory, and now I'm not even sure who." She sat down hard, holding her head with both hands.

"Relax, honey. I stopped it, or rather the server stopped it. I put a safeguard in to stop any outgoing reports for verification that they were authentic and I hadn't put my code in yet." She looked gratefully at Corso, thankful he was so watchful over their data.

"Nice heads up, Cor, I hadn't thought of that," Aric told him. "I should have seen it, too, you told me what you were working on but I didn't question it either. It brings up another question, though. Who wants to take our weapons factory? Add it to the other questions, namely, who wanted data so badly they'd send a bogus mission and data chip our way, and who knew how to send it so that we'd get it?"

"It all adds up to one thing, " Corso said reluctantly, "we're going to have to find Numen Brock."


	7. Chapter 7

Aric had lots of friends on Coruscant, mostly military ones. He put the word out to a few that Numen Brock owed him money, and every trooper on the planet was on the lookout for a blue Twi'lek with that name, or really any Twi'lek who claimed to be from Balmorra, since names were irrelevant for most of them. More than one way to catch a weasel, he thought. While they waited for any news on that front, they received another request for their services from General Garza's office, that, once verified, took up their available resources for almost two weeks. Maura and Aric worked out the best order of targets and overall plan, Miriah came up with the best way to enter and take objectives, Corso outlined the weaponry they were likely to be up against, and what he thought would work best for the soldiers to use and why. Tanno put his knowledge of explosives to work, mapping out charges to the perimeter and then worked with Miriah on blasting open doors and turrets.

All in all, a very well planned, and if executed correctly, successful mission. In that whole time, there was no new developments on the Numen Brock front. A quick check with Zenith told them he'd not returned to Balmorra, but he'd not been seen on Coruscant either. One of Maura's friends happened to be working security for the Balmorran delegation, and she'd not seen him. So it was a surprise, to say the least, when someone from Dantooine customs called the office number, wanting to report a stowaway on a livestock transport that had given them this number to verify who he was.

Aric and Corso went to the customs office, and found a very nasty, very hungry and tired Numen Brock. He'd been beaten at some point, and had traveled for almost a week in the hold of the transport. Corso voted to just shoot him, but Aric wanted to know what he knew first. Brock wasn't in any shape to argue. They ended up getting him a room at the cantina in town, since he was too filthy to get in the speeder. While he cleaned up and his clothes were washed, Aric stayed in the room to monitor his access to communications, while Corso stood outside the door. The two wore encrypted relays to be able to talk if necessary.

After getting some food into him, Brock was ready to talk. Apparently he'd been set up, he said. He'd been sleeping with one of the Balmorran official's daughters, and the official had tried to get him killed.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with anything being sent here. I knew you guys existed, obviously, since I had the customs office call, but my only part in this was to find out how to contact you. That was it. I didn't even know about the shop on Nar Shadaa, other than what I saw on the holonet. You gotta believe me," he told them.

"No, we don't have to believe you," Corso snorted at him. "I still vote we just shoot him." He pulled Torchy out of the holster he always wore, and Brock started sputtering about his rights as a Balmorran citizen. "Slick, we're a pretty good ways from Balmorra," Corso calmly told him.

"Don't shoot him just yet, Cor. Brock, who did you get our contact info from?" Aric was still concerned about a leak somewhere, or just someone not safeguarding their info as they should be. "And who did you give it to?"

Brock sighed. "I got it from the girl, who went into her father's terminal to access classified files for me. And I gave it to the Hutt that supported my last campaign for Senate, to clear my debt with him." He looked at his feet. "Wasn't the right thing to do, but I had to." He looked at Aric, then at Corso. "Hey! Whatever happened to the lovely Captain you used to work with? Miriah, wasn't it?"

"Oh no, that's it, you don't even get to say her name!" Corso leveled Torchy at him, the whine of it charging up deafening in the sudden silence. His trigger finger was already tensing when Aric put his hand over Corso's. He said nothing to the younger man, but didn't move his hand until Corso put Torchy down, and back in the holster. Corso spun and stomped from the room.

Aric turned to Brock. "You owe me. He'd have killed you right here, you know." He chuckled at the shaking Twi'lek. "Now, you were never here. You don't know me or Corso, or for your own health, his wife, the Captain. If I were you, I'd get off Dantooine as soon as possible. I can't watch Corso all the time." He laughed as he walked away from Brock, all the way to the speeder, where Corso was waiting for him.

"Nice touch, with the blaster," Aric told him as he got in the speeder. "He was about to wet himself for a minute there." Corso drove away from town, wanting to put as much distance between him and Brock as he could.

"Wasn't a touch, Aric, I'd have killed the bastard if he'd said anything about Mir." Corso glanced at Aric out of the corner of his eye, and saw that he was smiling.

"At any rate, he's sufficiently afraid that you'll hunt him down if he stays here. I know which Hutt he's talking about though, saw it when we ran those lists a few weeks ago. He'd have access to the manufacturer who makes those chips too, on the Outer Rim. Might have known the one that Tanno made the bombs for. It all fits together, now we just have to figure out what a Hutt wants with a military consultant." They traveled in silence, both of them thinking on that same question, Corso trying to get over his anger at seeing Brock again, and the scum having the guts to say something about his wife. Aric knew he was chewing on this, and finally spoke.

"Cor, he didn't say anything bad. Just wondered where she was. He evidently didn't know you guys were married or anything. He said she was lovely, which she is. Anyone who has eyes knows that." Corso glanced at him, then back at the path.

"I know, I've just always hated slick guys who use women, and when he was flirting with Mir back in the day, I wanted to kill him then, too." He sighed. "She doesn't even see it, you know. Doesn't think she's anything special. That's why she never takes the flirts seriously. She thinks they all just want something, not her. It was so hard to convince her that she was what I wanted, not her ship or her credits, not even her influence. Deep down, she feels unworthy of things like love or attention. She's gotten better, but man, when I first was with her? She actually thought she was ugly." He shook his head, still unbelieving that she'd think that.

"Ugly? Far from it," Aric said, getting him a slightly warning look from Corso. "Easy, Cor, Mir is lovely, all the Chantalle girls are, but Maura is mine, and I know how lucky I am." Corso dropped Aric at his house, since it was now early evening, and proceeded to his own. When he entered the kitchen, he saw the subject of his thoughts feeding their son and laughing. He went over to kiss her and Devin cooed at him.

"Hey, little man! Wow, that food looks good all over your face like that." Devin giggled, he was happy that his dad was here and talking to him.

"Isn't he a hoot with that? He takes a bite and if there's anything left in his hand, he smears it on his face. Osmosis, I guess." Corso looked at her closely, her smiling face with just a smudge of pasta sauce on her chin, those silver eyes sparkling, her thick black hair piled haphazardly on her head with tendrils coming down to frame her face. How could she not know how beautiful she is, he wondered. He tenderly cupped her face with both hands and kissed her again, this time trying to tell her with his actions how he was feeling. When he let her up for air, she was flushed and dazed.

"I'm not sure if you had a really good day or a really bad day, sugar, but whichever it was, do it again," she said, still a little breathless. He wasn't one to waste an invitation like that, so he complied. When they broke apart a second time, they heard Devin cooing, but it sounded like, maybe ….

"Mama," the little boy said, clearly, looking at his mother. "Mama." Miriah stood looking at him, tears threatening, her hand over her mouth.

"Who am I, Dev?" she asked him, pointing to herself.

Devin looked straight at her, pointed, and said "Mama." That did it, she was crying and laughing, jumping around the little boy in his feeding chair. He'd been saying Dada for a couple of weeks now, and she was sure he'd been working on Mama since then. She threw herself against Corso, who wrapped his arms around her, sharing her joy.

"Smart man, Dev, you always want the pretty ones on your side," Corso told the little boy, who was a little confused by his mom's tears but loved his dad's voice, and replied, "Dada." They all laughed.

"If you'll go bathe the little genius, I'll get our dinner ready," she told Corso, leaving his arms reluctantly. She stopped to turn to him, a little smile playing over her face. "I've missed you today," she said in a soft voice.

She'd made a hand stuffed pasta for them, with the cheeses and sauce and meat blending together deliciously. "Tell me what happened today, love. Maura and I speculated all day what was going on." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak, but the food was too good and the mood too cheerful. He didn't want to talk about Brock right now.

"Let's do that after we get Devin to bed, ok? I just want to enjoy you right now." She nodded, smiling at him and hoping there wasn't too much to tell. They finished, leaving the dishes to C2, and Miriah got the baby's last bottle of the day ready. Corso was holding the baby, but knew that when it came to night-night time and that bottle, Mom was the only option in Dev's mind. He handed the sleepy infant to her and went to sit on the couch, surfing the holonet for news items while she rocked and fed the little boy.

When she joined him on the couch, he related the day, leaving out the part where he'd drawn a blaster on Brock. She gasped in surprise at who had been at customs, and the condition he'd been in. When she heard he'd paid off a Hutt with the info, her eyes narrowed. "I never did trust him. He was just too well connected to ignore back then."

"I got the impression that he wasn't exactly in the same status anymore on Balmorra. Evidently he's caused too much trouble for opposing sides, and now no one trusts him anymore." She nodded, and took his hand. "I'm really more interested in something you said, kitten. You missed me today?" She smiled as she straddled him, running her hands under his shirt.

"I did miss you today. Want to see how much?" She laughed as he stood, and carried her to their room.

Maura and Aric lay in bed, Aric telling her about what had gone on with the customs and Brock. Her eyes went wide when he told her about Corso drawing his blaster, and she let what Calleigh would have called a "bat word" out of her mouth. "I can't believe he'd do that, he's normally so steady and reasonable."

"I don't know if he'd have actually shot Brock, but he sure looked like he would have, and that's what counted. It sure made Brock talk, and I think he'll be leaving Dantooine now. I made sure he knew I wouldn't be watching Corso all the time." He laughed as he recalled the look on the other man's face. "I think now that we have a solid lead to follow, we can make some progress with this." He pulled Maura to him. "I was reminded today of how beautiful you are. Want me to show you?"

"Always," she told him.


	8. Chapter 8

Miriah was still smiling when she went into the office the next morning. Maura saw her and had to grin back, her sister was obviously very happy. With the twins at home with a sitter they sometimes used, she was relaxed and not having to worry about what they might be into. She followed Miriah into her office space and teased, "Must have been a really good night, you're still smiling and Corso hasn't made it in yet."

Miriah laughed. "Devin said 'Mama' last night! I've been smiling ever since," she told her sister, and related the whole tale.

Maura smiled, "I thought you might have still been grinning over picturing Corso holding a blaster on Brock." She turned to leave but Miriah caught her arm.

"He did WHAT? He conveniently left that out when he told me about yesterday."

"Miriah, please don't get upset, Aric said he was totally justified and it actually helped, it bluffed him into spilling his guts about the info and how he'd gotten it. Aric is in there running down the Hutt he supposedly gave the intel to."

"Maura, Corso never bluffs with a blaster. If he had a blaster in his hand, he was fully prepared to use it. What the void did Brock say or do that pushed him to that point?"

"Evidently, he said you were lovely and asked where you were now." Maura sighed, wishing she'd just kept her mouth shut.

"Huh," was all Miriah said. "Well, Corso did hate him when we were working on Balmorra. Aric having any luck with the Hutt?"

"Seems like he'd have come out and said something if he were, so I'm guessing not." Maura turned to her datapad. "We've got some followups to do , but nothing new to plan. I might go home early, see what the twins are into. Want to get everyone together this evening? I'll do all the side dishes if you can convince Corso to grill."

"Yeah, that shouldn't be hard. I'll call Mags, see if she feels up to it." That plan was set, then. They'd have everyone together at the ranch later. Miriah sent a message to C2 to go to the market for fresh veggies and fruits, then worked on her follow up tacticals. She was hard at work, head bent over her terminal, when Corso and Devin came in. She didn't see them at first, but she heard that sweet little boy's voice yell, "Mama!" and broke into a huge smile.

Aric joined them, congratulating Devin on his second word. The happy little boy reached for his uncle, who took him, laughing. "Now, we have to work on Uncle Aric," he told them. "No luck yet on the Hutt, but from what I am hearing, he's not been a part of Hutta Operations for long, and isn't based on Nar Shadaa." He walked down the hall, Devin on his hip.

Miriah turned to her husband then. "I hear you almost put a blaster bolt in a certain Balmorran yesterday." She didn't miss his wince, and saw that he was ashamed of it now.

"I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry. I just hate that he thought he could pass himself off as being familiar with you." He hung his head, "Forgive me?" She bumped him with her hip, getting him to look up at her from where he was leaning on the desk.

"If you'll grill tonight for everyone. I sent C2 to get some stuff, and Mags and Felix are coming too." She smiled at him, seeing his relief that she wasn't upset. Maura waved, she was going home and Miriah thought about doing the same, but knew she needed to work just a little longer. She told Corso she still had a little bit to finish and sent him home with Devin, who was getting fussy so close to nap time. She'd be home for lunch, she told him with a kiss.

Aric was in his office when she figured out the last of the tactics for a push on Corellia, and she shut her terminal down, locked it with her security code, and put her datapad in the vault. She walked past his office, seeing him in a call, and waved as she went out. The day was sunny but not hot, perfect really, and she pulled her hair out of its ponytail, letting it whip in the wind on the speeder ride home.

Devin was asleep when she walked in, and she knew where Corso would be. She grabbed a cold drink, put together a couple of sandwiches for them, and headed for the swing. She could see his long legs stretched out from the window, and pushed the door open with her body. He was up to help her with all she was carrying and to catch the door so it wouldn't wake the baby. They sat together to eat, not saying much, and when they were done, stretched out on the swing, slowly pushing it.

"So," she said, "do you think Brock gave you accurate info?" She was in her usual position, her back resting on his chest, and she didn't see his face as he considered this.

"I hope so. If I ever see his face again I might not hesitate with the blaster." He took a swig of his beer.

"Do you really believe, even years ago, that he anything but a business relationship with me? I guess I don't get why it's still an issue with you."

"Miriah, love, it's not that he had any relationship with you, it's the general way he treats women. He slept with the girl who stole the info on our company, just to get the info to pay a debt. Guys like that, they give us all a bad rep. I have no doubt that if he thought it would give him an advantage, he'd use the fact that he 'knows' you. We'll have a daughter one day, and there will be guys like him in the world. One less, if he doesn't watch his step." He'd clearly thought about this, at length. She let it go, resting there with his heartbeat in her ear. His next statement came out of the blue. "I want you to start wearing a blaster again, at least until this is done."

She sat up straight and stared at him, thinking. "I haven't for a while, but it might be a good idea. Grace is ready." She resumed her position against his chest, more thoughtful than before. "May as well get my leathers out too." He squeezed her, and let out a soft chuckle.

"I have fond memories of those," he told her, grinning. Inside, the holo chimed, and Miriah got up to answer. When she did, she noted that it was an encrypted holo, no video, but the call disconnected before anything was exchanged. She stood there for a few seconds, thinking whoever it was would try again, but after a couple of minutes there was no further attempt to connect. When she heard Devin wake up, she left the holo to go get him, and told Corso what had happened. She was sitting in the swing with her two men when it happened again. This time, Corso went to the holo, but had the same result. He shrugged, thinking that maybe there was something atmospheric interfering with their communications. He called the office and Aric answered.

"Hey man, just checking out our holo, had a couple of calls that wouldn't connect. Anything there?"

Aric nodded. "Yeah, had three attempts at an encrypted call that never fully connected. Maura had one at home, too. Must be on the other end, though, I could place encrypted to Coruscant." He looked puzzled, and concerned. "I'll start a trace, if you'll walk me through it."

"I'll come there instead."

"I'll be here. See you in a few." Corso walked back to the swing, taking Devin in his arms and pulling Miriah up and close to him.

"Going back to the office to help Aric trace these calls," he told her, and kissed her, then kissed her again before kissing his son's head and handing him back to his mom. "Shouldn't take too long." He hopped on the speeder he'd left there earlier and took off across the grassy plain.

When Corso arrived at the office, Aric was checking the wiring to the main holo there, and looked up at his partner. "Teach me a little about this, Cor, I never did much of this in the army." Corso explained how it worked and how to run the trace. They were surprised to learn that the trace showed the call came from General Garza's office. When they called the holo that they'd traced it to, it worked perfectly. The general's assistant answered.

"General Garza's offce," the young man answered. He looked bored.

"Hello, Aric Jorgan here, with Advantages," he said, and the assistant's bored face showed interest. "We've received several attempts at encrypted calls from this holo frequency. Are you having trouble on that end?"

"It's possible, " the young man stated, "the power grid here at the Senate Plaza has been having issues today. I did see the general trying to use this earlier. Let me check with her." He left the desk area and went into the inner office. When he returned, he brought the general with him.

"Jorgan, good to see you. Sorry, we're having some technical issues here today. I was just wanting to let you know we'll be implementing the last mission we assigned your company in the next week, and will keep you updated. Garza out." The holo disconnected abruptly, pretty much Garza's usual method.

Corso had stood in the background, but noticed some unusual activity while the holo was in use. There was an attempt to download something, but their security prevented it. He'd manually disabled the transfer and was working on trying to decode what it was when Aric noticed him hard at work.

"Whatcha got, Cor?"

"Wish I knew, something was trying to download in the holo on that call, I stopped it and am trying to decode it now. Aha! Here we go," he said, pulling the chipset out of the base of the holo. He took it to his workstation, and when he plugged it into the terminal there, Aric joined him. "There it is, Aric. The general's comms are compromised. That power grid issue? Probably a cover for whoever put this on their holo. This program would have enabled our comms to be diverted, and hers too. We need to let her know there's something going on."

Aric nodded, going to his computer. "I have her personal holomail. I'll send a message now." He typed furiously for a few minutes, then looked up. "You know what this means? Somebody has a vested interest in what we're doing for the army, and this all has to be connected somehow." Corso nodded, he'd already put that much together, he just wasn't sure how.

"More importantly, if I understand this correctly, someone was actually in her outer office and physically uploaded this program directly through the encryption there, right?" Aric asked him, and he nodded. Aric absently rubbed the back of his neck. "What about our home holos?"

Corso thought a minute. "As long as we're careful about what we say, we should be ok. This program targets encryption software, and we don't have any on the home units." They both sat there, unsettled about this turn in the mystery.

Aric stood, "Well, there's nothing else we can do. We've notified her and…ah here's her acknowledgment, so she's aware. Says she'll get back to us as soon as she figures out what's going on. So, let's go. We'll be over in a couple of hours, I'll update you then if I know anything more."

Corso nodded, and headed for home. He'd figured it was just a matter of time before someone tried to compromise their operations, given what they did, but he never figured it would come through Garza's office. It made no sense to him, but he'd tell Miriah, she might be able to put some perspective on it. He arrived home and found her in the kitchen. When he'd related what was going on, she looked at him with a small smile. "The Senate elections are in about five months. I'm thinking there may some motive there to figure out what military ops are going on, use them as fuel for a campaign." Corso looked at her, surprised. He hadn't thought of that. He kissed her hair, since her hands were busy chopping.

"I knew you might have some ideas on what was going on," he told her, crouching to pick up a toy Devin had tossed over the side of his chair. His son was happily singing and chewing on another toy, sitting in his feeding chair. When Miriah took the toys and put some finger foods on the tray instead, he smiled at her and, his little brow furrowed in concentration, picked up a vegetable piece and tentatively placed it in his mouth. His resulting smile made his parents smile.

When they all gathered for dinner, and the grill was doing its work, the sisters found themselves in the kitchen with the kids, feeding them before they got too sleepy. Miriah and Maura told Magdalane what they'd learned so far about the strangeness that had gone on, and Mags told them she was going back to work in three weeks.

"You know we have a spot for you, Mags. Are you sure you want to continue to put in the long hours with Michi on the ship without you?" Mags sighed, knowing she'd need to make a decision soon.

"I feel like I have to at least try," she told them. "The crew has been great about being reassigned and doing other projects, but I feel responsible for them and hate to just cut them loose." The sisters agreed, they knew it was hard to change things sometimes.

The men outside had filled Felix in on their current puzzle, too, and wanted him to be watchful around their house. He was usually anyway, but Aric wanted him to be extra careful about his security alarms and such.

They sat down after the kids were in various places sleeping, enjoying the conversation and just being together, no work talk allowed.


	9. Chapter 9

Aric was up early, and decided to get a head start on that Hutt trace. He snuggled Maura to him until she opened those honey colored eyes, and whispered to her that he was going in early. She nodded, kissing his nose, and fell back to sleep. In only a few minutes he was heading out, the speeder making the only sounds in the grey early dawn. He approached the office, noting that he'd never gotten the outside lighting done the way he'd wanted, and made a mental note to fix that. He didn't drive into the multipurpose door, he elected instead to park out front, and readied his magnetic key. He never got a chance to use it, though. As he approached the door, his senses picked up someone, something crouched in the doorway, trying to get the lock spliced.

As he stepped off the speeder bike the shadowed figure stood and slashed at him with a vibroblade. Aric got in a punch that made his attacker stumble backward and drop the blade, then a kick to his body. The attacker doubled over, but Aric didn't see the blaster until it discharged into his hip. Limping, he threw himself at the black figure, wrestling the blaster away and picking up the blade, which he used to try and disable the attacker. The hooded figure spun and pushed the blade into Aric, who was now in desperate trouble. The man started to run, but Aric stopped him with three blaster bolts to the head, just before he passed out.

Miriah found him there, about an hour after the attack, barely breathing and unconscious, blood everywhere. She overcame her initial shock to get a call to Corso, telling him to come quickly. They had a compact medbay underground here, but there was no way she could get the Cathar into a kolto tank alone. She sat with him, holding him, talking quietly to him, but he was in shock. While she waited the few minutes until Corso got there, she called Mags.

"Mags, come quickly if you can to the office. Aric's hurt, bad, I just found him. He's in shock. I'll get him inside and in a tank as quickly as I can but…."

"I'm on the way, do what you can."

She saw Corso zooming over the grass then, and together they got the injured man inside the office building and down the elevator to the medbay. Corso set about filling the kolto tank while Miriah started working on the deep abdominal wound, where most of the blood had come from. She was shaking her head, muttering to herself, trying to pack kolto gauze into the gaping wound. She had blood replacement infusing to him, and when she prodded too deep, she heard him groan. Responsive to deep pain stimulus, she thought, so his nervous system is intact. She looked up at Corso, who nodded to her and crossed to the gurney. Together they stripped his clothes, already stiff with blood, and lifted him into the tank. Corso held him up while Miriah fitted the mask on his face, making sure the seal was tight, and they lowered him into the healing fluid.

When he was stable and immersed, Miriah felt herself falling, caught only by Corso, who'd been watching her pallor grow. He put her in a nearby chair to go answer the door for Magdalane. The rushed down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. When Mags saw the extent of the wounds, she blanched, then recovered her center and stepped up to the tank. Her aura grew and grew, and while she was working nothing moved, not even her sister. It was when Mags had been in the healing trance for about an hour when they heard Maura enter upstairs.

Miriah looked at Corso, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Maura! Corso ran up the stairs, and Miriah could hear him speaking to her and then her scream of "NO!" He brought a sobbing Maura down, holding her against him. She didn't try to talk, just sobbed against Corso's chest, Miriah holding her hand. Mags never let up, and after almost three hours of healing trance, her aura started to slowly recede.

"Nice work, Mir," her sister smiled at her, speaking softly. "I really had to look to see where you'd used the kolto on him at first. Maura, he'll be fine. Let's leave him in the tank for a few more hours though, just to help with the scarring. I saw another person outside, I'm assuming he's dead, but I didn't stop to check."

Maura found her voice then. "Mags, Miriah, Corso, you guys.." she sobbed again, then pulled herself back, "Mir, if you hadn't found him, he'd be gone." Magdalane agreed, noting the huge blood loss Aric had experienced.

"Damn it, Aric, why did you come in early?" Maura sat, exhausted from the emotions, while Corso and Miriah picked up the packaging and assorted trash from Miriah's work on the injured man. Miriah looked down at her own clothes, almost as bloody as the ones she'd cut off Aric, and stripped, rummaging in a gear bag before heading to the small shower off the medbay. Corso found her there, swearing as the warm water flowed over her.

"Miriah, love, are you going to be okay? I need to go tell the local constable about the body outside." He stood there, wondering if she heard him, when she told him to go ahead, she was fine. Fine, right, he thought. None of us are fine right now. He put his hand over the shower door and she squeezed it. When he got upstairs and took a step outside, he stopped at the blood pool they'd pulled Aric from and saw the vibroblade off to the side. They'd taken a blaster out of the Cathar's hand, which accounted for the fatal injuries to the unknown man lying a few yards away. Corso stayed out there until the constable drove up, telling him what he knew.

"Sounds like self defense to me, Mr. Riggs. Just tell Mr. Jorgan to get in touch in the next few days, don't expect any problem here though." The constable told Corso he sure enjoyed the ronto the department had been given as part of their donations to the town, and drove off, leaving a couple of droids to haul the dead man back to their facility.

Maura was sitting beside the tank holding her husband, a blank look on her face, her eyes still swollen and red. Her sisters were beside her, but all was silent. Maura looked up when Corso entered, as small smile on her face. "Thank you, all of you, for saving him." She felt the tears slide down her face again, and she turned away.

Miriah spoke then, "Maura, you need to go tell the kids that their dad has been hurt. You know Calleigh won't handle it well when we get him home hurt and she didn't know." Maura nodded, but didn't move. After a few minutes, Corso stood.

"I'll go talk to them, but I'll come back here to help get him in the speeder to take him home this evening." Maura stood and hugged him, and Miriah walked him out. When they were at his speeder, she hugged him fiercely, the wind whipping her hair around in a close approximation of her emotions.

"Be careful, love, please," she begged him, and he knew she was fighting tears herself. He kissed her, told her to be sure and reengage the security system, and was off. He wasn't looking forward to talking to the twins, but he knew if he could stay calm, they'd do better with it. He rehearsed what he'd say during the two minute ride, but when he saw them playing outside, his rehearsal was forgotten.

Calleigh ran to him, always wanting a hug, but Colin had to be called over. When he had them together, he simply told them their Daddy had tried to stop a bad man from breaking into the office and had gotten hurt. Calleigh cried, as he knew she would, and Colin wanted to know if his dad had beaten the bad man. When he left, Calleigh was getting ready to be a nurse, and Colin was sitting on the top of the step outside with a toy blaster. It hurt his heart to see them upset, but he was glad he'd done it.

Miriah had sent Magdalane home to be with her baby, knowing she was tired from the healing. Maura hadn't moved from beside the kolto tank when Miriah heard Coros upstairs. She rose to meet him on the stairs. She led him up back up to the break area, to put together something for Maura to eat.

"Devin is fine, Akaavi is with him. She did a sweep around the house when he was napping, she said she saw nothing out of the ordinary." She sighed, putting cookies and a sandwich on a plate to take downstairs. "I think it's time to hire a security detail for the office."

He nodded, they'd talked about this several times, given the sensitive nature of their work. He placed the call while she tried to get Maura to eat, and before too much longer they pulled Aric out of the kolto tank. Corso watched while Miriah calculated the dosage of the stim she then injected into Aric's arm, and helped keep him still when he regained consciousness.

Aric blinked rapidly, clearing his head of the sedative Miriah had given him, and looked around wildly until he saw Maura at his side. She had unshed tears in her eyes and it made him ache to know he'd worried her. Once Miriah was satisfied he was alert, she and Corso walked away to give them a little privacy.

Aric slowly pulled Maura's head onto his chest and let her cry, stroking her hair, until she realized the pressure was causing him pain. She looked into his green eyes, seeing her familiar mate, and gently kissed him. "I'm okay, you know, hon. I killed the guy, had to, he took three bolts in the head." She nodded, affirming his words.

"You did. You almost died too. If anybody but Miriah had found you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Maura sniffed, "Magdalane came through too."

Aric looked at her then, surprised. "I thought that was a dream. I saw Mags, talked to her about what had happened and that I was afraid I was going to die out there. She reassured me that I would live and that you were waiting for me. Was that a soul link?" Maura nodded, knowing that would be the only way he was still alive. "Wow," was all he could think of to say. He tried to sit up, but since his major wound was abdominal and still healing, he was too stiff and lay back. Maura put her hand on his shoulder and he grabbed it, holding it there.

Miriah and Corso joined them then, and Miriah told them Corso had called for security guards. Maura nodded, but Aric started to protest. Miriah shut him up with a look.

"I saw your guts today, Aric, and when I say that I literally mean I _saw your guts _outside of your body. You don't get a vote." She turned, and went back up the stairs. Corso watched her, saw her withdrawing into herself, getting ready for a fight, he thought.

Aric saw it, too. "She's pissed off. A little at me, a lot at whoever was behind this. I'm sorry, Corso, please don't let Spitfire go off on her own with this."

"You know I won't, and she won't leave Devin. I'll talk to her tonight, when she's had a little time to process." He heard her walking around upstairs, and heard the door. Felix and Mags were there to check on Aric. He went upstairs to greet them.

"Thanks, Mags for this morning, and glad to see you, Felix. We'll get him to the elevator shortly, then home. Can you follow and help me get him upstairs?"

"Of course, glad to. He's awake?" Felix asked.

Miriah nodded, and turned to walk away, saying nothing. Mags followed her, feeling her anger and fear. "Mir, you can't just take off and handle this, you have people to help you. Don't do this, to yourself or to your family. Devin really needs you."

Miriah turned and snapped, "And that's why I'm not airborne right now, in flight to Hutta. I had my hands inside my brother in law this morning and now I have to just sit on them!" She hurled a caffa mug at the wall, gaining some satisfaction from hearing it shatter, then collapsed at her desk. Mags looked up as Corso walked to her, and Mags knew she was leaving her sister in hands that knew how to handle this mood.

He did know, he thought, this was coming. He could see it in how she carefully schooled her face to show no emotion, her walk that assured her that her blaster was on her hip. He couldn't blame her, he was angry too, but when she got mad she wanted to shoot something or someone. Some people got louder the madder they got, but not Miriah. She was most angry when she said nothing. She was saying nothing now, sitting with her head down, her hand clenched in fists in her lap. She jumped when he touched her shoulder, and looked up at him with that perfectly set face.

"I know you're beyond mad. I get it. But we have to keep our cool here, not tip our hand to whoever thinks they know how we'll react." She nodded, but he could tell she wasn't convinced. He sighed, "Let's get Aric home and settled, then get home ourselves." She ignored the hand he offered her and stood, walking with that hip swinging gait, Grace bouncing on her thigh.

They got Aric home and up the stairs relatively easily, the Cathar metabolism healing quickly. Calleigh was predictably clingy, but saw that her beloved daddy was still the same daddy, and calmed. Miriah offered to have the twins over, but Aric really wanted them near him. Corso could understand that. Miriah still wasn't saying much, and he thought that seeing Calleigh in distress would break the mood she was in, but it didn't.

They made it home, her face never moving from that set blandness. She walked in the house and immediately did a thorough walkaround inside, looking for loose windows or other access points. He just let her go, knowing to argue would be pointless. She took Devin, fed him, smiled at his silly grins and coos, and never let the mask drop. When they'd gotten through the evening and Devin was having his last bottle, Corso looked in at them. Dev finished his bottle and Miriah put him on her shoulder, waiting on the required burp. He saw his son gently put his hand on his mother's face, and say, very softly, "Mama." That was the icebreaker. She smiled and the tears fell, as Devin snuggled into her neck and patted her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Maura was up, still, in the middle of the night. Aric, his painkillers kicking in, snored softly beside her. She just couldn't stop thinking about the day, picturing her strong, handsome husband lying in a pool of his own blood. Every time she closed her eyes, she could picture it. She turned on her side, then back, trying to just rest, but she knew it was pointless, so she sat up, and saw Calleigh looking at her from the doorway.

"Mama 'sleep?" she said softly. Maura held out her arms and Calleigh ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Love you, Mama." Maura kissed her daughter and sat her in her lap, rubbing her back. And then Maura knew. This is why we do what we do, so our kids can grow up in a safer world, maybe even one without war. When Calleigh fell asleep, Maura shifted her to the outside edge of the bed. Calleigh was a kicker and Aric didn't need that. She slipped down to lay closer to him, his body heat comforting her. He grunted, and rolled on his side to pull her close to him. "Aric," she whispered, "you'll hurt something."

"Just want to feel you, that you're here," he whispered back, tucking her head under his chin.

Corso lay holding Miriah, who was finally asleep. After her tears, she'd napped, but soon woke him, her passionate kisses telling him exactly what she wanted. When he would have been gentle and slow, she wanted fire and roughness, riding a razor's edge of need and fear. He met her need with his own, glad her screams hadn't woken the baby, because he wasn't sure he could have put Devin's needs before his own at that point. That last time, he thought, when she was wearing down, her words of love to him would forever be branded on his heart. He wasn't afraid anymore that she would take off on a vengeance hunt of her own. She was relaxed, as much as she ever got, stretched on top of him, her hair cascading down over his chest.

In the morning, Aric was feeling almost normal. He opened his eyes to his wife in his arms and his daughter looking at him with Miriah's eyes over her mom's shoulder. He grinned at the little girl, who put her finger on her lips. "Mama sleep," she whispered, and she slid over the edge of the bed to go potty and get her brother up. Aric shifted Maura over and gingerly got up to see to them. He wouldn't go in today, but he was determined to find whoever was responsible for all of this. He went down the stairs slowly, but he did it. The stiffness and soreness were all that remained, and the thin, angry looking line that traced the path of the vibroblade.

He made breakfast for the kids, letting Maura sleep. He thought yesterday had been harder on her than him. When she charged into the kitchen, the twins were eating eggs and he looked at her with an innocent smile. Her words, however, made him break out in laughter. "Aric Jorgan, if you think you're going to the office today, you are sadly mistaken!" He rose and went to her, her face torn between relief that he was moving well and anger that he was ignoring the scare he'd given her. When he hugged her and felt her arms go around him, he knew they'd be okay.

Corso walked into the office, Devin on one hip. He'd parked the speeder inside, no use in being foolish, he thought. Miriah had assured him she'd be there shortly, she'd wanted to soak away some sore spots, she'd said with a wicked smile. He called Maura, wanting to check on Aric and how he'd made it through the night. Aric himself answered the call.

"Hey man, thought you'd be kicked back in bed, taking advantage of a day off," Corso joked with him. Devin waved at his uncle and tried to touch the hologram, which made them both laugh. "Seriously, how're you feeling?"

"I'm good, a little sore but nothing I can't get over. Has Miriah settled down?"

"She has, but Aric? Don't tease her about it, okay? It was a rough night."

"I won't, I promise. I owe her my life, and you, too. I'm going to resume the Hutt chase from here, and send anything I find out to you guys. Can you forward my datapad info to me? "

"Sure, but don't push things." Aric agreed with him, and he closed the call. He put Devin on the floor and walked to the vault, getting the datapad and forwarding the files to Aric's home terminal. When he returned to his desk, he sat and worked on an updated request, checking on Devin every few minutes. When the holo chimed, he jumped, picked up the baby, and walked to answer the call. It was encrypted, and when he connected, he saw General Garza before him.

"Hello, Corso. We're now secure here, but check your end to make sure." When Corso had looked at the programming for a few seconds, he returned to her view and nodded, telling her to continue. "We heard about Jorgan being attacked, and I wanted to personally check on him."

"He's doing well, fortunately Miriah found him and Magdalane was on planet. What we don't know, though, is who the attacker was and why he was here."

"We think the 'why' is the op we were going to start next week. The 'who' is a small time bounty hunter, we're running down his associates now. I'm thankful he wasn't very proficient with a vibrosword." Corso agreed, and told the general he'd pass along her news. He'd just ended the call when Miriah came in through the multi-purpose side.

"Why is Tanno outside looking like he's ready to hit the front lines?" she asked, reaching for her son.

"He's testing some new armor designs, as well as keeping an eye on the security to see if they're doing their jobs." The Weequay was devastated that he'd been off site working on this armor test when everything had gone down yesterday, and vowed to never let his guard down again. He went back to his workstation, preferring it when he was at the office over a desk, Miriah following. He'd just sat when he heard her "OH!" behind him. She was touching his neck, red with embarrassment, when he turned to look at her.

"I'm so sorry, sugar, I left marks on you. I didn't mean to." He blushed a little but more from thinking about how he'd gotten the bite mark than the fact it was visible.

"It's nothing, really, " he told her, grinning. "You can mark me anytime you want, love." They were sharing smiles and sultry looks when Maura came in. Miriah went to her sister, hugging her with one arm, Devin in the other.

"Hey, you two. Aric sent me for some stuff to work on at home. He's already restless, but he's doing well." She took her nephew, grinning at his smile, and snuggled him to her. "This is the cuddliest baby I've ever known. He just loves to snuggle, doesn't he? He must get that from you, Cor. Miriah was definitely not cuddly as a baby."

Corso laughed, "He just does that with pretty women, he's a baby genius. Right, Dev?" His son looked at him with happy eyes, lying on his aunt's shoulder. They laughed and gathered the stuff Aric had asked for. When Maura was done, Miriah took Devin home to nap, Corso telling her to nap, too. He was bent over his terminal, looking at a photo of Aric's attacker, when the victim himself walked in.

"Hey man, how did you get away from Maura? I'm sure she said you'd be at home today."

Aric walked to his desk, "I would be if I'd had everything, just needed this smartboard to work with and got Maura to drive me. She's outside with Vik, who, by the way, looks bizarre in that armor." He chuckled, "Has to be hot as hell, too."

"Might be perfect for Hoth or Ilum though," Corso observed. He recounted his call with Garza, and Aric nodded.

"I've located the Hutt that Brock owed on Quesh, part of the Three Families. We did some missions there but it's been quite a while ago. I've asked Broga, the one we primarily had contact with, to tell me more about this Hutt, whose name is Keelta, by the way. I'll forward the holonet mail when I get it." He turned to look at Corso, who'd returned to his workstation and had his back to the Cathar.

Aric asked, "Where's Miriah? She took Devin home already? I wanted to thank her."

"She did," he replied, not looking up. "I told her to take a nap, too. Not sure she'll come back up here today." Aric snickered softly, and turned to the door, wanting badly to tease Corso about the bite mark. Well, he thought, if Miriah had to work out all that mad she was carrying around yesterday, at least they had fun with it.

Corso was locking his things up a few hours later, having finished the goal he'd set of reviewing all the plans currently in progress to make sure the weaponry was up to date, when another call came in. He walked over to the holo and absently hit the switch. The first thing he saw was a massive Hutt with a tiny hat on his head, which would have been funny if he hadn't been screaming something at him. He hit the translation button about the same time the Hutt stopped yelling, and Corso realized he'd been yelling at a subordinate. Keelta, the Hutt, began to speak.

"My name is Keelta and I have no idea why you are trying to get in touch with me. Who are you?"

"Corso Riggs, of Advantages. The company you sent a bounty hunter to break into. He's dead now, by the way." Corso reached down and hit the record button.

"I have no knowledge of a bounty hunter. Is there a bounty on your head? No? Why would I have use of your company?"

"I don't know myself. We're a consulting firm. Are you perhaps running for office? Or planning a coup of Hutta?"

Keelta shook with laughter, unable to speak for a few seconds. "I have no plans other than to throw a party of my friends this evening. I only loan money, nothing more." He got closer to the terminal. "You have heard otherwise?"

"I know you loaned money to Numem Brock, and that he paid you with information that he got on our company. " Corso looked intently at the Hutt's face, trying to tell if he was hiding something.

"Yes, I did, and I won't again. I did get the files he uploaded, they were quite valuable to a mercenary group. I have not given them the files yet, would you like to bid on them before I offer them to the Consortium?"

"No need. Everything your friend stole has been changed, so your files are useless to them."

"Hmpf. Do not tell them they are useless until the credits are transferred, yes? You can be sure I won't. I still had no reason to send a bounty hunter. I already had the information. True?" Corso nodded, seeing the logic. "I like you, Corso Riggs of Advantages. I will ask around, discreet of course, to see where the hunter might have gotten paid. I can call this frequency, yes?" Corso nodded again, and the call was cut off. He got the recording off the holo and sent it to Aric and kept a copy to show Miriah, then made his way home. Why did Hutts always wear such small hats, he wondered. He shook his head, it had been a strange few days.

When he got home, he gathered Miriah and Devin and set out for Aric's house. He wanted to go over the holo recording, and Mir had cooked for them all instead of napping this afternoon. They unloaded the food and the baby, and made their way inside. Calleigh squealed and ran to Miriah, who sat down with her niece and son, to listen to Calleigh chattering away. Corso went into the kitchen with the crate of food, which Maura gratefully pulled out and got ready to serve. Aric made his way into the kitchen, clapped Corso on the shoulder, and exclaimed over all the work Miriah had done. When Miriah finally came into the house with Calleigh and Devin, Aric made his way over to her, took Devin and handed him to Maura, and then enveloped his sister in law in a hug, his eyes bright.

"Thank you," he whispered to her, "Thank you for bringing me back to my family." Miriah's own eyes filled, but she fought back the tears. She simply nodded, unable to speak. His fingers brushed the blaster on her hip. "Good idea, Spitfire." He released her and took a deep breath before turning to Corso. "I got the holorecording. Strange. Why do Hutts wear such small hats?" He had such a quizzical look on his face that Corso just started laughing, and couldn't stop. When everyone joined in, he just laughed harder.


	11. Chapter 11

Keelta the Hutt's word was good. He'd sent the info he (or really, his employees) had gathered and bid them farewell. It wasn't good news. The Hutt had said the bounty hunter was being paid by an Imperial, a Moff Rowan, who had interests on Corellia as well as a handful of Outer Rim worlds. Which, given Advantages current number of mission projects on Corellia, made a lot more sense than any other intel they'd found. Aric paced around the office, thinking about how to keep their families secure and still continue to be assets to the Republic. Corso joined him, and they talked about what the next step might be. They finally decided to let Garza handle it, since her resources far outnumbered theirs in terms of soldiers. Aric sent their entire file to her, but not to her military holonet. He was still concerned about leaks and sent it instead to her personal account. When it was done, he sat back in his chair and looked at Corso across his desk.

"Okay, that's done. We're caught up on the missions we're paid to do. Want to drive me into town? I still have to talk to the constable and I'd like to make sure Brock is gone." Corso bristled at that name, he figured he always would. They let the sisters know where they were headed, and started the hour's drive, Aric still moving stiffly but at least moving.

Maura took the twins to Miriah's house, feeling like they needed some catching up time. The kids were all playing, Devin pulling himself up on things after crawling only a week or so, which had Maura laughing. "You'll be running all the time once he starts walking, Mir. But he's just so cute." She made faces at Devin, which had him giggling, in turn making the women laugh. They were sitting out on the deck, the twins playing with the toys out there. They were enjoying the sun and the kids, when Akaavi came running up to the house.

"Get the children inside, quickly! There's a shuttle landing out in the field, no markings." Maura herded the twins and grabbed Devin up.

"You go with her, I've got the kids," she told Miriah, tossing her a relay from the counter in the kitchen. "Here, let me know what's going on." Miriah hesitated, kissed Devin, and took off with Akaavi at her heels. They grabbed speeders and took off to the south.

When they were within a quarter mile of the supposed landing site, they stopped the speeders and stashed them in the tree line, electing to walk from there. Miriah patted her hip, reassuring herself that Grace, her blaster, was there and ready. They made their way stealthily forward, noting the spooked ronto that met and passed them. They had just come over a small rise when Miriah spotted the shuttle, just sitting there steaming. It looked damaged but not disabled. Akaavi stopped beside her, pointing to the port door. The short ramp slowly lowered and the women got their blasters ready, hitting their stealth generators at the same time. The shuttle pilot was slowly coming into view, and Miriah was tensed, ready to shoot. They watched then as a large wookie came around the end of the shuttle. Miriah sighed in relief.

"Bowdaar!" she called, as she rushed forward, forgetting she was still stealthed. She clicked the generator off as she reached him. "What on earth are you doing landing way out here?"

"The shuttle was having trouble; I figured if I couldn't land it properly, at least if it crashed out here no one would be hurt." He grabbed his captain in a hug. "I heard there was someone causing trouble here and it wasn't you." He greeted Akaavi, who'd joined them once she was sure of the wookie's identity. Miriah keyed her relay, telling Maura who was aboard the shuttle, and they started back toward the house.

"So, you're here to offer your services as bodyguard?" Miriah teased him, but the wookie was very serious.

"I am here to make sure that whoever is coming after you will have to come through me first," he grunted. When they entered the house, Devin's eyes went wide at the huge furry being. Akaavi had stopped at the guest house to ready a room for her friend. Maura greeted him warmly; glad to see that he was doing well. Miriah told him where Corso and Aric had gone, and he nodded.

"I will check outside the house and close buildings to see if I spot any problems, but between Akaavi and myself, we can keep an eye on your family." She was grateful, and sent Bow to rest from his flight. She turned to Maura and had to smile.

"At least we're not bored, not being who we were before we had kids." Maura nodded, holding Devin.

"I could do with a little more boredom, sis. Aric seems to be healing well, but this last few days have been exhausting. Calleigh has ended up in our bed every night, and I found Colin on the top step asleep this morning, a toy blaster in each hand." She sighed. "Tanno has been beating himself up, too."

Miriah nodded. "I've been having nightmares about finding him. Several times a night, but I haven't told Corso, he'd worry." She put Devin in his chair and gave him a cookie, getting more out for the twins. They sat with them at the worktable.

"So Aric is doing okay then? All this isn't keeping him up at night?" Miriah figured he was still pretty sore, but then Cathar had rapid healing rates. She grabbed a cloth to wipe Devin's hands and face and prepared his bottle.

Maura snorted, "The biggest worry he has right now is that when he's healed enough for s-e-x, which, by the way, he thinks is now, that Mags will know what he's doing."

"She will," Miriah told her, grinning at her sister. "She's told me she blocks me out." They both laughed hard at that, the thought of their Jedi sister being in their heads at intimate moments. "She sure better get that blocking thing increased, I'm thinking." That set them off again, and they continued to laugh when Miriah wondered out loud, "Wonder what she does in the middle of the night?" Their laughter was cut short with the holo chime.

Miriah answered, still grining, and almost broke out again with laughter when she saw her oldest sister's image. "Mags! We were just talking about you!" Both sisters laughed as Mags smiled at them.

"I could feel a good bit of joy from over there. Aric is doing well?" she asked Maura, waving at the kids. She was assured he was, but neither of them had the courage to ask about her blocking abilities.

Corso pulled up to the constable's office and walked in with Aric. They weren't there long, the constable assured them there was no problem on his end, and they made their way over to the cantina that they'd put Brock in to clean up. He had gone, the bartender told them, and they'd had no trouble out of him. They also didn't know where he was headed, but Aric had an old army buddy over at the spaceport, they'd check with him before they left. They decided to eat lunch at the cantina first, though. Corso laughed as he picked up the menu, which proudly stated that they only served ronto from the Riggs Ranch, his place. "Kinda like having lunch at home, but the company's not as pretty," he told Aric. Aric agreed, ordering a light lunch, not wanting to stress any healing points. They ate, and when they finished, Aric pulled his holo out of a pocket to call Maura.

"Hey, honey. How are things there?"

"Good, everyone's fine. And Miriah's wookie friend came in today, wanting to help watch over us all."

"That's great! Bowdaar's a good fighter, and between him and Akaavi, they'll keep a good eye out. All is good here, we should be headed home in about an hour, okay?"

Maura took the twins home to nap, where Tanno was standing watch. While they slept, she went to speak to him. "Tanno, you gotta let this go. You can't single-handedly watch everything out here and work, too." The large man was shaking his head.

"No, no I can't, but since Aric got hurt I can't not be here either." He sighed. "It would have been easier to take if he'd been hurt on an op somewhere in Havoc Squad, but to be almost killed within minutes of his home, and unarmed? I just can't get it out of my mind." He fumbled with his gear, not looking at her. "If anything happened to my favorite little people, I wouldn't be able to take it. I have to be here."

Maura understood his compulsion, and patted his arm before going back in to check on the twins. She was just picking up toys when she heard shouts from outside, then a blaster rifle. She ran to the rear of the house and looked out, not seeing anything. It was only when she went back to the front of the house that she saw Tanno dragging a blue Twi'lek around, already shackled in stun cuffs.

"Found this guy sneaking through the trees on the path. Says he knows you guys," Tanno grunted, tossing his prisoner up on the porch. "You know him, boss?"

"Well, I've never met him but I think I know who he is. Mr. Brock, is it?" The Balmorran nodded, trembling at the Weequay's feet. " I believe you were asked to leave Dantooine, several days ago, correct?"

Again, the prisoner nodded. He tried to sit up, only to be struck back down by the butt of the blaster rifle Tanno was holding. Maura looked him over, scanned him for electronics and told Tanno to call Aric and see if he was still in the town and could get the constable out. She took the rifle and trained on the Twi'lek. "One move, mister, that's all it'll take." His face was beginning to swell where Tanno's fist had connected with it, and one of his lekku was bent at an odd angle, but he didn't even twitch. Vik returned and hauled him up.

"Boss 2 said take him to the office lockup, and stay there for the constable. And not to let Corso in, at least not yet."

The prisoner finally spoke. "I wasn't trying to do anything but get help. I'm going to be killed, either by the Senator whose daughter is now pointing at me as the father of her child, or by Corso when he gets here." The man sobbed, pitiful in his seemingly doomed situation. Maura sighed, and thought of her own children and wondered how she could explain not helping his person.

"What, exactly, do you need help with?" she asked him. "What is it that you want us to do here?"

"I just want to get back to Balmorra. I can't access my accounts without alerting the Senator, but if I can get back there, I have friends who will hide me until I can figure out the next step. Please. Corso will kill me, and I haven't even tried to find his captain."

"Good thing, too, she and their son are well guarded. Her Mandalorian would have gutted you on sight." She watched as he paled further, and grinned. "Take him, Tanno. We'll try to keep Corso on a leash until we figure out what we're going to do with him." She turned and went inside, thankful the twins were still napping.

Aric turned to Corso, who'd heard Vik's call. Aric figured he'd be racing to get back, to shove a blaster in Brock's face again. Instead he seemed almost calm, thinking. Finally, when he said nothing for a few mintues, Aric asked him outright what he was thinking.

"Well," Corso drawled, "I figure the waiting is tearing him up as much as me being there, and I told Miriah I'd try to keep a cool head about Brock." Aric nodded thoughtfully.

"Let's get started back," he told Corso, "and see what he's got to say." They arrived at the office just as the constable was escorting Brock out. They stopped and Brock visibly flinched when he saw Corso.

"I don't want any trouble, I was looking for work and trying to get back home. That's all." Brock talked to them, looking at his feet.

The constable asked them if they were pressing charges, and they declined. As he was being put in the speeder car, Tanno Vik slipped a cred stick into his pocket, unseen by the other men, with enough to get the guy back to Balmorra. When Brock looked up at Tanno, he gave him a slight nod, but said nothing. When he was gone, Corso blew out a breath.

"Maybe that's over now," he said, turning to go home. "See you two tomorrow." No one saw the package at the front of the office, just sitting at the door.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, when they were all at the office updating ongoing missions, Maura decided to take a break and walk outside for a few minutes. When she opened the door, she found the small package resting against the doorframe. She hesitated, but picked it up, backing slowly back into the office with it held between two fingers.

"Uh, guys? We have another present here," she said softly. They all got up from what they were doing, made sure the children were occupied, and placed the small box under a blast hood and opened it with a nano droid. When it didn't immediately explode or disintegrate, they moved closer to look. Inside was a data chip, much like the others they'd received, but this one had a note attached. The note said _Others not formatted correctly. Please watch this one_.

Corso blew out a breath, and, with gloves on, took the chip and put it into an isolated terminal, in case there was something on it that would infect their network. The screen showed nothing but static, but after a few seconds, shaky video, showing someone running appeared. Whoever was taking the video was running too, and it was hard to follow. The camera was swinging wildly, showing mostly children running, smoke everywhere, and several of the children were sick and had to stop and vomit. The last frame showed a Sith, laughing, then it froze. They reviewed it several times, and when they shut it off, Miriah had to sit. Maura was already sitting, pale and shaking. Corso swallowed hard a few times, and hurried down the hallway to hold Devin, gathering the twins to him as well. Aric paced, then sat and held his head in both hands. No one had said a word, the horror they'd seen just too much, too raw to talk about.

"Corso was right, it is a call for help," Miriah said after she'd regained the use of her voice. "But where?"

"I'm thinking a neutral world, or one that the Empire is looking to acquire by torturing children so their parents will go along." Aric hit his desk with his fist, for lack of a Sith face to hit. He felt sick, unsettled, and so very sad. He'd seen too much of this sort of thing when he was with Havoc squad. He wanted to go to the kids, but he was so upset still it would frighten them, he mused. When he'd had a few more minutes to calm his insides, he walked down to where the playroom was. Corso was sitting in the floor, Devin in his lap, Calleigh standing behind him, her arms around his neck, and he and Colin were playing with blocks. He looked up when Aric approached. Calleigh ran to her daddy, and Colin caught him in a huge smile. Aric slowly lowered himself to sit beside Corso, still a little stiff.

"Corso, we'll find out what happened. We will," Aric told him, looking at the children playing.

"Yeah, we will. How?" Corso didn't feel confident that they had enough info to figure it out, and it was making him physically ill. And while he would put a blaster bolt into any adult for a good reason, children, to him, were to be treasured and loved, and the video clip had deeply disturbed him. He just held Devin close, and noticed the little boy was getting sleepy. He rose and walked to Miriah, kissing her, and pulled her to their speeder. He took them home, put Dev in his bed to nap, and took Miriah to their swing. He held her, trying to calm his thoughts and ground himself in their lives, trying to shut out the disturbing images. He finally asked her, "How does something like that happen? And what can we do to make sure it never happens again?"

Miriah sighed, "I don't know, sugar, to both questions. I have been thinking that maybe Mags can shed some light on the Sith part, I really know nothing about them other than to shoot before they can get close enough to use their lightsabers." She could feel him nod behind her.

"Let's call her then, and get Aric and Maura over here. In a minute," he said. He pulled her closer to him and turned her face to his, needing the comfort of her kiss, her presence to steady his senses. They'd slipped from comfort to need when a sharp bark made them jump.

"Bow! Glad to see you, man." Corso stood to greet him, giving Miriah a chance to fix her clothes. The man and wookie shook hands, and Corso invited him to sit with them, but he refused. He explained that he was on patrol, and that he and Akaavi had set up four hour rotations, so they'd always be fresh and rested. Corso thanked him, and they took a few minutes to catch up on each other's lives.

Miriah had slipped inside, and went to the holo to patch both of her sisters in. Maura and Aric had taken the twins home and she found them there. Mags had her daughter in her arms when she answered. Miriah told them her thoughts and suggested they all meet at the ranch that afternoon. Their solemnness told Mags that something awful had happened somewhere and she was glad to help.

They all sat inside, the light rain outside eliminating the deck as their meeting spot. The kids, except Michi, were having a great time with the playroom, and after Michi had fallen asleep, they talked. Aric and Corso filled them in on what had gone on since the first chip had arrived, and described the video clip, declining to show its disturbing images to the new mother. Aric asked Mags, "Tell us why a Sith would kill children."

Mags, ever the teacher, started with the Sith code and what she was taught back at the temple on Tython. She told them how Sith children who are born force blind are killed by the parents, so that their bloodline will only be force sensitive. Knowing that Sith feed and gain strength from fear, it's thought that the pure terror a child would have in the situation described would be powerful for a Sith, but children would also be thought an unworthy kill, so she surmised the Sith would have done this as a message or punishment. Maura had tears running down her face by the end of Mags' explanation, and ran from the group when she was done. Miriah found her in the kitchen, and just hugged her, both women sniffing.

Corso and Aric had some questions about the areas where the video might have been taken, and since Mags and Felix had done diplomatic missions on a lot of the contested planets, they had some idea where this horror had occurred. They listed the possibilities, and Aric started preliminary holonews searches while Corso typed in the list of planets for analysis by one of the several programs he'd written to use in their business.

Once they'd done those beginning tasks, they moved to the kitchen to find Miriah and Maura still hugging and sniffing. They broke apart, and each moved to their husbands for comfort. When Miriah could breathe again, she started putting together a simple dinner for them all, Maura and Corso joining in. Gradually, the pall began to lift, Corso joking with Aric, both of them telling Felix the joys of parenthood. They all had much better moods by the time they sat down to eat, the kids already sleeping.

"So Aric, how is the healing going? It looks like you're moving pretty easily. Still having any pain?" Mags always liked to follow up, since force healing could only do so much.

"I'm great, and thanks again, Mags. A little catch every so often around the scar, but that's just a time issue. I am totally good to go," he said, giving Maura a nudge under the table, which made her giggle. Miriah caught it and had to smile, too. Corso gave her a curious look, and she squeezed his hand, currently resting on her thigh, telling him she'd fill him in later. When the sisters gathered their kids to leave, Corso hugged them all, urging them to stay safe on the way home and also with their home security. Miriah stood beside him, watching them drive off.

It was only a few hours later that the nightmares started, and this time, it wasn't only Miriah. She was awake and trying to catch her breath, having dreamed about finding Aric and a very still Corso beside him, when Corso sat straight up in bed, shaking, his eyes still seeing those sick and dying children. They held each other, neither finding sleep for a long time.

Aric wandered the house, and was downstairs when he heard Maura scream. He almost stumbled and fell racing up the stairs, and when he found her she was sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. He knelt in front of her, holding her as she cried. When she was only sniffing, he asked her, "Bad nightmare, honey?" She nodded, still unable to speak. He eased her down and lay down beside her. "It's been a very emotional week, sweetheart. Just know I love you, and I'm here." She tightened her arms around him, finally falling asleep. He didn't, though, until just before dawn, his mind working overtime on all the questions that remained unanswered.

They met up at the office, no one rested or cheerful. They checked on the searches they'd initiated the evening before and were following up on the details, reading through all the results, when Mags and Felix showed up at the office door. "I think I may know where this was," she said as soon as she was inside. "I remember one of the officials on a planet in the Si'klaata Cluster talking about an invasion of a moon nearby, one that involved children. Not that an Imp invasion was all that unusual, but that they brought Sith with them, looking for a half human child that the mother had taken and escaped with. Evidently the mother was a slave of a Sith lord and had a child, and this child was force blind. Rather than have the infant killed, he allowed the slave to keep the child, and when she saw a way, she escaped. I'll get in touch with the diplomat, see if he can tell me anything more."

Aric walked up to Magdalane and hugged her. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we'll all sleep better tonight, with some direction to move toward." Mags blushed, but beamed. "But who sent the info? The mom? Relatives? If that's true, she must have some Republic friends, who know how to find us." What should have calmed them now had them puzzled again. They were sitting quietly when the holo chimed, making them look warily at each other. Aric finally went to answer.

The image wavered, seemed to connect, then wavered again. Finally, an Imperial officer stood before the group, speaking in hushed tones and a clipped accent, his uniform rumpled and worn.

"I need the services your group provides," he hissed. "I sent you a chip, several times. Did you get it?" Aric nodded, not sure what to say to this man who appeared in desperate straits. "Find the child, my child, before that monster gets him, and I will make sure you are paid." He looked around him, frantic in his movements, "Start your search on Tython, the Sith knows he's force sensitive now, and she may have taken him there." The call ended abruptly, leaving the group totally confused.

Aric sat down heavily. "So, the Sith lord thinks his slave had his child and that the child was force blind. But the child isn't his, and is force sensitive. And now the mom has this child and is on the run. The Imp soldier wants us to find the child and the mom. " He shook his head, thinking this all just got weirder and weirder.

"The solider can't tell the Sith lord that he's not the father without revealing himself, which would mean death. The slave girl couldn't tell the lord, same result. The child is force sensitive, which would mean the Sith lord could save his reputation by producing an heir, except he's not. " Maura shook her head, "This is a mess."

"We can still find the mother and child, and offer them safety with the Republic, if she's not on Tython already. Let's call Mom and see if she can do some legwork for us," suggested Miriah. It was a good suggestion, and they tried to call her, but she was out. They left a message for her, asking her to get in touch, and they sat to wait. When it was clear that Sarai wouldn't be calling right back, Corso voted to take the kids for naps, and the adults too, after they'd all shared their nightmares. Felix and Mags turned down invitations to both houses, preferring to go to their home, only a few minutes from the office.

Miriah put Devin down in his bed and walked down the hall, shedding her holster and letting her hair down as she walked. She entered their bedroom, expecting to see Corso waiting for her. He was, just not in the way Miriah thought. She giggled, then covered her mouth, seeing him there. He was sitting on the bed, one boot on, the other foot still on the floor, slumped over asleep. She gently pushed him back onto the bed and took his other boot off, lifting his leg on the bed, and he never woke. Only when she snuggled into his side did he even move, and that was only to pull her closer. They napped, nightmare free.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarai entered the home she'd lived in for a long time now, dead tired and ready for a meal and a long soak in very hot water. She'd started a pot of tea and was considering dinner choices when she realized the holo was blinking with a message. She moved slowly over to the machine, wondering if her grandchildren were all okay, and hit the button. Miriah stood in holographic form, asking her mother to please call her when she got a moment about a mission they were all working on. She sat in the chair, her back aching, and hit the preprogrammed number for her youngest daughter's home. Her son in law appeared before her, a big smile on his face and her grandson on his hip.

"Hello," he said, turning to Devin, "can you wave, Dev?" The smiling child did so, to the delight of his grandmother.

"He's a fine looking young man, Corso. You must be quite proud of him, I know I am. What can I help you all with?"

"We have a rather odd request. Can you tell us if a woman brought a force sensitive child to Tython for training?"

"Son, that happens every single day. How old is the child? What species? " Sarai took out her datapad to make notes.

Corso sighed, "We don't really know. We really need to be more specific but this isn't a secure feed." He thought for a minute. "You know, I think Devin needs to see his grandmother more. Why don't we make a quick trip there?"

Sarai was delighted, the brilliance of her aura intensifying with her pleasure. She realized that Miriah wasn't there, and asked Corso if he thought she'd go along with it. "Of course. She's just still napping. She actually suggested it earlier."

"Is she sick? Or injured?" Sarai asked, her concern apparent. Corso explained that she'd been having nightmares again, and Sarai accepted that as explanation enough. They disconnected the call, Corso assuring Sarai that she would see them by this time tomorrow. He went to check on Miriah, who was just stretching.

"Mama!" squealed Devin, ready for a snack. She grinned at them both, taking the baby in her arms and kissing her husband. Corso told her they needed to go to Tython and she nodded, she'd figured they would and knew that the _Stardancer _ was ready to go. Corso went to call Aric while Devin got some fresh fruit to snack on.

"Aric, we're going to Tython. Why don't we all go? I'm sure it would make Sarai's year." Aric turned to Maura, repeated Corso's invitation, and turned back.

"You're on, when do we leave?"

"Why don't we leave after dinner and sleep through the hyperspace part?" Aric agreed, and they both went to tell their spouses the plan.

They were all aboard the ship, Miriah ready to take off, when she looked at her husband in the right seat. "I can't believe I'm voluntarily going to see my mother," she told him. He grinned at her and took her hand for a moment.

"It'll be fine, love, I promise." They lifted off, and Miriah remembered how much she loved to fly. This was Devin's first time aboard and he was fascinated by the stars once they reached the outer atmosphere. The twins loved being in space, they'd done this since they were three months old and this ship was much bigger than the one Maura had. They explored and played until all were tired, and the adults put them to bed. Miriah wasn't tired, she'd slept so long in the afternoon, and so she was awake, sitting in the captain's chair, when she heard Devin cry. She went to get him and he calmed quickly, snuggled up with his mom.

"I spent a lot of my life on this ship, Dev. Went a lot of places, met a lot of people. You started your life here, too, little guy. Your dad and I had a good life here, but have a good life on the ranch too." She shifted him so that he was resting his head on her shoulder, feeling him relax into sleep, one of his little hands full of her hair.

"Can't blame him, darlin'," Corso said softly, his voice graveled with sleep. "I love touching your hair, too. Wanted to from the first time I saw you." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, his dreads down and his eyes still sleepy. "Here, let me get you free so you can put him back in bed. " He gently squeezed the little boy's hand and he let go, flexing his fingers. Miriah stood to go put Devin in his bed, but Corso caught her arm and turned her to him. "This ship does have a ton of good memories, doesn't it? We got married right here." He kissed her, careful not to wake the baby, and walked with her to put him in his bed. He led her to their bed then, where they talked softly about their lives on the ship until sleep found them both.

The navcomp chime woke them, and Miriah felt the hyperdrive engines throttle back. They maneuvered into the orbital station without incident and when they were docked, Miriah went to the door of Aric and Maura's quarters.

"Hey in there, we're here," she yelled. "Don't make me override the lock." She heard laughter in response, and had to smile. It was good to be with them, she thought. She made her way to Devin, who was waiting for breakfast. Corso was cooking pancakes, which brought back more memories. She was still smiling when she sat down at the galley bar, Colin and Calleigh beside her.

Sarai met the shuttle, and hugged all her grandchildren. When they were all settled at her house, the children playing and Sarai holding Michi, Aric outlined the details of what they were working on. Sarai grew thoughtful, "We haven't had anyone from outside our usual channels bring a child here, not in almost a year." She rose, and paced, bouncing Michi gently against her chest. "This is terrible. Horrible. Unthinkable. If she turns up here, she'll be protected. No Sith would dare step foot on Tython. How long has she been running?"

Corso shook his head, "We're not sure, it's been about two months since we got the first chip, so that incident took place at least that long ago. We're not even sure of their origin planet, so we can't calculate what route she might have taken." Sarai nodded and continued to pace.

"Do we know who the Imperial officer is?"

"Nope, but I do have some facial recognition software working on it," Corso told her. He heard Devin start to fuss and went to get him.

"I'm sorry I can't help more, but if you find them, send them here. They'll be safe here," Sarai told them.

"I just had a thought," Maura said, " I wonder if there's a connection between Moff Rowan and the officer?" Miriah looked at her sister, eyebrows raised.

"Excellent question, Maura. Do we have any way to see the Moff's personnel records?" She looked at Corso hopefully.

"I don't, but I know who might. Remember Jettison? Let me contact him." He handed Devin to Miriah, and pulled his datapad out to type a message.

Miriah took Devin to the kitchen, getting his bottle ready. The little boy was rubbing his eyes, his head on his mom's shoulder. Sarai had given Michi to Mags, and followed Miriah.

"Can I, Miriah? I'd love to feed him." Sarai patted the little boy's back.

"Mom, he won't have it. He won't even let Corso feed him when he's sleepy. " She sat in the kitchen, where it was a little quieter, and Sarai sat with her. Devin was drinking, his eyes already heavy.

"He's a beautiful child, and such a sweetie," Sarai said, stroking the black hair that was identical to his mother's. "Corso said you're having nightmares again. Anything I can do?"

"Nothing, but thank you. Getting this mystery solved will probably be the cure." She smiled at her mom, they'd worked hard to get past old hurts and to a point they could have a conversation. Sarai stood, kissed her grandson's head, and, leaned forward and kissed Miriah's forehead as well. No one was more surprised than Miriah, who looked in wonder at her mother as she went to join the group.

Aric spoke as soon as Miriah entered. She was still holding a sleeping Devin. "Moff Rowan is who contacted us yesterday. It all makes sense now."

Miriah paused, "Who would have thought that? It does make a strange kind of sense, though." Corso took his sleeping son, who he knew was heavy for Miriah when he was awake but sleeping was almost too much. "So the Moff hired the bounty hunter, why? And why try to harm Aric, other than maybe surprise."

"Maybe the Moff didn't hire the bounty hunter. The Hutt we got that from might have been wrong. I'm thinking that if that hunter had been hired by the Sith, the Hutt surely wouldn't have risked his considerable neck to tell us about it," Maura said, her hands on her hips.

Sarai looked confused. "I need a datapad to write this down, I can't keep it straight. Age isn't all it's cracked up to be." She excused herself, but then turned to the group. "I'd love to have you all for dinner, if that's acceptable. "

Corso smiled at her, "Only if you'll let me help you cook. It relaxes me." She smiled her agreement, remembering another time they'd enjoyed cooking together. He followed her to the kitchen.

Aric looked at the others, "We need to be careful what we tell Sarai, I don't want her in any danger. Cor picked that up and will keep her in there. Now, we need a plan, one that keeps us at maximum distance. Anyone?"

Miriah spoke, "She has to end up here, eventually. The fact that she appears human, will allow her to blend very well in Republic space, once she gains it. We can start at the planet that Mags told us about and look at travel routes that would be logical for her to take, and if we start here and work backwards, we should meet her."

Aric grinned at her. "There's the tactician. Good thinking, Spitfire. Now, how do we go about this with the children on board the ship? Not that they wouldn't be safe, but is that something we want to risk? What are our options?"

Maura looked at Miriah, her eyes narrowed. "Did Mom look tired? Like maybe she needs a little vacation? Maybe on a nice ship?" Miriah sighed, but knew her sister was onto something. Sarai would love to spend a few days with the grandkids, and she'd be no slouch if it came to keeping them safe. Reluctantly, she nodded. "Don't worry, Mir, we'll give her the room we had last night and move to the crew bunks." Aric looked at her with a frown. "Don't worry, hon, we'll make it work." She winked at him.

They discussed the plan over a delicious dinner that Sarai had thought up and Corso had tweaked. The kids ate and were put to sleep, and the adults enjoyed the food and the company. When they finished, Sarai went to pack a bag and they all went to the _Stardancer. _Once the kids were put back to bed, they gathered in the lounge for a drink. Aric and Maura were settled in the crew area, and Miriah was so tired by now that she didn't partake.

"We'll start with Coruscant tomorrow," Aric said, "since it's relatively close and we know people there to ask. I'm thinking Nar Shaddaa after that." The others nodded and murmured agreement, and Miriah told them she'd start moving at the seven o'clock chime in the morning. They said their goodnights, and Corso led Miriah to their quarters.

He knew she was tired, and made her stretch out while he gently rubbed her back. In less than five minutes, she was sleeping. He raised his arms in triumph, glad she could get some rest, and hoped he'd sleep without nightmares, too.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, before they jumped to hyperspace, they contacted their home bases to see if any more communications had come in. Tanno reported nothing into the office or their house, where he was staying while they were gone. Akaavi had nothing either. They readied themselves for travel knowing their homes were well guarded.

Magdalane and Felix had taken their ship and gone to Carrick Station, since they would be on active diplomatic service in two days. Maura shook her head at that, she knew how difficult it was to be on a ship with tiny babies. Miriah's C2 unit was working on cleaning the ship to Sarai's standards, and Miriah was on the bridge, checking out the ship's systems and getting ready for the hyperspace jump to Coruscant. Just before they left, Sarai contacted her friend in the nursery on Tython.

"Cara, dear, would you let me know if any children are brought to us that weren't recruited in?" Her friend told her she would, and they were off. The ship slipped smoothly into the hyperspace lane to Coruscant, its occupants looking for things to do for the next ten hours. Miriah smiled, she was thinking of what she and Corso used to do to pass time in hyperspace, but she figured that might not be the socially acceptable thing. Corso caught her smiling, and winked at her, grinning. He'd figured she was thinking what he'd been thinking.

Maura joined Miriah on the bridge, sighing as she slipped into the right seat. "I know how we used to get through the boredom of space travel, but that doesn't seem right with the kids and Mom on board." Miriah burst out in laughter while Maura looked a little embarrassed. When Miriah had recovered speech, she told Maura that's exactly what she and Corso had been grinning about.

"I'm sure we're not the only ones in history to pass the hours that way," Miriah said. "Maybe even Mom and Dad, at one point." They both giggled, but quickly stopped when Sarai entered the bridge.

"Everyone is napping, and I think I will, too. Everything ok, girls?" Sarai was aware they were being silly, but enjoyed that they were lighthearted enough to do so. They assured her they were fine, and Maura followed her off the bridge to find Aric.

He was in the training room, stretching the stiffness out of his scar. Maura sat to watch him, unused to being idle. "Bored?" he asked her, as she stretched out on the mat beside him.

"Just wondering about stuff. Like, how did that Moff even know about us, unless he has deep contacts in the Republic army? And why us? We do military consultations but not rescues as a rule." She idly twisted her russet hair around her finger, "How did they trace us to Dantooine? And now, how many know that's our home base?"

"Well," Aric said, "if I had to guess, I might think that anyone hanging around Port Nowhere might pick the location up pretty easily, Miriah and Corso made no secret out of where they were retiring." He turned toward her. "And if Rowan sent the same video clip to someone in the Republic army, they might have nudged him toward us as an alternative to being seen openly contacting the enemy's military power." She nodded, her brow furrowed.

"I'd do pretty much anything that might save my child," she said, "even if it didn't make sense to anyone else. You would, too."

"And it's not just the child, but the mother, too. It would have had to be more than a casual relationship for him to even know of the child, there has to be love there. The Empire doesn't look kindly on officers fraternizing with slaves."

Corso sat at his workstation, Colin's toy blaster under the magnifying scope. He sighed, the plasteel was melted, probably by the sun. He couldn't fix it, and he'd promised the little boy he would. Inspriation struck, and he fished out parts from a nearby drawer. He finished work on it just as Aric found him.

"Whatcha got there?" Corso held up the toy blaster, reinforced with parts from an actual blaster, and grinned.

"Now, this is a great toy. The barrel was melted so I fused the toy parts with an old one I had here." Corso was quite pleased, Colin would have this one for a long time. The men talked of toys they'd had as kids, and finally went to find the others.

They spent the day peacefully, playing with the kids, talking. After dinner, they knew they'd be docking with the orbital station soon, and put the kids down before the hyperdrive disengaged. Once docked, Aric put out a message to a few troopers on station and they all went to their quarters, figuring on getting an early start the next morning on this capitol planet.

Miriah never liked being on Coruscant, and actively avoided it if she could. She said she always felt like she was being watched. It also brought back memories of a double agent she'd been duped by and had eventually killed. It was with these things in mind that Corso set about distracting her from being here. They'd long ago installed soundproofing, and Miriah fell asleep, ravished and satisfied, wrapped in his arms.

Aric and Maura had spent so much time on Coruscant, with training and working directly for General Garza, that the planet was like a second home. It was in her office that they found themselves starting, not only to update current missions they'd worked on but to let her know how Rowan figured in the whole puzzle they'd been dealing with. She was impressed that they'd managed to get so far, and assured them she'd keep working to figure out how he'd gotten their information.

Sarai had contacts on Coruscant as well, having previously worked with the Tython delegation. She spoke to an ambassador she knew had an interest in force sensitive children, hoping he'd been contacted by the mother. He hadn't but assured Sarai that he'd let her know if he heard anything. They all searched a sector, staying near the taxi stations, but saw no one that raised any suspicion, no one with a small child out and about. They all met at the spaceport, knowing Miriah would be ready for a break from the children, since she'd stayed on the ship with them. They entered the airlock, smelling the food she'd cooked. When they saw the kids, everyone clean faced and ready to be fed, Maura was impressed. She sat with Miriah while she fed Devin. Corso had stopped to greet them both but then moved to put weapons out of the reach of little hands.

"You are amazing, Mir, this is great," Aric said, as they began to eat dinner. She smiled at them.

"I'm just so glad I didn't have to be on Courscant. I was perfectly happy to be here. And Cor, Colin loves his blaster." She looked around the table at them, seeing they were tired.

"I saw fresh peaches and cream in the cooler, too," Maura said, sighing. She loved that particular dessert.

"Just for you, sis." Miriah knew her well, she thought.

They undocked from the orbital station, fully fueled and ready for the day and a half of hyperspace. Sarai found Miriah on the bridge, and sat to talk to her.

"I am so thankful that you haven't changed to the sonic showers, the hot water is wonderful. Your ship is very comfortable, Miriah. I can see now why you love it so much." She put her tiny feet up on the opposite chair.

"Are you doing okay, Mom? I know you did a ton of walking today."

"I'm fine, just ready to relax a bit. How 'bout you? Lots going on here today." She smiled at her youngest daughter, struck again by how much she resembled her father.

Miriah smiled at her, "Nothing too unusual, really. The kids all love playing together, and Devin is always a happy baby. He's going to be walking soon. Calleigh is like a second mom and takes care of Colin, who's usually just as happy as Devin is. It works for us, we all get along, and it's great to have family around." She patted her mother's arm. "You should think about Dantooine, for retirement." Sarai looked thoughtful, never having considered it before.

"You're right, I should," she said with a smile, then made her way to her quarters.

Hyperspace travel was just boring. Miriah knew lots of crews that drank the entire time, but that never appealed to her much. In their smuggling days, she and her crew always worked on weapons maintenance, ship maintenance, physical training, and after she hooked up with Corso, lots of fun things. Things that just weren't possible now. The babies were getting a little cranky, too, not having a change of scenery. She cued up an animated holovid for them, just to have something different, and they were watching, Devin sitting in his grandmother's lap. It made her think of the woman, running, with a small child. How difficult that must be for them both. She hoped they'd had food and shelter, and that the child was well. She couldn't imagine what the poor woman had been through, and wondered if both Rowan and the Sith considered her more property to be regained than anything else. She shook her head and tried to focus on the children in front of her.

That night, Corso was restlessly sleeping when he heard Devin fussing. He got up and went to him, trying to calm him so that Miriah could sleep. He lifted the little boy in his arms and Devin snuggled to his dad. Sarai had heard him, too, but when she saw her grandson in his dad's arms, the little boy's head on his dad's bare chest, Corso humming to him and rubbing his back, her heart was touched. The contrast of the soft baby skin with his dad's muscles and taunt skin was striking, and when Corso softly kissed his son's head and placed him back in his bed, he'd won a permanent place in Sarai's heart. Corso padded back to Miriah, never knowing that she was there.

They reached Nar Shaddaa without incident but they knew it was time to get the kids out of the ship. They took rooms at a decent cantina, and split up, appearing to be families on vacation but keeping a watchful eye out. There were several times that each thought they'd seen a likely candidate. That evening, over dinner, they discussed the possibilities, and they all came back to one woman they'd each seen, wearing a blue robe that hid her face. After dinner, Miriah and Corso had decided to see if she'd found work in any of their favorite cantinas, and set off. Miriah, ever cautious, opted to keep her leathers on instead of dressing up, so she was armed. Corso was always armed, he just felt more comfortable that way.

It was at the Slippery Slope cantina that they saw what they thought was the same woman. Miriah was downing Hutt tequila, her drink of choice when working, since she could consume way more than was healthy without the consequences that would befall most other people. She was facing the table with the woman, less threatening that way, when she saw the surreptitious movement under the robe that indicated the woman was breastfeeding. Miriah gazed lovingly at Corso, leaning close to him. "She has the child with her now, feeding him under the robe. I'll create a distraction, you get her out of here and back to the ship." He nodded, at once excited to have found her, and worried about what kind of distraction Miriah would start. He didn't have long to worry, though. Miriah stood and climbed on top of their table. She looked positively delicious in her black leathers, and he'd noticed several of the men in the cantina looking her over already.

"I challenge anyone in this fine establishment to attempt to outdrink me. If you can, you win five thousand credits. If you lose, you get to pay my tab. Any takers?" At that, she grinned and put one hand on her hip, striking a sexy pose. Corso almost got trampled by the rush to their table, and he edged out and over to the robed woman, who was trying to gather her bag and the hidden child and escape.

Corso managed to hold onto the woman's elbow long enough to whisper to her, "We know who you are and Rowan hired us to get you and the child to safety." That one statement stopped her cold, and she decided to trust the dreadlocked human with the kind eyes. He was leaving with her when he heard Miriah call for another round, and shook his head. He'd be back for her as soon as he could.

Corso got the woman, who said her name was Nuala, to the ship, where Maura and Sarai took over, helping her to her own quarters, cooing over the baby, who had been very well cared for. They fed her and helped her get the baby settled so she could sleep. Nuala had no idea who these people were, but she knew the older woman was a Jedi, and she felt safe with them.

Corso hurried back to the cantina, hoping to get Miriah out without having to shoot anybody. When he arrived, there was only one man left drinking, and he was going under fast. Miriah appeared as sober as usual, and smiled up at him with a wink. "Hello, sugar. I'm just gonna beat this one guy, then we can go. Now," she said as she picked her opponent's head up by his hair, "one more? Or are you done?" The man roused enough to do one more shot with her, which she downed with a smile, and then he passed out. Miriah raised her arms in victory, and stood, swaying, to follow Corso out. She stopped at the bartender, handing him a cred stick. "Don't make him pay for my fun, I've got it." She took Corso's hand, wanting to get out of the cantina before that last shot made her unable to walk, which it did, halfway to the taxi stop. Corso just swung her up over his shoulder, at least she wasn't drinking champagne, he thought. She giggled and sang all the way back to the ship, and he had to laugh. She was rarely as relaxed as she was when she was drunk. He came through the airlock with her on his shoulder, both of them laughing. Aric and Maura were there, and expressed concern as Corso gently put her on her feet, then caught her under her arms as she almost fell.

"Izz okay, jus' need water and a whole lotta painkillers," she giggled, slipping to the floor. "I love you guys, do I ever tell you that? I love you so much." She brushed her now loose hair out of her face to take the water Aric handed her.

"How much did she drink?" he asked Corso, looking at his sister in law slumped over under the table, humming.

"I counted twelve shots on the table, but she'd had at least five others while we looked," he replied with a sigh. "She might feel it tomorrow, but she has an incredible tolerance for tequila. Not the first time I've seen her run that distraction, but it always scares the hell outta me." He shook his head, picked up his very drunk wife from the floor, and carried her to their quarters. She was out, he noticed, and gently undressed her, tucking her in with a kiss before he went to the bridge to get them out into space where the woman and child would be harder to find.


	15. Chapter 15

Miriah opened her eyes to darkness, and she felt Corso beside her. She could feel the thrum of the hyperdrive engines, and figured Corso had put them on course to Tython. She started to sit up, thinking she needed more water to dilute the tequila, when she heard Corso tell her there was a carafe of iced water on the bedside table. She drank as much as she could, and then stretched out beside him again. "Sorry to wake you up, sugar, and thanks for the water." She kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I hate that, you know. I mean, I understand it works and that we got her out, but you pay a price for it." He grew silent and she thought he'd gone to sleep until he said, "I always worry that you'll be drugged or actually lose, then some idiot will try to take you off." He shifted to pull her on top of him, "I just worry when you're vulnerable, that someone will take advantage of that." She put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I know, and I try to not do those things anymore, but other than stripping, it was the fastest way to divert all eyes to me while you got her out of there." He was running his fingers in her hair, but stopped when she mentioned stripping, which got a little snort of laughter from her. "I wouldn't do that, sugar, that's just for you." She pulled his head to hers and kissed him. "I thought about starting a fight but didn't want to scare the mark or land in jail." She kissed him again, and he fisted his hands in her hair to deepen the kiss. She pulled back to look at him and smiled, going back again and again to kiss him. He groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her if she wanted more, even if she was still a little drunk.

"What are you doing to me, Mir? Trying to drive me crazy?" He caught his breath as she sat up and slid down his body.

"No, sugar, I'm trying to show you how much I appreciate the fact that you worry about me and love me." They were awake for a while, but neither of them cared.

Aric was whispering to Maura. They'd not been asleep yet, enjoying the long travel in ways they hadn't in a long time. "I need to tell them they need more soundproofing."

Maura snickered, "Yeah, now I feel sorry for Risha. She used to complain and I would think, no way could it be that bad. But now I definitely see what she means. It's this common wall." She pointed behind them.

"At least we know Miriah is still alive after all that alcohol," Aric snorted. They finally got up to go find a snack and when they entered the galley they saw Nuala, feeding her son. She shyly looked up at them, and said hello.

"Hi, Nuala. Can I bring you something? You need to keep your strength up. We're on the way to Tython, where you'll both be safe." She expressed her thanks, and accepted the milk and cookies that Maura brought over to her. "My sister thinks it's her mission to keep the entire clan supplied with cookies," she laughed, getting a smile from Nuala.

"I can't thank you all enough. Is that your sister, the black haired woman?" Maura nodded, sitting down across from her. "She was amazing, she had everyone in the whole place looking at her. She's beautiful." Maura laughed.

"Yeah, that's Miriah. She has that effect on people, it's probably why she's been so successful as a smuggler in the past. We're just glad you got out without problems."

"And the man who brought me here?"

"That was Corso, Miriah's husband."

"He didn't say so but he was very worried, leaving her in the cantina. I could feel it. She got back, right?"

Aric looked at her for a moment. "Nuala, are you force sensitive?" She hesitated, then nodded. That's why she's been able to stay a few steps ahead of the Sith, he thought. "Tell us about the Sith," he asked her.

"He is Sith," she said simply. "I had worked for him since I was bought by his house guard, in the kitchen. I did not know of force sensitivity or how to control it, until I heard him talk of it with another slave, who was sent to Korriban. I didn't want to go there, so I kept mine hidden. At a party about a year ago, I met Dinar, Colonel Dinar Rowan, who found me after the party." She smiled, and as Aric surmised, their relationship wasn't only physical. "He promised to help me, then the Sith figured out I was with child. He doesn't know that my son isn't his son. He cannot know."

"Rowan told us that the Sith knows the child is force sensitive now, how would he have known that?" Maura had been pondering this fact, and saw that Nuala's face turned very pale.

"I do not know, the only ones who should know that are Dinar and myself. I was trying to get to Tython with him before it became obvious. But perhaps the Sith found out from something we left behind."

"Force signatures can remain on objects for a time," Sarai said softly. Nuala glanced at her and felt her calm aura enfold the group, the same calmness she felt from her son. They were all silent, lost in thought, when Miriah came out and walked to the cooler, dressed only in Corso's shirt.

"Oh, didn't know you guys were up. Did we wake you?" She looked at them with wide, innocent, silver eyes, only the ghost of a smile on her lips, pushing her wildly tumbled hair back. "Sorry, still purging the tequila," she said, holding up more water and ice. She turned and walked back to their quarters before the laughing started behind her. Even Nuala had to smile, she already liked these people and sincerely hoped being with them would not cause them to come to harm.

"Remind me to never drink with your sister, hon," Aric told Maura as they went back to bed. Sarai and Nuala had stayed up, discussing Tython and what Nuala might be able to do for work there.

Twenty four hours later, they were dropping out of hyperspace when the proximity warning sounded. Miriah jumped from bed and raced to the bridge, seeing nothing. She silenced the alarm just as she saw the ship ahead drop its cloaking, revealing the sleek lines of an Imperial build. She turned to her mother, who had joined her, and whispered, "The Sith? Or the Moff?" Her mother mouthed back "Sith" and put a force shield around the interior of the ship. Nuala had sensed what was happening and hid. Miriah stood there staring at the ship in her view until she heard the holo beep. She reached to accept the call, but Corso grabbed he hand.

"Sure we should?" he asked her worriedly, looking around at the rest of the group. "Maybe if we ignore him he'll go away."

Miriah squeezed his hand, and answered the call. "What the hell are you doing, sitting cloaked at a jump point, you moron!"

Corso winced and looked at Aric, "Yeah, she just said that."

Miriah continued, "And, if you're going to call anyone this early who's on vacation, you could at least move out of their way first."

The Sith looked at the angry woman in his holo view. His intelligence said this was the right ship, but he couldn't detect any force user on board. This appeared to be exactly what the flight plan indicated, a family vacation. She was shaking her tiny fist at him now, which amused him, but this close to Republic space he dared not make too many waves. He disconnected the call and moved his ship so that she could pass.

On board the _Stardancer, _Miriah grinned at her family. "That's how you brush off a Sith," she said, "though Mom's shield was essential to the ruse." She hugged Sarai, who was speechless, and quickly put several parsecs between them toward the orbital station. Only then did she realize she had faced down a Sith lord in her nightshirt.

They docked with the orbital station and quickly boarded the shuttles down to the planet, wanting to get Nuala and her child into the temple. Sarai went with them and paved the way, getting them settled and making a report to the council about the Sith sitting not far from the orbital station, looking for a child who wasn't his.

The children were happy to be off the ship, running and playing in the yard. Corso and Aric were outside with them, the women inside getting a meal together. "So, we did what Rowan wanted, even if we didn't especially want to, and now what? Is this over? Do we have to now watch over our shoulder for a Sith?" Corso asked Aric, enjoying the warm sun but still a little concerned. "I mean, it seems like we got off easy, like maybe there's a bigger battle coming." He looked around them at the serenity of the area, the whole planet peaceful and welcoming.

"That Sith won't come here, wouldn't dare face this many force users in one place. Now, Rowan, I just don't know what his plans are, but he knows how to contact us. I'm thinking he either fakes his death or just outright defects, like Elara did." Aric shrugged, knowing that this wasn't completely finished but not able to predict what the next move would be. "Either way, I think we can call on Garza for help if we need to. An Imperial officer would be quite a coup for her." Corso nodded, turning as Maura called them in to eat. Sarai joined them as they were finishing, telling them that Nuala had gotten a job with the kitchen staff, and was amazed that she'd be paid for it. She smiled at her family, "I am so happy that I got to be a part of this. Thanks to you all for including me." She hugged them each, knowing they'd be going back to their home soon, and not wanting to give up being around her grandchildren.

Miriah stretched and grinned at Corso, "I think I really need a little down time, not in hyperspace. Mom, would it be okay with you if we stay a couple of days?" She saw Sarai's eyes fill as she hugged her youngest daughter and nodded. Miriah had come to realize her mother was getting older, and not working the same horrific hours she used to work. Maura grinned at them both, knowing that Mir had reached out to try and heal old hurts.

That evening, in her old room upstairs, with all her old possessions still in their places, she grinned at Corso. "Never thought I'd have permission to have a boy in my room." He laughed, pulling her to him in the small bed.

"We'll have to sleep close, this is a small space," he told her.

"We'll manage," she told him, getting closer and closing her eyes. "We always do."


	16. Chapter 16

Maura and Miriah were walking by the river, just to be outside. It was early morning, and they weren't going far, so they didn't take the kids or the blasters or relays with them. It was just a stroll. They were chatting, laughing and being relaxed.

Miriah told her sister," I can't believe I actually did this, and it's working out well. Corso had a little bit of a struggle with the bed in my old room, he's a lot taller than I am, of course. But it was fine. We tend to sleep all over each other anyway, even in a large bed."

"I know, I've seen you, and I have no idea how either of you can do that. Aric likes to snuggle but he is also fond of lying on his back, stretched all over. Makes me crazy at home, really makes me crazy here. I know, Mom is loving having us here, but I think one more night is all we can take." Miriah nodded, then stopped.

"Wait, I heard something," she whispered. As she turned to her right, two very small tranquilizer darts left their gauntlet. One pierced Maura in the chest, while the other penetrated Miriah's neck. Maura was on the ground, paralyzed but able to hear, when the two figures in dark armor lifted Miriah between then and took off at a run through the woods toward the Forge. Maura screamed and screamed at them, but no sound came from her. After only a moment, one of the figures returned to Maura. I'm going to die here, and no one will know what's happened to Miriah, she thought. She still couldn't move, but when the figure approached her, he merely tossed a data chip beside her outstretched hand, and fled.

Miriah woke and immediately knew she was on a ship. She was shackled in stun cuffs to a bunk in what appeared to be a hold. It took her quite a few minutes to shake off the lingering effects of whatever drug they'd used, and when she could open her eyes, she saw a light skinned Zabrak sitting on a crate across from her, watching her struggle to regain consciousness and sit up. She noted that the man wore Mandalorian armor, and seemed at home on the ship.

"Well, sorry about that, love. Miscalculated the dose a bit for someone your size. Was only meant to incapacitate you, not destroy you." He slid off the crate and approached her. She expected to be hit, and almost flinched when he reached beside her for a bottle of water, and drank when he held it to her lips. "There now, " he told her. "We're only the messengers, delivering you to someone who needs to speak to you. No harm will come to you, if you behave." He left her then, and she was hit with a longing for Corso and Devin that took her breath away. She hated the tears that came to her eyes then, not wanting to show any weakness. She sniffed them back when she heard footsteps approaching.

A very tall, blonde man with beautiful eyes approached her, looking her over. "No bruises, good work," he said over his shoulder. He looked back at her, "We were sent to bring you to speak to someone, who has assured us that he will not harm you. He's paid us extra to see that you are not hurt in any way. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I understand. Why couldn't this person just asked to talk to me instead of this?"

"His, um, circumstances require him to deceive those above him, so you're to be a prisoner that he's interrogating."

Ah, she thought, Moff Rowan. It made sense to her now, and she nodded at the blonde man. "I understand."

"Good. Now, we'll take these off, so long as you don't try to hurt anyone. Bert, here, will stay with you, show you where the 'fresher is and stuff."

"Can I get a message to my husband? Let him know I'm okay before he comes searching for me?"

"No, sorry, we left a data chip with info with the other woman you were with. They know."

Maura sat up, unsure of how long she'd been unable to move. She grabbed the chip and stumbled back toward the house, crying silently. Where did they take her? And why? Oh stars, Devin! She sobbed as she reached the door, falling inside, making enough noise that Aric rushed to see what had fallen. He ran to her and lifted her up, laughing.

"What are you doing, hon? Are you two nuts chasing each other?" He looked at the fear and tears on her face. "What's happened? Where's Miriah?"

"I don't know. They use darts, I was immobile, we both were." She took a deep breath and continued. "They took her, dammit, and left this with me." She held up the chip, just as Corso came into the kitchen. He took one look at Maura and felt the floor drop out from under him.

"Where is she?" he asked, shaking. "Start from the beginning, " he encouraged her. When she'd gone through it again, she realized that they hadn't tried to hurt either of them.

Corso was pacing, pale and trembling with anger. "I'll kill them, every single one of them. Let's go, maybe we can still track them on the ground." He took off toward the river, charging up his blaster as he went, Aric behind him. Maura stood and went to check on the kids and found Devin just waking up. She fed him and dressed him, and when she'd gotten downstairs with him, the men returned.

"We tracked them to the shuttle they used, but that's all we could do," Aric said, sitting down heavily. "Where's the chip?" Maura took it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Where's Corso?" she asked, but then saw him come in from the yard. "Cor, I'm so…" She stopped at his raised hand.

"No, Maura, wasn't your fault. I have to stay calm for Dev, or at least try." Corso took his son in his arms. The little boy was smiling and touching his dad's face. "Dada," he said, with Miriah's grin. "Let's see what's on the chip."

The chip slid easily into the terminal, and the image of Moff Rowan appeared. "I'm sorry to do this, but I have to appear to be actively looking for a traitor to the Empire who escaped with a Sith's child. I know one of you has been taken, but I don't know who. I entrusted this mission to someone with the expertise to handle it, and not cause any harm. I owe you my son's life, and I can promise that no harm will come to your family member. I will arrange a place to return whoever was taken to you, and hope that at that time you will allow me to defect. I-I'm sorry, but it has to be done this way." The video cut off, leaving static.

Corso looked calmly at Aric, "He's a dead man. I'll shoot him before he defects, that way it's just an Imperial officer."

"Corso, think about Nuala, and their son. I hate his methods, but if he can assure Mir's safety.." Maura was at a loss.

"It's all pretty words, Maura. The fact remains that my wife has been taken against her will, is with people whose work is to kidnap and torture prisoners. What do I tell Dev when he wants his mama?" He put the little boy on the floor to play and tried to control the rage and fear that coursed through him. He felt sick with anxiety, and was trying to control his breathing when Sarai came in, having been alerted by Aric. She went to her younger son in law, hugging him against her small frame. He held on like she was a lifeline, his anguish was so great. He asked Sarai, in a low voice, "Can you tell, with the force, if she's okay? If she was hurt or if she's afraid?" Sarai hesitated, then answered him.

"It's possible, if she's open to me, given our history." Corso nodded.

"Please, try," he begged in that same low voice. "If not for me, for Devin." She got on her knees, entering a force trance. Corso noticed that her aura was different from Mags, less brilliant but shimmering.

On the Mandalorian's ship, Miriah was lying on the cot, her head still pounding from the dart, when she felt a force presence, the cool sliver of light that told her a force user, a light side force user, was attempting to "hear" her. She looked at her surroundings, noted that she wasn't bound, had food and was unharmed. The presence lasted for a minute then was gone. Wonder who that was, Mags or Mom?

On Tython, Sarai opened her eyes and looked with relief at Aric, Maura and Corso. "She's okay, not hurt other than a headache, she's not immobilized or anything. She feels worried, about you, Corso and about Devin, but she's not afraid. She misses you." The knot in Corso's chest loosened a little with that, and he took a deep breath.

"We have to get back to Dantooine. That's the only way he can contact us." Aric nodded, and started to gather things up that the kids had out while Maura got them cleaned up and ready to go. They made it to the ship in record time, and were hitting the hyperlane to Dantooine barely an hour after they left. Sarai had come with them, worried about Miriah but also wanting to help with Devin. He was doing fine for now, playing with his cousins. By evening, the stress had worn Corso down, and since he had nothing else to occupy his thoughts, he paced, refusing dinner. He'd fed Devin and fixed his bottle, but the little boy would have none of it. "Mama," he wailed, over and over. Calleigh held onto Maura, upset that Devin was upset. Sarai took him but he lunged for his dad, still calling for his mama. After struggling for almost half an hour, the very upset little boy lay in his dad's arms, with his bottle, sniffling and still softly calling, "Mama", his voice hoarse from his cries. Corso held him, even after he'd fallen asleep, his own tears threatening as he cuddled his son to him.

"That was hard, son, but you did well." Sarai sat down next to him and put a plate of food in front of him. "You have to eat something, Corso," but he shook his head. He couldn't force anything past the lump in his throat. He brushed the pieces of black hair, Miriah's hair, off the child's sweating, tearstained face, his hand trembling. His heart felt as broken as Devin's had been, and he knew it would only be worse if he didn't get her back soon.

Miriah was still awake, her gut clenching as she realized it was time for Devin's night-night bottle. Oh stars, I miss him so much it actually physically hurts. She felt tears slide down her face and she swallowed hard, trying to control them. Her keeper, Bert, asked what was wrong, and she told him, "My beautiful baby boy, who's ten months old, will be missing his mama and screaming about it right now." She lay down, her arms wrapped around her middle, and silently cried. When she finally slept, Bert covered her with a blanket and went to talk to his boss.

"Hey, Cy, this lady is good people. She's gonna be alright, right? She's missing her kid. Women crying real tears, not the fake ones, get to me, man." Cy nodded.

"She'll be okay. I'll make damn sure of it." Both men watched the stars stream past, thinking that they'd both be glad to be done with this job.

Corso sat on the bridge, his worry almost palpable. Aric entered and sat in the left seat. "How ya holding up, buddy? Can I get you anything?" Corso shook his head, he had no appetite and just wanted to see Miriah's face, hear her laugh. "We'll get her back, I promise, Cor. If it's the last thing I ever do, she'll be back with us."

Corso looked at his brother in law then, and they clasped hands, grateful that Aric understood what he was feeling and wasn't trying to cheer him up or offer platitudes. They sat on the bridge, silent but content for the time being. Maura found them there, pondering why it was Miriah and not Maura.

"I think it was a size issue. She was easier for them to carry. That, and my dart hit my chest, hers hit her in the neck. When they took her, she was unconscious. " Maura felt so guilty.

Corso sighed, "That's exactly why I hate some of the risks she takes. In her mind, she's equal and her size is irrelevant. But for everyone else, it gives them an unfair advantage." Corso remained on the bridge all night, unable to sleep, walking from where his son lay sleeping and back to watch the stars. He closed his eyes and sent her his thoughts, the stress and fear of the day making his body tired but his mind refused to let him rest.

Miriah dreamed of them both, her husband and son, and woke screaming. Terrified, she jumped up only to realize she wasn't where she should be and the dream was reality. She was still shaking when Cy rushed in to see what had happened. She slowly sat on the edge of the cot, not wanting them to restrain her again.

"Nightmare?" Cy asked her, and she nodded, not looking up, her hair covering her face. He sighed, looking at this tiny woman who was only a pawn in a much larger game. He didn't want to comfort her, to get attached in any way, but he'd already decided he liked her.

"It'll be over soon, and I'll do my best to make sure the deal is kept." He walked over to the crates where Bert had been sitting all day, and took his spot. "Here, this is my personal datapad. Send your love a message. He's gotta be sick with worry by now."

She looked up at him, puzzled. "But you said they had a data chip. Won't this put us all in danger?"

He looked unconcerned. "I'm a bounty hunter. I don't work for anyone but myself. If Rowan doesn't want to hire me again, it's really fine with me." He handed her his datapad, and she eagerly started typing. "Just no identifiers, and I have to input a code before you send it, so you know I'm going to read it." She nodded, and kept writing, feeling the first faint ray of hope in her heart.

Corso was sitting on the bridge still, his mind blessedly blank, having gone past rational thought a few hours ago. He heard a faint beep, but dismissed it. The beeping sound continued, and he finally roused himself to look for what it was. He found his datapad where he'd left it, in the lounge by the holo. When he picked it up, he almost deleted the message without looking at it, but the subject line, just her name, made him catch his breath. He almost ran to the bridge, where he sat and opened the message.

_My darling Corso,_

_I am okay, but I miss you and Devin so much! I swear, I was only walking with Maura. I know Dev wasn't happy with the whole bottle situation tonight, but I'll make it up to him, to both of you. I am unhurt, and my new friends have treated me very well. I know you've seen the data chip, so you have an idea of what's going on here, but I truly believe that they mean me no harm. _

_I will be with you soon, sugar. I love you with all that I am. Take care of Devin, and tell him his mama loves him to pieces._

_Miriah_

Corso took the first deep breath he'd had since this started. She was okay! Aric found him a few hours later, asleep in the captain's chair, his datapad clutched to his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Aric found Corso on the bridge, sleeping, but when he turned to leave he saw the datapad on and read Miriah's message. Thank the stars, he thought. Spitfire is okay. He went to find Maura, who had gotten all three kids up and ready for breakfast, and told her what he'd seen. She hugged him hard, struggling to hold back tears of her own. Calleigh heard Aric say her aunt's name and asked her mama, "An' Riah 'k?" Maura nodded.

"Yes sweetie, Aunt Miriah's okay. She'll be back with us soon. Can you help me keep Devin happy until then?" The little girl smiled and nodded, then ran to the bridge to kiss her uncle Corso on his cheek, which only had him opening one eye before going back to sleep. Calleigh giggled and ran back to have breakfast. Devin had slept at least, and seemed happy enough so far today, Maura thought. They'd be on Dantooine by afternoon, then they'd just have to wait for the next step. Maura hoped they were ready for whatever it was.

Miriah woke with most of the drugged headache gone, pushing aside the blanket and sitting up slowly. She didn't see either of the men she'd met so far, and made her way to the small refresher. When she started back for the cot, she saw Bert bringing her food.

"Hi Bert, thanks for this," she told him. He looked at her strangely, and shook his head.

"We captured you and brought you here, and you're thanking me? "

"You could have been much, much worse to me, and you've treated me well so far." She smiled at him, and he at once saw why she was regarded as one of the most cunning smugglers ever. He backed slowly out of the hold, thinking he'd be better off if he didn't start spilling his secrets to her.

She ate, smiling at her captor's wariness. She jumped, however, when she felt the ship dock. Cy came to get her with a grim look. "This is what we're supposed to do, but I'm having second thoughts. We were just going to dock, hand you over, and haul jets. I just can't do that now. We're gonna stay docked here for a bit, just to make sure everything is on the up and up." She nodded as he put the stun cuffs on her, little licks of fear shooting up her spine.

The airlock opened to a cadre of six Imperial troopers, who formed around her and marched her to a large open room. She stood there, looking around, trying to determine the class of ship, but couldn't. Suddenly she was forced to her knees by an unseen hand. Damn it, the Sith is with him, she thought. She stayed bowed over, so she didn't see the slap coming. Its impact threw her on her side, the studded gauntlet opening a gash in the side of her face. She looked up to see Moff Rowan glaring at her, but she detected fear in his eyes.

"Now, where did you take the slave girl?" Miriah spat blood and sneered at the two before her, and immediately felt her throat being crushed. I'm not getting out of this alive, she thought as her feet left the floor, but she refused to show any reaction. She coughed a little but remained defiant, glaring at the Sith lord who, she could tell, wasn't as strong in the force as he wanted others to believe he was. The Sith let her go, and she dropped to her knees again, coughing. When she raised her head, she was met with another slap, splitting her lip and splattering blood over her and her guard.

"You might as well tell us, we will find out." Rowan paced in front of her. If he was on her side, he sure had a helluva way to show it, she thought.

She ground out through gritted teeth, "Nar Shaddaa. Where she wanted to go." She gasped when the next blow broke ribs, and lying on the floor, she lost consciousness from the kick the Sith lord placed against her temple. She was only out for a minute, she thought. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Rowan being run through by a red lightsaber, and she closed her eyes again. Force, she thought, if I do really have a little of you in me, and can call it up, please get me home to my family. As she struggled to say conscious and get up, through her blurred vision she saw Cy and Bert enter the room, blasters drawn and firing. They got the attention of the guard, who left Miriah on the floor to chase after them. The Sith ignored the chase and, whirling around, left the room. She scooted on the floor toward the hallway, if she could get up and get to Cy's ship, she might escape with her life.

She got up and was dragging one leg, which had caught an errant blaster bolt when the Sith was deflecting Cy's attempts. On the way, she was caught from behind by Bert's empty arm and practically lifted to the airlock. They boarded Cy's ship and, with the bounty hunter banged up but moving, got the ship undocked and made an immediate jump to hyperspace.

Bert was putting a bandage on his own head when she looked behind her, and helped her to the bridge. "Cy, Bert, they would have killed me if you hadn't come. How did you know?"

"Your transmission." She looked at them like they'd grown horns. Transmission?

The men looked at each other, and back to her. Bert said, "You came over both our relays, calling on the force to get you home to your family. We thought you had found a relay in there and got lucky with the frequency." He looked at her closely. "Boss, she doesn't have a relay." That's the last thing Miriah heard before she passed out.

When she woke, she almost wished for death, she was in so much pain. Bert had put a kolto patch on her face but that was all he knew to do. They'd put her in her cot, and she couldn't see anyone from where she was. She couldn't sit up, though she tried and failed, yelping in pain. She had no idea they were over Dantooine.

Cy had traced the datapad she'd sent her message to last night, and it's registered owner had a ranch on Dantooine. He knew he couldn't just haul her mangled body through the spaceport there, and walked to the hold to see if she could tell him where to take her. She opened the eye that wasn't swollen shut and tried to smile, the dried blood on her lips cracking and new blood trickling down.

"Where do I go, on Dantooine? I want to get you home. Can you get medical care at home?" She nodded and whispered the coordinates to their hangar before she passed out again. Cy hobbled to the navcomp and put in the coordinates, then sat heavily in his chair. Hopefully, he'd be able to get her care before he got shot.

Corso and Aric were unloading the _Stardancer_ when they heard a ship approaching at low level flight. Akaavi, who looked up, saw the markings and turned to Corso, "It is of the homeworld. Mandalorian." Corso turned to Aric and ran outside, just as the bounty hunter's ship touched down. Corso stood there, hand on his blaster, and waited. The ramp slowly lowered and he saw a blonde man with a blanket wrapped bundle in his arms taking halting steps down.

"I am bringing your Miriah back. She's in urgent need of medical care, a kolto tank if you have one. Please, take care of her first then I'll answer any question you ask. Corso approached the man, Akaavi at his side with her vibroblade drawn. When he reached Cy, he held his arms out and the hunter put his bundle in them, the motion causing the blanket to shift. When he saw her face, he cried out, partially in joy and partially in rage over what had been done to her. He ran, not to the house, but back onto the _Stardancer_, the closest kolto tank facility was its medbay. Maura and Aric found him there, trying to figure out how to operate the mechanism to fill the tank. Aric gently took Corso's shoulders and pushed him to a chair nearby while Maura and Akaavi got the tank ready. Corso couldn't believe it, he just kept looking at her bruised and bloody face. That bastard better run very far, he thought. He gently squeezed her and she groaned in pain, prompting him to put her on one of the exam tables and unwrap the blankets.

"I see why she needs the tank," he said, turning pale. "The scanner says there are 6 broken ribs, a moderate concussion, and crushing trauma to the trachea. That's apart from the facial trauma and the blaster burn on her right leg." He was shaking so hard his voice vibrated. "Maura, I know the masks are over in the locked cabinet, the key is hanging on the side of the tank. Akaavi, can you go get Sarai from the house? She might have some hints for the trachea. Damn Sith!" He paced but never got far from his wife as she lay there. Maura had pulled out her holo and was conferring with Elara Dorne, the former medical officer on her squad. She walked with the holo over to the scanner screen, which had detailed Miriah's injuries.

"Oh dear," Elara said, "I'm estimating a week in the tank, but I'll run these numbers again and get back to you. Put her on one hundred percent oxygen for at least a couple of days and I'd sedate her, even with the concussion, just to make sure she doesn't panic." Maura turned to her sister as the call disconnected, and started to get her ready for the tank. She left her underthings on, and put her in a special suit that Elara had said would reduce any scarring. She's so still, Maura thought. She nodded at the men but Corso held Aric back, walking to his wife's slight form and lifting her easily, carrying her to the tank. They put her in, up to her neck, then fitted the mask tightly, making sure it sealed correctly. Corso kissed her forehead, then lowered her into the tank. Once she was immersed, they checked the readouts and matched them to the instructions Elara had sent on the terminal. Maura stepped up to the intravenous line and injected a dose of sedative, sighing when she saw her sister totally relax in the blue-green fluid.

Corso tried to sit but instead ended up sliding down the wall, almost in shock himself. Sarai saw him when she rushed in, and after seeing that Miriah was stable, turned to Corso. "Son, I know how hard this is. She will heal, but you have to help. Don't make her use her limited resources worrying about you." She walked over to him and crouched to speak softly to him, "She's not in pain, and now she can heal. Devin needs one of his parents whole. Now come on, son, get up and let's figure out what to do next." She placed her hand on his head, and he felt her calming aura. He got up, blinking back tears, and nodded.

"Devin and I will just live here," he told them. "Someone will have to be here all the time."

"True, but we're here, we'll all help. Now, there were two others outside who need some medical attention too. Let's get them in here and find out what happened to our girl." Sarai went down the ramp and led the two back.

Cy spoke first. "You must be Corso," he said to the dreadlocked man. "My name is Cy Corchran. We were hired to take one of you, the Moff didn't care which, and bring them to his ship. My guess is that the Sith that he worked under figured out his plot. When we docked with his ship, and we took Miriah out, just like the plan, we were surrounded by guards in red armor."

"Imperial Guard," Aric said, rejoining them, a serious look on his face. Cy nodded and hissed as Sarai cleaned the wound in his leg.

"Something just seemed off, and I was afraid the bargain wasn't going to be kept, so instead of leaving, we stuck around. We were just sitting there when we heard her ask for help on our relays, so in we went, blasting." Corso nodded, he was beginning to like this guy. We got her out and back to the ship, but had no idea where to take her until I remembered the message. I traced your datapad." He shifted to allow Sarai to see another wound. "She's good people. She cried for you and your son last night, that's why I let her use the datapad."

"Thank you doesn't seem like enough," Corso told him. Cy grinned.

"No worries there, mate, I got paid up front. Rowan's dead, by the way. The Sith killed him, at least that's what I think happened." They sat, silent, wondering what to tell Nuala.

"Now, everyone's patched up," Sarai said, "let us give my daughter some quiet to let the kolto work."

"Thank you, Jedi , for that, but we'll be going. Don't want to lead the Sith here." Cy was limping toward his ship when he heard Aric's voice.

"He already knows where we are. You might as well stay. With Miriah out, we're a blaster short of our normal." Aric grinned, and Cy chuckled.

"Deal."

Corso sat near the tank where Miriah floated most of that day, until he heard his son calling for him. Akaavi brought him into the medbay , and the little boy reached for his dada. Corso put him on his shoulder, and heard him say, very softly, "Mama". Corso closed his eyes, how was he going to explain this to such a small child? He realized he didn't have to when he saw his son reach out and lay his hand on the tank, and turn to look at him with a brilliant smile. "Mama!" he said, then the sweet little boy turned to just look at her, his hand still on the tank.

Corso realized Devin didn't care about anything but the fact that his mama was home, even if she was in that tank, she was home. When Devin got sleepy, Corso changed him into his pajamas and prepared his bottle, dreading a repeat of the previous evening. Akaavi had thought that if he were held with a garment of his mother's, with her scent, it would calm him. Corso went to their quarters and grabbed her nightshirt, smelling her peaches and vanilla, and when he picked Devin up for his bottle, he gave the shirt to his son. Knowing she was near, and smelling her familiar scent, the child closed his eyes before the bottle was empty, and Corso sighed in relief. I'm so glad you didn't do what you did last night, little man, Corso thought. I don't think I would have made it through that again. Corso rolled his son's bed into the medbay and placed him inside to sleep. He got both pillows from their bed and a blanket, and stretched out on an exam bed, his pillow under his head, Miriah's clutched to his chest. He just lay there, sending his love to his wife, waiting for sleep to overtake his tired mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Maura and Aric stayed on the ship, hoping Corso would let them help monitor Miriah as she healed. Maura tiptoed into the medbay, seeing both him and Devin asleep, and crept up to the monitor screen to check the numbers and administer another dose of sedative.

"She's doing okay, Maura?" she heard Corso's deep voice, coarse with sleep, behind her. She nodded, and turned to sit in the chair beside the tank.

"It hurts me to see her in there," Maura told him, rubbing her temples. "It should have been me, Corso."

"How do you figure that? It wasn't personal against her, she just happened to be handy. If Aric and I had been out there instead, would you have said it should have been him?" He swung his bare feet to the floor and walked over to the tank. "It just happened. And now a Sith will die for it."

Maura put her hand on his arm, "Just focus on getting her better, okay? We'll figure out who gets to pay for this later." And if I know my sister, she'll want to put a shotgun between his shoulder blades herself as soon as she can walk, she thought. "Go back to sleep, Cor, I'll sit here a bit."

"No, talk to me. I've been just half sleeping anyway." He sat on the exam bed, swinging his feet. "I keep wondering how much she knows or can feel. I know when I'm in that mask, all I can think of is how to get out." He told her how easily Devin accepted that his mama was there, and she smiled. The little boy slept peacefully in the presence of his unconscious mother, just content in the knowledge that she was nearby.

"How 'bout you, Corso?" she asked him. "What are you feeling with all this?"

"Scared but hopeful, since the readings have been pretty stable. Lonely, since her voice inside me is silent. You know, that voice that tells you exactly what she would say if she were actually talking to you. The anger is fighting with all the other emotions to be first, but as long as she's in that tank, anger has to take a back seat." He looked at his feet. "You can look at my face and see that scars don't really matter to me, but they will to her. I tried to see how badly the cut on her face might scar, but I can't really tell. I'd like to be able to tell Cy and Bert how much I appreciate them getting her here alive, but I just can't think of the words to say."

"I think they know. They said that you and Devin are all she talked about." Maura shook her head at him, "Rest, brother, I'm going back to bed. The alarm will tell us if anything changes." He nodded at her, lying back on the hard exam bed, covering his eyes with his forearm. She heard him turn toward Miriah as she left, and whisper, "Love you, kitten." She had no doubt that Miriah knew that.

The whole thought of the Sith showing up on Dantooine had Sarai worried. She called a couple of her friends for advice, but it had been a very long time since she'd taken on a dark side force user. She sighed as she readied the kids for the day, missing Devin who was on the ship with his dad. Poor Corso, she thought, he must be so tired. That man is the most dedicated to his family I've ever known, she thought. She took Colin and Calliegh by the hand and walked them down to the ship, with C2 bringing breakfast to the others. When she entered the ship, she realized they were all still sleeping. She told the twins to be very quiet, and took them to the playroom. Sarai doubled back to check on Miriah and her force connection told her that her daughter was deeply unconscious and continuing to heal. There were no thoughts or emotions, just the force pulses that corresponded to her heartbeat and breathing. Sarai saw that Corso was sleeping. Good, she thought. She checked on Devin, and saw that he was awake and looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes. He smiled when he saw her, and when she picked him up, he pointed at the tank and said "Mama" very quietly, and smiled again. Sarai hugged him close and took him to eat breakfast.

Aric and Maura joined the kids, and in a few minutes, Corso made his way to the galley. The group wasn't exactly solemn, just quiet and tired. Corso thanked Sarai and C2 for the food, and returned to check on Miriah. There was no change in her condition, and Elara had confirmed that for optimum healing, she'd need to be there a full seven standard days. I'll be totally nuts by then, he thought. He turned and began to pace again. The question really wasn't if the Sith would come here, but when. They needed a plan, he thought. He walked down the corridor looking for Aric. He found the Cathar talking to the bounty hunter and his crew.

"Corso! I was just going to find you. We need to put together a plan, since the Sith won't give up, or at least I don't think he will. Cy and Bert are willing to help." Corso nodded, he figured paying for help wasn't a bad plan.

"What's the fee?" he asked. Cy immediately shook his head.

"Nothing. You guys patched us up, and didn't shoot us. Besides, we were paid to keep Miriah safe, and we failed at that once. We won't again."

Akaavi had set them up in the guest house, and she and Cy had greatly enjoyed sharing tales of Mandalore. The two men had been grateful for food that hadn't come from a replicator and real water showers. They'd discussed it the evening before, and decided to wait it out here.

Corso nodded, "You are more than welcome here, I owe you everything just for getting her back to me and my son."

"Speaking of," Aric said, "how's Spitfire doing this morning?" The two hunters laughed at his nickname for the small woman.

"Healing, stable. Pretty much what I expected but I'm ready for this week to be over." He walked back to the medbay after checking on Devin, who was playing with his cousins. He peered into the tank, trying to asses her wounds, and saw that the facial laceration had actually knitted pretty well. She'd have a small scar, but it would be hard to see. She'll be happy about that, he thought. Her ribs had fused but not healed yet, and the blaster wound was doing well. She was bruised all over, and looked so small in that tank. He shook his head, realizing he was torturing himself but felt helpless to do otherwise. He reached out to touch the tank and drew his hand back as if burned. He looked closely at her and slowly put his hand on the tank again. He could feel her, could feel that she was there, her presence. Maybe that's what Dev could feel last night, what calmed him so. Corso stood there a great part of the day, maintaining contact with the tank wall.

Aric found him there late in the afternoon. "Hey man, I think we're set. Can you look at the firepower and make adjustments?" He handed Corso a datapad, then reached out himself to touch the tank. "Wow, you really can feel her. How can she do that unconscious?"

"Sarai says it's just her presence, her personality that we can feel. It's something , though. Better than the nothingness when she was just out there." He looked over the planned positions and noted that Aric had left out Sarai and her lightsaber. "Aric, we have a Jedi knight, we should consider her in this."

"Damn, I knew I forgot something." He took the datapad back, "I'll rework it. Thanks for talking to Maura during the night, I could tell when she came back to bed she felt a little more settled about things."

"You know you guys can sleep up at the house. You'd be more comfortable there. I won't leave her anyway."

"We're fine here, Corso. We're with you, I can't leave her here either. Maura feels so guilty there's no way she's going anywhere. Akaavi and Bow are still on guard duty, right?" Corso nodded. "I might see if they want another, I feel useless." He still had his hand on the tank wall. "See you later, Mir, heal faster." He turned and walked out, feeling oddly reassured by Miriah's presence.

The sedative began to wear off, and Miriah became conscious of where she was and what was going on. She felt light, and realized she was in a kolto tank. The events that put her there rushed back in her mind, and she almost panicked. I'm alive, she thought, and oh stars, I'm in pain, but I'm alive. She couldn't open her eyes, but she could feel Corso nearby. The alarms started going off, and Maura ran in, looking at the numbers.

"Damn it, her sedative is wearing off," she swore as she turned to the stim cabinet to draw up another dose. "I'm sorry, Miriah, I was so sleepy last night I didn't notice the time." She injected the drug into the line and Miriah felt the pain recede just before she slipped back under. Sarai joined Maura in the medbay, realizing that Maura was hurting in her own way. They'd always taken care of each other, she thought, and Maura feels responsible for this. Sarai touched her middle daughter's arm and Maura crumbled into her mother's arms.

Aric saw Cy and Bert talking with Akaavi. He looked at them as he approached. Well, who'd have thought it, he mused, but I do believe Akaavi is flirting wih Cy. He had to smile, he'd figured they have common things to talk about, but never figured it would be more. He still had a slight grin when he reached them.

"Aric, Cy and Bert would like to join Bow and me on guard." Akaavi looked shyly at Cy.

"I was just coming to ask if you wanted more help myself."

"Well you are welcome to do as you wish, but with four we have plenty." Akaavi had worked with Miriah for a long time, and considered them all her clan. "We want to protect Miriah, but you and Maura and Corso are targets, too."

"She's right, mate. Your kids could be as well, these guys are totally ruthless. The Jedi might be the biggest advantage." Cy looked down, aware that he might have misspoken but wanting to put a light on what might come.

Aric sighed, "Okay then, I'll do whatever you guys need me to do." Akaavi waited until Cy and Bert had gone back to the house.

"Maura needs you. Even though she won't actually say much, she is guilt ridden and very afraid." Aric nodded, not saying anything, and turned to walk back to the ship. He found Maura, as he expected, in the medbay, talking quietly with Corso. He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She turned to rest her head on his shoulder, and he could feel how tired she was.

"Maura, honey, why don't you get a nap in this afternoon? So that when you're up tonight you won't be so tired. "

"That's a really good idea, Maura. One of us has to keep their mind sharp," Corso agreed. "Go ahead, I'm fine here. Sarai will bring Devin down later."

Aric led Maura to their quarters, and kissed her, eliciting a soft moan. "Sleep, honey. Then if you want, wake me up tonight when you're up checking on Miriah." He grinned, and kissed her again before he crouched to remove her shoes. He gently lifted her legs so that she was stretched out, kissed her once more, then left her to rest. She fell asleep quickly, but just as last night, she kept dreaming of Miriah and how she'd looked before they'd gotten her into the tank.

Corso played with Devin for awhile, then he handed the little boy to Akaavi to take up to the house for dinner. He felt marginally better, but still had a vague unease. He supposed he would until this Sith was dead. He looked at Miriah's face, so still and pale in the kolto. How much would she be able to tell them after all the sedation, when she did come out? Would her concussion have her unable to recognize him_? I'm not dead, just resting, love. You know I'll always know you and love you_. He shook his head, there was no way he really just heard that in his thoughts, right? He looked closer at her face, and would have sworn he saw a slight smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Throughout the next five days, Miriah continued to heal, although the bruises hadn't changed much. Her face, the laceration that Corso thought she'd be most upset about, had actually healed well, with just a very faint line for a scar, Corso remained close to her, as close as he could. Rizzo, his ranch foreman, came to the ship if he needed anything, and Devin had gotten to the point he'd cry if he were at the house, and magically be fine on the ship.

There was no movement on the Sith front. Nothing. They knew he'd not given up, but figured he might just be searching somewhere else. Corso thought Miriah would have told him Nar Shaddaa, since the Sith could track the _Stardancer_ there, but until they could ask her it was only a guess. Surely by now he would know the child is on Tython, Corso mused. He was standing with his back to the tank when he heard a splash. He turned quickly to see Miriah struggling to get to the top of the tank.

"Maura!" he yelled as he pulled the top off the tank. If he didn't get her calmed and to the surface, she could rip the mask off and drown in the healing fluid. He grabbed her shoulders when she got close enough, and feeling his touch, relaxed. "I've got you, sweetheart," he told her. Maura rushed to help him, pulling her head up.

"Mir, taking the mask off now, okay?" Maura saw her nod, and pulled the release on the breathing mask, hearing her take a deep breath. Her ribs had healed but the soreness remained. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Cor?" he heard her whisper. Elara had told them the trachea damage would have bruised her vocal cords, which would take months to heal completely.

"I'm here, darlin'."

"I want you to be the first thing I see." He stood holding her shoulders out of the tank and turned her toward him.

"Open your eyes, then, beautiful." She slowly opened those trademark silver eyes, and for the first time in almost a week, he saw her. She was still bruised, but basically healed. He pulled her over, her body still in the tank, to kiss her softly. "Welcome back. I missed you so much. Now, let's get you out of there." He pulled her up so that she sat on the upper edge of the tank, and let her sit there for a few minutes before swinging her feet over to the steps. "I'm going to lift you down, don't try to stand on the steps, okay?" She nodded at him. By the time she was standing on the ground, they were both pretty much covered in kolto, and when Maura grabbed her in a hug, they were all three covered in the sweet smelling fluid. She was shaky, having been suspended in fluid for six days, and Maura pulled a chair over to sit her down.

"Gotta get in the shower so I can hold Dev," she whispered. "My arms are hungry to hold him." Corso lifted her, carrying her easily to their shower, and got in with her to get the kolto off them both. She leaned on him, trembling, and cried, remembering her ordeal. He knew she'd have to just get it out, and let her cry without asking any questions. He saw her touch the cheek that had been cut, and she let out a little sigh when her fingertips had figured out it had healed well. He didn't want to overwhelm her but couldn't resist kissing her throat when he was rinsing her long black hair, and when he saw the residual bruises, he thought again of killing the Sith.

He wrapped her in a towel and took her to their quarters, putting her on their bed and gathering some clothes for her. He tried to dress her, but she took over while he got dressed himself. She noticed that their bed was made, and looked at him with a question on her face. "I've been sleeping in the medbay," he told her, shrugging. "Ready for your son?" He grinned when her face lit up at the thought. "You sit here, I'll get him." He moved to the door, then back to kiss her once more. "So very glad you're back, love." He left to get Devin, and Maura came in with some painkillers and water.

"You'll need these, Mir, you're not as healed as you think. Once you get a chance to be with Dev and Corso for a little bit, you're getting a thorough scan." Mirian nodded.

"Thanks, Maura. You saved me." They hugged, only separating when they heard Devin squeal "Mama!"

The little boy almost threw himself out of his dad's arms to get to her. He latched onto her, around her bruised neck, but she didn't care. She hugged his familiar weight to her as he rested his head on her shoulder, and she kissed his head, closing her eyes. "You've grown, Dev, what have you been doing?" He lifted his head to grin at her, and Corso thought that it was the perfect picture, his son and his wife, grinning at each other, almost nose to nose. For the first time since he'd taken the blanket wrapped bundle from the bounty hunter, he felt like his world was right. His son's little hands traced her face, and he gave her a kiss on her cheek, which made her tear up, before he put his head back on her shoulder. Corso handed the water to her.

"Drink, kitten. You're a little dehydrated from the tank." She did, and he went to get more. When he returned, both his wife and his son were sleeping and he left them with a smile.

Aric and Sarai had been talking while getting the twins ready for the day, and suddenly Sarai stopped moving and smiled. "Miriah's awake," she said, "awake and holding her son. The joy is unmistakable."

"Excellent!" Aric grinned. Calleigh clapped her hands and smiled at her dad, and Colin copied her. He finished helping Sarai and rushed down to the ship. When he walked in the medbay he saw Maura setting up for a scan, and an empty kolto tank. "So she's sprung, eh?"

"Well, more like escaped, but she's out." Maura beamed at Aric. "I feel like I can breathe now." He crossed to her and pulled her against him, and she laughed.

"What? You've kept me at arms length for a week, when you know Miriah would have wholeheartedly approved of me making love to you."

"You know, you're right. It's her favorite form of exercise. We'll have some together time later, when the twins nap." They snuggled together, enjoying the feel of each other, until Corso walked back in.

"She and Devin are sleeping, and it's such a wonderful sight." He sighed. "Thanks, both of you, for all you've done this past week for us."

"Aww Cor, you know we're all family, we wanted to help. Tanno and I are going up to the office, want to come along? I need to check the encrypted stuff." Aric was already striding toward the ramp.

"Right behind you." When they arrived, they saw that their security company had indeed been keeping an eye on things, and felt a little easier about going inside. The cool air drifted around them as they walked to the holo.

"I know I've been tied up with Miriah's recovery, and I'm sorry I haven't been pulling my weight around here." Corso felt guilty about the ranch, too, but at least there he had Rizzo.

"You had a good reason, man, " Tanno said. He'd kept up with the ongoing missions on his and Corso's assignments. "I need more cookies, therefore we need the cookie baker well. It's all good."

Corso and Aric laughed, knowing Miriah she was already thinking the same thing. Her mission in life, they teased her, was to make sure Devin and the twins always had cookies in the house. They were still chuckling about that when Aric said, in a loud voice, "Whoa!"

"What?" Corso asked and moved over to the holo to see what Aric was talking about. He saw a news clip from Nar Shaddaa, where a Hutt-owned child care center was invaded by Imperial troops. It was said that it was ordered by a Sith lord, a Darth Skyler, who was even now being questioned by the Dark Council.

"Hah! The damn Dark Council probably gave him the idea," Corso said. "They'll never do anything to him. And I'd guessed Miriah might have told him Nar Shaddaa, but it was a total guess on my part until now."

The news piece went on to say that the Darth was looking for his child who was abducted from his home in Drummond Kass after his mother had died in childbirth and that no ransom was ever demanded. All the Darth wants, the news writer stated, was to have his son home again.

"Well, the only thing we can be reasonable sure of, is that he will be occupied by the council for the present time. Once it comes out that the mother of the child was a slave in his home, and it will since the force users on that side have many of the same traits as the light ones, things will go one of two ways. One, he'll be laughed out of the council and told to marry a pureblood and have regular Sith babies. Or two, he'll be called to answer the charges from the Hutts, who will no doubt be bought off. Either way, he's free to continue his search pretty soon." Aric moved from the holo to the computer terminal. "I'm estimating two weeks travel time from Drummond Kass to Dantooine, so that gives us a window."

"If he thinks that Miriah died aboard Rowan's ship, he might think I'm coming after him as well," Corso stated, thinking that would have been the absolute truth if that had happened. Aric nodded thoughtfully, agreeing.

"He might at that, she was left for dead. I bet Spitfire would love to plant a blaster against his face. When she gets a little stronger, we need to know what she knows." The men locked up, no encrypted messages for them today. They rode back to the hangar, where they all went to see if Miriah was awake.

They found her still asleep, Devin awake and playing happily on the bed beside her. He turned when they entered, pointing at Miriah and telling them "Mama!" with a huge grin. Corso took his son in his arms. "He's been so excited to see her."

"She needs to be up at the house so you all can rest and recover. I worry about Sarai making so many trips up and down too. "

Tanno scooped her up, not even waking her, and started for the house. Corso and Aric shrugged at each other, and followed, Devin chattering the whole way. Corso showed Tanno where to put Miriah, and when he placed her on her own bed, she groaned and tried to sit up, but moved too fast.

"How did I get here?" she whispered, looking at Tanno, who was closest to her. "And, hi guys. Great to see you!" She laughed silently, and they had to join in.

"I know you all have a million questions, and, just fyi, you're all in trouble because Maura was supposed to scan me, but she will just have to do that here. So, fire away." She whispered answers to their questions until no sound came out at all, and knew she'd have to stop. She was getting tired, too, and lay back against her pillows. "This feels so good!" she mouthed, and moments later was sleeping.

Aric and Corso sat in the chairs at the foot of the bed, discussing the events of her kidnapping and beating, Corso getting more and more angry at the thought of it. "Don't let it drive you crazy, Cor, he'll get his beating soon. In the meantime, be glad she's doing as well as she is."

"You're right, I know. She really is doing well." Maura came in, hands on her hips, demanding to know why Miriah had been moved. They shushed her, pointing to the sleeping woman, but Maura wouldn't be deterred, and they pointed at Tanno, who took off down the hall at a rapid pace.

The resultant laughter woke Miriah, who had to smile. Maura on the warpath didn't happen often but was always amusing. Later that afternoon, she had all the kids on the bed with her, playing and happy to have her with them. Calleigh kept her hand on Miriah's shoulder the whole time, and Colin, who normally was a little more shy, crawled in her lap while Devin was on her shoulder and put his head on her other shoulder. She napped after the kids went to have snacks, and ate dinner in bed. She knew why she was so tired, but hated that she couldn't be with everyone. When Corso came to bring Devin before bed, he sat beside them, but to his surprise, Devin crawled into his arms. He reached out to touch him mom, rubbing strands of her hair between his thumb and fingers as his eyelids drooped. Corso put him in his room and came back to sit beside her.

"I don't want to jar you or anything during the night, so I'm going to sleep on the couch," he said, putting his hands up when she began to protest. "I would be hurt, if I hurt you, kitten. And, let's face it, the potential is great."

"Corso Riggs, you will sleep right here, with me in your arms, just like you're supposed to. I need you to. Please?" He ended up doing just as she asked, and it was the best sleep either of them had had since Nar Shaddaa.


	20. Chapter 20

The group resumed their normal activities, with an air of watchfulness. Miriah continued to gain strength while the rest of the group received a new mission from Garza to plan. Sarai could have gone back to Tython, but her force sense told her she'd be needed there. Her masters on Tython understood, and remained on alert for any unusual activity around their newest members. She enjoyed being with the grandchildren, and got to see how they handled the stress. One afternoon, she and Miriah were sitting outside while the children napped.

"How are you feeling, my girl? Not the injuries, in your mind. Nightmares? Flashbacks?"

"Amazingly enough," Miriah replied, "no nightmares. Occasionally a flashback if I'm tired." Her voice was croaky and gave out easily. "I get thoughts that I should have died, or that I was almost dead." She closed her eyes, and had a slight smile on her face. "Corso usually snaps me right out of it, though."

"That man loves you beyond all distraction, you know." Sarai saw her smile grow, and had to chuckle.

"Hey, you know, when I was on the ship? I was sure I was going to die there, and I remember saying to myself, 'if I have any force ability and can use it, please get me home to my family'. Cy and Bert heard that in their relay. But Mom? I didn't have a relay. Did I really use the force to call them?"

"Sure sounds like it, Mir. You will never be able to control it, but in extreme circumstances you might be able to use it a little." Sarai heard Devin fussing inside. "I'll go get Dev, be right back." She brought the little boy to his mom, and he went back to sleep in her lap. "That's kind of what I was talking about. The stress of the past couple of weeks has made him afraid something else will happen. He's been waking up during the night?"

"Only one or two nights, but I find myself checking on him most nights, just to touch him. He might just be feeling my anxiety." She rubbed her son's back, noticing how much he'd grown in the last month. He'd been pulling himself up all over the place, and she knew it was only a matter of time until he'd be mobile. It was so good, she thought, to feel him, hold him.

Sarai watched them, noting that the moment Dev was in her lap, they were both more relaxed. He loves his dad a lot, she thought, but he's mama's boy. Speaking of, she saw Corso approaching from the side of the house, and watched his face change into a smile when he saw his wife and son. He walked over to bend and kiss Miriah, and she felt his longing for her, which had her blushing a little. He turned and hugged her, and she felt his genuine love for his mother in law. He's an exceptional man, not afraid to show emotion, she thought. It's all up front with him. Aric, you have to dig a little to get to the squishy core. That made her grin, as did Corso bringing drinks back for all of them.

"Pretty day, pretty women, my life is good," he told them, that smile lighting his face. "I've got some bantha for the grill tonight, if that sounds good? Aric and Maura are coming down. Isn't Risha supposed to be here soon?"

"She's been delayed, something at the Port needs her signature for repairs. Probably tomorrow." Miriah put her hand on his thigh and he covered it with his own. Since she'd gotten out of the tank, they never missed an opportunity to touch each other, often to the point of distraction. "Anything you cook is good, sugar." Sarai agreed.

Corso and Aric were at the office, feeding the women info on current ops and new ones by remote terminal. They had been working at home, not wanting the kids at the office for obvious reasons. There had been no more encrypted messages, and Corso had set up a keyword alert on the holonews to capture anything reported about Darth Skylar. The one thing that had happened since the news report about Skylar's son was that he was now being reported as dead. Whether that was to gain sympathy for the Darth or to discourage anyone but him looking for the child was anyone's guess.

Miriah had been working on the tactical invasion of a factory when she felt very anxious, her heartbeat racing and her breathing ragged. She jumped up and ran, as quickly as she could still limping from the blaster bolt, to find someone, anyone. Sarai was the first person she saw, and she grabbed her mother in a crushing hug, begging her to not let her die. Sarai recognized the flashback and calmly talked to her until her obvious fear had subsided. "Mom, I'm sorry, that's not usually how it happens. I usually just hear myself say the words in my head, but know where I am. I truly wasn't sure where I was for a moment there."

Sarai regarded her youngest daughter, seeing the dilated pupils and sensing her heartbeat. "This is probably a combination of the concussion and the trauma, dear. Let's do another scan, see how your brain bruise is healing." They walked in to the med room, where a portable scanner lay on the table. Sarai did the scan, and reported that she was healing slowly, but healing. They walked together outside, where Miriah fell into a chair and almost instantly was sleep.

Sarai called Corso. "She had a full post traumatic stress episode. Has that happened before?"

"No, she would get a strange look on her face and when I'd ask her what was wrong, she'd just say it was a little flashback, but nothing." He got up from his desk, ready to leave the office. "Is she okay now? I mean, is she still panicked?" She reassured him that Miriah was fine and sleeping, but she could feel his concern. She was just going to tell him to stay there when she heard shouting outside, Miriah's croaky voice and the voices of Cy and Bert.

"I don't know what exactly is going on but come home, now." She ran out on the deck, where Miriah was holding a blaster in one hand and a shotgun in another, and she had Cy and Bert in her sights.

"Mom! They were there! They knew what would happen on that ship, and they just handed me over to them. I remember they were there! Why aren't you helping me?"

"Miriah, we did take you to the ship, but we also got you off it," Cy told her, trying to calm the agitated woman, knowing she was a dead sure shot.

"Miriah, they did help you, they brought you home." Sarai saw Corso approaching from behind Cy and Bert. "They didn't hurt you at all."

"But they were there! I remember them being there! My whole self still hurts from it all, and they let it happen!"

Corso approached her and she swung her blaster to him. "NO!" she told him. "I know I'm not crazy. I know these guys were there!"

"Sweetheart, there were there, you're right. But when they figured out what had happened they brought you home." She shook her head, and winced against the pain. "Honey, it's me, Corso. You know I'd never let anyone near you who might hurt you. Put the blaster down, kitten. Please?" He continued to talk to her, his voice so familiar and melodic it calmed her, and they could see when she broke free of the attack. She dropped her weapons and put them on the deck, falling to her knees sobbing.

Corso was beside her immediately, holding her against him as she struggled to understand what had just happened. "I-I am so sssorry," she told Cy and Bert, and they assured her that they understood. She turned to Corso. "Oh, sugar.." He kissed her before she could say anything, and murmured to her that he was fine, and she would be, too, she just needed a little more time. Her tears came fresh and hard at that. "Time is the one thing we don't have. He will come here, I know it, and now I'm afraid to have my weapons on me." She stood and limped to their room, and he found her there on the bed. "I lied, to you and to Mom. I have been having nightmares, but they were manageable, and I would go back to sleep after them. But, yes, I've not been sleeping as well as I led you both to believe." She hid her face with her hands. "I'm afraid, so afraid, all the time. I feel like I can't be by myself anywhere, and it's affecting Devin, too, because he can tell how terrified I feel. " She hugged her knees, "Maybe it would have been better if Cy and Bert had left me there to die," she whispered.

"Don't ever, ever say that, Miriah. I would not be able to go on if something happened to you. Please, love, don't ever wish to die." He held her against her will at first, then as she relaxed against him, she clutched him as if she would drown if she let go. Now that he thought about it, he should have known. He'd woken up several times since she'd been out of the kolto tank, to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, usually saying she'd been to check on Devin. Now he knew, she was trying to talk herself down from the nightmare. They spent some time just holding each other, and they talked about how horrible the whole event was, the first time they'd really done that. It helped, Miriah thought. He left her to rest and went to check on the others, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Aric and Maura sat on the deck with Cy and Bert. Cy told them what had happened, just as Corso walked up. "Is she doing okay?" Cy asked him.

"She's resting," Corso said. "Sarai said it's the repeated concussion combined with the trauma of it all. Mir also confessed she's having nightmares along with the flashbacks." He sat heavily, "She can't trust herself to be armed now. I can't leave her here defenseless either. I'm sorry, Aric, I'm not going to be at the office until we know for sure that Miriah's safe."

"Absolutely, Cor, no worries there. I'm beginning to think we should all be together, easier to guard and no one becomes an easy target. I was thinking that this morning. You guys are the only ones with that much room. Tanno is joining the patrol here as we speak. What do you think?"

Corso nodded, "I think it's a good idea. We're never leaving Miriah alone anywhere either, she gets spooked more often when she by herself, she said. I hate that this has happened to her, hate it with everything I am."

"Me too, Cor, but all we can do now is go forward." Aric put his arm around Maura, who had been silent.

"I'm going to go be with her now," Maura said, and jumped up before anyone could see the tears she blinked back. She found her sister, lying on her bed with her eyes open, and flung herself down beside her.

"Hey Maura," Miriah said in her soft voice. "I'm going crazy, you know." Maura hugged her.

"No you're not. Your brain is trying to process the fact that you almost died, and that it's got a boo-boo. We're all here for you, Mir. Aric and I are moving here temporarily, so that it's easier to keep track. Is that okay with you."

"Of course it is, hon. You guys can have anything here, but you'll probably want the other side of the house. Mom is at the far end of the hall over there, but you guys can have the rest." She yawned.

"Sleepy? Want me to move?" Maura asked her. Miriah shook her head.

"If I sleep now, I won't sleep tonight."

"Normally, that's a good thing for you guys. Is Corso still being stubborn?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "but honestly I've been so weird who could blame him?"

"Weird isn't the right word, Mir. Fragile. Fragile is the right word. It was traumatic for him, too. It's really hard seeing someone you love so injured. I was the same way when Aric was hurt. I was so afraid I'd hurt something, and he wouldn't say so." She sighed. "Just give him time, Mir."

They talked for quite a while, and when they joined the others, Miriah seemed more settled, more herself. Corso took her hand and pulled her down beside him. Devin saw her and crawled to her, pulling himself up using her leg. She lifted him into her lap and he buried his face in her chest, giggling, and she couldn't help but giggle, too.

They enjoyed dinner outside, but there was a feeling of anticipation that lingered around the group. If Aric's calculations were correct, they still had a week and a half before they could reasonably expect retaliation, but they were still alert. Akaavi and Cy, who'd grown close over the past week, relieved Tanno and Bert on patrol, and they all went inside to get the kids to bed. Devin seemed a little more relaxed and had gone back to wanting his mom to hold him while he went to sleep. Corso took him to his bed, and returned to Miriah, who was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

"Miriah, darlin', are you okay?" She lifted her head to look at him, nodding.

"I'm okay, just thinking. It just came back to me, a memory of something on the Imp ship. I got the impression that the Darth wasn't as powerful in the force as he wanted everyone around him to think he was. I don't know if that's because I'm used to Mags and Mom, or if he really is a little less than masterful on the dark side." She was undressing as she talked, and he couldn't watch without wanting her, something he wasn't sure she was healed enough for. "Cor, sugar, am I that hard to look at?"

"No, you're too easy to look at, that's the problem." He shivered as she ran her hands up his back under his shirt. "Mir, you're not healed. And if you keep that up, I won't be able to turn away."

"I know, sugar. I'm counting on it." She smiled at him, and he was hers.


	21. Chapter 21

Maura and Aric had been awake, talking and other things, for hours. For the past week they'd been working at Miriah and Corso's house, enjoying the company and watching the kids play while they worked from remote terminals set up to connect to the ones at the office. They'd begun to see some activity from Darth Skylar, and were able to track his movements from news reports involving children. He still seemed to be moving randomly, and they were confused by that since the guy he'd sent to break into the office knew where to find them. "He's either trying to confuse us, or he thinks Miriah is dead and we're hunting him down," Aric told Maura, running his fingertips along her spine.

"I think he thinks she's dead, and he knows someone's after him. He could get here without going through all this other nonsense, and we wouldn't know until he showed up. Ahhh honey, that feels too good." Maura pulled him to her and kissed him, and they tabled the discussion of Darth Skylar until morning.

Miriah was feeling more herself every day, and the nightmares had almost stopped. She would occasionally have a little anxiety, but since they all made an effort to stay close, that had been more manageable. Her strength wasn't quite back, but she was improving. Her voice, throaty even before the choking, was now a smoky, slightly husky alto. Corso thought her voice was sexy before, now it was downright sensual. Everything she said made his body react, and if she laughed? Oh, stars, he thought, her laugh is music. They'd slept for a while but Miriah had jumped up, thinking she heard Devin, and went to check on him. When she came back to bed, Corso pulled her close, still half asleep. "S'okay?" he mumbled. She whispered that he was, and he kissed her hair. She lay there, thinking, but felt very safe in his arms. She thought Corso had gone back to sleep, but he felt that she was still awake. "What's wrong, love, can't sleep?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm not anxious or anything, just not sleepy. I know you are, sugar, sleep." She kissed his nose, and was surprised when he captured her mouth with his. Oh well, she thought, we can nap tomorrow.

Devin woke them at his usual time, and now that he was on the verge of walking, every day was an adventure. Sarai had recently gone shopping and gotten him some new clothes, since he was growing so fast. Risha had brought him some boots that looked just like Corso's and those were all he wanted to wear. So it was that both her husband and her son were dressed alike, a gray long sleeved tshirt, black cargo pants, and boots. The days were still a little cool, and she saw Corso take their son out to the deck after breakfast. With his new boots, Dev could balance pretty well, she thought as she looked out the window at them. Then she saw him take a step toward his dad. He was looking at the ronto herd closest to the house, and hadn't seen it. She tapped on the window and pointed at the little boy, just as he ventured another step. Devin looked at his mom and grinned, then took his third step. Suddenly he couldn't be stopped, and took off across the deck, his dad laughing and chasing him. Miriah had happy tears, she was so proud of her son. Suddenly her vision dimmed with a flash of the Sith with her son in his arms. She told herself it was just a flashback, just a false memory, but her hands were shaking when Corso finally captured Devin and brought him inside. She hugged and praised her son, but the vision had her uneasy, and Corso could tell something was up. She told him about it as she watched Devin take off across the kitchen floor, wobbling and weaving, but walking.

Aric came into the kitchen just in time to see Devin toddling toward him. "Hey, Dev! Great job! Wow, he's fast," he said, laughing. He called to Maura to be careful coming into the kitchen, and she entered to see her nephew grinning and walking back and forth. She clapped and picked him up, and he giggled at his aunt.

Aric crossed to the worktable and sat with a cup of caffa. "I've been thinking, and talked to Maura about this. Maybe we should take Garza up on seeing if they can track Skylar. At least give us a heads up if he enters the area."

Corso nodded, "That's probably a good idea. I'd like to be able to be prepared and not look over my shoulder all the time." He put his arm around Miriah. "Maybe my girl could sleep then." He put his head on hers.

"Not sleeping again? I thought you were doing better, " Maura frowned at her sister.

"I am doing better, just couldn't go back to sleep last night after I'd gotten up to check on Devin. I'm doing fine, really." She nudged Corso in the ribs, "No one suffered, believe me."

"So glad we're on the other end of the house," Aric said, laughing as Corso blushed. They were talking as Miriah took sheet after sheet of cookies out of the oven, which brought a smiling Tanno to the door.

"I smelled cookies, thought I might be able to talk you out of a couple," he grinned at Miriah, who gave him a dozen to take with him. The kids smelled them too, and suddenly the kitchen was filled with people wanting cookies. They were still all there when they heard the blaster fire from the south pasture. Sarai herded the kids to the basement playroom, leaving C2 with them, as they took up their prearranged positions. Miriah grabbed her blaster and shotgun from their room, and joined Corso on the roof through the attic. Maura and Aric, along with their assault cannons, were on the west side balcony, Tanno and Bert on the east. Sarai, Akaavi and Cy were fanned out across the rear. There was an audible click as they all activated their relays to test them.

"Anyone see where the blaster fire came from?" Corso asked.

Cy reported, "South side, along the stream, only saw the muzzle flash." Corso brought his sniper rifle up, peering through the scope.

"Targets acquired. Not Imperial, repeat not Imperial. Total six, Republic Army Special Forces." He could hear everyone clicking weapons on safety, and the buzz of Sarai's lightsaber ceased. Maura and Aric strode out to meet the squad, and Corso turned to Miriah. "Garza must have gotten nervous, she's learned since the last time you yelled in her office." Miriah grinned back at him. They made their way back through the attic into the house, and told C2 the children were safe.

Akaavi told Miriah they had room in the guest house for the newcomers, and as they approached she could see that Maura and Aric knew these soldiers. Maura stopped to introduce Major Kitamur Nocturna. "Call me Kit, m'am," he said, and shook Corso's hand before following Maura down to their new quarters.

Devin toddled across the deck and put his arms up to his mom, wanting to be picked up. Miriah's ribs were still a little sore, but she crouched to lift her son, stumbling when she tried to stand up. Akaavi steadied her, "Miriah, you are still having a lot of pain. Why did you not say something?" Miriah sighed, looking at her friend.

"Because I'm tired of being useless, having to have everyone do things for me. I hate that. I know, you guys don't mind it, but I do. I want my life back." Akaavi nodded.

"You are a true warrior, one who does not like to be seen as weak." They stood there, Devin on Miriah's hip, watching the squad coordinate gear, before they both went to the house. The twins were inside with Sarai and it was cookie time

Corso and Aric stood together. "Why did Garza send them? Does she know something that we don't?" Corso asked.

"She said intel had them wanting to capture the Sith lord rather than kill him, she thinks that's more likely to happen if she has boots on the ground here." He turned to Corso, "She thinks that after what he did to Miriah, you'll kill him without blinking. She's right. Any of us would."

"So they brought a force proof cell? How?" Aric chuckled at Corso's frown.

"No, I'm suspecting they'll use chemical restraints. That's what I'd do, anyway." He nudged his friend and brother in law. "You okay with all this? I mean, this is your place."

Corso nodded, "You know I'm all for whatever keeps our families safe. Akaavi's the only one that's making any sacrifice, and I kinda think she's liking having Cy around. It's not like we don't have plenty of food and more on the hoof if we want it. I think Mir is feeling a little overwhelmed, but she's still healing and not at a hundred percent yet." Aric nodded.

Miriah saw the two men with their heads together, and figured they were discussing the manpower boost. She was sitting with Dev in her lap, cookies being consumed by all the kids and the adults in the kitchen. Maura had monitored the number of them the twins had, and gotten them milk from the fridge. Miriah stood and took Devin to get his hands and face clean before he went to sleep. He'd be a year old next month, and she wondered how long he'd keep taking this morning nap. She went from his room to her own and Corso found her there, in a deep sleep.

Sarai was using the training room to stay limber, and her saber was humming loudly as she decimated target droids. She felt Corso enter and finished the form before stopping to talk to him. He looks troubled, she thought. "Hello son, what's on your mind that has your face solemn?"

"Miriah put Devin down for a nap and didn't come back into the kitchen, so I went to check on her. I found her on our bed, sound asleep. You know that's unusual for her. Just wondered if the concussion is affecting her." Sarai nodded, considering. She hadn't studied healing for a very long time. "She's afraid she'll never get well, and it worries her. She was awake for part of the night, just vaguely anxious about things in general."

"It's only been a couple of weeks now since the incident. I think she's pushing herself too hard, too fast. Doing too much. If she's sleeping now it's because her body has forced her to. She needs to listen to it." Corso nodded.

"I'll be with her, then, if anyone needs me." Sarai rose on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, making him blush as he walked back to their room. Miriah hadn't moved, so he checked on Devin, who was sleeping too. Corso went to their room, quietly removed his boots, and lay down with Miriah, How, he thought, can I help her? Or is she pushing herself so hard so that I won't worry about her? He looked over at her, her long black hair braided because her usual ponytail made her head ache. Her neck was still faintly bruised, and her ribs a mottled green-purple still. As he watched her, he saw her start into the nightmare that had haunted her, her eyes moving rapidly, her legs moving, her breathing accelerating. He took her in his arms, gently trying to wake her before it could get too vivid. She did wake when he pulled her against him, talking softly to her, telling her that she was safe, he'd never let anything hurt her if he were there, he was so sorry this had happened, that he wished it had been him, not her. She became fully awake when she felt his kiss on her forehead, and gasped as she realized what had happened. He held her close for a long time, and she took the comfort he offered, letting it sink deep into her soul, letting her breathe easily and feel secure.

None of the group was aware that Darth Skylar had noticed the military transport approach Dantooine, and that he'd cursed, going into a mini tantrum on his own ship. He'd killed a few of his own crew with his rage, then collapsed, knowing he'd have to wait for days for his power to return. He hated being so weak! He'd never been very powerful, but as he'd aged, the drain on his force connection was more tenuous than ever. He'd locked himself in his quarters, not wanting the rest of the ship to know he was currently powerless. He really wasn't too afraid of the soldiers or of the Chantalles and their weapons. It was the Jedi he feared. The Jedi knight, the matriarch. Sarai.


	22. Chapter 22

Dinner that evening, with their suddenly huge number of people, was a fun affair. The soldiers took over, making Miriah sit at the worktable and talk to them. They left dessert for her to make, only because "sweets aren't warrior food, ma'am." She giggled at that, but knew every bite would be gone. She remembered that phrase from her brief stint at military academy and it was torture for someone addicted to chocolate. She ended up making three cheesecakes and five dozen more cookies, and enjoyed the company as she worked. Devin toddled by at one point, Calleigh following him to make sure he didn't fall. Calleigh and Colin were unfazed by the troops, but Devin stared at them in their armor. He had toy troopers, and went to get one and hold it up to one of the guys.

"Hey little buddy, " the young man said, crouching to talk to the little boy. "That looks just like my drill instructor at boot camp." Devin just grinned, pleased with himself, and Miriah laughed.

"He's fascinated by all the armor and weapons,' she told them.

"Aww don't be too hard on him, it's a boy thing, we all do it." The young man took the toy figure and, with some amateur slight of hand, made it disappear. Devin looked at the man, then at his mom, puzzled. When the soldier pulled it out again, Devin beamed and clapped. As Miriah stood there, barefoot, in casual clothes with her hair down, she didn't look old enough to have a child of her own. The troopers had been briefed on what she'd gone through, and they were doing their best to keep her mind off it and the coming conflict. The only time anyone had mentioned it to her was when the Major had requested that Skylar be taken alive. She couldn't promise that, she'd told him. She would try, but should a clear opportunity present itself, she would not hold back, and Garza would just have to get over it. That had made him laugh. He shook his head, and walked back to the two soldiers manning the grill with Corso overseeing. He looked over at her and winked, and she smiled at him, feeling more like her normal self.

They gathered around the outside tables to eat, so that they had plenty of room, and they enjoyed both the food and the company. C2 had been busy getting more supplies shipped into the ranch, and Miriah had pulled him aside to thank him. His response had been, "It's more than a pleasure to see you smile, master. " She'd also thanked Akaavi for all her hard work making the guest house available.

"I know it's your home, 'Kaavi, and I thank you." The Mandalorian had blushed, and hugged her friend.

"I have found someone to make my life as whole as your life with Corso. How can I do less than welcome all who come to protect that life? Our clan is enriched, Miriah, and I am thankful." They watched as the soldiers made quick work of washing down the grill and deck. The kids had already been put to bed, Devin was very tired after walking around all day. They gathered in the kitchen for dessert and then bid the squad goodnight. Sarai was very thoughtful, she felt a vague force disturbance, like a push against her normal light side. She saw that Corso was focused on Miriah, and went to talk to Aric, just so that someone else would know what she felt. She found him dancing Maura around the darkened deck, and decided it would wait.

It began raining about midnight, and the thunder woke both Miriah and Devin. She went to him but rather than picking him up, she leaned over the crib rail and softly rubbed his back, and even though the thunder continued, he went back to sleep after only a few minutes. She went back to bed to snuggle with Corso, who always woke up now when she got out of bed, and was waiting for her to come back. "Whenever it rains, it reminds me of the night you told me we'd have Dev," he told her, as she settled her head on his shoulder. They were asleep in minutes, and it was a good night.

The next morning brought more rain, and while it was excellent for the pastures and gardens, the troopers weren't as happy to see it. Major Nocturna was downright annoyed with it. "Does it always rain like this here?"

Aric told him, "Actually, it's not the usual rainy season, but there are the occasional periods of rain all year long. Other than making it feel cooler, it's kinda nice." He grinned at the major, looking over his shoulder to see his wife getting soaked, her clothes plastered to her just in the short distance from the guest house to the main house. "Excuse me, Major, I'd better, ah, go help her," he smiled.

Forcing them to stay inside, the rain proved useful for brainstorming sessions, which were hard to do when herding the kids outside or the constant in and out of the people around the house. Sarai got their attention with her declaration of a dark force presence, and she could see the conflict in her youngest daughter's eyes. They discussed possible approach scenarios with the major and determined that the easiest approach would be the same one the squad had taken, up the stream.

After the session with the major, Aric found Maura in the playroom, the twins busy building a city of blocks which Devin, as his role as "monster" then destroyed with his new walking ability, to their screams of laughter. "Hey gorgeous," he told her, his mouth close to her ear, hands on her waist. "What's bothering you?"

She sighed, "This. This is why we left Havoc squad, to keep the kids safe, and here we are again. I know, this isn't the usual job we do, and we didn't really choose to do it. But the end result is the same." She turned into his arms and he held her there. Calleigh came up to them, tugging on her dad's leg.

"Mama cry?" the little girl asked, a worried look on her face. Maura bent and scooped her up.

"No, sweetie, I'm fine." Calleigh smiled, and they rubbed noses, her favorite thing right now, and returned to play. "She feels too much, Aric, she has to have some force sensitivity."

"Maybe," he replied, "but empathy is never a bad thing." Maura agreed, and went back to the kitchen with her husband, getting lunch together for the kids. As they came into the kitchen, Miriah joined them to wash hands, then they fed the little ones first. Corso had started a large pot of ronto stew for dinner and he wandered in to add a few ingredients, and took Devin to clean up before his nap.

Restless, Miriah began to bake. By the time Devin was awake again, she'd covered the work island in the kitchen with baked goods. She brewed fresh caffa and started slicing the banana bread she'd just taken out of the oven. The smells brought people from all over the house, and once again the kitchen was the gathering place.

The rain continued throughout the day, making the adults both sleepy and nervous. Nervous due to the lowered visibility, which caused the patrols to venture a little further to check the perimeter. Akaavi and Cy were not on patrol and had come up to the house to clean weapons. Corso had already checked the blasters, and Cy had started on the rifles. Everyone was getting ready, they could feel the imminent threat.

By the time they woke the next morning, the rain had cleared and the skies were blue. Miriah had been cold all night, and she shivered in the morning air. When she made it into the kitchen, Corso had built a fire in the fireplace there, and she sat near it, with a mug of hot chocolate he'd made for her. "You are incredibly sweet, " she told him, smiling.

"I love you, darlin'," he told her, "I always want you to be warm and happy." He sat beside her and leaned in to kiss her, just as several of the soldiers came through the door to cook. They turned around when they saw the couple, but Corso called them back.

"We're sorry, didn't mean to intrude," the young man who'd played with Devin blushed.

"You have to get used to that sort of thing around here. Be glad you aren't staying on their end of the house," Aric commented, strolling to the caffa, dodging the small pillow Miriah had launched at his head.

They were there when they got a relay transmission from one of the troopers. "Base, we have incoming friendlies. Point has spotted a group of Jedi approaching the ranch on the main path. ETA two minutes."

Sarai met the group of knights at the front door, beaming. "Welcome, friends. It's a little bit of a zoo here but a good zoo." She took them to her room where they would share this and one other room between the five of them.

"Wow, Mom, I had no idea they were coming here. We can put Devin in with us and use that room too." Miriah was worried about sleeping everyone.

"No need, dear, we'll be patrolling too. How better to detect a force user?" She smiled at her youngest daughter. "There here for us, for you, my girl. No one messes with our own and gets away with it. There is no emotion, during combat. No one said anything about out of combat." She grinned at the look on Miriah's face, and patted her cheek as she went to gather more linens.

"C2, are you okay? This is a lot to take on," Miriah told her droid. C2 assured her he was operating at peak efficiency and had no difficulty in the numbers staying in the house. She met up with Maura on the deck where she was letting the kids play. "Can you believe how this is going?" she asked her sister.

"I'm kinda glad we haven't said anything to Mags about it, she'd have to sleep out here," Maura laughed. "The kids were my major concern, but they seem perfectly fine with it all. What about Corso?"

"Oh, as long as he gets to grill and play with Devin, I don't think he cares. I do feel a little overwhelmed, but I'm dealing with it. Where is Cor anyway?"

"Last time I saw him he was heading to the barn over there." She pointed and Miriah put Devin on her hip and started after him. She found him in the storage area, grabbing cases of water and beer to take up to the house. She watched him, enjoying the sight of her very fit husband, his forearms bunching with lifting the cases. He smiled when he saw her, and walked over to them.

"Did you get warmed up, sweetheart? Or do you need some help with that? Hey, Dev, " he said, cupping her face for a long slow kiss that made Devin giggle. "Wanted to do that this morning, but got interrupted. Kinda strange, isn't it, to have so much support?" She nodded, threading her fingers with his.

"It is, but I feel safe. I feel like Devin is safe, which is worth everything." He agreed and had to let go of her hand to work the repulsor sled with supplies. Once they got out of the rough ground around the barn, Miriah let Devin walk until he got tired, then Corso put him on top of the cases and he rode on the sled, laughing and singing. "He's such a happy child," she said, looking at Corso, who smiled at them both.

It would be their last peaceful day. Darth Skylar used his mind to assess his condition, finding his force skills at their maximum. He met with his guard, and they made plans to shuttle down in thirty six hours.


	23. Chapter 23

They woke to the sound of troopers forming up outside, and Miriah muttered, "So glad I didn't stay at the academy," under her breath as she made her way to the shower. Corso considered getting up, but since they'd been up late and then again in the middle of the night, he decided to just stay where he was. It's strange, he thought, that the thought of battle coming, not knowing what will happen next, makes you want to affirm life so much. He grinned to himself, Aric is lucky he wasn't on this end of the house last night. He shifted to hug her pillow to him, and closed his eyes again.

Aric and Maura had spent the night in much the same fashion, but instead of heady abandon, they were more urgent, more edgy, knowing the combat to come could very well cost the lives of their friends and family. Aric sniffed the air, searching to see if anyone had made caffa yet, while Maura slept with her head on his shoulder. He didn't even notice the troopers, neither did Maura, it was so much a part of their lives for so long. He longed to get up, to pace the nerves off, but hated to disturb his wife. She had even cried at one point last night, worried about the twins. He worried too, but had finally convinced her that they would be fine. He wished she and Miriah would just hide out with them in the basement, but he knew that wouldn't fly with either of them.

Sarai had known the activity that was going on in the house over the night, but she couldn't blame her daughters for seeking the comforts of their mates. She made her way to the kitchen, where she made caffa and started putting out the baked goods that Miriah had done yesterday. She'd just started making eggs when two of the soldiers showed up to help. When everyone made their way into the kitchen, they were startled to see most of the work done. Devin had surprised them by yelling, "Nana" to Sarai, making her tear up and rush to take him from Miriah. He just grinned and patted her face.

By late evening, they were anxious. It made sense for the Darth to approach under the cover of darkness, and they were preparing to take the fight to him rather than let him approach the house and the kids. Miriah saw Cy catch Akaavi in a passionate kiss, and had to smile for her friend's good fortune. They would be patrolling the path, in case they had miscalculated the landing point, and she approached them to wish them well. They set off, holding hands.

She and Corso were going to stick to the stream since they could travel under stealth. She was testing the generator when she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her into him. She grinned, and told him over her shoulder, "Figured after last night you wouldn't even notice how well these leathers fit."

"Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't notice? I'm tired, woman, not dead," he told her, caressing her over her armor. She giggled and turned to kiss him

"Hey under there, no funny stuff, we have a Sith to kil…I mean capture," Aric grinned at them, knowing what Corso was doing since he'd seen how well the leathers fit, too. Aric was geared out in durasteel, as was Corso and Maura, his assault cannon slung carelessly over his shoulder. Aric and Maura would approach the projected landing site from the west, and could take a speeder over the rough pasture before coming around the edge of the property. They were on the speeder when Aric turned to her, "Looking damn good, Major, forgot how good you make armor look." She grinned at him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, ready to move. They took off across the pasture, and Maura had to admit, this was a beautiful property. They passed sleepy ronto herds and baby bantha, the planet going to sleep but not its inhabitants. Corso had warned them to watch for a pack of wild kath hounds .

Sarai was with Corso and Miriah, since she was small enough to fit under the stealth generator. They were moving at a steady pace down the bank of the stream when Sarai felt the dark force push. "He's in flight now," she told them, and Corso passed that info along. They reached the lake, where the herds got water, in record time, their anticipation fueling their travel, and were waiting under the stealth cover for the shuttle. Corso spotted it first, and pointed, relaying the info. Aric and Maura were in position, as were the troopers. As the shuttle got closer, Sarai called out twenty four force signatures, and one of the other knights confirmed that. Miriah turned to her mom, "Be careful, Mom, Devin needs his Nana to come back to the house." They both had unshed tears as they hugged, and then the shuttle was on the ground.

Corso watched as the Imperial Guard came off the shuttle, all fully armored and armed. The Sith lord came last, and as he did, he stopped short on the ramp. "Impossible! She's dead, I saw her die!" he yelled. He must be talking about Miriah, Corso thought. The arrogant Pureblood looked around him, yelling, "I am here to find out where the child is. Tell me that, and we will leave."

Miriah stepped forward, "I think that would be a foolish thing to do, Skylar. He's not your child, surely you know that by now."

Darth Skylar's face turned into a mask of rage as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt. "You know nothing, fool. You're supposed to be dead anyway."

Miriah smirked at him, "You're too weak to kill a little thing like me, Skylar." He moved his hand as if to force choke her and she smiled when he doubled over in pain from her kick.

Corso saw Aric pull his assault cannon down and aim at the nearest group of Imperial Guard. At his signal, they began their decimation of the assembled Imperials. The first rounds went out before the Imps could get their shields activated, and the area became a typical battle zone, such as they'd all seen on Corellia not long ago. The cadre of Guard split up, and in the ensuing melee Darth Skylar had managed to slip under the shuttle. Miriah saw him about the same time Sarai did, and they followed under stealth.

Corso had just taken down a Guard when he realized Miriah wasn't in her usual position behind him. He tapped his relay and said, "Missing two, Miriah and Sarai. Probably under stealth. Careful with stray rounds." He hadn't seen Skylar try to evade, but he figured that would be in character for the Darth, and he knew Miriah wanted to make sure he knew she was very much alive. His heart dropped when he heard her hoarse whisper in his earpiece.

"Miriah and Sarai are tracking the Sith, up the stream. Toward the house. I'm going to tranq him when I get a clear shot." He heard her move from the generator and the zing of the dart, then the Darth's cry as it struck. "Okay, it's beddy-bye time for the scary Sith Lord," she giggled. "Putting the cuffs on him now, hope they're as force resistant as you said, Major." The others were finishing up their battles, the wounded Imps being taking as prisoners by the troopers. Miriah was the medic, so she'd have to patch them up when she could. Corso had taken a glancing blow to his right arm, so he had put his rifle away and was using Torchy, his blaster, to take the two on his side of the field. He'd put a little kolto patch on it, he reasoned he'd be fine until Miriah could look at it. Maura was putting kolto on a couple of troopers on her side of the field, and they heard lightsabers hum to life, and the knights moving as one up the stream toward where Sarai and Miriah would be.

Corso set out at a run to catch up to the knights, who were using force speed to aid their progress. He heard Aric and Maura behind him, moving at a good clip. Good, he thought, neither of them injured. They reached the area where Sarai and Miriah were, to see Darth Skylar standing, the shattered cuffs behind him on the ground. He was surrounded by the knights, their sabers ready, and he was furious.

"You'll never learn anything, and I will never give up the dark side. There is nothing you can say or do that will convince me to give up this power, this life." Miriah simply tranquilized him again, turning to Corso as he got closer to her.

"That guy never shuts up," she told him. "What are we supposed to do for restraints?" Corso keyed his relay and asked the major, who was on the way with the sedatives. No one noticed that the Sith lord had raised his head to look at Miriah, focusing his will and limited force power toward the one he was most angered by. Suddenly she was being choked, on her already damaged trachea. She was already seeing red, from the burst blood vessels in one of her eyes, and losing consciousness when she was released abruptly. She looked up to see the head of the Sith on the ground beside him, her mother's lightsaber piercing his torso again and again. Sarai was unstoppable, making sure her child would never again be hurt by this creature. Miriah finally stepped over to her mother, putting her hand on Sarai's arm. "Mom, it's good, I'm fine and he's very dead now." Sarai stopped, and stood still for a minute before deactivating her saber. When she did, Miriah hugged her, feeling the remorse in her mother's body .

"It's never a good thing to act in rage, but I feel justified in calling this defense of my daughter. I stand before you, knights of the order, to be handed my punishment." She turned and faced her fellow knights, one by one. No one moved, until one of the older knights merely walked up to Sarai and touched her shoulder. One by one, the other knights did the same as they filed past the corpse and toward the house.

Sarai stood there, silent, tears on her face. Miriah put her arm around her mother, "Mom, what can we do help?"

"Take me to my grandchildren," she told them, and Maura pulled the speeder up to her. Aric helped the trembling woman onto the vehicle, and they sped away.

"Now, Spitfire, let's see what damage you have this time." He grabbed a kolto pack from the other speeder's cargo hold and injected her, the most noticeable injury the reddened eye.

"I'm fine, but I see my husband is bleeding. Let me see that," she said, pulling the armored plate off Corso's shoulder. It was a glancing blow but required a kolto gel, which she applied with shaking hands. The major appeared and wasn't surprised at all to find the Sith dead, but he was a little shocked at the person responsible.

"Well, Garza can't really say too much about that," he said, and directed two of the soldiers to bag the remains. Miriah patched up the troopers, everyone being in fair shape, and a few of the surviving prisoners before wearily finding Corso, who had gone back for their speeder and supplies. She found him talking quietly to Aric, and they immediately stopped talking when she approached.

"Ok, what the void? I know you two are up to something over here, spill it," she told them, hands on her hips. They looked up at her with guilty faces, and finally Aric spoke up.

"We were just worried that tonight might trigger the nightmares and flashbacks again," he told her, hugging her. "We don't want that to happen." He released her and turned her toward Corso, leaving his hands on her shoulders. "We were only concerned. "

She took a step toward Corso, who stood to wrap her in a hug. "Let's go see our boy," she told him, sniffling. They set out, Aric leading, for home.


	24. Chapter 24

The first streaks of light were visible in the sky as they made their way back to their home. The twin moons had provided plenty of light, but in this early dawn, they wouldn't have been able to see the house itself except that there were lights on inside. Miriah was still trembling slightly, but she figured it was as much from adrenaline as fatigue. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Corso as the speeder headed toward the ones she loved most. It was only a few minute's ride, but she found herself urging more speed the closer she got to her son. When they got off the speeder, Corso caught her in his arms.

"Easy, sweetheart, he's still asleep, you know." He held her there, feeling her relax against him. "Let me see your eye," he told her, pulling out a light stick, "okay it looks pretty good now, just a little red. How's your throat?"

She said, "It's a little sore, but no more than usual these days. Mom took him out before he could do any more real damage." She pulled him down for what was going to be a quick kiss, but she'd forgotten nothing is quick with him. When they parted, she was shaking for a different reason.

He held her hand and they walked toward the deck. The atmosphere inside the house was relaxed and subdued. Miriah slipped away from the kitchen and down to the basement, where she saw her mother sitting on the floor between the beds where her grandchildren slept. She walked quietly to Devin, and reached out and moved a strand of his hair away from his face. She looked at Sarai then.

"You know, when I first found out about Devin on the way, Mags had a vision," she started quietly. "She told me that he would heal me, somehow, that he would complete a circle. I thought she'd just had some bad Corellian food." She snickered softly, seeing her mother smile. "But I see it, now. A mother does anything, anything at all, to make sure her children are happy and safe. That's what you were doing. By being distant all those years ago, you thought you were protecting me against your despair and grief." Sarai bowed her head, unable to meet her daughter's eyes, the unshed tears making her blink rapidly. "Now, Devin has brought us closer than we've ever been, and after tonight? I can never doubt that you love me. I know what it took for you to do what you did, Mom. I would have done the same to make sure Dev was safe." She sat down on the floor with her mom, but they were quiet, just taking in the moment and the fact that the kids were secure.

Maura and Aric had set up a space in the barn for prisoners, taken them food and water, seen to their medical needs. Out of the twenty four Guard, there were only eight who survived. The bodies of the others were taken to the squad's hold, and there were two troopers on guard duty inside, two outside the barn. One of the prisoners talked to Maura as she applied kolto to a blaster burn. "He was unstable, when we got here and he saw the troopers, he went nuts, killed six of his crew, just because." He shook his head, "never would have thought you would help us, I figured when I fell, you'd come back and finish me rather than provide aid."

Maura looked up at him, "We don't operate that way at all." She handed him a bowl of stew and a bottle of water. "Now, eat and drink all the water. Here's some painkillers, take them when you're done. There's more water, just ask for it. Okay?" She looked at the young Imperial, seeing him as someone's son, young and afraid. He nodded and she put her hand on his shoulder, rising. As she took a step away, he said, "thank you." She nodded at him, and told the guards her instructions. She caught up with Aric, who was talking with one of the troopers, outside.

"They'll be shipping out day after tomorrow. Will the prisoners be well enough to transport by then?" She nodded, then grabbed Aric's arm and started toward the house. "What's the hurry, hon? The kids are still sleeping."

"I don't care, I want to put my eyes and my hands on them. Need to." He didn't argue, and when he saw Corso looking worried just inside the kitchen, he just grabbed his arm and they all went down. They could see Sarai and Miriah as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Corso went to Devin, much as Miriah had, and she joined him. He wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and bending, kissed the top of her head.

Maura sat between the twins, Aric sat on Calleigh's bed, reaching out to finger one of the golden curls of hair that always seemed to be in her face. Maura touched Colin's hand, and he instinctively grabbed her finger, just like he used to when he was an infant. They spent a few minutes in contented silence, then Corso lifted his son and took him, with Miriah close by, up to his regular bed. Aric and Maura did the same, only Calleigh waking for a few moments. When she saw her daddy, she was fine, and when they were all resettled, the adults joined the crowd in the kitchen.

Akaavi and Cy had returned and the women hugged, no words needed. They watched as the new couple crossed to the fireplace and sat together. The remaining troopers were cooking, the sun was coming up, and Aric returned to the group with three cups of caffa and a hot chocolate. Miriah just smiled at him, pleased he'd remembered. Corso looked worn out, she saw, he was leaning on the wall in a daze. She led him over to the worktable and sat him down, checking the kolto patch on his shoulder. She leaned toward his ear, and whispered, "Go to bed, sugar, you're so tired and this is looking good but still needs a little time."

Corso shook his head, "No, I'll sleep when you can be with me, and you know Devin will be awake shortly." He pulled her down to sit beside him, and kept her hand in his. Aric and Maura joined them, amazed at how normal everything seemed. They heard the kids waking up, and soon Sarai had Devin in her arms and Colin by the hand, Maura and Calleigh following, in for breakfast. When the kids and everyone else had eaten, the kids went to play in the playroom, no one wanted them anywhere near the barn or even in sight of it. Aric and Corso were cleaning weapons that had been used, and Cy joined them there.

"Corso, I never thought I'd enjoy being grounded so long," Cy told them. "And meeting Akaavi was the best thing that's happened to me in forever. May I come back, whenever my schedule permits?" Both Corso and Aric smiled.

"You'd better, we have a vested interest in seeing Akaavi happy. My wife considers her another sister, you know, and all of us her clan. She's special to us, and you are welcome here anytime. I think I can safely say Miriah won't pull a shotgun on you." They laughed, and Corso realized it really was over now.

Miriah put Devin in his bed for a much needed nap, and found Corso wandering up the hall. She took his hand and led him to their room, where they slept for a change. Miriah woke when she heard Dev, but Corso was still in a deep sleep. She got up quietly and left him to rest, going to see her little boy who was standing in the crib, grinning at her. She met Maura and the twins in the kitchen for cookie time. Tanno Vik came in, and she sat him down for cookies, too, since she figured that's what he was here for anyway. It was, but he also had gotten an encrypted holo from Garza at the office.

"She was mad, really mad, that Skylar was dead, but then one of his crewmen had talked to the major last night and cleared a lot of stuff up that she wanted to know, so I guess she's okay with it all. Gave us a new mission to plan, anyway. May I have another, please? These are even better than my mother's"

"For that, you get three more cookies," Miriah told him, laughing. She turned to see Corso shuffling up the hallway, half asleep still. She caught his uninjured shoulder and spun him around. "Go back and rest," she told him.

"No, it's cookie time." He lifted her under one of his arms and went back to the kitchen, setting her down and grabbing cookies, dancing away as she swatted at him, making everyone laugh. He took shelter between Colin and Devin as she shook her head at him, grinning.

"I could conquer the world with cookies, if you guys were in charge." Tanno and Corso nodded in agreement, prompting the kids to nod along, which had everyone laughing again. Just then, Aric came in the door.

"Oh boy, it's cookie time, " he said, sparking a new round of laughter.

Once the cookies were done, Maura went to check on Sarai, who'd gone to bed after breakfast. Or so Maura had thought. Instead, she found her mother meditating, on her knees in the floor. Maura was backing out when she heard her mother call her, and she went back in the room. "Sorry to disturb you, Mom, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She sat on the floor beside Sarai, putting her hand on her mother's arm. "It was very right, what happened. Miriah told me you'd talked about it, I'm so glad you two seem to be able to be with each other."

"Maura, you are an exceptional leader, and you've always made me proud. From your school days to your Havoc squad days, you've always been driven to succeed and excel. You also raised Miriah, don't think I don't know that, and the bond between the two of you was a source of envy for me. I don't condone what I did when she was a baby, but we both understand it better now." She rose slowly, her knees creaking. "I would do what I did last night for any of you, but it meant more that it was for Miriah." Maura hugged the petite warrior, realizing that she was very tired.

"Rest, Mom, we'll have dinner soon." Marua walked to the door, and when she looked back Sarai was already asleep.

Miriah had taken cookies and muffins down to the barn, wanting them to be eaten before they got stale. When she got there, she hesitated. She knew, logically, that the Sith lord wasn't in there, but she did know that his associates were. Maura had told her that they were mostly scared kids, and that she'd thought of Colin and Devin as she tended to their wounds early this morning. As it was, most were sleeping when she entered, and the troopers on guard had been very appreciative of the treats. There was one prisoner who looked at her in awe and quickly looked away. She approached him with the cookies, and he took one. She insisted that he take more, but he hesitated.

"Why are you reluctant? They're freely given, in hopes someone enjoys them," she said, trying to meet his eyes.

"I helped hold you. On the ship," he whispered. "I don't deserve your kindness." She put four cookies on the table near him, patted his shoulder, and walked away with a huge lump in her throat. He couldn't have been more than fifteen years old, she thought. It troubled her greatly on her walk back to the house. She hadn't thought about the fact that these Imperial Guard had seen her before. She vowed she'd send things, but not go back down there herself.

Aric had briefed them on the next mission planning, and Miriah thought she might go to the office in a couple of days, but she really needed a little down time first. She wanted to be able to decompress with her mom, and play with Dev. Even with her sleep issues, she didn't think she'd have any trouble sleeping tonight, and poor Corso was already loopy with fatigue. As soon as Dev is in bed, she thought, I'm going to bed. She was just giving the baby his last bottle of the day when Corso stumbled into their bedroom and into the shower. She put the little boy in his bed and when she returned she saw her husband already stretched out and almost asleep. She gently kissed him, and he drew her down to his side with a contented sigh. It would be nice to sleep, she mused, without being worried. So she did.


	25. Chapter 25

The next couple of days rushed past, the troopers gathering up supplies and prisoners and taking off, each with a smile and thanks. The knights returned to Tython, leaving Sarai with her family. Cy and Bert took off, with a promise to return in a couple of weeks. Slowly life returned to normal. Maura and Aric returned to their house, and the twins were excited to have their things again. Throughout it all, Miriah and Sarai talked for hours and Corso saw their bond grow. Devin was charming, as usual, and had his grandmother entranced. Corso was back with the herds, the babies that had been born growing rapidly, the sunshine and fresh air making him feel at peace.

After three days, they returned to the office. The new mission Garza had sent them would be a huge one, one that would take a lot of time and patience to get through. Sarai stayed at the house with Devin, glad to have the time with him. At lunch, Maura and Miriah took the twins to Miriah's house to play, and they ended up cooking dinner there. The men came into a house filled with laughter and great smells, and they knew things were back to normal for them all.

Aric had convinced Maura to let the twins sleep over with Devin, at Sarai's request, and so it was that he had her to himself that night. By the early morning, they'd exhausted each other and were talking. Aric was gently massaging her shoulders, when he asked her, "I've been meaning to ask, when we were in combat, do you miss it? I mean, the action part, not the stress of worrying about the kids."

She thought for a moment, "No, I really don't. I mean, it was exciting, but I don't want to go back to it as a steady diet." She turned to face him, "As sexy as you were with that assault cannon on your shoulder, the thought of something bad happening outweighs the image. Besides," she told him, running her fingers across his chest, "I much prefer you out of armor than in it."

He growled at her, his voice husky, "Don't start something you don't intend to finish," and she smiled as he pinned her under him, his hands already on her hips. They slept late, what little sleep they got, but felt closer than ever. When they showed up at the office, Miriah and Corso were already there, Corso at his workbench with two terminals running, Miriah sitting near him, her feet in his lap, a datapad in her hand, making lists. She was finally able to put her hair in its ponytail, and other than her voice being slighty raspy, she appeared to be fully recovered. Corso had left his dreads down today, which meant he wasn't going to work on the ranch, and was fully absorbed in the specs for the new Czerka blaster rifle line. They mumbled greetings to the other couple, which had Aric and Maura looking at each other then back at them.

"What's going on, guys? Kids keep everyone up last night?" Aric saw the slight smile on Corso's face, and caught a slight blush on Miriah's.

"No, everything was fine, I'm just concentrating," Miriah said, looking at her datapad. "You guys look refreshed, though. Good night?"

"Any night with Maura is a good night," Aric grinned, getting a cup of caffa from the kitchen and bringing one for his wife. They sat across from the other couple. "Are you sure there's not a problem somewhere?"

"No problems," Corso told him, "Just sleepy, I guess. " He glanced up at Miriah and saw her grin, and winked at her. "I did run into a few issues with supplying this latest mission with rifles, that's why I'm looking at the Czerka models."

"We might as well tell them, Mom will." Miriah was definitely blushing now, and turned to Maura. "Mom can't help but sense emotions, right? Well, evidently, her blocking ability isn't as well honed as Magdalane's is, and I woke her up. Only problem is when she came to our room to tell me to knock it off, she, uh, saw probably more than she really wanted to." Miriah looked down, remembering the look on her mother's face, still feeling the sting of embarrassment.

Aric was holding his stomach, laughing so hard he had tears. Marua looked incredulous, "So, what did you do?"

"Well, she couldn't have really seen too much, I mean it was dark, but I was still shocked. I just told her I would, I mean, what could I say? I really was having a little difficulty with coherent thought at that particular moment." Aric was still laughing, Corso still concentrating intently on his terminal screen, a carefully school expression on his face. Marua threw her arm around Miriah's shoulders.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. I mean, it was fairly obvious on the ship that you guys enjoy each other on a more than regular basis. She's an adult, she'll deal with it." Maura patted her sister's arm, and walked to her own desk to start work.

"Wait, you mean when Mags is on planet, she can tell…" Aric looked at Maura, who nodded, and Miriah who added her nods.

"Only if she doesn't block us. I think I'm on perma block with her," Miriah said. Aric shook his head, not really knowing what to say to that. "She's pretty good, though, she hasn't complained about me waking her in a long time." Miriah shrugged, and went back to her list, Corso absently massaging her socked foot as he read.

"Hey, we may want to look at this. The keyword filters are still picking up holonews about Skylar. The official report is that he went insane and tried to take an outer rim planet with a very small number of troops and was defeated." Aric was reading from his terminal. "I guess they're trying to account for how the Republic knows about his future plans to invade Anchorhead Spaceport. Garza deployed a few more troops there on your rec, Miriah."

She sighed, "Sure hope they don't find out it was my recommendation, I'd like to not have to look over my shoulder for a while. Tatooine isn't nearly as nice as her sister planet." She pulled her feet from her husband's lap and padded over to Maura. "Mom's probably going back to Tython in a few days, want to see if Mags can come home before then?"

Maura looked at her sister, "Sure, that's a good idea. I'll send her a note." Miriah watched as Maura composed then sent the info, and leaned against the desk. Maura just looked at her. "What?" Maura asked.

"I think I'll miss her when she goes back," she told Maura and both of them were shocked. "I talked to her again about retiring here, sweetened the pot with the thought of Calypso to take care of." Calypso would be hers and Corso's daughter's name. She sighed again," She seemed to be thinking about it, though, so maybe."

"I'm finding it hard to believe you two are getting along that well," Maura told her. They were contemplating this development when the holo started to chime. It was from Garza's office, an update and a request for the mission they'd just started to plan.

"Jorgan, I want your people on the ground on this. I know, I know, you're no longer willing for combat, I get that. But I want you to relocate, temporarily, while this op is being set up, for any last minute details or changes. Agreed?" she barked.

"I will discuss this with the group and let you know later today," he told her, disconnecting the call. He turned to the group. "Well, what do you think? We still have about a month of work to do here, so it's not immediate. I'm guessing we would stay on Alderaan about two weeks, that should be plenty to get this rolling. I know it's a lot different when the kids are older, so what you two think?" He looked at Miriah and Corso.

Corso looked at his wife, thinking that whatever she wanted, he would agree with. As long as he was with her and Devin, he had no problem with another planet for a short term stay. At least it's not Balmorra, he thought. Miriah was thinking on it and she turned to him. "I don't have any real issue with it. Devin would love the snow. Let's do it."

Aric turned to Corso. "Hey, you heard the boss. If she's good with it, I'm good with it. We will need quarters, not a tent in the middle of nowhere. And computer access for updates. Sound about right?" He looked at Miriah, who nodded. "There ya go." As far as he was concerned, it was done.

Aric looked at Maura, who was also thinking about the logistics of the twins and being away from home again. As long as they're with us, Maura thought, they shouldn't have any trouble. "We want to have a kitchen, the twins won't eat replicated food. And a room where they all can play."

"So, a house or moderate apartment? We can all stay together, just for efficiency." The group nodded, and their request sent to Garza. In less than fifteen seconds, the answer was received. "Done", the holo mail said. They set to work on the specifics, Tanno and Corso working out weaponry on the large smartboard, which would then send the info from its user interface to HQ already encrypted. Mirah had to grin just listening to them.

"Just look at this here," Tanno told Corso, marking a rooftop. "I've got a new sticky bomb for that, it's awesome. Saw the demo last week, does twice the damage the old ones do, and it's about half the size."

"Shot from a rail on the blaster rifle? Or has its own launcher?"

"Rails, man. Only way to bomb." This was typical of the type of conversation at the office, and when Miriah looked at Maura, they both shook their heads. Boys and toys, she thought, wondering if Colin and Devin would be so enamored of weaponry when they were older.

Miriah turned her attention to her part of the mission planning. She was thoroughly immersed in the details of the headquarters building that was the focus of the operation when she had the sensation of being watched. She looked up, and saw that Corso was lost in thought, but staring at her. It made her smile to realize she'd seen that same expression on Dev's face when he was sleepy and fighting going down. Her concentration broken, she packed up her datapad and put it in the vault, then went to her husband, startling him with her kiss.

"Whoa, sorry, I was really out there. Do you really think it will work out? I mean, to be on Alderaan for a bit?" She nodded, slipping into his lap.

"I'm sure it'll work out fine," she told him, "but I'm going back to the house now. You staying?"

"No, I'm with you, kitten. Let's go." She waited while he packed up his things and they walked out to the multipurpose garage together, and rode home. Sarai and the kids were doing cookie time, and Corso joined them. They all loved Corso, his ability to relate to them on their level was amazing, and he was always willing to play. Calleigh ate her last cookie in his lap, her curls boucing as she talked and chewed. Sarai had started dinner, humming as she cooked. Yeah, Miriah thought, I'm going to miss this. She looks so happy.

Aric and Maura joined them for dinner, and it was there that they told Sarai about the upcoming trip. They discussed the area and the politics of it, realizing that not much had changed since Sarai had been there last, before Maura was born. Sarai surprised them all by announcing that she was indeed looking for a small house on Dantooine for retirement, which, she stated, wasn't far off. Miriah and Maura hugged her. "And, " she told them, "I'm going to practice blocking out emotions. You kids make me tired." They laughed, knowing she would rather be there than anywhere else in the galaxy.


	26. Chapter 26

Magdalane stared at the holomail she'd gotten from Maura, and wondered what all had happened since she'd last been on Dantooine. Little Michelina was growing and at four months old, was healthy and happy. They'd been on one mission after another, and were ready for a break. She found Felix in the conference room and told him of Maura's message.

"Good. It'll be good to be home," he smiled at her. He'd been planning the next stopover, but pushed the datapad from him. "I'd forgotten how much constant space travel distorts time. It seems like a year since we've been at our house." He wrapped his arms around his wife, and held her for a moment before their daughter began to cry. He released Magdalane and went to pick Michi up, bringing her into the galley where her mom had her bottle prepared. He sat to feed the infant, and Magdalane sat beside them, content.

Maura saw Mags reply as soon as she woke up, and forwarded it to Miriah with a smiley face. She still had her datapad in her hand when she felt Aric stir beside her.

"Problem?" he growled softly, his voice still full of sleep.

"No, just Mags replying to my message. They're coming home for a little bit."

"Good, hate for my niece to grow up without seeing her." He nuzzled Maura's neck. "No one else is up yet?"

"I haven't heard…" Just then, Colin came running into their room and jumped on the bed, narrowly missing Maura.

"Hey, Colin, I've told you about jumping on beds. No more, okay?" Aric's voice had an edge to it that had the little boy's attention immediately. "You almost hit your mom. That would have hurt her." Colin put his head on Maura shoulder.

"Sowwy mama," he said softly, snuggling against her. She just patted his back and started to get up, only to have Aric pull her back.

"I'll feed them, but I want my good morning kiss first," he told her, kissing her to the giggles of the twins. She was breathless when he released her, and he whispered to her, "and a very good morning to you, my love." She lay there as he herded the twins downstairs, all of them singing a silly song he'd taught them. He's such a good dad, she thought. When she went down the stairs they were already in the play room, and Aric met her with a cup of caffa. "Want some oatmeal, hon?"

"No, not today," she told him, putting her cup down to put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"Maura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just want to be close to you. You're objecting?"

"Not at all, hon, just concerned." He stroked her hair, hugging her against him, enjoying the contact as much as she was. "I need to go up and get ready for the office, want to join me?" She followed him wordlessly, and one very long shower later, they were dressing. Maura called the twins up and got them dressed, Colin insisting on wearing his boots like his dad. They finally got to the office and the twins took off to play in the multipurpose room.

Miriah was at her desk, Devin playing in the floor beside her. She'd already put in two hours, since Devin had woken up early. Corso was already in the field when she got up with him, and Sarai was sleeping when she left the house. She smiled at them when they came in, and saw Devin's face light up when he saw his cousins fly past. He turned and looked at his mom with a grin, and she told him yes, he could go. Calleigh came back to hold Devin's hand, and they all went to play.

Miriah joined Maura in the kitchen area, where she was putting snacks in the cooler for later. "Caffa's hot, and I'm already tired," she told her sister. "Dev woke up way early today. I haven't even seen Corso this morning, and I'm already growing tired of Garza's changes. There was another whole batch of them this morning." She reached in the fridge for a cold drink, already past her self-imposed chocolate limit for the day. "There are apple cinnamon cookies in the tin on the table."

"Those are my favorite," Aric declared, filling his mug at the caffa machine. "What's Corso up to today?"

"No idea, he was gone when I got up this morning, and he knows how I hate that so it must be important. Hold on a sec." She walked to the end of the room, checking on the kids, then came back. "Did you see the changes Garza sent? I think we'll have to be on Alderaan longer than a couple of weeks. Also, we'll be staying on Organa property, near the estate. That's fairly close to the spaceport, if I recall correctly." Aric nodded, he'd seen that as well.

The outside door opened and Corso entered, holding a handful of purple flowers. He'd been out sending a selected group of ronto for food, and brought the flowers as a peace offering. He held them out to Miriah with a bow. "They can't match you for beauty, but I thought you might like them," he told her. She smiled at him, taking the bouquet.

"That was incredibly sweet, " Maura said. "She'd just told us she didn't know where you'd gone to, so good move with the flowers."

Miriah put the flowers on her desk, and when she did, she spotted a new transmission from Garza's office. "Stars! Does she have nothing better to do than change this stuff? I just got this part fixed from her missive this morning!" She held up her datapad. "Just look at this!" Corso came around her desk to hug her, and he smelled like grass and sunshine.

"Busy day already, love?" He still had his arms around her, and she put her head on his chest.

"Dev got up at dawn, for some reason, ready to play. We've been here a while now, and I swear Garza is going to make me lose my mind." She closed her eyes, just being with him had begun to right her upside down day. "Mags will be here tomorrow, so I want to get as much done today as I can." She pulled away from him reluctantly and sat heavily, pulling up multiple diagrams and lists on her computer. He kissed her head and moved to his workstation, looking over the two pages of changes and info sent in since yesterday.

"Organa? Really? Isn't that where that smarmy noble punk flirted with you until I wanted to find a sticky grenade?" He looked at Miriah, who shrugged.

Aric snorted, "Isn't that true of every planet you two ever worked on? Anywhere?" He moved closer to his friend. "She can't help it, it's not as if she flirts back. The only reason the guys there didn't flirt with Maura was because they were intimidated by the assault cannon on her shoulder." Corso nodded, he knew Aric was right and it was a long time ago. He sat and read through the list again, most of the changes were in approaches and priority order, so not really anything he worked on, but he could see why Miriah was getting frustrated. He sighed to himself, and now I just put more stress on her by mentioning some stupid guy who made me mad. He walked over to her and knelt beside her chair.

"I'm sorry, I know you never encouraged anyone, and I shouldn't have brought it up." She looked at him warily, not sure if he was just making peace or really regretted saying anything. She gave him the benefit of the doubt and nodded.

"You should know by now where my heart is, Corso Riggs. Now, go get your son for a snack, he's got to be hungry by now." She got up but before she could walk away, Corso pulled her to him and kissed her, one of his long knee-weakening kisses, then went to get the kids. Miriah caught Maura's smirk as she walked past her desk.

"Can't be too mad after that," Maura said. "I know I wouldn't be." Miriah agreed. After getting the kids a snack, they went back to work, the sisters working on a smartboard together.

"Mir, look at this. I can't figure how to get from this point," Maura indicated one building's roof, "to this one," she highlighted a stairwell on the building beside the first one.

"I would rappel from this point, here," Miriah used a pointer to make a dot on the board, "then swing over. That's all that's needed there, one or two insertions to plant Tanno's new explosives. The stairwell is open, so no windows to cut or anything." Maura nodded, that's why her sister was so good at this, she thought. Miriah sees possibilities outside the usual straight line logic. Even though urban combat was Maura's specialty, Miriah used her practicality to enhance their urban ops plans. They finally locked up the datapads and smartboard, and Miriah took Dev home for lunch and a nap. She had warmed some ronto stew for everyone else and had just started to put it in bowls when she heard Corso's speeder. Sarai had been in the training room and joined them for lunch.

"Mags should be here tomorrow, Mom. We'll plan to cookout and such." She saw her mom smile, it really would be great to see them all. They finished lunch and Miriah headed for the swing on the front porch. Corso joined her, and they got comfortable.

"I love this spot. I hate getting up and you not there," she told him. "And I have no idea why Devin was awake so early."

"Tired, love? You can nap if you want. I only got out early to choose which ronto I wanted for our freezer from the rest going to market. We got three new contracts from Coruscant restaurants, so we had to send more that I'd figured, didn't want to send the wrong ones." He absently twirled a section of her hair around his finger as he talked. "Rizzo is bringing you some fresh fish later, he was going fishing when I left."

"Yum. Good, that's dinner then." She turned on her side, so she could look at him. "Do you really think being on Alderaan will work? I don't want to have to be on edge the whole time."

"I'm a stupid man sometimes, love. I know you love me, I know what I'm thinking about was a long time ago. I'm not afraid of losing your heart, just of being worthy of it." He kissed her, feeling her relax against him. Sarai joined them in the cool afternoon, and they chatted until Devin woke.

Corso went back to the office to see if Aric needed him for anything. They were the only two there when Garza called them.

"We have some info that leads us to believe we need this mission ready next week. That means we need you there next week, and since you'll want a day or so to get settled, that means end of this week. Do you want transport, or will Captain Chantalle be taking her freighter?"

Corso spoke up, "We'll take the _Stardancer,_" he told her, knowing Miriah would always prefer to have her own transportation. The general nodded, adding that they should let her know when to expect them on Alderaan. "Well, now we get to tell the women their plans just got moved up," he told Aric, who was nodding agreement.

"I'm going home to do that now. Good luck to us both." Corso chuckled at his candor, figuring they'd both get an earful about it before the night was over.

Which is why he was surprised when Miriah accepted the accelerated schedule with calm. "It'll probably be better to go quickly with it—the constant changes are due to changes in conditions there, so the sooner we get our current plan in place, the less wholesale changes she can make." She shrugged her small shoulders, Devin on one hip, as she checked the fish in the oven. She'd been busy this afternoon, he noted, seeing all the covered platters and such in the fridge. He pulled her over to the couch, took their son from her and put him down to play, and sat down with her.

"I know something is wrong, and that you're not really sure what it is or you'd tell me. I think it might be that you're missing your mother and she's not even gone yet. Maybe you're a little mad at me for being gone early. But something is off. Talk to me, Mir." He brushed his fingertips over her cheek, and she leaned into his touch.

"I think its Mom, I've gotten fond of seeing her, seeing the kids with her, and her enjoying herself. I never saw that, not in the sixteen years I lived on Tython. I know it's not forever, that she'll be back. And I get a feeling that this whole Alderaan thing is more than we're seeing, love."

He agreed with her. There was just too much of a sudden push for this to be simply taking an objective. He sat there with his wife, his son playing at his feet, and wondered what they'd face on Alderaan.


	27. Chapter 27

The evening with Magdalane and Felix home was a welcomed, relaxed time for them. Unfortunately, they had only two days to spare. Sarai stayed with them, then made her way back to Tython, with promises for all of them to gather again soon. Miriah took it well until the middle of the night, when Corso realized she was crying. He held her, letting her get it out, then loved her out of her gloom. They finally slept, in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Devin had gone back to his regular schedule, so at least they had a little bit of rest before he woke. They were setting out for Alderaan later, and Miriah was down at the hangar, doing a walkaround of her ship. Akaavi had offered to come with them, to help with the children, but Miriah knew that Cy was planning a surprise visit and asked her friend instead to keep an eye on the house while they were gone.

Maura had made two trips so far with stuff to take, and Miriah looked out the hatch to see her sister bringing more. "Maura, are you moving to Alderaan? How much do you need for a couple of weeks?"

"You just wait, sister, until Devin gets a little older, or you have another. When will that be, by the way?" Miriah just laughed. Corso hadn't fully recovered from the birth of their son, and all the complications they'd had.

They were finally ready about midday, and Tanno had been entertaining the kids aboard. Corso slid into the left seat across from Miriah and took her hand. "Got everything you wanted to take, love? If so, I think we're ready." He started running his preflight lists, and he grinned. This feels so normal, he thought, so right. We really should do more flights. He heard the hangar ceiling retract and gave a thumbs up to Miriah, who eased the freighter up and out, reaching orbit in a few minutes. They paused, Miriah setting the navcomp, when they heard Devin crying.

"I'll get him," Corso said, and went back to where the kids had been playing. Returning with the crying child, who only wanted his mama, Corso handed him to her. "Tanno said everyone was fine but when we started climbing, Dev started rubbing his ear and crying. Ear infection?"

Miriah sighed, "Probably. Probably why he woke up so early the other day, too. Come on, sweet boy, let's see what's going on in there." He'd quieted on her shoulder, chewing his fingers and snuffling. Corso followed them to the medbay, where the scan did indeed show a small amount of fluid in the little boy's ear. Miriah searched through their supplies, found the antibiotic she wanted to use, and diluted the adult dose to the proper strength. She rubbed some numbing cream on a spot on his thigh and injected the drug. He reached for her, and she cuddled her son, singing to him softly and telling him how brave he was and how much she loved him. He fell asleep and she went back to the captain's chair, her son asleep against her chest, and engaged the hyperdrive.

"I could have done that, love. Poor Dev, he'll be better soon, right?" Corso rubbed his son's back, and leaned down to kiss his wife.

"He should be better in a few hours. I'll repeat the scan then. He didn't have fever yet, so we caught it early." She kissed the little boy's head, he slept like his dad—when he was asleep, it was a total and deep sleep. She felt movement by her side and looked down into Calleigh's eyes, so like her own.

"Debin sick?"she asked, her concern apparent as she patted the sleeping child's back.

"Just a little bit, but he's going to be better soon," Miriah told the little girl, which seemed to satisfy her. She went back to play after giving her aunt a kiss. It was different to have kids on the freighter, but she liked it, too. Devin shifted in his sleep, but when she tried to put him in his bed, he fussed and cried, refusing to let go of her. She sat back down with him asleep against her.

Maura joined them on the bridge, checking on Devin. Now that they were in hyperspace, it was just a wait, and they all walked back to the lounge. Aric had conveyed their travel plans to Garza, so all they had to do now was get there. Miriah was amazed to see what Maura had done in the lounge, a nice tablecloth, food, drinks. Very elegant, she noted, wonder what this is about? "Fancy, Maura. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just wanted to do something nice for everyone. Good thing, too, since you guys usually cook but tonight are dealing with a sick child." They sat and ate the tasty food, and got the kids ready for bed. Devin woke long enough to have a bath and bottle, and the scan showed improvement in the fluid pocket already. He didn't fight being put in his bed, and fell sleep quickly. Miriah went to the bridge to check on things, and when she turned to go find Corso, there he was. She put her head on his chest, and he took her hand, kissed her fingers, and led her to their quarters.

"Busy day," he told her as she lay her head on his shoulder, her favorite pillow. He bent his head to kiss her, figuring she only wanted sleep, but her passionate response told him otherwise. He grinned in the dark, this is how they spent the many hours of hyperspace travel back when they lived on this ship. By morning, Devin was pretty much back to normal and his parents were relaxed. They had a nice breakfast, and were relaxing around the holonet terminal when Aric and Maura came out of their quarters, happy smiles all around.

"We might still be military if our ship had been this nice. This is a great ride, Mir," Aric told them. "About eight more hours of hyperspace?" Miriah nodded at him, her head resting on Corso's thigh, her hair loose and spilling all over. "Devin looks better today," he said, crouching to play with the blocks on the floor. Devin pulled up and put his arms around his uncle. "Hey, Dev, buddy! How's the ear today?" The little boy grinned at him. "Oh, yeah, he's definitely better. I said hey to him yesterday and he cried." Colin joined them, building an intricate skyscraper.

They reached Alderaan later that day, and immediately they were helped on all fronts, the available troopers unloading the freighter in record time. The house they would be using was large and wasn't connected to the Organa estate but was close enough to walk to the house cantina if they chose. Miriah still felt a little uneasy about Corso being there and running into someone that they'd worked with, but she soon realized there was nothing to be done. Garza even sent dinner to them, and after Miriah scanned it for toxins, they enjoyed dinner. "Trust no one here," Miriah told them. "Civil war and subterfuge are the norm rather than the exception here. I'd rather be safe." She showed them the advanced settings on the scanner, encouraging them all to use it on anything they put in their or the kids' mouths. "I will be armed here, too. I suggest you be, Maura. A sidearm, anyway, don't expect you to haul the cannon around." She smiled at that.

Aric agreed with her, he was usually armed anyway. Corso lived with Torchy on one hip, no need to tell him to have a weapon. "Garza asked for our presence at a diplomatic function, but I reminded her we don't provide that service yet." He grinned at Corso, "So no playing dress up." Aric had spent the rest of the evening setting up their personal security system in the house, including alarms and video monitoring. He might be overly cautious, he thought, but like Mir, I'd rather be safe. He explained to the group how the security worked, and it wasn't long until they were ready for bed.

The next morning, work began. They had a workroom where the secured terminals and smartboards and datapads had been set up around several tables. Corso had just started a program to detect any malware when Garza knocked on the door. Aric let her in, after checking the video feed, and she shocked them by not having any changes as yet. She introduced them to her personal assistant, a different one than Miriah had terrorized two years ago, who would be their primary liaison with her during their time on Alderaan. When she'd left, Corso turned to the group.

"Not trying to be paranoid or anything," he started, eliciting giggles, "but does it seem odd that she is so anxious about us being here, being comfortable, and accessible? I just get a feeling that she doesn't do this for just any contractor working on an op." He walked over to put his hand on Miriah's shoulder, and she reached up to put her hand on his.

"Maura said the same thing just an hour ago. I don't know what her motive is, but she's being very nice. Either Miriah's reputation for temper has her walking on eggshells, or she genuinely needs us here, planning on the fly, to make this work. Either way, I think the objective must be a big one for her career." He walked over to one of the video feed montiors, "And whatever is going on, she's stationed troopers to guard us. Here's two out front," he said as he switched the video to one of the other cameras, "and here's the other. Yep, there he is." He straightened, and looked at the group.

"I'm beginning to feel like bait," Maura said, rubbing her arms. The kids were in a nearby room with a mountain of new toys to play with, but she looked in on them anyway. Aric joined her, hugging her.

"I don't know exactly what's up, but we'll figure it out. I don't feel in danger, just like we're being used somehow," she told him. "I hate being left in the dark." She snuggled into him, glad to be able to share her thoughts with him. The last time they'd been here, they were attracted to each other but unsure how to handle it. Seems like forever ago, Maura thought.

Miriah bathed and dressed Devin, getting him ready for bed. He'd be a year old in two weeks, she thought, wow a whole year has gone by already. He was almost ready to give up his bedtime bottle, it was more a comfort thing now than anything else. He was refusing it now, snuggling into his mama's neck instead. She walked to put it in the fridge, and when she closed the door she realized he was already asleep. My little man is growing up, she thought, and sniffed the tears back. It was then she saw the trooper guarding the rear of the house peek into the windows quickly, then pull back. Hmm that's odd, she thought, what interest would he have in looking in? She told Corso what had happened, but he didn't think it was anything more than curiosity.

She put her blaster on the nightstand, and began to peel out of the leather armor she'd started wearing again when they were working. Corso moved to help her, his breathing changing as he touched her. She couldn't help but notice, and exaggerated her movements. "A lot has changed since we were here last, sugar. Then, you wanted me and wouldn't make a move. I wanted you but didn't want you to feel obligated. Now? I am assuming from where your hands are that there are no reservations on either side." She grinned as his mouth touched her now bare shoulder, and heard him whisper, "None. Whatsoever." Whatever the puzzle was, she was not worried about it. It would work itself out, she thought, as she melted under her husband's talented hands.


	28. Chapter 28

Aric was first up the next morning, going into the kitchen to make caffa. He saw their guards changing out, noting that the new ones wore cold weather gear. He was dressed in his cortosis blacks, his blaster firmly in its holster. He preferred the short holster, rather than the longer ones Miriah and Corso wore. Of course, he thought, given her size, Miriah's had to be custom made, otherwise her blaster would be at her knees. He took his caffa to the workroom, scanning the messages and reports. He was still reading holonews when Corso and Devin came in.

"Hey man, caffa's ready. How's the little guy this morning?" Aric walked over to take Devin, who went to his uncle but was still sleepy,

"He just woke up, and Miriah's tired, so I'm trying to get him settled so she can sleep a little. She hates this bed, and you know me, I can sleep pretty much anywhere." He went to the kitchen to get Devin something for breakfast, and some caffa for himself. Aric followed, Devin chattering to him. "How 'bout you? The twins still sleeping?"

"They are, but I'm guessing not for much longer. Maura got up with them during the night, someone had a bad dream, but I guess that's kinda normal in a new place." He smiled, remembering keeping his wife up longer than she needed for dealing with a scared child. Corso put Devin in his chair with some cereal, and started putting together breakfast for them all. He knew Miriah had already scanned all the food currently in the house, so he didn't repeat the scans. When he'd put the casserole together with the eggs and cheese, he put it in the oven and went to check on Miriah. Devin was already fed and dressed and playing with the twins.

He entered their room and saw her still asleep, her back bare and all that glorious black hair fanned over her pillow sending a surge of lust through him. He took a moment to remember to breathe and tiptoed out, hoping she could rest a little more. Maura met him in the hall, and he blushed, his thoughts still on his wife.

"She's still sleeping?" Maura asked him in a soft voice.

"Yeah, she's not loving this bed. Took her a while last night to get settled," he told her, and she nodded.

"I knew when I sat on ours that she wouldn't be comfortable." They walked toward the kitchen, hearing the kids playing and laughing. Corso pulled breakfast out of the oven and let it cool before cutting servings for them. He felt rather than saw Miriah walk in, sleepy eyed and wild haired. She'd just thrown on a robe, and that was distracting enough without seeing her silver eyes admiring him. He blushed a little and handed her a plate and some juice.

"Looks good, sugar, the wonderful smell woke me," she told him, her voice rough with sleep. She turned to Aric and Maura. "How do you two look rested after sleeping on the concrete block of a bed they gave us?" she grumped. "I think the floor is softer. I may have bruises."

"Who said we slept?," Aric snickered, Maura hiding her laugh behind her hand. Miriah looked exasperated at him, then shrugged and sat down at the table, where Corso joined her. They'd just begun to eat when there was a knock on the door, and Garza's assistant, a Lt. Weller, appeared.

"General Garza requests a meeting at thirteen hundred hours," he told them, standing at parade rest. Miriah snickered.

"She sent you all the way over here to tell us that? When we have encrypted comms here?" She shook her silky hair, "seems a little excessive. Right?"

"I'd have to agree," Aric said, "so why the excess?" He looked at the obviously nervous junior officer, wondering if it was being here that was making him anxious or something else.

"She said you'd question why. She asked me to remind you that you agreed to be here. She is sending Captain Dorne over to stay with the children." Elara had recently been promoted, and was working with the General's detachment. The twins would be excited to see their surrogate aunt, and Devin loved everybody.

"Okay, then, we'll be there. Thanks for stopping by," Corso told the officer, herding him toward the door. When the assistant was gone, he turned back to the group. "What the void was that about?" He looked at the group, Aric and Maura in their blacks, Miriah in a deep purple shimmersilk robe, but covered.

"Don't know, love, but if I'd had my blaster on, there'd be a wet spot where you're standing. I get the feeling he's afraid of being here, which only intensifies my suspicion that we've got some unhealthy focus on us from somewhere." Miriah stood and gathered dishes for the counter, kissed Corso and went to suit up for the day.

"She's right. He's afraid of something. I think it's her, though. Maybe his predecessor told him about her losing her temper with him, I don't know, but it's there." Aric pondered the interaction, but could think of no other reason for the man to be so nervous in this house.

Miriah slipped on her leatheris armor, put her hair up in its ponytail, and turned to see Corso enter their room. "Are these too tight, and I want an honest opinion. They feel fine, but they're a little tighter somehow than the others." She'd put on a dark gray pant with a lighter gray jacket, and both pieces molded to her every curve. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You look amazing in them." He remembered when he first saw them, on Hoth. All of a sudden the planet hadn't seemed so cold anymore. She picked Grace, her blaster, up from the nightstand and slipped the holster on, securing the bottom in its notch on the leggings, then the thigh high boots. A walking fantasy, he thought, and totally oblivious to her effect. She gave a little hip wiggle, checking the holster's security, and he groaned inside. She crossed to him and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear.

"Remember, you're the only one who can both look and touch. And anything else you want. I'm all yours, sugar." She kissed him, and strutted down the hallway toward the living room, his eyes following her every move. They were all ready for this meeting, and waiting for Elara to arrive. When she did, she came bearing gifts for all the kids. She hadn't seen Devin for some months, and was excited to see he remembered her, greeting her with his trademark smile that was so like his father's. After a few minutes of getting reacquainted, the group left Elara in charge and started off for the general's war room.

Aric and Maura led the way, looking perfectly matched in their cortosis gear. Miriah and Corso followed, holding hands. Aric saw the looks they were getting from the soldiers they passed, but it was curiosity and appreciation, not fear. He saw the graceful movement of his wife, and the contrast of her tall, authoritative presence with her sister's petite and sensual one. Both of them are deadly weapons on their own merit, he thought, but together they could either charm or destroy anything in their path.

They continued on, and finally reached the appointed place. Garza was pacing, her face worried and her eyes down. She snapped upright when they caught her attention, and she looked over the group. "We plan to start this tomorrow. Are the tactics in place?" She gazed worriedly at Aric, who assured her that they were, as of her last revisions. She gained some measure of relief and walked over to the smartboard linked to the one at their house, and looked it over, even though she'd memorized every detail already. "I truly think you all have found your calling. This is an excellent, well thought out, precise operation. Riggs, we received the Czerka shipment this morning, so your spec for supplies is filled. Vik was by earlier, and has done an excellent job in training our soldiers in his explosives of choice." She turned back to look at them again. "I'm sure you're wondering what all the expediency and changes are about. I wish I could make it more clear, but the only thing I can really tell you is that an old target has become new again, and that target knows your group is involved. There's been no threat, but since he's seen your tactics, on an individual basis, before, we wanted to make sure we're ready to make real time changes to plans, and since no one does that better than Advantages, we need you." She leaned against the desk. "And anything I can do to make things easier, will be done. Just ask. Please know that I might need you at any time, so a knock in the middle of the night isn't out of the question. I will try to be the least disruptive possible, for the children. That's all." She dismissed them, and they turned and walked out of the portable building.

"Well, she sure seems the same as the last briefing we got from her," Maura said, nudging Aric as they walked. He laughed, agreeing. He was wondering the same thing all four were wondering—who is this target?

Miriah was tapping on her datapad, walking along. She asked Maura, "I'm ordering a decent mattress, want me to get you guys one, too? It's going into the final billing on this job." Maura nodded vigorously, and Miriah smiled at her. "Done. They'll be here day after tomorrow. Not sure what I'll do until then, but relief is on the way." They returned to the house without incident, and spent some time catching up with Elara. The kids were fed dinner, and put to bed, and the adults ordered out, once again scanning everything. They'd just put their feet up to chat when the holo chimed. Garza was checking in again, telling them they would be on notice as of oh-four hundred local time. Aric agreed, and said, "We're ready, General, we'll be here if you need us." They disconnected, and it began to sink in that this was an operation, that they were responsible for. Corso got up from the couch to recheck his data, and Miriah had her datapad in her hand, going back over the tactical plan. Aric had looked at the sniper positions three times since dinner, and was satisfied with his data. They all felt ready, but the timetable had them a little edgy.

Miriah and Corso opted for the couch instead of the hard bed, and so it was that they were close to the holo when Garza called them at four-thirty in the morning. Miriah stood and stretched, still in her leathers, and hit the button to receive the call.

"Captain, we're starting here. There's nothing to change right now, but please be available. Garza out."

Well, thought Miriah, short and sweet. She turned to see Corso almost falling off the couch, and sighed. Poor guy was dead asleep. I have been keeping him up lately, she mused, I should let him sleep more, I guess. She walked over and kissed his forehead, and he never moved. She smiled at him, and moved to the chair. She'd barely closed her eyes when he was scooping her up in his arms, moving her back to the couch beside him, trying desperately not to wake her. While she required darkness, cool temperatures, and a soft bed to sleep, the only thing he really required was her. They settled once again, and the next communication from the general came two hours later.

Corso answered this one, and Garza informed them that the mission plan was perfect, they had taken only one casualty and there were no changes needed at this point. She congratulated him for his choice of weapons, and signed off. He sighed, looking over at Miriah's half opened eyes. "Guess this is going to be the new pace of things." He moved back to sit beside his wife. "Did you talk to her earlier? Is that why you were in the chair?" He caressed her hand with his, both of them still sleepy. She nodded and pulled him down to her, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes again. He tried to rest too, but kept going over the mission plans in his head. By seven, the entire house was awake, and he was in the shower while Miriah cooked breakfast. When he rejoined the group, Aric was excitedly telling them something he'd discovered from one of the guards outside he'd been talking to.

"I've got it on good authority who the target is, and you'll definitely recognize the name. Remember Ulgo? His eldest son was his military leader, and now he wants his father's House. That's why we're here, why Garza is so anxious for this to be successful. House Ulgo is trying to rise again."

They all fell silent as they contemplated this, and each one of them had the same thought. Here we go again!


	29. Chapter 29

With the possibility of a House Ulgo heir in the mix, it was more important than ever that the genocide they perpetrated before be stopped. House Organa had led the campaign against them before, and the Republic had offered support. When Miriah had been on Alderaan before, she'd been primarily involved in a scavenger hunt for Risha, leading them to her father's treasure. Maura and Aric had been sent to support House Organa as Havoc squad. Both of them had fought Ulgo's forces, and Miriah and Corso had even been captured by them at one point. Corso heaved a sigh at the news, but said nothing. He was remembering the guy who had spurred him to finally speak up and ask Miriah if he could court her, so really, he owed the noble a favor. And as Aric kept pointing out to him, she never encouraged the flirting. He walked to the playroom, seeing Devin happy and pushing toy speeders around the carpet. He was watching the kids play when he felt Miriah touch his back, her fingertips leaving a trail of heat on his skin.

"Come and have breakfast, sugar. I know what you're thinking about, and it's okay. I figure I really kinda owe the guy, he pushed you to tell me how you felt." She grinned at him when he turned to her and told her he'd been thinking the same thing. They kissed, and walked into the kitchen. After they'd eaten, they gathered in their workroom, figuring Garza would call at any time. They'd guessed correctly, and after her update, Miriah changed a couple of tactical insertions and sent the update to Garza's smartboard, where they would flash red until she acknowledged them. She stood there, looking at everything, seeing nothing that warranted changing, and finally sat at the worktable. Rubbing her temples, she realized she was alone, and went to find the others.

Corso was with the kids, sitting in the floor reading a book to them, acting out the voices. Calleigh was enraptured with his voice, her eyes wide. Colin was listening but fingering a toy speeder at the same time. Devin was sitting in his father's lap, hanging on his every word. She went to the kitchen, where she found Aric, Maura and Tanno Vik. The latter was giving an account of the morning's activities on the battlefield, and how well the Republic army was doing. "They're saying that we're all geniuses, that if they follow our instructions, they can't fail." He laughed, "They wanted to know who figured out the entrances to the stairwells. I didn't say anything, not sure if that was more than anybody needed to know." Miriah nodded, she didn't want anyone to know what they each did in the planning process.

Maura had her datapad out, and sent a message to her mom, telling her that they were all good and missed her. She sent one to Magdalane too. She missed seeing her older sister, and hoped that the missions would settle down soon and Mags could spend more time on Dantooine. Aric saw her brooding, and when Miriah and Tanno took cookies to the playroom, he lifted her hair off the back of her neck and kissed her there, her vulnerable spot. She closed her eyes, savoring the tingles that ran over her body at his touch. "Things are a little unsettled right now. It's bothering you?" he asked her, concern in his eyes.

"Something is, but I can't really pinpoint what. The kids are fine, no one's after us, and we've had some free time to be with each other," she grinned up at him, then shrugged. "I just don't know what is off."

"Maybe," he growled softly," we need a little more free time." He pulled her to him and kissed her, but before either of them could react to the feelings he'd aroused, the holo started up again. "Of course, she always seems to know when I'm kissing you, " he groaned, and went to answer the call.

Aric was startled when the person on the other end of the holo wasn't Garza, but a man, someone dressed in the uniform of House Organa. "Greetings from Duke Charle Organa, I am speaking on his behalf. He would very much like your company at a formal dinner this evening. We have cleared this invitation with General Garza, who will be attending as well. May we count on the honor of your presence?"

Aric thought for a moment, and replied, "I cannot speak for the others, so let me ask around and let you know."

"I understand perfectly. I await your response." The call disconnected, and Aric turned to look at Maura.

"What do you think? I know we don't usually do the diplomatic talk, but we might get some insight on things." He looked at Maura, who was thinking.

"Yes, let's do this. Tanno will stay with the children, I'm sure, since we can put them to bed before we leave. Formal? I'll need to do some shopping, I'm sure Miriah can be persuaded."

"Miriah can be persuaded to do what, exactly?" Miriah asked, entering the holo area. When Maura had explained, her sister nodded.

"Oh, wait, I have that black lace that I wore to Mom's birthday on the ship," she said.

"The one with no back to it? Ah, no, I don't want to have to bail Corso out of jail this evening," Aric said. "He practically had cardiac arrest at that party." Corso had walked up during this exchange, and nodded, agreeing with Aric. Miriah shrugged.

"Okay, shopping it is. Men have the babies, we'll be back." The sisters left for the shops at the spaceport, the men putting the children down for naps. A couple of hours ater, they walked back into the house, but wouldn't show the guys what they'd bought. Maura did promise no bail money would be needed. They spent the afternoon answering Garza's updates and making minute changes for her.

Maura had chosen a silk sheath, a rich golden color, that suited her coloring and hair, and put her hair up in an elaborate but sophisticated twist. Calleigh's eyes grew large when she saw her mother, and she heard Aric's appreciative growl, sending tingles across her bare shoulders. Miriah had chosen a conservative long-sleeved gown in a stormy grey, making her eyes a focal point. The only things that made Miriah's gown stand out were the long slit in the skirt that showed most of her leg when she walked, and the fact that it looked like it was painted on.

"Sorry, sugar, this is the only thing that I found that didn't need alterations. No time for that," she told him when he said nothing to her question of did she look okay. Her hair was loose and shining, and she wore long silver, sparkly earrings. The color of the dress made her eyes even lighter when she turned them to his own.

"That's not why I couldn't speak, kitten. You always look beautiful, but that is stunning. Perfect." He put her hand in the crook of his arm, and with Tanno putting the twins in bed, they set off. It was a quick walk to the estate, and Aric was having trouble keeping his hands off Maura's shoulders. He never got to see his wife so elegantly dressed, he thought, she wore it like royalty.

They entered the estate and were escorted to the salon, where the guests mingled with drinks in hand. All I see is champagne, Corso thought, and that spells trouble. He turned to Miriah, who already had a flute in her hand. "Maybe not a good idea, love," he told her, nodding toward her glass.

"I know, I'll be careful, handsome." He remembered last time she'd had it, at Magdalane's wedding, and blushed. They saw General Garza in dress uniform, and walked her way. She was in a heated discussion with one of the House Organa security people, but quickly shut it down when they approached. She greeted them, and introduced them to the Organan, and moved them quickly away.

"I am so glad you're here. We are doing wonderfully, and I got word just before I came here that we've captured Tanis Ulgo, and holding him here. Your plans were invaluable for this."

"Does that mean we go home now?" Miriah asked her, a wary expression on her face.

"Not yet," the general replied. "We have a few more days of minor combat, but it should be sooner rather than later." Garza looked pleased, and Corso breathed a sigh of relief. He'd worn his dark suit, and left his dreads down, creating a very handsome picture. And since Miriah had now moved to her second flute of champagne, she was holding his hand, slowly rubbing her thumb along his, making him want to shiver.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Easy, love, on the champagne. If you strip here, I'll have to open fire." She turned her head and met his lips in a kiss, which made him blush. He took her drink and put it on a nearby tray, and led her over to where they were being seated. The small talk around them quieted some, as Maura and Aric were seated across from them. The two were a matched pair, almost the same height, Maura's hair and Aric's fur almost identical.

"Major! Great to see you again," one of the other guests greeted Maura, who couldn't remember his name. She waved and sat down, eager to get this done with. She'd overheard some details of the current combat that she wanted to relay to the group, but knew she needed to be away from this place to do so. They attempted to chit chat with the assembled group, everyone but Miriah. She was too busy trying to hear through the buzz of alcohol. I need food, she thought, pretty quickly. She'd put a small scanner in her bag, and brought it out under the table, muting the sounds. She quickly scanned the food they were brought, and nodded to the others. The dinner continued, and without thinking, Miriah sipped along on her drink. She felt warm and relaxed, and when she looked at the table, she saw that everyone was watching Maura and Aric. Hmm, she thought, wonder what that means.

They finished dinner, and the servants escorted them into another room where there was music and dancing.

"We can skip this part, right?" Corso asked her, hanging back from entering and pulling her hand. When she turned to him, he could see by the look in her eye that she'd had more champagne. The look she gave him was positively feral, as was the grin. Uhoh, he thought, as she dragged him into the room. Aric and Maura were engaged in a flawless waltz, graceful and precise. Miriah had to stop and stare, she knew Maura loved to dance, but had no idea that Aric was so light on his feet. She turned to Corso, who sighed, and followed her to the dance floor. She saw his expression, and walked back to the edge of the room.

"What? You don't want to dance now?" Corso looked at her closely, seeing she was angry. She wouldn't talk to him, refused to say anything. He sighed, he hated when she drank champagne, it always made her incredibly unpredictable. She was ignoring him still when Aric and Maura joined them.

"I'm ready to go home, and I don't mean the house we're staying at here. Home. Dantooine." Miriah was unsteady on her feet, and Corso reached to hold her arm, but she pulled away. When she did, she bumped the man behind her, and turned to apologize. He was very angry and started yelling, Aric and Corso trying to smooth the situation over. Maura grabbed Miriah's arm and hustled her out of the room, starting toward the door.

"What the void is going on, Mir? Why are you giving Corso such a hard time?" Maura knew she was up to something.

"The guy who's yelling? He'd been talking to the Organa guy, and mentioned a part of our plan that he shouldn't know. Couldn't know, unless there's someone talking somewhere. We need to let Garza know. Right now." She started back toward the room but Maura stopped her.

"No. You wait here for your poor husband, I'll go tell Garza." She went into the room, leaving Miriah to find another tray of champagne. Corso hurried toward her, an apprehensive look on his face. She didn't let him say anything, just grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss, trailing little kissed down his neck as he slowly disengaged himself.

"You're confusing the hell outta me, kitten. Maura said to get going, they'll catch up." He turned her to the door and, arm around her shoulder, steered her toward the path to the house. Aric and Maura did indeed catch them, as Miriah was taking even smaller steps than usual to keep her balance in the long dress.

"Garza is coming to the house, so let's get a move on so we can change before we talk to her, "Aric said, anxious to get into more comfortable clothing anyway. Miriah giggled, and Maura and Corso exchanged a look.

"That giggle doesn't bode well for a briefing," Maura said, knowing her sister didn't tolerate the bubbly wine very well. When she looked over her shoulder at Miriah, she saw her little sister dancing down the path, and exasperated Corso watching her, making sure she didn't fall.

Needless to say, Miriah did not attend the briefing, but she figured that since she'd given them the info, she should be exempt anyway. Now, she thought, if only I can get Corso to get his sweet self back in here. She paced their bedroom for a few minutes before lying on the hard bed, still in her gown, and falling into a deep sleep. Corso found her there, he took off her shoes and leaving her dress on her, gathered her in his arms to sleep. He'd brief her in the morning, he thought as he kissed her forehead.


	30. Chapter 30

Miriah woke sometime during the night, and realized she was still in her gown. She stood, still a bit unsteady, and tried to take the dress off quietly. She draped it over the chair and made her way to the shower, standing under the warm water, her head still fuzzy. She wished she'd thought to grab a bottle of water, and that she'd not been so mean to Corso at the dinner. She knew she shouldn't drink that stuff, but it was available. She sighed, and was surprised to realize she had tears in her eyes. She sniffled, and was caught from behind in a tight hug, her husband's muscled arms wrapped around her. She turned into his chest, and mumbled her apology, then kissed along where her fingers trailed. He tipped her chin up and and made her look at him. "Please don't cry, love." he told her, kissing her deeply. He was letting his hands comfort her at first, then arouse her. He took her to bed, both of them soaking wet from the shower, but they just weren't concerned about it.

They were resting when they heard the holo chime start in the other room. "Let Aric get it, we talked to her all night last night," Corso told her, running his fingertips along her sleekly muscled leg. They heard the chime stop, and start again, about the time they heard Aric stomp from their room and bark a greeting. They figured it would be the usual two or three sentence call, so it was a bit confusing when they heard Aric talking longer, and decided that since they were awake, they'd check things out.

Aric stood, in sleep pants, in front of the holo, telling a lieutenant that they hadn't seen Garza since she left the house hours ago. The lieutenant insisted on speaking with Maura, and Aric was just as determined that he was not going to wake her so that she could tell him the same thing Aric had just told him. Finally the man threw up his hands in frustration and yelled, "General Garza left clear instructions for Major Chantalle to take command should something happen to her. We need the Major! Now!"

Aric finally understood the urgency, and motioned to the man to hold on. He went to their room and in a moment returned with Maura, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Major, we need you here at HQ. We'll be awaiting your orders." He signed off, and Maura turned to Aric.

"What the void is he talking about? What's going on?"

"Garza disappeared between here and her quarters. She left explicit instructions that you were to take command of the op if something happened to her." Aric sighed, "Looks like we just got reactivated, sir." He walked back to their room to dress, and came out in his polished durasteel. Maura just stared at him, not sure what to do or think about this turn of events. "Let's go, Major. Troops are waiting on your direction." He hefted the assault cannon to his shoulder, every bit the solider once again.

Maura looked at Miriah, "You've got the twins? Please? Tell them I'll be back as soon as I can." Miriah nodded, and Maura rushed to her room to dress before she could get emotional. What is going on here, she thought. Why me? Where's Garza? She shook her head, trying to stay focused, and latched the plate armor on her cortosis gear. At least I know the plans well, maybe that's why she left it to me, she mused. She joined Aric and the others at the holo, geared out in identical durasteel . She looked at her sister, standing there in her robe, with a slightly frightened look. "I'm depending on you, Mir, to keep me together here. I have no idea what the day will bring, so I'll be calling back with updates. You're good with this?"

Miriah's head snapped up. "Of course, we'll be fine here. Please, please be careful, though." She hugged her sister hard, as did Corso. They turned to Aric, and when Miriah hugged him, she whispered, "Take care of her, please." He nodded, returning her hug. Corso and he started with the standard guy handshake, but ended with a one-armed hug instead. The two armored figured stepped out in the dark, where an speeder awaited them. Miriah stood and watched until she couldn't see them anymore, wrapping her robe around herself and shivering.

"Corso, this is surreal. What could have happened to the general? She left here with at least six armed soldiers around her." Miriah was puzzled, partially from the alcohol and lack of sleep, partially at the suddenness of the change in their group. "Wait, didn't she tell us that an Ulgo had been captured and was being held? Wonder if there's an exchange of prisoners being planned?"

"That," Corso said, "would make sense. But how would House Ulgo know where she was?"

"The party. That cursed dinner party. Too many ears were listening, and I noticed an unusual interest in Maura and Aric there." Miriah paced, worried about her sister, and wondering what to tell the twins. She looked at her chrono, four o'clock. They had a few hours to figure it out. She went back to their room to dress, choosing all black leather. Corso followed her.

"You're not going to try to rest any more, love? We didn't sleep much, and now I'm sorry for that," he told her.

"I'm not, not one bit," she said, looking up at him as she was putting on her boots. "I'm sorry, Cor, for being stubborn and mean." She looked down, and only looked up again when he pulled her chin up and kissed her.

"Did I not do a good enough job earlier letting you know I wasn't upset? If not, I'll make up for it when this is over," he grinned, bending to kiss her behind her ear, making her shiver in delight. In the distance, they heard the holo again, and parted to go answer it.

"We're here," Maura told them, "and it's chaos. No ransom demands or prisoner exchange demands, but it's early yet. Would you guys forward my datapad files?"

"Sure,"Corso told her, and went to their room to retrieve the datapad. "There you go, should have them now." She checked the one in her hand.

"Perfect, thanks Cor!" She turned as someone out of video range called her name. "I'd better get to work, but you have the holo frequency here, let me know if you need me. Tell the twins I love them." Miriah assured her they would, and signed off.

Corso went to dress in his cortosis, and got his plate gear ready. If he needed to be in combat, he wanted to be prepared. He also took a large box out of the gear storage, and set it in front of Miriah. "I got you a present, love. I want you to have it now, rather than next month on Devin's birthday." She looked at him, confused.

"Devin gets gifts on his birthday, not me." She smiled at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"You always buy stuff for me or Dev, or other people, but you rarely buy things for yourself, even if you want them. You gave me Devin a year ago, and I wanted you to have this." He handed the box to her and she took it, pulling the ribbon to untie it. Inside was a beautiful shotgun, her favorite weapon, the stock custom made and carved. The wood felt slightly warm to the touch and when she hefted it, it fit her perfectly. She sighed with the pleasure of it, of holding a weapon that seemed to instantly become a part of her.

"I love it, sugar. It's gorgeous." She went to kiss him, still holding the gun.

"Then it matches you, love. I'm happy you like it. Now, you'll be fully armed should you need to be." He sat on the couch, hoping to get her to rest some, but knowing she was too worried about Maura to do that. She paced again, stopping every so often to run her finger along the design in the shotgun's stock. Corso stretched out on the couch, figuring at least one of them should be rested. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Calleigh was lying with her head on his chest, and Colin was at his feet. Miriah was still pacing, holding Devin.

"What time is it?" he asked Miriah, his head pounding.

"Almost eight. The kids woke at first light, and I've gotten them breakfast already. They're napping now, except your son." Corso grinned, she always said Dev was "his" son when she wasn't pleased with him.

"I'll take him for a while, kitten, " he told her, standing to take the little boy, who smiled at his dad. Miriah was tired and fighting it, he could see by the tension in her neck and shoulders she was miserable. He went to her, and said, "Maura is okay, I'm sure Aric is glued to her side. And she's a good leader, she'll do a great job. I have a feeling this is all a political play anyway, don't you?"

Miriah nodded, she did think things were a little too neatly wrapped up for it to be a kidnapping, but had no proof of anything. She went to the kitchen to get water, still dehydrated from the dinner, and walked back. Everything and nothing seemed different, and she just felt adrift.

Maura, however, had her hands full of details and a constant stream of info and people running past her. She'd forgotten how exhausting being in charge could be. Aric did his best to handle the things he could, since he outranked most of the others there anyway. He was setting up the resupply schedule when Maura found him in the ammo room.

"Why me? Why now?" she said, throwing her hands up. "I'm not used to this anymore, Aric." She sat heavily on a crate, putting her head in her hands. "All I really want to do is be with the twins, getting them breakfast and chatting with Mir."

Aric knelt in front of her, pulling her hands from her face to hold in his. "I know, honey, it's kind of a shock to be here and in charge. Think of these soldiers like they're the twins. They need direction, and to know that someone is looking out for them, watching their backs. You're good at that, Maura. You inspire soldiers to do more, be more. You have a quiet confidence about you that resonates with these men. I know, I used to be one of them." He patted her shoulders, then moved to knead her neck muscles, feeling the knots of tension there. "Go, call Miriah, see that the twins are fine, and then you'll be able to focus again." He kissed her forehead and helped her up, giving her a small push toward the holo.

Miriah had just gotten everyone settled after their early morning naps and the kids were playing in the playroom, Corso with them. She answered the holo before the first chime stopped, and let out a breath when she saw her sister. "Hey Maura, how's things there?"

"We're figuring it out. Needed to see the kids, I know they're fine but I just needed to see them." Calleigh came running at the sound of her mother's voice, excited to see her in her armor. She chatted with her mother for a few minutes, then ran to get Colin.

"Colin and Dev have Corso in the floor playing with pod racers," Miriah laughed. That made Maura smile, too, and she talked with Colin for a few minutes. Maura sighed when he ran back to play.

"I miss them, miss being with you guys. I'd forgotten how stressful this is. Any thing you can find about Garza and where she might be would be useful."

"I've been monitoring comms, nothing there. I do remember last night seeing you and Aric get a lot of interested looks from the people at our table, but didn't overhear anything significant. I can't help but wonder if this is a ruse, to smoke out the Ulgo forces in order to deny taking her."

"Hmm, that's a distinct possibility, one I hadn't really considered. Thanks, Mir, that's why I love bouncing things off you, you think creatively." Maura smiled at her little sister, and Miriah blushed. They said goodbye and Miriah went to tell Corso what she thought.

"Nice, love," he said. "An idea I hadn't considered. If that's the case, we just wait it out, right?" She nodded.

"Maura is stressed, so I think I'll cook her favorite meal for dinner." She stared to get up from where she'd been crouched, watching the little boys play. Corso jumped up and pulled her to him, kissing her, and she heard the giggles from the kids.

She blushed and heard Calleigh ask Corso, "You love An' 'Riah?"

His reply was, "I sure do, sweetie, a whole lot." Calleigh nodded, and ran to her aunt. "I love her, too." Miriah picked her up and cuddled her close, knowing the little girl was missing her mother, even if she didn't say so.

Maura was holding her own and by evening had settled into the routine of who needed what to move forward. Aric was proud of her, and could see why Garza had tried so hard to keep Maura active duty. She took command and no one questioned her. They finally left for the house, after assuring the lieutenant they left at HQ that they were only an encrypted holo away. Aric put his arm around her in the back of the speeder, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, honey, you really stepped up today." She smiled at him in the semi-darkness.

"Thank you, for having faith in me, that I could do it. I couldn't, you know, without you." She patted his hand, and before they reached the house, she'd fallen asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Miriah rushed to Maura as she came into the house. She could see that her sister was beyond tired, and helped her take the plate armor off. The twins were already in bed, as was Devin, and the house was quiet. Miriah led Maura over to the soft chair and pushed her to sit.

"Rest here, I'll get you guys some dinner." Miriah went to the kitchen and returned with two trays of food and drinks for her sister and brother in law. Corso came to help her carry them, he'd been reviewing the smartboard. While they ate, Miriah talked about the twins, what they'd done all day, and how they'd explained what was going on to the kids.

"Thanks, sweetie, for all you've done today. It really got off to a strange start, eh?" Maura gave her sister a tired smile. "I'll never make fun of Garza again. I feel like I've run twenty miles in this armor today, and the thought of doing it again tomorrow is already making me tired. She's not a young woman anymore, how does she do this?"

"She didn't start out as a general," Aric said. "She worked up to it gradually. Besides, you did a great job today, even slightly unprepared."

Maura snorted, "Slightly?" She put her feet on the low table in front of her, her boots already beside the door. She shook her head at her mismatched socks, that would have bothered her if she'd known it. She was listening to Aric tell MIriah and Corso about the day, when she closed her eyes. She was awakened by Aric kissing her temple, urging her to get up and go to bed.

"The new mattresses arrived today, and your bed is all set." That earned Miriah a big hug from them both, and Maura shuffled down the hallway. Aric hung back to speak to the younger couple.

"Things were really okay here?" he asked.

"They were, Aric, you know we'll take great care of the twins," Miriah told him, Corso nodding beside her.

"I was asking about you two, not them. They can be a handful, especially now that they're in the 'terrible twos'," he laughed, then sobered. "You know, if anything happens to us, you two are their legal guardians, right?"

"No, we didn't know that, but that's not going to happen," Corso told him. "We love them, though, and you know we'd treat them as our own." Aric nodded.

"That's why we chose you," he said, giving Corso a slap on the back before heading down the hall to join Maura. He found her in the shower, and didn't go in with her, knowing she needed sleep. He sat on the new bed. Nice, he thought, and before Maura got out of the shower, Aric was asleep, still in his cortosis gear. She just covered him with the soft blanket Miriah had put at the foot of the bed, and crawled under the sumptuous sheets her sister had ordered. She made a mental note to tell Miriah how great they were, snuggled to her husband, and slept.

When the alarm went off at five-thirty am, Maura was surrounded. She was being held by Aric, Calleigh was draped across her shoulders, and Colin across her legs. Well, if that doesn't make me feel loved, she thought, nothing would. She smiled as Aric's green eyes met her own, and he took his good morning kiss, the kids beginning to stir. Aric made his way to the shower and she got up, hugging both of the twins as they chattered about their day. She could smell caffa and realized Miriah was cooking already.

They all went to the kitchen and saw breakfast ready, and not just a small offering. Miriah had been thinking that if Maura had a better balance of proteins, she'd have more energy, so she set about cooking with that in mind. They'd just finished eating when the speeder outside beeped, and Maura looked sad to be leaving again. Miriah went to hug her sister, and slipped a chocolate bar in her pocket. "For later," Miriah told her with a wicked grin. Maura hugged her again, knowing that Miriah didn't part with her special stash of chocolate bars lightly. Aric kissed Miriah's cheek, and they were off. Corso was still asleep with Devin, so Miriah took the twins to read to them.

By the end of the day, no one was happy. The twins missed their parents, and Devin was tired of sharing his. Everyone wanted Miriah, and she was sitting on the couch with Dev on her shoulder and the twins trying to see who could sit on her more. They started shoving each other about the time Corso walked in .

"Colin, you and Devin are due for baths. Let's go. March!" He led them military style to the refresher, the two little boys falling in and marching behind him. Miriah had to laugh.

Calleigh looked at her, putting both her hands on Miriah's face. "I want Mama to be home," she told her aunt, her little face solemn and tears threatening.

"I know, sweetie, I do, too. Maybe tomorrow. You know, your mama is a soldier, and she's in charge of a lot of soldiers right now, telling them what to do and how to do it. She's really good at that. She used to tell me those things when I was a little girl." She smiled at the memory of a bossy Maura, about six years old, going off to school. "Come on to my refresher, we'll get you a princess bath, then dinner." They walked down the hall, to bubbles and peach shampoo. When they came out, the boys were much calmer and Corso had dinner ready for them.

When Maura and Aric got home, not quite so late as before, they ate with Miriah and Corso, sharing the day. Maura didn't look as tired, and when Miriah said something about it, Maura laughed.

"It was the chocolate! It was exquisite!" They laughed, and Miriah nodded.

"That's the good stuff, all right."

"I noticed when I went to kiss the babies that Calleigh was into your shampoo, " Maura grinned.

"Yeah, she almost had a meltdown so we had a princess bath. Remember that?" Maura nodded. Princess bath was a treat, that Maura saved for when little Miriah was being particularly stubborn or in a bad mood. It saved many a tear back when they were girls, and Maura had forgotten about it, until now.

"Any news on the Garza front?" Corso had been searching all day for more, but had found none.

"She's not been taken by the Ulgos, but her disappearance was to flush out a leak, or so we're being told." Aric thought it was an absurd explanation, but that was the official line, and indeed one of her "inside circle" was currently in a cell at the spaceport. He'd been selling info on the mission plans to a mercenary there.

"So when do things go back to normal? Or are you loving being back in the thick of things, Maura?" Corso teased her.

"I don't know yet, but I can't wait to hand the reins over to her. I sent some minor changes to you late this afternoon, did you get a chance to see them yet?"

"They should be on your smartboard now," Corso told her, getting up to refill their tea, brushing his hand along Miriah's shoulder, who shivered in response. Even tired, her body always responded to his touch. He'd just begun to realize that she was as affected by him as he was by her, and it was a personal challenge of his to touch her as often as he could. They were so tired last night that their new bed had been only used for sleeping, so far. "The mission should be in phase three now, right?" He looked at Maura, who looked at Aric for confirmation.

"Yep, started it about thirteen-hundred today. It was moving well when we left, the delay was in getting cold weather gear to part of the squads. It was there, just misplaced. I've almost got the supply and resupply routes organized so that they actually work now." He'd spent hours trying to figure out where things had been stored, and getting them logged in and put in a more accessible area. The military hadn't changed since they'd been out, still ran on inefficiency and outdated gear.

Miriah sighed, it had been a truly long day. She looked at Corso across the table, his shirtsleeves pushed up to reveal his muscled forearms, the light grey of the shirt contrasting with his darker skin, and thought about those arms wrapped around her. He must have felt her thoughts, she mused, as he looked at her and realized what her eyes were saying to him. She held his gaze as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it fall around her shoulders, seeing his pupils dilate and his breathing pick up. Maura had been telling them about the new troops that had just come in today, when Aric pulled her up and turned to Corso.

"We're going to bed. It's been a long couple of days. Keep it down, will you?" he smirked, sensing the mood between his sister in law and the Mantellian.

"You, too," Corso chuckled, and led Miriah down the hall. He was peeling leather off her before she'd gotten completely in the room, not that she minded. His touch was sensual, and now that he'd gotten her alone and naked, he was taking his time with her, driving her up only to back off, the sounds she made making him more determined to extend her pleasure while driving his own need. Her whole body trembled with desire for him, and he finally let her fall, covering her mouth with his, her cries echoing inside him. She reversed the roles then, seeing just how much he could take before he begged. When they finally rested in each other's arms, they both felt relaxed and loved.

"Amazing," she purred, snuggled into his chest.

"You certainly are," he said, kissing her head, but knowing if she wanted more, he'd be happy to comply. She knew he was tired, and she was feeling the lack of sleep as well, and was content with just being surrounded by him, their legs tangled together and her body against his.

Miriah woke when she heard Maura's alarm, and Corso grunted when she moved, pulling her back down. "I'm going to get breakfast ready, lover, for Maura before she leaves." She kissed his cheek and he let her go. She pulled on her robe and went down the hall, pulling her thoughts together as she went. When she entered the kitchen and turned on the overhead light, she was shocked to see a bedraggled woman on her knees in the floor, her hands cuffed behind her, her tears still wet on her face. The night guard stood over her, weapon in hand.

"What the force is going on here?" Miriah said, her voice still hoarse from sleep. The young woman looked up at her, but said nothing.

"We found this woman sneaking around the house about an hour ago. Says she's trying to talk to someone here, but she won't say who." The soldier looked helpless, not wanting to hurt the woman but not knowing how to get her to say anything either. Miriah knelt beside her, but the woman wouldn't look at her, and she stood, sighing.

"If she's not armed, take the cuffs off her, " Miriah ordered the soldier, who complied. Miriah helped the woman off the floor and into a chair, the soldier standing guard. They were just staring at each other when Corso came into the kitchen. He looked at the scene in front of him, working out what was going on, when he realized he knew who this woman was.

"Rachel?" he said, his voice unbelieving. Miriah turned to look at him, one eyebrow arched.

"This is Rachel?" she asked, looking at her husband with a stunned expression as he nodded.

The woman looked at them both, "Hi Corso," she said in a small voice. Miriah left the kitchen and Corso followed her, his misery apparent.

"How did she get here? What is going on?" he asked Miriah. She told him what she knew, and walked down the hall to dress before going back to the kitchen. He followed her, but said nothing. They met Maura and Aric in the kitchen door, both of them looking at the woman with puzzlement in their glances.

"Who is she?" Maura asked, her hand on her sidearm.

"That is Rachel," Miriah said, her voice a little strained. "Corso's former fiancee'."


	32. Chapter 32

"Why is she in our kitchen?" Maura asked, trying to catch up. Evidently, before they'd met, Corso had been in an arranged engagement with this woman, who disappeared after his parents had been killed by seperatists on Ord Mantell. He'd never seen her again, until now.

Corso was confused. He hadn't seen Rachel in twelve years now, and had no idea how she knew he was there on Alderaan. He went back to speak to her.

"Rachel, what's going on?" He looked at her carefully, seeing that she wasn't hurt, just mussed. She sighed and started her story.

"I left Ord shortly after your parents were killed, my parents were afraid we'd be next. We moved here, and I married an officer in the House Organa security detail. He was killed a few months ago by Ulgo troops. I wanted to see you, to talk to you about what I know. About what Thomas told me before he was killed." She sniffed, unshed tears bright in her eyes. Corso had no feelings for this woman, but he wouldn't see her upset or abused. He told her to wait, and went to get the others.

Maura and Aric introduced themselves, Miriah hanging back, not sure how to handle this. Corso put his arm around her, drawing her forward.

"Rachel, this is my wife, Miriah," he said softly, squeezing Miriah's shoulder gently. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I'd heard you gone off Ord and married a spacer, no offense. I'm happy for you, Cor, I wish you'd met Thomas before… before.." she buried her face in her hands, and Maura hurried some tissues over to her, Miriah getting her some juice to drink. When she'd put the juice on the table next to the sobbing woman, she turned her attention to cooking breakfast. Miriah still felt unsettled, but realized she had no real reason to. He hadn't hidden the fact that at age fourteen they'd been in talks to be married. He hadn't seen her in all these years, had only spoken about her once. She heard Devin talking, wanting to get out of his crib, and saw Corso go to get him. Maura had finally gotten Rachel to calm enough to speak.

"I'm currently the commander of the operation here, so anything that involves House Ulgo, I would like to hear," she told Rachel and Rachel nodded.

"Thomas had been hearing about a subgroup of Organa security that had been paid well for info about Organa's plans, and thus the Republic's plans. I had no idea you guys were even here until the dinner party. I saw you then, but never got a chance to talk to you." She looked up as Corso brought Devin to his mother.

"He wants you, Mama," he told Miriah, as Devin dove to her. "I'll take over here." Corso bent to whisper to her, "I love you, remember that." She nodded, Devin giving her noisy kisses, making her smile.

"I love you too, sugar. You remember that." He winked at her and grinned, flipping the chocolate chip pancakes as Devin clapped.

Miriah walked over to Devin's chair, securing him inside. She put some cereal on his tray while she made his breakfast, and he chattered the whole time, happy to be with everyone. "Your son is beautiful," Rachel said softly, and of course, Devin gave her his father's smile. "He looks just like you, Corso." Miriah had to agree, other than the hair, Dev was his father in miniature. Rachel was cooing to the baby, and Miriah took the opportunity to study the woman who had known Corso before her. She was Maura's size, closer to Corso's own height than she, and had long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Miriah could see her being a good fit for Corso had he stayed on Ord. He was a different person in a lot of ways now, she knew that. All she had to do was think of what they'd done to each other last night to know that. She smiled to herself, oh yeah, he's soooo mine. She almost did a little dance, but stopped herself, and instead stood close to him as he cooked. As was his habit, he leaned over to kiss her, seeming to forget Rachel was in the room.

Rachel watched them, saw their symmetry, and admitted to herself that he'd made a good match. She'd half hoped he was unhappy, but she could see that he had found his mate. What's more, she liked this group, liked the feel of their cohesiveness. Maura still sat with her, observing the woman observing them.

"Did Thomas tell you who these guards were?" Maura asked, still trying to figure out the connection. Rachel told her the names she knew, and Maura saw Aric making notes on his datapad. Miriah had finished feeding her son and was setting the table when the twins came in, running to their parents. Rachel's face lit up, she loved kids, and these were very cute kids. Colin settled in Maura's lap, and Corso brought the platter of pancakes over. Calleigh claimed her chair and Colin reluctantly left Maura to eat breakfast.

Corso finally addressed Rachel. "Where are your parents now," he asked her.

"Father died a few years ago, and Mother moved to Coruscant. That's where I'm trying to go now. There's nothing left for me here, and I'm afraid that the names on the list I gave you will try to retaliate."

Maura took Aric's datapad and looked up something. "We have a military transport to Coruscant leaving this afternoon, you are welcome to go with it if you like." She looked up to see Rachel smile.

"I'd like that very much. Maybe I can start over there." Maura could see the woman relax.

"Come on, guys, eat," Miriah said. Devin sat in her lap, playing with the long strands of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "Maura still has to get to HQ and we have to work some." She looked at Corso, who was watching her closely, and she gave him a puzzled look before turning her attention to the little boy, who was singing in her lap.

Corso was worried. He couldn't read Miriah, her face was closed and neutral, but he knew her brain was spinning. Please, please don't shut me out, he thought. I didn't ask her here, had no idea she was on this planet. I love you, he tried to send his thoughts to her. She looked at him quizzically, then turned her attention to Devin. He saw his son reach up and stroke his wife's face, and her smile at him. That, he thought, that is what's important. Protecting them, making them know I love them.

C2 cleared the table, and the kids ran for the playroom. Maura and Aric left, after Maura had pulled Miriah aside. "Corso's so stressed, Mir, but you're handling this well. I feel bad for him. Don't give him too much grief, okay?"

Miriah smiled at Maura, "I wasn't going to, sis. I know where he stands, and he loves me. They were a long time ago, we are forever." Aric joined them, hugging his tiny sister in law.

"Spitfire, don't kill her. Too big a mess," he grinned, and she stuck her tongue out at him. They laughed as they went to the waiting speeder. They were getting settled when Aric suddenly jumped out again, going inside. He emerged with Rachel, telling Miriah that they would make sure she got off planet safely. Miriah went inside to see how Corso was faring.

She found him sitting at the kitchen table still, his head in his hands. She walked softly up to him, rubbing his back. At her touch he turned and hugged her waist, and she kissed his forehead. "I was so afraid you'd be upset. I told you once, years ago, that she wasn't even in the same galaxy as you. That was so apparent to me today." He looked up into the silver eyes he dreamed about, and saw only love.

"Cor, baby, I have no doubts. Don't worry. We're good, will always be good." She grinned at him, pulling away to check on the kids, but coming back to him. "Why does everyone think I'd pull a blaster on a poor widow who was trying to get help and give information?"

He chuckled, remembering her telling him she didn't share, and stood to kiss her. She grinned impishly at him, "I'd use my pretty new shotgun instead." That made him laugh, and they ended up on the couch, where they could hear the kids. He spent the next hour making sure she knew he loved her and only her.

Maura and Aric introduced Rachel to Garza's assistant and told him to take care of getting her belongings and transporting her to Coruscant. Rachel turned to Maura, thanking her for her help. "I could never get things done this quickly. Please, stop House Ulgo. Maybe then Thomas' death won't just be for nothing." Maura assured her they would, and thanked the woman for her information. When she'd left, Aric turned to her.

"What a bizarre morning! Miriah handled it well, I thought. Man, Corso looked like he wished he'd had a stealth generator," he chuckled, and Maura smiled.

"Can I expect to one day see your old girlfriend appear out of nowhere?" she asked him, and he backed her into the corner of the office.

"Cathar mate for life, hon. I didn't have many girlfriends, but I can tell you none of them ever thought I was going to marry them." He bent his head to kiss her, leaving her breathless, her hands on his muscled back. He hissed as the holo chimed. "Every damned time." Maura grinned and went to accept the call.

It was indeed Garza. Maura was, for once, very happy to see the older woman at the other end of the holo. "Good morning, General. I am glad you are well." She saw that Garza looked tired, and was sitting, rather than her usual military bearing.

"I am.. recovering. One of the reasons for all this was a surgical procedure. I'm afraid I will need you there a little longer, Major. I'm being told that my faith in you was justified, and things are moving along well. Is there anything you need from me?"

My life back, Maura thought, but said, "No, General. Everything is fine here, and looking forward to your return." Garza assured her it would be soon, and they said goodbye. Aric moved behind her, putting his arms around her waist.

He growled in her ear, "We're leaving here at a decent time tonight. I want more of what we did last night." She smiled, they did indeed enjoy each other the evening before. They moved away from each other reluctantly, hearing footsteps hurrying their way.

A junior officer reached the doorway. "Major, you need to get out…" His statement was interrupted by a loud explosion. Aric pulled Maura out of the room and they ran, dodging debris and other soldiers who were getting out of the destruction. They finally got to a building at the edge of the staging area, where there were no incoming explosives.

"What happened?" Maura asked the corporal, ducking into a small room, seeing several wounded there. Aric stood in the door, making sure they were clear, his assault cannon ready.

"We were overrun at the control point, it happened too fast to counter," he told her, stammering. She pressed the relay in her ear, trying to hear the comms from the combat area. Her mind was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't tell what. What she was hearing was that they'd taken five casualties, no fatalities except a building, and that the insurgents were dead. She took a deep breath, then realized that Rachel had gone out that way. NO! she thought. Surely not. Surely we weren't taken in by someone from one of our pasts, that we would trust on principle. She looked at Aric, who'd worked it out too, and he shrugged and shook his head. She tried to get the assistant on holo, but he wasn't answering.

"I'm afraid we were duped, Aric, and I can't get the lieutenant. I should have let Miriah shoot her," she said, sitting heavily on a nearby crate. She hit the holo frequency for the house, and when Miriah answered, she was smiling and relaxed. Maura had to smile to herself, Corso must be pretty persuasive, she thought.

"Mir, is Corso there? Oh, hey Corso. Well, we have some strange news. It appears the your friend Rachel is an agent for Ulgo, she marked the control point and we were just hit here. So, I need you guys to work on an alternate control point and mark another HQ area, we'll salvage what we can here."

"Wait,"Corso said, "Rachel was a spy? "

"Seems so, Cor, sorry," Aric told him. "She and her escort have gone off the grid, about ten minutes after they cleared the control point. They knew, given the history, that we'd not question her too closely, so she was the perfect plant."

Corso sighed and shook his head. "We'll get to work here. The kids are fine, I just took them cookies." He looked dejected. "I feel responsible for this, I should have known it wasn't as it seemed."

They assured him he couldn't have known, and promised to be home soon. When they disconnected, Miriah hugged Corso. "I just want to be back on the ranch," she told him. He agreed. Ronto didn't betray you.


	33. Chapter 33

Dinner was subdued. Corso was brooding over being deceived by Rachel, and Maura and Aric were just tired. Miriah had done a lion's share of the contingency plans, and was nursing a headache. They'd put the babies to bed a couple of hours ago, and were just sitting down to eat when Devin came streaking through the kitchen, giggling. There was just something about a naked baby, happy and grinning, that made everyone laugh.

Miriah was doubled over laughing, trying to catch the wily boy. "How did you get out of the crib, young man?" She was breathless, and had the wiggling little boy on her hip, taking him back to bed. When she went into his room, she realized the railing had been left down. I was preoccupied, she thought, and he could have been hurt climbing down. She got him redressed, and by then the excitement of his escapade had begun to wear him down. He went to sleep and she double checked the railing before she went back to the kitchen.

The mood was noticeably more relaxed. Corso even kinda smiled at her, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. She touched his arm and he grabbed her hand, kissing her fingers. "Dinner is great, Mir. I should have told you earlier. Can I get you something? Yours may be cold after dealing with the nudist." She grinned at him, shaking her head.

"That was possibly the funniest thing I've ever seen him do," she said. Maura snorted at her.

"He's definitely your son, Miriah, you used to do the same thing when you were a baby." They all had a good laugh at that while Miriah blushed. They told stories of childhood, and just chatted about something other than the op for a good while. When they parted for bed, Corso was surprised by Maura's hug.

"Cor, don't let this get to you. Unless you're suddenly force sensitive, you couldn't have known Rachel was a spy. No one blames you, you didn't even know she was on this planet until this morning. Please?" He nodded, knowing she was right but still feeling bad about the whole thing. She patted his cheek.

Aric's comment was, "Maybe we can convince Miriah to copy Devin, that would make him smile." Miriah sailed a dishcloth at him, and he ducked, laughing. Aric and Maura went down the hall to their room, while Miriah picked up toys and checked the security, anything to avoid going to bed. Corso finally stopped her, wrapping her in a hug.

He said softly, "I know you've had a strange day. I have, too. I won't push you, let's just go lie down together. We're both tired, and I just need to feel you with me." She didn't say anything, just held onto him, and he realized there were tears wetting the front of his shirt. "Shh love, don't cry. It's okay," he told her, rocking back and forth and lying his head on hers. "Are you upset with me?" She shook her head.

"Just tired, and headachy. Homesick. I hate this place now." She would never admit it, but she did feel some jealousy, even though she knew it was unfounded. He picked her up and carried her to their bed, gently putting her down but not letting her go.

"Please don't leave me, Miriah, I couldn't take it if you did. I love you, and Devin, more than I even have the words for." He was clinging tightly to her, as if she would take flight right then and there.

"Hey, sugar, we settled this already. I'm yours, will always be yours. Why would you think that had changed?"

"The whole spy thing. I trusted that what she said was true. That all came out after our talk this morning, and you've been so busy working on mission plans that we haven't spoken about it, now you're upset and crying. I just figured you'd had time to think about it all, and changed your mind." He looked morose, and had trouble meeting her eyes. She waited patiently until he finally looked at her. She stroked his face with her fingertips, and when she touched his lips, he kissed her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I know I don't say this enough, but you are a part of me, the biggest part of me, to tell the truth. I can't live without you, sugar, don't even want to try. So please, don't worry about me leaving you. The tears are from the headache and stress, you know we didn't sleep much last night." She kissed each of his cheeks and then his nose, before putting her lips on his. "Let it go, baby, it's over and done." She quickly shed her armor and slipped on a nightshirt while he found his favorite soft sleep pants, and they snuggled together, both asleep in minutes.

Maura and Aric were far from asleep, making good on their earlier promise to each other. Being fired at had somehow fueled their desire, and Aric was catching his breath, Maura lying under him. He rolled to her side, his arms still around her, her hands stroking his chest. "Mmmm sweetheart, fantastic," Maura breathed at him.

"Just following orders, Major," he grinned at her, nuzzling her neck. They were quiet for a few minutes, so much so that Aric had to look to see if Maura was asleep. She stared back at him with her amber eyes. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"A little worried about Miriah and Corso." She lightly kissed his chest, wiggling her hips closer to him.

"They both need sleep, that's all," he told her, "What about you, beautiful? Sleep or sex?" She grinned at him.

"Well, I'm not sleepy." She rolled on top of him.

"Good answer."

By early morning, everyone felt refreshed. They ate breakfast together, Maura no longer stressed about being in their makeshift HQ early since she had more technology and resources here. Miriah showed her the contingency and new control point locations, and updated her datapad with the changes. Maura praised her sister's ingenuity and told her she actually liked the new locations better than the old ones. While there were alone in the workroom, she asked her little sister how things were with Corso.

"It's fine. He finally realizes I'm not going to leave him, and that I love him as much as he loves me," she smiled shyly. "Why do guys think we blame them for everything?"

"He just loves you, Mir, that's all. If he thought you'd be happier, he'd leave. You are the only thing that really matters to him, you and Devin." She put her arm around Miriah. "Aric is always saying that Corso puts you guys first, in every situation. He knew you'd be okay with things, he's a big fan of yours, by the way."

"Of yours too, from what I heard through the walls last night," Miriah snickered as Maura blushed and pushed her sister's shoulder.

The twins were happy that their parents were still home when they woke and Aric was playing with them in the playroom. He emerged, a twin on each leg, hanging on and giggling as he held Devin in his arms and made for the kitchen. The women just shook their heads, Aric was as hands-on a dad as Corso was, and they realized he loved it. Corso was sleeping late, and Miriah went to check on him, worried that he might be sick. He wasn't, just finally catching up. He grabbed her as she got close and pulled her into bed with him, smiling at her giggles. Devin came toddling toward them and Miriah watched the play of the muscles in Corso's back as he lifted their son, and bit back a sigh of pleasure.

"I'm not sure which is better, your beautiful soul or body," she said softly, and he looked at her, slightly confused. "Oh yeah, sugar, I'm talking about you." He kissed her, Devin patting both their faces. He put the little boy down and started to get out of bed, when he turned to her and pulled her close.

"Okay, break it up, " Aric barked. "You're on kid duty again." He smiled at the couple and the twins ran in behind him. Miriah knew they had to go, but had enjoyed them all being together for a little bit.

"Hopefully tomorrow, Garza will be back and I'll be free," Maura told her, hugging her at the door. They got in the speeder, Aric not letting go of her hand.

"Major, our last mission was very enjoyable," he purred at her, his eyes sultry. "I hope to get another chance to do that soon." He was being careful with his words since they had a driver, but she knew exactly what he meant.

She nodded, "Me too," she told him, smiling. They reached their temporary staging area pretty quickly and they got to work, sending the new control point set ups out and reviewing where their troops were, and what was needed. Right after noon, Garza strode into the makeshift HQ, looking every bit the General. Aric and Maura snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease, Major. You and your group have done a fine job here. Are you sure you wouldn't accept a new commission? We need leadership of your caliber." She smiled at Maura, knowing what her answer would be but needing to ask the question anyway. Maura slowly shook her head.

"Thank you, general, but I'm happier working on the mission plans than leading them." She smiled at the older woman, "I am happy to have had this opportunity to compare the two."

"Very well then, I relieve you of your active duty. Your group will remain until we're done, right?" Maura assured her that they would, and briefed the general on what they'd done that morning. When she was done, Maura shook Garza's hand, and bid her farewell. Aric had the speeder waiting, he was as anxious to return to the kids as she was.

"Well, thank the stars we're back to being civilians," Maura told him. He nodded, he didn't realize the stress she'd carried until he saw it lifted. They rode in relative silence home, and heard the squeals of the twins from outside when they stopped. Aric turned to her with a grin, and helped her out of the speeder.

"I think our welcoming committee is aware we're here," he told her, laughing, as the twins burst out of the house. They took them around to the small fenced back yard, where Miriah and Corso had Devin in the swings, and the twins had been playing.

"Hey you guys, just in time for cookies," Miriah told them, and at the work "cookies" everyone, including Corso and Aric, cheered. They went inside for cookies and juice before nap time and once the kids were asleep, they discussed the mission and tried to come up with some idea that would capture the objective faster.

Miriah moved to the smartboard, and outlined a plan to go directly into the House of Ulgo itself, to see who was pulling the strings since they had the former general's son in custody. She maintained that there had to be someone else, someone with some pull, to have placed a spy in their midst."And, by the way, we did a security sweep here late yesterday, removed two listening devices from the kitchen and hallway. Forgot to mention that last night." Miriah moved to the terminal. "We traced the serial numbers to a shop in the spaceport here, so no real evidence there. But you know the Ulgo's are getting credits from somewhere, they were paupers six months ago." She looked at Aric and Corso, "There's an old saying, 'follow the money'. That's where we should be hitting."

Aric nodded slowly, "You're right. I'll start working on that right now." He moved to the other table and terminal, sitting beside Corso. Miriah went to make more caffa for the others, and Aric got Corso's attention. "So you guys are okay? I mean, you've worked out the kinks?" Corso grinned at him.

"Oh yeah, we're fine. And after last night, you can't tease us about waking you up." Aric grinned at him, no shame at all.

"Sure we can. You can just tease back now." They laughed together, and fist bumped. They were working on back tracing deposits when the holo chimed, and they saw Garza appear.

"Just wanted to let you know, we've found the lieutenant. He's hurt, but will survive. The girl he was with did not." She looked down, then back at the group. "I'm sorry, I understand you knew her. No matter what side, if someone you know dies in combat, it's a blow. I'll let you know any updates."

Miriah stared at Corso, trying to gage his reaction. He was sorry she had died, but that's all he felt. He held Miriah in his arms. "I'm sorry, Cor," she said.

"Yeah, me too. Now I'll never know why she did what she did. But that's the only reason."

"I know, sugar, I know." She held on tight, and felt him relax against her, and knew he'd be fine.


	34. Chapter 34

Such a lot of changes in the past couple of days, Miriah thought. No wonder Corso feels unsettled, I do too. She mused about the appearance of Rachel, and wondered just exactly how she fit into all this. She was cooking dinner when Corso found her and led her to the table to sit.

"I want to ask you something, and get your thoughts on it. Please, know that before I ask this, you will have the final say. Okay?" He was looking at her intently, unnerving her.

"Okay, I guess. What's going on, Cor?" She didn't know what to think, but waited patiently for him to formulate his query.

"I'd like to send Rachel's body back to Ord Mantell. I know I don't have to, but at least there her mother can claim her. She has or had other family there, and even though she betrayed my trust in her, she deserves to be with her family." He looked down at his feet, unsure how Miriah would respond.

"Of course, I agree. That's a lovely gesture, but one I should have expected from you, sugar." His head shot up to look at her, incredulous.

"Are you sure? You know, I just want it all resolved, and I'd rather take a blaster bolt than hurt you. So be sure that it won't bother you later, love, before you say yes." Her silver eyes looked deeply into his.

"I'm sure. I think it will be a good closure." She took his hand in hers, and he slowly bent forward to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, love. Aric and I are going to go down there now, set it up." She nodded, then hugged him. He held onto her for a bit, then stood and pulled her up to him. After he kissed her, he turned and left with Aric, and Maura came to stand beside her.

"He's a good man, Mir, just trying to do the right thing," she told her sister. Miriah agreed and turned back to her cooking. About an hour later, Aric and Corso came back to the house, but they looked stunned more than anything else.

Maura saw them first, and expressed concern. "What the force? What's going on?" Aric put his arm around her and led her to the workroom, where Miriah was working on plan changes. Corso walked to Miriah and asked her to stop working a moment. When she looked up at Corso's face, she immediately stopped and joined the three.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Sit down, Miriah, we don't exactly have good news here," Corso's face was grim. When they were all sitting, Corso sighed and began. "We went down to find out how to go about getting Rachel back home, but before they would do anything, they asked us to identify her. I didn't want to see her, but didn't really have a choice." He sighed heavily, taking Miriah's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "When we got to the area, it wasn't Rachel on the table. I knew her, and you both do, too." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, love, but the girl we saw was Mina." Their cousin, who was like another sister to Miriah. Miriah's eyes filled with tears as Maura cried out and fell against Aric.

"No, no, no, no," Miriah said, softly. "It can't be Mina. She's not on Alderaan. It couldn't be her." Aric shook his head.

"It was, Spitfire. I'm sorry, so sorry to tell you this," he was holding a sobbing Maura. Corso put his arms around Miriah, who was trying to process this awful news. He could tell she was holding herself together with difficulty. She swallowed hard and walked over to the holo to call Magdalane.

Mags already knew something had happened but wasn't sure what. She took the news like a Jedi, Miriah thought, all that calm serenity. It made Miriah almost angry, and she turned to Maura. "You'll have to tell Mom, I can't do that again." She turned and walked to her room, lying on the bed, feeling like she'd taken a punch to the gut. Mina, she thought, what did you get yourself into? Why are you even on this planet? Why did you die, Mina? She wanted to cry, to grieve, but she was afraid to let go. When Corso came to her, he saw only a few tears that had escaped and trickled down her pale face. He sat beside where she was curled up, and moved her hair away from her face, trying to soothe her. She looked at him with dull eyes, the depth of her grief reflected there. "How did she die?" she asked, her voice sounding calm.

"She was run through with a vibrosword. The lieutenant was dumped there, and said she was already dead when he was left there." He continued to touch her, trying to infuse her with his energy. She just continued to lie there, still and in shock. Maura slowly walked into the room, and joined Miriah, even though they didn't touch.

"Mom said the authorities had just notified Aunt Dorothea, and she was headed to Coruscant now. They'll hold a memorial next month." Maura's voice was flat, emotionless, much like Miriah's. Maura would work through the emotions, Corso thought, while Miriah will hold them in until they erupt in anger and then she'll grieve. He vowed to himself to be strong for her. Aric came in to check on Maura, and the men exchanged a look of helplessness. Miriah sat up after a bit.

"I need Devin, need to hold him," she said, and jumped from her bed, running past Corso before he could grab her. He followed her to their son's crib, where he was sleeping peacefully. She stopped, and instead of picking him up, put her hand on his back and rested her head on the crib rail. He saw tears begin to fall, and wrapped her in his arms, walking backward out of the room with her, knowing the storm was upon them.

Miriah looked at Corso, red faced and shaking. "I'll kill her, so help me I will plant a shotgun blast in Rachel's spine. My face will be the last thing she sees as she dies, and she'll know that Mina was a special girl who was in over her head, as usual." At that, she went to her knees in the floor, her trembling body unable to support her weight in grief. Corso knelt beside her, seeing Aric coming down the hall. Corso motioned to him that it was what he expected, and Aric nodded, going back to Maura.

"She never got to see Devin, Cor. She was supposed to visit, several times, but always something came up. We grew up together, got in trouble together, and celebrated together. Now she's gone," Miriah wailed. He held her as she pounded the floor and sobbed, almost an hour had passed when she finally began to relax against him. "I want to go home, sugar, please? Let's just go back to the ranch, and never do this stuff again. I don't want to do it anymore. Please? Can we go?" She looked at him with her tearstained face and he wanted to give her what she wanted, but he knew it was the grief talking, at least partially.

He pulled her into his lap on the floor, pressed her head to his chest, and stroked her hair. "We will go home soon, love, but you know you won't rest until whoever did this is punished."

"I know who did it, Rachel did it, and I will punish her," she said, her voice sounding stronger. They sat there until Maura came to hug Miriah, Aric following her. They all sat in the floor, the room dark since night had fallen, Miriah and Maura sharing stories of their younger cousin. They'd seen her last at Magdalane's wedding, and it was a good mental picture to have of her, her black bobbed hair swinging, her green eyes dancing. Suddenly Miriah sat up straight, "I never finished dinner, guys, I'm sorry." They all assured her it was fine, and they rose, going into the kitchen to find a bite to eat, only to see that C2 had finished what Miriah had started and then gone to charge his batteries. They nibbled, no one feeling very hungry, but grateful that they were together. They were sitting around the table when Maura startled.

"I just realized something. This means that Rachel is still out there, with the Ulgos." Miriah nodded, not wanting to say much more. She was afraid she'd already offended Corso by declaring the woman her target. From the way he was skimming his hand along her arm, he either didn't care or didn't believe her, and she was unconcerned which it was. She'd gone to Mina's rescue before, and Corso had been with her. He knew she loved her cousin and what she'd do to avenge her.

Corso was thinking about the young woman he'd only met once, and how much life she'd had. She'd reminded him of Miriah, their looks very similar. When he'd first saw her body, it had shaken him hard because she looked so much like his wife. Aric had noticed it too, how much she looked like Miriah. He'd told Corso in the speeder on the way back that the mental image of someone so like Miriah lying dead on an autopsy table would haunt him, and Corso had agreed.

When they'd eaten all they wanted, they put the leftovers away and tried to sleep. Miriah had expended so much of her energy in her outburst that she lay in Corso's arms, sound asleep. He had more difficulty, since the image of Mina kept coming to his mind, making him open his eyes to reassure himself that his wife was there. When he did fall sleep, his nightmare and resulting yell had them both awake, her trying to soothe him.

Aric just didn't sleep. He was afraid to. Maura slept fitfully, waking often to find him, mostly sitting up, touching her at some point along their bodies. Early in the morning, she woke again and he seemed so distant that she finally spoke.

"Aric, what is going on with you? " she asked softly. "You haven't slept at all, and you look sick. What is it?"

"When I close my eyes, I see Mina on that table, only she looks so damn much like Miriah, it makes me catch my breath. I know Corso's nightmare was the same thing, it would have to be. So, I just decided not to sleep." He shrugged, "What else can I do?" She pulled him down to lie beside her, her head on his shoulder and his arms around her. He finally dozed off, but every time he woke it was a shock all over again to him.

Morning brought a call from Garza, with her condolences once she'd been informed of who the female was who was found with the lieutenant. They were pushing ahead, and Aric had forwarded the financial information he and Corso had uncovered. Miriah had worked out a basic plan for a direct attack, but wasn't done with it, and had no idea when she might be. She even snapped at Garza about it when the general asked, and left the room.

"I'm sorry, that was pretty indelicate of me, " the general said, and sighed. "I will send my apology to her, and look forward to her analysis whenever it's finished. Garza out."

Corso had convinced Miriah to not cook, and went over to the spaceport to grab some pastries for breakfast for everyone. When he returned, he left the bags in the kitchen and found Miriah outside with the kids. He'd brought her flowers and when she turned to look at him, she saw the small bouquet, and kissed him.

"I wanted you to see that, even with all the ugliness, there is still beauty in the world," he told her, holding her against his chest.

"Thank you, sugar, but all I have to do is look at our son to know that," she smiled at him. She wasn't over the death of her cousin and friend, he thought, but she's accepting it and moving on.

When the kids napped that afternoon, the adults did, too. No nightmares, and when they woke, everyone felt better. Miriah was still pale, but after her nap she went to work on the tactics for a direct approach to the Ulgo camp. She worked for hours, and finally gave it to Garza after having the others look at it for any mistakes. About an hour after the transmission, their doorbell rang, and C2 answered. Garza had sent Miriah a basket of chocolates, her favorite ones with caramel, and an apology for the morning. It did Corso's heart good to see her eat one.

By the time they'd put the kids down and sat down for dinner, they'd had a very long day, but they were united in their task. They all wanted to go home, and with the direct attack plans Miriah had sent, they were closer than ever to getting there. When Corso climbed in bed beside his wife, he was a little surprised to feel her caress, thinking she'd be tired and wanting sleep, but always willing to love her. He turned to her with a quizzical look, and she whispered to him.

"I want to feel alive, sugar, you're the only one who does that for me." They were more gentle with each other than usual, relishing the little touches and loving words. She fell asleep lying across his chest, and he rubbed a lock of her hair between his thumb and finger, much like his son, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Miriah found herself awake only a couple of hours after she'd fallen asleep, and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. Corso moved toward her but didn't wake up. She tried to not leave him in bed anymore, like she used to, so she just sat there, brooding. Why was Mina here, she wondered. What had made her come here? A job? She decided she'd contact her Wookie copilot, try to get more info from him as to why she was even here. She felt Corso reach for her, patting the space she would have been lying in had she been stretched out.

"I'm here, sugar," she whispered to him. She hated waking him up, always felt guilty about it.

" 'S wrong?" he mumbled, then as he woke up more, "Mir, love, don't. Don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. Please, sweetheart." He sat up to hug her to him.

"I'm trying, sugar, but every time I try to sleep I just have all these questions in my mind." She put her head on his chest, hearing his strong, steady heart beating under her ear. He shifted to lie back down, and pulled her to him, stroking her back, kissing her head. He loves so much, she thought, so deeply. She tried to clear her mind, concentrate on the loving touches of his large, slightly calloused hands. He felt her begin to relax and wondered if this was just part of her grieving process. "I want to be home, in our house. No exes, no guards. Just you and me and Dev, " she whispered.

"Just ignoring this won't make it better, love. We'll get there, I promise, but we have to finish this here, now. I'm with you, every step. We can do this, as long as we work together." She nodded against his chest, and the tears came. He felt them, and continued to try to comfort her, eventually humming an old lullaby to her. The deep rumble of his voice, along with the warmth of his body, did soothe her, and she fell asleep against him. He felt her breathing change and sighed, wishing he could take the pain for her. He fell asleep with his face buried in her soft hair.

Maura was subdued the next morning. The kids knew something big had happened, but didn't understand since they hadn't known Mina. Calleigh kept going from her mom to her aunt, being as sweet as she could, but could still feel how sad they both were. Colin stuck to the men, and Devin clung to his mother, trying all his tricks to get her to smile. When he only marginally succeeded, he just snuggled into her neck, which seemed to make her happy. Corso saw what was going on, and had to smile at his son, who loved his mother so much he'd even be still to make her happy. Nice going, son, he thought.

They made it through the morning by working, Miriah making small changes to the direct assault plan, Maura working on updating other missions. Aric and Corso played with the kids and met with Tanno about the firepower for the direct assault. By afternoon nap time, they'd talked to Garza no less than seven times, and everyone was feeling the strain of little sleep and work combined with the sadness. They put the kids down to sleep and met in the living room, C2 bringing in fresh caffa and snacks. He brought Miriah some hot tea, fixed exactly as she liked it, and when he handed it to her he saw her smile. "So good to see you smile again, Master."

Miriah turned to the group, "I'm going to have Akaavi try to trace why Mina was here, and I've already sent a message to her Wookie friend. There has to be a reason." She looked around at the others, who nodded agreement.

"Any word on when the direct assault begins?" Aric asked. "I'd like to be in the command center when that's going on. In fact, I'd think Garza would want us there." He wanted to see this done, and done right. "Tanno is tracing our friend, Rachel. He's found some pretty interesting financial transactions in the past year. We'll know more before the day is over."

Corso stood and walked to the window, and had an idea. He went to Miriah and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Put your riding boots on, kitten, let's go for a spin." She looked at him closely, saw he was serious, and slipped on a pair of soft leather boots. She hadn't put on armor today, just didn't think she could stand it. They left after making sure Devin was sleeping, and stepped out into the sunshine. Corso kissed her quickly and pulled her to the speeders. They climbed on, and Corso headed out to the edges of the foothills. They were flying, Corso's more cautious nature overridden by his need to hear her laugh. He could feel her holding on, her arms around his waist, her head on his back, then her hands started to roam over his chest, making him catch his breath sharply. He slowed and braked, turning to her grinning face. "Hey, gorgeous. That's a good way to make us wreck," he said with a smile.

"Sorry, love. I couldn't help it," she said, a slight blush on her face. "I love touching you, you know." He dismounted the speeder, pulling her off and to him.

"This was great fun, but let's go home and do this properly," he told her, kissing her deeply. They raced back to the house, giggling as they tiptoed past a sleeping Maura and Aric, only to hear Devin stirring and the holo chime starting.

"Busted," he said, going to get the baby boy. Miriah went to the holo.

"Yes, General?" she told the wavering blue image.

"We're beginning the frontal assault in the morning, and I understand Jorgan has requested to be present here. We'd be proud to have you all, if you wish." Garza actually looks relaxed, she thought.

"We'll discuss it, thank you, General. Also, thank you for the chocolates," Miriah smiled at the older woman.

"I'm glad you're enjoying them, have to keep my top people happy," she told Miriah, a small grin showing under the military bearing. They disconnected, and Miriah turned to see that Aric and Maura had heard the call. They spent the afternoon reviewing, and Tanno volunteered to stay with the "little people", as he called the kids. They finished the afternoon by talking to Magdalane, who was on her way to Coruscant, and seeing Felix and Michelina in the holo.

"I cannot believe how big Devin has gotten, and Calleigh and Colin are so independent!" Mags missed being with her sisters and was looking forward to this mission being over, so they could catch up on Dantooine. Miriah thought about being back on the ranch as she prepared ronto from home for dinner. She'd talked to Akaavi for a bit that afternoon, and saw the flush of new love on her friend's face. Cy had been to the ranch twice in the two weeks they'd been gone, and things were progressing there, she thought. She'd still not heard from any of her contacts as to why Mina had been on Alderaan, but she was still reaching out to others.

They sat to eat dinner after the kids were down, and for the first night in quite a few, they enjoyed not only the food but the company, laughing and talking. The thought of being home had buoyed them all, and they were eagerly awaiting the morning. When they were getting ready for bed, Corso and Miriah barely made it to their room when he lifted her off the floor and swung her over to the bed, still humming with the passion they'd stirred that afternoon. She was as well, and purred sensuously as he slowly undressed her, using his lips and tongue to elicit the moans and sighs he loved to hear from her. When he thought she would be ready for rest, she wanted more, and he would never disappoint her. He grinned to himself in the dark, he loved it when she indulged her passion for him, and when she nipped his shoulder with her teeth, he knew she'd moved beyond the worries and questions in her mind and was totally with him, in this moment.

By morning they were tired but sated, having only gotten a couple of hours of sleep. They'd gotten up with Devin, making love in the shower before breakfast. Corso looked tired but happy, and Miriah glowed, at peace for the first time since they'd learned about Mina. They ate quickly, and moved to the speeders to observe the next step in the mission. They saw Corso climb on behind Miriah, and pull her hips into him as they grinned at each other. "They're hopeless," Maura laughed.

Aric grumbled, "Damn, I'm beginning to think they really can't keep their hands off each other." As he said this, he was sliding his hands up Maura's back, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "The difference is that I can, I just choose not to." She laughed and they followed the younger couple to the new HQ. When they entered, the activity was like a killik hive, and Aric grinned broadly. "This," he said, "is hopefully the last time we're here."

"Thank the stars," murmured Miriah. She crossed to a small area of chairs and sat, waiting to see how the initial attack went. They could watch in real time as the forward team had holocams mounted on their armor. They saw the platoon advance up the path, meeting little resistance and not taking any casualties.

"There aren't any guards? This doesn't look right," Corso said, holding her hand. She agreed, and looked at Maura with puzzlement on her face. Maura nodded, knowing what she was thinking, and agreed. Aric had moved down from the observation area to speak to Garza, and came back to them with a report.

"It looks like someone alerted the Ulgos," he said, "the comm chatter indicates no real resistance so far, so they're going to the estate now." He sat with them, watching as the platoon advanced up the front steps of the estate, the empty rooms as they swept the holocams through.

"Wait!" Miriah said. "Ask the platoon leader to go back into that last room, and look at the north wall." The request was given, and they all watched as the soldier returned to the room and panned his holocam at the wall.

"There, see it? The portrait? That's Rachel. Who's the man?" She had stood, moving toward the screen where the video was appearing. No one responded for several minutes, then they heard Garza's voice.

"That appears to be Tomas Ulgo, but we'll verify that. If that's true, then we have the connection." She tapped the computer keys, sending requests for further info out. "Nice catch, Miriah. I wish you'd stayed at the academy." Miriah blushed, remembering her days there and why she'd left. She smiled at Corso, who winked at her.

"So if that's how Rachel is connected to this, now we need to figure out who's funding the rebellion. There's been an awful lot of money funneled into this House in the past year," Aric told them. They continued watching the holocam feed, looking for clues. As the soldiers cleared the house, which was totally deserted, even the droids were gone, the group watched. In the basement, they found another body, which had been in a cell. It was a man, and he'd not been dead long, the soldier said. They turned the man face up, and what they saw further confused the group.

The body was that of Tomas Ulgo.


	36. Chapter 36

"Well, that makes a tad more sense, then," Miriah said, looking at her family. "If Rachel is who we think she is, then she would have had to eliminate her 'husband' in order to direct the insurrection here." She looked at the video screen, and sighed. This had just become more complicated than she was willing to risk Devin's safety for. "General, I will be taking our children into orbit on the _Stardancer_. " She turned to where Garza stood, at parade rest, watching the operation. "They are no longer safe here on the ground." The general nodded, her concern greater than what she showed them. The group gathered on their speeders and set off for the house they'd been living in. Miriah had sent word ahead to C2 to start gathering the children's things for transport to the ship.

Corso was conflicted. He knew Devin would be safer in orbit, but wasn't sure where he would need to be and hated being parted from his son. They rode home in a subdued state, thinking about what they'd seen. If Rachel was married to that guy, why did she kill him? Could Miriah ever kill me? Or I her? I don't see how, he thought. As they dismounted the speeders outside the house, Miriah stopped him. "Sugar, would you go to the spaceport and make sure the ship is fueled and ready? I want Devin away from this, from her." He saw the anxiety in her face, and nodded, hugging her hard. He kissed her, told her he loved her, and that he'd be back here soon. Miriah felt a pang of separation when he climbed aboard the speeder, a sense of unease as she watched him go.

"He'll be back here soon," Maura said, unsure why Miriah was visibly uneasy. Miriah shook herself and went inside, getting Devin in her arms would help, she thought. Her son was his normal sunny self, and she walked around the house, gathering the things she'd brought and deciding what to take now. She knew anything she left, the soldiers would pack and ship to her, but she wanted to do as much of it as she could.

Tanno got Aric's attention and motioned to him to come to the workroom. "Boss, I found something on the financials. This Rachel Ulgo has been getting money from the Torvix gang, the same ones on Corellia now and who used to be the Seperatist Union. " He looked around, making sure they were alone. "There's some rumors I saw that say this woman is very well connected in the Empire. Just rumors, though." Aric nodded, he'd suspected that much firepower and money had to have long roots.

"We're putting the kids on the ship, into orbit, so that they're away from this mess. Not sure which of us will go up to take care of them, but I'm hoping to talk Miriah and Maura into it. That okay with you?" Tanno agreed, told Aric he could count on his help with whatever needed to be done, and they parted, Tanno to go speak to his contacts, Aric to begin the arduous job of convincing the women to take the kids and be safe.

He found Maura with the twins, telling them they were going to have an adventure on the ship. Colin was excited, he loved space travel. Calleigh just wanted to know where her mama would be. Aric sighed when he heard Maura tell her that she would be with her sometimes and sometimes it might be somebody else. He walked into the room then, and gave Maura a look. She shook her head, there was no way she was leaving him here to fight this mess without her, but she would rather be with the kids. We should just pack up and go home, she thought, we really can't do anything more here. She stood and walked to Aric, who put her arms around his wife and growled low in his throat, "Just go with them, honey, they need you there and I want to know that you all are safe." He looked at her, then said, "We should all just go."

"Exactly," she said, grinning up at him. He kissed her, making the kids giggle, and she went to find Miriah. Her sister was already packing her things.

"Hey, you figured it out too, eh?" Miriah laughed. There was no way she was leaving Devin until that nutjob who used to go out with her husband was out of the picture. She shivered as she remembered that body in the basement holding cells, and continued to pack as Maura picked Devin up to snuggle.

"I sent Corso to check on the ship, fuel and such. I'll pack his stuff too, and we can just meet him there. Are the twins okay with being on the ship a few days?"

"Colin is looking forward to it. Calleigh just wants to be wherever we are, she's such a girly girl." That made Miriah smile, she always thought it was so funny that the solider, the career military woman, had a daughter who'd rather be fashionable than armed. She finished her packing and moved on to Corso's things, which was easy. When she was done, she took Devin to the living room, and tried to reach Corso on the holo. Hmm, no answer, she thought, maybe he can't hear it on the ship or if he's doing a walkaround. She shrugged, that earlier vague uneasiness growing.

Corso had reached the spaceport and checked out the ship, seeing that she'd been well taken care of in the last couple of weeks. The fueling had been done and he ordered some supplies and food to be brought out, and sat on the ramp to wait for it, looking around the spaceport. He spotted the cantina across from where he sat and went over to get a beer while he waited. He'd only been sitting there a few minutes when he saw Tanno Vik come in and sit with two men across the room. Must be some of his contacts, he thought, watching as they talked and laughed easily. He smiled, looking forward to being home soon.

Rachel watched as Corso smiled into his beer mug. He's probably thinking about his wife, she smirked to herself. Well, we'll just have to beat that out of him, she thought, once he's taken. She motioned to the barmaid that she'd paid off months ago to help her, and gave the woman a vial containing a clear liquid. The barmaid nodded, and went to fix the concoction that would render a man twice Corso's size unconscious.

Corso watched the dark haired woman closely. Her hair had caught his attention, since the only woman he'd ever seen with hair that black was his wife. She seemed familiar, he thought, but maybe it's just that her hair looks like Mir's. He shrugged and watched the ship, waiting on the supplies. He looked up as the barmaid set another mug in front of him. She smiled and took the empty one, turning back to the bar. He hadn't ordered another, but he wouldn't turn it down. He looked around the bar again, the black-haired woman was gone, and Tanno was getting up. The Weequay walked over and sat across from Corso.

"Ship ready?" he asked, lifting his hand to ask for another mug. The barmaid brought his beer, and they settled into easy conversation. "Glad the little people will be out of the way on this, and the force help anyone who gets in Spitfire's way on this one." The big man shook his head and laughed. "You must either have the patience of a Jedi or are as stubborn as she is, that is one handful of woman you're married to, Cor."

Corso grinned, feeling very relaxed. "She's something, for sure. Wouldn't trade her for anything, ever." Wow, he thought, this must be very strong beer. His vision was becoming blurry around the edges and he could tell his words weren't sharp. Tanno didn't seem to notice, and kept talking about getting the kids aboard the ship and such. Corso was beginning to list to one side, his hearing and vision going in and out. He finally put his head on the table, unable to keep his eyes open. He could hear Tanno Vik laughing.

Tanno saw Corso start to slide down and wondered how long the Mantellian had been there drinking. The barmaid was walking over to them, and Tanno shook his head, thinking he'd need to get Corso on board the ship. The barmaid suddenly pitched forward into his lap and Tanno, not looking up, tried to catch her, wondering if she'd tripped, when he saw the smoking hole in her back. He looked up to see a tall woman with black hair, and a very large blaster in her hand. She waved the blaster at him, motioning him to stand. When he did, she shot him in the leg, the beer doing nothing to stop the scream of pain he let loose. Corso opened his eyes for a moment then, and saw Tanno fall. He just couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to help him.

Rachel took the butt end of the blaster to Tanno's head, ensuring he'd be out for a while. She didn't want him interrupting her plans. She turned to the unconscious man in the booth and motioned for her associates to take him. They strolled out into the spaceport, Corso being dragged along by two men in Organa armor.

Miriah's senses were on high alert. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Corso would never be out of contact this long. They decided to leave the children after they were napping to try and figure out what was happening. They reached the ship, a pallet of supplies left outside the ramp. Aric went on board to see if Corso was there somewhere and Miriah went to the portmaster's office, checking on flight plans. Maura spotted Tanno, dragging his leg and bleeding, and hurried to him, calling Miriah on her holo as she moved. Miriah rushed to them, and told Maura to help Tanno into the ship.

Once they'd gotten the big man to the medbay, Miriah went to work. "This is from point blank range, Tanno. Did someone sneak up on you?" He grimaced as Miriah worked on his wound.

"It was some black haired woman, I didn't recognize her. But Corso was passed out drunk and she walked up behind the barmaid and shot her in the back. Where's Corso? He might remember it better."

Miriah looked over the injured man at Aric and Maura. "That's a great question, where is he?"

Corso opened one eye, his head pounding and his stomach feeling sick. The motion of the speeder stopped, and he closed the eye again, not wanting to let on that he was at least partially aware. Who is this and what does she want with me, he thought. He saw little as he was taken into a darkened room and placed into a chair. He must have passed out again, because when he was able to open his one eye again, he could see that he was in a windowless room, only a dim light on a table for vision. He was trying to remember exactly what had happened when the black haired woman he'd seen in the cantina strode into the room. She had her back to him, and while her movements seemed familiar he just couldn't place who she was. It was only after she'd turned that he realized what was going on.

The last thing Corso saw before unconsciousness took him under again was the face of Rachel Ulgo, her hair dyed as black as Miriah's, sneering at him as he faded away.


	37. Chapter 37

Miriah was having difficulty hearing anything else Tanno said, all she could hear was the buzzing in her ears. Rachel has him, I know it. And I'll kill her slowly, she thought. She did what she always does when all she can see is red, she roared and took off to her quarters on the ship, grabbing her old faithful shotgun and both her regular blaster and her hold out blaster, snatching armor and quickly dressing. Miriah was running to the hatch when Aric caught her from behind.

"Slow down, Spitfire. Let's figure this out before we run off."

"I can't, Aric. She's got him, I know she does. She killed her husband, what will she do to mine?" She stalked around the hold, waiting for Aric to speak. "Where would she have taken him? To the estate?" She paced some more, then stopped. "His weapon! We have trackers in our blasters. Torchy never leaves him, wherever Torchy is, that's where Corso is." She ran to the bridge to find the master list of trackers and activated his, then turned in triumph to her sister and brother in law. "The estate! I knew it! Let's go!"

She burst out of the hatch, but her forward progress was impeded by strong Cathar arms holding her in place. She struggled, then turned her furious face to Aric.

"Let me go, dammit. I have to get to him." He could feel her panic in her rapid heartbeat and her frantic struggle to free herself, but he just couldn't let her go off without a plan and some back up. He felt her slow her movements and the tears start, and he slowly lowered her feet to the ramp of the ship, still hugging her to him, certain that if he let her go, she'd be gone. Maura ran to them, followed by a limping Tanno. They surrounded her, and only then did Aric release his hold on her.

"We do this together, Mir," Maura said, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder, seeing the tears of rage and frustration on her face.

"Then let's get to it, we can't let her keep him any longer than absolutely necessary," Miriah said, anxious to be moving. They stopped her once again, and her temper was fraying rapidly. "Let's GO!" she cried, "he's hurt or he'd be here now!" They struggled with the tiny woman, whose temper was making her strong. "Okay, okay, let's figure out what to do, but make it quick, I won't wait around for Garza to help or anything. I'm giving you two minutes, then I'm jetting." She glared at her family, clenching and unclenching her fists, itching to punch something or someone.

Aric took both her shoulders in his hands. "Miriah, listen. Corso is smart and has already probably figured out what's going on and how to get out of it. Rushing in will only cause him to get hurt."

"You don't know that. Tanno said he was passed out, he was probably drugged somehow. He may still be unconscious for all we know, and we're standing here talking."

"No," Maura said, we're standing here planning. Let's do this, we go out to the estate, but we get C2 and the kids here first. At least locked up here, Rachel can't circle back to the house for them. Agreed?"

"I'll go get them now, " Tanno said, limping toward the large passenger speeder. He was sick with worry, and his heart went out to the little woman who was now giving his former boss hell. He'd do whatever was necessary to get Corso back, but wounded, he was more of a liability than an asset, so he'd keep the children safe instead.

"Now," Maura said, let's see what weapons we have and which direction we can approach from and not be seen. Surely she has some surveillance equipment. And Miriah, if I have to, I'll shoot you in the leg if I think you're not being careful." Miriah stared her sister down, daring her to shoot her with her eyes. Maura blinked first; Miriah had gone beyond any reasoning at this point. They started toward the speeders, the late afternoon sun providing a little cover for their journey.

When they got close to the estate, they went for the treeline and followed it around to the back of the large house. Miriah triggered her stealth generator and went to see how many guards there were and where they were. She tapped her relay twice- two guards. They watched as Miriah gleefully took them down, her kicks aimed precisely and her blaster glowing. When they both lay smoking on the ground, she hit the generator again, just as two more guards rounded the corner of the house. Miriah stunned one, and quickly killed the second with a muffled shotgun blast. She pistol whipped the first guy and got a kill shot with her blaster. She stood there looking back at Aric and Maura, more centered than she'd been since she realized Corso was gone.

"She's a weapon in her own right," Aric said, admiration creeping into his voice. Maura looked at her little sister and saw that while she was scared, she wasn't letting her fear control her. Good, she thought, I can work with that. They joined Miriah at the back door to the estate, and looked at the tracker screen on the portable datapad she had in her hand.

"He's here," Miriah said, "looks like either upstairs or down." Her head came up, remembering the basement and the body they'd seen there this morning. Maura nodded, and pushed open the back door slowly.

Corso opened both eyes this time when Rachel slid the vibroknife across his thigh. "That's it, little Corso. Poor little Corso, whose parents were brutally killed. Wakey up!" She gave him an evil grin. "Now, since I know you, I'll give you a choice. I can kill you first, or wait til your little wifey shows up and kill her first. Of course, I'll make you watch if I do her first." She giggled. "I thought you might like me with black hair, what do you think? Do I remind you of her?" Corso just watched her, swallowing hard against the knot in his throat and the drug he'd ingested.

"Why, Rachel? We haven't hurt you. You said the Ulgo's killed your husband, but we figured that out. You did, didn't you?" She laughed harder, slapping her knees.

"You never did see beyond the obvious, Corso. You never thought your little girlfriend, way back when, was anything other than a pretty girl to talk to and look at. I was into things, even then, that you wouldn't have believed." She moved to the table by the wall, and picked up a larger blade. His pants leg was already stiff with dried blood, but he'd rather it be him than Miriah, he thought.

"Look, if it's me you need revenge on, kill me. Just do it. Leave Miriah alone. You better do me quick though, and run, because if she catches you, she will make sure you don't go easily." He looked up as a shadow passed from the doorway, hoping Rachel hadn't seen it. She appeared oblivious, reading something on the computer terminal on the table. Her head snapped up suddenly, and she slowly smiled at him.

"Revenge? No, little Corso, this is much bigger than revenge. This is an atoning for atrocities that your army has ravaged on the people here for far too long. Let me ask you, did you ever kill the seps that got your parents? Would you believe me if I told you, that I'd been paid a hundred thousand credits for the info that led the seps to your parent's house? Told them who was inside, and that they were Republic sympathizers? Yes, I see you're beginning to understand now. I was the one who led the seps there, Corso. I'd have died if I'd had to marry you." She hummed as she activated the vibroblade, watching him struggle with his bonds. "So, I'd have to say, this is quite a tasty little morsel of retribution." She'd put the blade down on the table when the shotgun blast went off, and it knocked her backward over it. Miriah advanced on the downed woman, her blaster in one hand and shotgun, still smoking, in the other.

Maura sneaked in under the generator and unlatched Corso's wrists from the chair, dragging him out of the door. "NO!" he cried, I can't leave Miriah in there."

"Trust me, Cor, she's got this." Aric felt him trembling with blood loss and adrenaline, and whatever stim Rachel had used to wake him. Miriah stood over her target, watching Rachel try to weasel her way out of the situation. She could hear nothing over the roar of rage in her head. She would have killed the woman slowly, inch by inch, but just as she started to fire her blaster into Rachel's knee, she heard Corso say her name, and she stopped.

"You okay, sugar?" She'd seen the blood pooling around the feet of the chair he'd been restrained in.

"Miriah, do you really want to do this?" he asked.

"Oh I really do, sugar. I really, really do." Grace charged up, the whine both familiar and dreaded, and discharged into the woman's leg. When Rachel screamed, Miriah shot her again. "I heard her say she was the one who set the seps on your parents. " Rachel had started to babble, half begging for her life and half denying the things she'd just sneered over. "I'd think you'd want her dead, too."

"I wouldn't mind it, love, just want to get out of here." He inched closer to Miriah, not wanting to startle her, seeing she was being driven by anger and fear.

"Maybe I should just leave her here to bleed?" Miriah turned and started toward him, when Corso saw Rachel reach for a blade that had fallen off the table in the shotgun blast. He grabbed Aric's sidearm and fired. Rachel slumped against the wall, a neat round blaster bolt hole in the center of her forehead.

Miriah sighed with relief when she reached him, crouching to touch his face, her hands shaking. He could see she was still enraged but the adrenaline was dropping. "Is Dev safe?" he asked her, and the mention of their son's name penetrated the rage she felt. She nodded.

"Tanno has them on board the ship," she told him softly, her hands feeling the injuries that didn't show. She'd begun to shake again, and he knew the anger was almost played out. He cupped her face with his bloodied hands and kissed her, feeling the hot tears hit his fingers before he was done.

Aric and Maura helped him to the speeder, and he climbed on behind Miriah, the kolto Aric had applied already working on the wound. She could feel him shaking as he wrapped his arms around her. "No, guys, this won't work. You two go back and get a bigger speeder. We'll wait in the trees. He's too weak to ride like this." Maura nodded, she was afraid that was the case when she'd seen him. They hobbled over to the trees, and Maura put a sleeping bag that was in her cargo area down for Corso to lie on. He was beginning to shiver now, shock not far away. Miriah took her jacket off and put it under his head, and she found a large rock to elevate his feet. Lying down, he felt okay. She sat beside him, keeping his attention and not letting him fall asleep. The stim Rachel had used was wearing off, though, and it was harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Aric's care had stopped the bleeding, but he'd lost so much before it. She stroked his face and talked to him about little things, like Devin's birthday. He was so cold! She lay her body gently on his chest, trying to keep him warm, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"All I could think about was keeping her away from you and Dev," he told her, his words halting, the fatigue hitting him hard now. "And how much I love you. When I was drugged, I even dreamed about you," he told her. "Don't cry, my love, I'm going to be fine." She heard his words trail off and saw that he'd passed out again, just as she heard the speeder barreling toward them.


	38. Chapter 38

Aric drove the speeder as close as he dared and between he and Maura and Miriah they managed to get the tall Mantellian into the rear seat. He hadn't even moved. Miriah crouched beside him as they drove back, and Maura could hear her softly murmuring to her unconscious husband, begging him to be okay. "Just take us to the ship," she told Aric, "we have better facilities there than the spaceport." Aric nodded, his face grim, Corso's blood dried on his arms and clothes. "I'll send Garza a note, let her know we're in orbit."

"Tell her we're going home," Miriah said. "She can reach us on Dantooine." Her voice was a command, not a request, and Maura knew from lifelong experience there would be no changing her mind. Maura sighed, why did things always get so complicated? The voice from the back seat said, "And we will be having a meeting to discuss the future of our little company." Aric turned his head to look at Maura, who shrugged.

When they stopped outside the ramp of the ship, Corso opened his eyes and tried to sit up, Miriah gently supporting his weight when the dizziness of the position change proved too much. "No damned kolto tank, right?" he smiled weakly at her, trying to get a smile from her. Her face remained grim, the afternoon draining her energies and her worry evident. Aric helped him up the ramp, and the kids ran to them, not noticing the blood. Aric took Corso directly to their shower, sitting him down on the built in bench. "Thanks, man, I'm going to be fine," he assured his brother in law. Aric patted his shoulder.

"I know, I did a great job with the kolto," he grinned, and they both laughed. Miriah walked in and began to undress her husband, and Aric scurried out. She was turning the water on, adjusting the temperature, when he reached for her hand. She turned to him, concern the only emotion in her eyes. As much as she'd talked to him while they'd waited for Aric and Maura, he realized she'd not said a word to him since.

"Kitten, please, I'm going to be fine." He pulled her to him, his eyes searching her face. She looked pale and worn, he thought, rubbing his hand up her arm. She tried to smile at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. She pulled him up, and he could feel that he was getting a little stronger. She had already stripped, and he could see the blood being washed away from them both. He watched her, her eyes on the floor, her shoulders slumped and the tremors still affecting her. When they could see no more blood, Miriah sat him on the bench again and retrieved warmed towels from the cabinet. She wrapped herself up then dried him, Corso trying to tease her into a better mood. Finally he sighed, and stood to dress in the soft sleep pants she brought him. He caught a glimpse of her face, the silent tears streaking down, and he knew. She was blaming herself for sending him to the spaceport to begin with. He held her against him, and she broke, but only let him hold her for a few seconds before pushing him toward their bed. He was in no position to argue, feeling the fatigue wash over him again, and made his way to lie down. She finally spoke.

"I'm going to get you some food, you need to eat and rest," she sniffed, and turned to leave.

"Wait, sweetheart, please? Come here," he said, patting the edge of the bed. She looked uncertain, but slowly walked over and sat. He took her hand in both of his and waited until she raised her eyes to him. "The only person to blame is Rachel. You can't think of it any other way. She killed my parents," and he choked up a little, "and would have destroyed us both if we hadn't stopped her. It's over, love." She glanced away, at the door, where he saw Maura carrying Devin, who had been crying.

"Mama, you're the only woman for this little man," she said, over Devin's hoarse cries for her. She stood and went to them, taking her son in her arms. He snuggled to her, as he always had, and instantly quieted. She stroked his hair, and down his little back, and the little boy sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know how he feels," Corso told her, "there's no better place to be than in your arms. We both love you, Miriah, please don't do this to yourself." She nodded, a few tears still escaping.

"I'm going to put him in his crib," she said softly, her voice carrying a weariness that worried him, until he remembered they'd been up most of the night before, and he smiled to himself. Maybe she just needs sleep, he thought. He was still waiting for her to return when he drifted off.

Aric had his arm around Maura, sitting in the lounge. They'd fed the kids and put them to bed, and tried to get Miriah to eat. "I'm worried about her," Maura said, "more than Corso. He seems to be recovering well, physically at least. Not sure if you ever recover from hearing that someone you trusted betrayed your parents and had them killed." She put her head on Aric's shoulder. "What do you think she meant when she said we had to talk about Advantages?"

Aric thought for a minute. "Well, hon, she's been through a lot in the last few months. Both she and Corso have been injured and I know she worries about Dev. Then there's Mina's death." He squeezed her shoulder gently, "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. She needs a break, we all do." Maura nodded. She saw Miriah come from the bridge and called to her. Miriah looked at the couple and walked over, taking a seat across from them.

"I want to explain what happened out there," Maura said, ignoring both Aric and Miriah's protests. "No, I need to. I felt like I did nothing, but guys, there was a reason. I think I'm pregnant." That shut them up, she thought. Aric grabbed her in a hug, and Miriah tried to smile at her.

"Well then, let's go do a scan to find out," Miriah told her sister, getting up to go to the medbay. Aric and Maura followed, Aric stopping every few steps to kiss her. Miriah got her sister to lie on the exam cot and pulled the large scanner with the video screen over to her.

"You are indeed having a baby, Maura. Only one this time." She smiled at her sister, pleased for them both. She pressed a few buttons and asked them, "Want to know what to prepare for?" They nodded, holding hands. "The twins will have a little sister," she told them gently, seeing Aric's face light up. She left them in the medbay, going to get some food for Corso.

He was sleeping when she walked in, but she knew he needed to eat and drink. She walked to his side of the bed, setting the tray she'd brought on the nearby map table. She traced his cheek with her fingertips, and he opened his eyes. She saw the relief in his eyes when he saw her, and before she could pull away he'd pulled her in to kiss her, dissolving any idea she had that he was upset with her. He could feel how drained she was, though, and gently pulled away from her. "Hey, gorgeous," he told her. "Dev is down for the night?" She nodded. "Then get yourself in this bed, so we can both rest." She pulled the tray of food over for him.

"You need to eat, sugar. And drink at least one bottle of water."

"Okay then, I will if you will. Nightclothes, please." He grinned at her, enjoying watching her undress and stretch. She climbed into bed and pointedly looked at him.

"Now, eat," she told him. It wasn't replicated food, but it wasn't her cooking either. C2 was adequate, but she is a much better cook, he thought. He would eat a couple of bites, then insist that she have at least one. She's losing weight again, he had noted when he watched her change clothes. This past week had been hard on all of them, but physically, Miriah had the least reserves. He finished most of what she'd brought him and she got up to take the tray to the galley, pulling two more bottles of water out. Maura and Aric were giggling in the medbay still, and Miriah rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. She returned to her quarters, handed Corso another bottle of water, and climbed in beside him. "Maura's pregnant," she told him, "I just did the scan for them. A little girl." He grinned, happy for his sister in law.

"That's great! Wow, another baby in the mix." He pulled Miriah over to him. Even though he knew they'd sleep tonight, he wanted to feel her, all of her, against him. He'd just gotten settled when she heard Dev whimper, and got up to go to him. Aric will be excited about another baby, but I'm not sure I want to share Mir any further right now. She was back pretty quickly, blushing. He looked at her, puzzled.

"It wasn't Devin, it was Maura," she said, blushing deeper. That made Corso laugh and he nuzzled her neck, pulling her closer, falling asleep quickly. She lay awake, so tired that she couldn't fall asleep. Ironic, she thought, that after the day they'd had she couldn't sleep, but was so tired she couldn't think. After a couple of hours, she had shifted to face away from Corso, and heard his quick gasp as he startled awake. She expected nightmares tonight, but so far he'd been resting peacefully.

"I caught your scent when you passed me stealthed," he said quietly, sensing she was awake. "I knew I'd be okay then. I also know you wanted to kill her slowly, and I don't blame you. In fact, I told her you would. I feel like I avenged my parent's death with one shot." He put one arm around her, and she turned to face him again. "I needed that, Mir, more than even I knew." She nodded, not trusting her voice to be steady, and kissed his nose. He was asleep again in minutes, and to her surprise she felt her own eyes grow heavy.

Aric was still on top of the galaxy at the news of another baby. Maura was sleeping in his arms, after their celebration, and he gently hugged her to him. He'd told her how happy, how blessed he'd felt, but words just didn't do the feelings justice. It was very early days, and they'd decided to wait with the news for a few weeks, just in case. She'd agreed to take things easy, and they planned to take at least two weeks off from Advantages, just to recover from this madness of a mission they'd just finished. Maybe I'll even go to the ranch some, help with the animals, he thought, it seems to relax Corso. He fell asleep, finally, smiling.

The next morning found them still in hyperspace, but knowing they'd be landing on the ranch that evening. Corso felt a little tired but otherwise fine, and congratulated Aric and Maura when they got up. Miriah had already fed the kids and sent them to the playroom, and Tanno and Corso were sitting in the lounge, caffa in hand, talking huttball and pod racing. She still looked pale, and while she served breakfast to them all, Corso saw that she ate very little. He watched her, her face looking normal but her actions still reflecting the stress of the past few days. Dev can feel it too, he thought, it's why he's been clinging to her. As he thought that, he saw his son run past him from the playroom, and looked at Miriah. She didn't see him at first and he tugged on her leg. She bent to pick him up, and he gave her his loud, smacking kisses, making her genuinely smile. He put his head on his mother's shoulder, and she rocked him side to side, and he fell asleep, his little hands full of her hair. She walked over to where Corso sat and sat beside him. Corso reached over and kissed his son's head, releasing her hair from her son's clenched fists. "I think he does that so that you can't easily put him down," he told her.

She grinned a small grin at him. "So why do you do it?" she asked, watching him blush. He grabbed the same section of hair he'd just gotten out of Devin's hand and pulled her to him to kiss.

"That's why," he said softly.


	39. Chapter 39

Home, Miriah thought, I never thought I would call this home until we moved her full time. Now it's my home, and she smiled. It was late, later than they'd thought they'd land, but the weather was a factor. Now, they were hauling kids and luggage up to the house in the pouring rain, reminding her of the night she told Corso they were expecting Devin. Corso was feeling much better, and he was carrying a laughing Devin at a jog up to the house, leaving her down at the hangar to secure the ship. She did a slow walkaround, alone with her thoughts. She moved to the wall switches once she was done, to close the roof, and didn't hear Corso come back in the hangar. The roof clanged shut, and in the resulting silence he called her name, and she turned to look at him, slowly letting out a breath.

"You need to be in out of this rain, sugar. Don't want to be getting sick on top of being a pint or two low on blood." She moved to him, but he didn't start back to the house. Instead, he hugged her to him, slowly walking her backward to the wall.

"Devin is with Akaavi and Maura, they're staying here tonight rather than get all wet again," he told her, his voice soft, kissing her between words. "Mmmm, you taste so good," he told her, his attentions breaking through the wall of wariness she'd put around her to get through the past day, seeking his lips with her own when he paused. Her holo beeped in her pocket and she sighed, pulling it out to see Maura.

"Sorry Mir, but Devin is melting down, crying for you." Maura looked tired, she thought.

"I'll be right there, " she replied, shutting off the holo. "It's good to be home, sugar. Let's go pacify the little man." She took Corso' s hand in hers, and they reached the deck without getting too wet. She took the jacket she'd worn off, and Devin ran to her, his little arms outstretched. She took him for a bath and when he had his pajamas on, they looked for Corso. They found him with Aric on the porch, the rain drumming on the overhang. Corso made room for them on the swing, and she sat down, Devin peeking around her at his dad, grinning. He walked across her to sit in Corso's lap, but kept one hand on his mama. They talked, relaxing, and Corso saw Miriah begin to let her guard down, the strain of the past few days leaving her face. As she relaxed, so did their son, climbing on her shoulder, ready for sleep. Corso pushed the swing with his foot, seeing the little boy's eyes get heavier with each forward motion.

Aric saw them both relaxing and was glad. It truly had been a grueling week. Maura joined them after settling the twins, and Aric pulled her into his lap.

"So one more, eh Maura? I'm excited for you both. Calleigh is going to love having a little sister, " Corso told her. She laughed and nodded, her older daughter would indeed enjoy another female to play with. "Dev's out," he told Miriah, who scooted to the edge of the swing. Sleeping, her son could unbalance her, and she didn't want to hurt either of them. She put him in his bed, standing there a few extra moments just watching him sleep. Corso had followed, hoping to put Miriah to bed, too. He stood in the doorway, observing his wife. She felt him there, and turned to look at him, seeing the desire in his eyes but the worry on his face. She led him out of the baby's room and down the hall to their own.

"Why are you worried about me, sugar? You're the one who was most recently injured," she smiled at him, but the smile was tired. He caught her around the waist and dipped his head to hers, kissing her until her knees were weak.

"That's why, right there. You're tired, bone weary. Part of that's on me, because I can't resist you when you make it clear you'd rather have me than sleep. You've lost more weight. You're more relaxed now that we're here, but until tonight? You were like a coiled spring." He kissed her again, slowly walking her toward the bed. "Please, kitten, rest. Eat. You barely have all day." He gently pushed her to sit on the bed and knelt to take off her boots. When he had her changed into a nightshirt, he tucked her into bed, lying beside her until she fell asleep. He got up carefully, walking around the house to check that their security system was in place and that everyone was secure. Aric was in the kitchen, looking out the long windows at the continuing rain, and they sat at the worktable.

"Yesterday, on the way back to the ship, Miriah said she wanted to have a meeting about the company. Has she said anything to you about it?" Aric asked Corso, who appeared surprised.

"Nothing, but you know, it was probably just all the stuff that she was dealing with that made her say that," he replied, looking at his brother in law.

"We do need a break, I'm thinking two or three weeks. We have nothing pending that can't wait that long, and I know Maura needs it right now as much as Miriah." He stretched his legs out in front of him, grinning. "Another baby. Man, I feel so lucky!" They laughed together. "Spitfire finally resting?" he asked, concerned about the stress he'd seen in his tiny sister in law.

Corso nodded, "She chose the bed here especially, and it didn't take long." He sighed, "I'm worried about her, Aric. Losing Mina, meeting Rachel and all that happened after that," he said, "it's a lot to deal with. I hope a few weeks break will help." Aric nodded, knowing Corso would do whatever was necessary to help her. They parted after a few more minutes, and Corso checked on Devin before going down the hallway. He quickly changed into sleep pants and climbed in next to his sleeping wife. She hadn't moved, and he smiled softly at her sleeping form. When he moved closer to her, she draped her leg across his but didn't wake, and he fell asleep listening to her even breathing.

She was still asleep when he woke early the next morning, the sound of the rain ongoing. He could hear Devin happily singing in his crib, and was surprised Miriah hadn't gotten up to get him already. He looked at her, her sleeping face serene on his shoulder, and tried to get up without waking her. He saw her open her eyes but close them again when he stood, and went to get Devin. After a quick diaper change, he brought the little boy into their room, where Miriah was sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"My two favorite men in the world," she said, smiling at them. She looks rested, for a change, he thought, and put Devin down beside her. He bent to kiss her, and went to the kitchen to start the caffa, to the music of Miriah's laughter and Devin's chatter. It was there that he heard the holo chime, and walked into the next room to answer it, not thinking.

Garza appeared, and blinked twice at him. "Oh, hi Riggs, just wanted to let you all know that we've finished here on Alderaan. Things went well, and we're very pleased." She peered at the shirtless, firmly muscled specimen in front of her, casually holding a mug of caffa, his dreadlocks loose. He nodded at her.

"We're taking a few weeks off, General. We'll be able to be reached, of course, but not at the office." She cleared her throat, unable to avert her eyes, then spoke.

"I understand, and agree. I'll send updates via holomail, but if anything major comes along, I'll call. Garza out." She had to take a moment to clear her head.

Corso went back into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of milk for Devin and a bottle of water for Mir, and continued back to their room. He was met with his wife's smile, Devin playing happily on the bed. "Who was that on the holo?" she asked him.

"Garza, about to leave Alderaan," he told her, handing her the water and sitting Dev on the floor with his cup.

"And you talked to her? Like that?" she raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband, his sleep pants riding low on his hips, his well defined muscles shifting under the tanned skin. She bit her bottom lip, thinking that Garza would need a cold shower. Corso looked puzzled then started to blush. "Don't worry 'bout it, sugar, she deserved a little eye candy." She giggled, and squealed when he playfully hauled her to him.

Maura heard happy sounds from their end of the house as she walked into the kitchen. She didn't feel too good, but figured it was just a little early morning sickness. She got a cup of caffa for Aric and was walking back down the hallway when she almost doubled over, the pain in her abdomen piercing. She didn't have to wonder, she knew immediately what it was, what had happened, and when she stood, she saw Aric moving toward her. He helped her into their room, already figuring out what had happened. "Let me get Miriah, hon. She's the most trained." His eyes were sad but more concerned about her than anything else. She put her hand on his arm.

"No, sweetheart, there's no need. Things were so early, this just happens sometimes. I just want to get in the shower right now." He hugged her, murmuring to her that he loved her, and took her to their shower, getting in with her, never letting go, even when the tears started.

They got dressed, subdued. Maura lay back on the bed, not wanting to be with the others right now, and Aric was reluctant to leave her there, but the twins needed him. He kissed her, and she assured him she'd be okay, just wanted to process it a bit first. He nodded, and went to see about Colin and Calleigh. He found the twins in the kitchen, with Miriah and Corso and Devin, having breakfast. He walked over to Miriah, in a quiet voice telling her what had happened. She put down the pitcher of juice and ran to Maura, Corso looking at her with concern. Aric told Corso, who just looked at him for a second before grabbing him in a hug. The children were still eating and talking to each other at the table, oblivious to whatever the adults were doing.

Miriah approached Maura, who was lying on the bed. When she saw Miriah she sat up and they hugged, holding onto each other for a long time. They didn't need words to communicate, and when they parted, Maura's first words were, "Is Aric okay?"

Miriah nodded, "He's just worried about you, wants to make sure everything with you is okay. Feel like a scan?" Maura nodded, her face downcast. They moved to the small medbay in the house and Miriah confirmed what they already knew, the baby was gone. Everything else looked as it should. "You know, sometimes this just happens. You weren't even late when you found out, but I know it's still hard, sweetie." She looked at her sister, who was looking a little more normal now.

"I know, and it's okay. Even if we never have another, we have the twins. I just hate that I got excited, got Aric all excited, and then this happens." She half smiled, shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be fine. Now, I need to hold my babies that are here." She almost ran to the kitchen, where Colin and Calleigh were finishing the breakfast that Miriah had started cooking and Corso had taken over. Aric saw her dash into the room and went to her, kissing her head when she sat between the twins.

Calleigh, who was always empathic, stood on her chair to hug her mother, patting her face. "Luv you mama," she told Maura, and kissed her cheek, her golden curls bouncing with every movement. They sat for a moment, and she got up to get a cup of caffa. Over at the counter, Corso caught her in a tight hug which almost made her cry. He loves the kids so much, almost as much as Aric, she thought. She sniffed a little as he released her.

"Okay, Cor, that's enough hugging on my wife," Aric teased. "Go find your own."

"Good idea," was his reply and he picked Dev up to go find Miriah. He found her on the porch, just staring at the south pasture. He walked up behind her and she turned, her face a little sad but he expected that. "I love you, Mir," he told her.

"I know, I love you, too, " she smiled. They sat in the swing, their son between them, and watched the rain fall.


	40. Chapter 40

Devin is one year old, Miriah thought, and he seems to be enjoying the party. Mags and Felix had come with Michelina, and the twins were there, of course. Even with the family surrounding her, she was finding it hard to smile these days. They'd been off a week now, and Miriah felt like there was a chunk of her that was just gone, missing. There was nothing wrong between her and Corso, in fact, being with him was the only time she felt normal anymore. Mina had started to invade her nightmares, and she never figured out why her cousin was on Alderaan.

Corso saw her face, saw the depression, and made his way to her. She brightened when he approached but she still seemed removed somehow. He put his arms around her, noting again that she was continuing to lose weight. She'd made oversized cupcakes for the party, and laughed when she saw the icing all over Devin's face. Corso kissed her, and picked up their son, who patted his face, leaving icing handprints, which made Miriah laugh again and reach for a towel.

Maura sat with Aric, holding hands. Since the loss of their daughter, the time away from work had helped them get through the emotions and Maura had rested better and been closer to Aric than they'd ever been. There was a sense of serenity and peace around them, and it was evident to anyone who saw them. Magdalane was strengthened by the strong love she felt from them both, but concerned about Miriah. Michelina demanded most of her attention, working on her first tooth, but she could still feel the emotions around the group. Felix stayed close to her, trying to soothe his daughter. He could see the change in Miriah as well, and expressed his concern to Mags in a rare moment of peace. "I know, sweetie, there's something really bothering her, but I haven't had a chance to talk to her." He nodded, taking Michi inside, hopefully for a nap.

After the party afternoon, they gathered on the back deck for dinner. Corso, as usual, worked the grill, and Miriah had done her usual wonderful job in the kitchen . They sat, enjoying the easy conversation and teasing, but Miriah was quiet, her hand in Corso's. He was urging her to eat, and turned her face to his, looking into her silver eyes. "Darlin', for me, please, eat something. I'm so worried about you." She put her fingers on his cheek, her eyes filling with unshed tears, and got up, walking inside. Mags felt the quick stab of sadness from her sister, and moved to sit in her spot beside Corso.

"It's Mina, hon. She still grieves for her, probably having nightmares about her. It's still an open question in her mind, and she hasn't moved past her death yet." Corso's face registered recognition then, and he knew Mags was right.

"Thanks, Mags, so much." He got up and followed his wife, finding her in Devin's room. In celebration of his birthday, they'd converted his crib into a toddler bed, and she was looking out the window beside the bed where her exhausted son slept off the sugar and excitement of the day. Corso crossed to stand behind her, putting his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, his warmth soothing her, his presence bolstering her. She brushed the tears from her face and turned to him.

"Mags felt it, I'm guessing," she whispered to him, and felt him nod in response, and brush her forehead with his lips. She shivered, and he gathered her closer. They stood there for a minute, and moved back into the hallway. "Let's go back to the party, sugar, and I'll try to eat something. I know I haven't, but I'll try." He kissed her and led her back to the party, and she tried to smile, join in. She did manage to eat a little, more than she had in almost two weeks, Corso touching her, encouraging her, letting her know he was always with her. To her surprise, the food did make her feel a little stronger, more able to handle things, and also settled the anxiety she always carried now. When the guys started clearing things, the sisters sat together, and of course, Mags took the lead.

"Okay, Miriah, you have to talk to us. Corso is sick with worry about you, and I can see why now." She leaned back and looked at her youngest sister, seeing the dark circles and pale complexion, feeling the undercurrent of depression from her.

Miriah sighed. Damn the force, she thought. "I still feel like Mina died for no reason. I never figured out why she was even on Alderaan. Yes, I'm having nightmares, about her death and the fact that we almost lost Corso as well." She sighed again, and looked at Maura. "And yes, I'm worried about you two." They hadn't said anything to anyone else about the lost baby, yet it worried Miriah a lot more than it had Maura and Aric.

Mags touched her arm, sending a surge of calming force into Miriah, who closed her eyes and gratefully accepted it. "I'm staying here tonight, Mir, you have to sleep. Your brain is playing tricks on you based on its lack of sleep."

"No, Mags, you have your own family to take care of. Felix and Michi won't be happy without you, and they probably don't want to stay here when your own house is so close." But Magdalane wouldn't budge from her stance, calling Felix over to tell him what she planned, seeing his relief in his eyes. He walked over to Miriah and hugged her.

"You need her, Mir, we'll be fine," he told his sister in law. "I want you to feel better, too." Miriah smiled gratefully at him, his gentle nature and genuine concern touching her.

"And Maura, please tell her that you and Aric are fine." Maura turned to her sister, and Miriah could see in her face that Mags was right about that, too.

"We really are better than ever, Mir. And if practice gets us another baby, we'll be great with that too." She patted Miriah's arm. "Aric is worried about you, enough so that he's been calling Corso when he's not here, wanting to figure out what we can do. " She reached to hug Miriah then, and felt her tears.

"I never wanted to worry anyone, make anyone do anything," she sobbed. Her sisters held her between them, knowing she needed to let the sadness out. "I thought I was over it, moving on, but it haunts me. Every single day, every hour. " They sat with her, letting her cry, their presence comforting her more than she could even say.

Aric and Corso stood on the other side of the deck, watching them, feeling inadequate. "I've tried so many times to get her to talk to me," Corso said, shifting his feet.

"I don't think she even had identified what was bothering her, Cor, until Mags said it. Besides, you have to consider that she had a pretty severe concussion not even two months ago. She works hard, plays hard, and sometimes it catches up to her." Felix had told them the plan before he set off for home with the baby, and Corso had been relieved. He wasn't really clear on what Mags had planned, but he trusted her to help.

Aric and Maura took the twins home, kissing in the speeder before taking off, making Miriah smile. She went about getting ready for bed, but Corso wasn't sure what he should do, and when Miriah saw that he was hesitant, she took his hand.

"Sugar, we just do what we would normally… well, maybe not normally do, but what we would do if we were only going to sleep." She grinned at his blush, kissing him, feeling lighter than she had in weeks. She'd had a long soak in her huge tub, a glass of Corellian red wine, and was ready to stretch out. She patted the bed beside her, and Corso quickly changed to join her. When she'd gotten comfortable with her head on his shoulder, his arms around her, and his warmth soothing her, she spoke again.

"Mags will feel if I start to have a nightmare, and will stop it," she explained. "Or at least that's the plan. We'll see how it goes." She fell asleep pretty quickly, his heart beating in her ear. About an hour after, the familiar nightmare started.

Magdalane felt her sister's distress and went to her, putting her hand on Miriah's arm. She entered the dream with her, saw what Miriah was seeing. "You know this is a dream, Miriah. Mina isn't really blaming you. It's all just an illusion, your brain only retelling something you've been thinking. You had no fault in Mina's death. None. And Corso is fine, sleeping next to you. Can't you feel his arms around you?" Miriah's dream self nodded, a look of relief on her face. "He loves you, Mir, and wants to see you happy again. Let it go, hon. Mina is one with the force, I can feel her." Miriah's dream avatar looked curiously at Mags. "You have to keep yourself healthy, hon. Now rest, no more nightmares. Mina will always be a part of you, she loves you, but you cannot keep her memory if you are sick." The avatar nodded, and the dream faded. Mags sat back, still touching Miriah's arm. Dreams were exhausting, and instead of moving back to her room, Mags simply stretched out beside Miriah, falling into a deep sleep herself.

Corso woke to the weak sunlight streaming in, Miriah still in his arms, relaxed and sleeping. He smiled, but tensed when he realize he felt something else on his arm. He slowly raised his head, seeing Magdalane's silver-blonde hair, her head against his arm where it was around Miriah. He had to suppress a giggle. Aric's eyes would pop out of his head if he'd seen this. He was content to lie there with Miriah sleeping, so happy she seemed at peace.

Mags woke and got up, moving to the room her things were in, happy to see Miriah still asleep, seeing Corso already up. Probably with Devin, she thought, and then realized he might have been awkward with the two sisters in bed with him. She almost giggled, she would have loved to see his face when he realized it. She showered and dressed, checking back to see Miriah still sleeping. She went to the kitchen, making tea for herself, seeing Devin and Corso outside on the deck. She was sipping her tea and nibbling on a cinnamon roll when Miriah came stretching into the kitchen, her hair tangled and wild but her face and eyes rested. She grabbed the teapot, making a cup for herself and sat across from Mags.

"That was amazing. Did I really see you in my dream?" She turned to Magdalane, curious as to how that would even work.

"Yeah, that was me. It's only because we have a soul link. I probably couldn't do it without your permission, but it's something I learned on Voss, pretty recently. Their whole culture is based on mystic's visions, and I think their visions are dreams." She shrugged, and continued to nibble her breakfast.

Miriah looked at her older sister for a minute. "Huh," she said, sipping her tea, then turned her attention to her two men outside. Devin was playing at the edge of the deck and Corso was sitting, talking to his son and enjoying the morning. He felt her gaze on him and looked at her, smiling. He said something to Devin, and the little boy got to his feet, running to the door. He has only running speed these days, she thought with a smile. She heard him bang the door open, yelling for her, and turned to feel him barrel into her, giggling, Corso right behind him. She raised on her tiptoes to kiss him, and he met her halfway, Devin between them, tugging on their legs.

"Hey sweet man, " Miriah told her son, picking him up. He was still a little shy around his Aunt Mags, giving her a smile but hiding in his mother's shoulder. She took him to do a diaper change, leaving Corso and Mags in the kitchen.

Corso turned to his sister in law. "Thank you, Mags, she looks more like herself than she has in a couple of months." Magdalane blushed, and told him she was happy she could help. He started cooking breakfast, he'd fed Devin his favorite cereal, but he hoped to persuade Miriah to eat. She did, and it made him happy. They said goodbye to Mags, who was anxious to get home to her own family, and when Devin napped, he finally got a chance to ask her what Mags had done.

"I started to have the usual nightmare, about Mina, and she entered my dream, " her voice still held a hint of wonder about the whole experience. "She made me realize that what I was dreaming about wasn't what happened, that my brain was substituting what I thought and felt with what actually happened. I was able to go back to sleep, and it felt marvelous." She grinned at him, "How freaked out were you when you woke up and realized my sister was in our bed with us?" He blushed, and she laughed. "That's not a sentence I ever thought I'd say!" They were in their swing, and today the future seemed a bit brighter to them both.

"I still want to find out what happened to Mina before she came to Alderaan, why she was there," she told him, "but not today. That will be our first project back at Advantages." It was the first time in weeks she'd mentioned going back to work, and he nodded agreement. "But now, I'd like to go back to bed, with you, and not sleep." He agreed with that, too.


	41. Chapter 41

Maura knew that Miriah and Mina had always been close, so it didn't surprise her that Mina's death was the source of Miriah's depression. She was glad that Mags had helped, since Miriah was vital to Advantages. They still had two weeks, though, and Aric had plans for working outside to build a play area for the twins and also to spend some more time on the ranch with Corso. He'd actually enjoyed working with the animals last week, and he and Corso had gotten close. Aric told Maura that Miriah was doing better, had brought Devin down to the barn to see the ronto, and seemed to be well rested. He'd asked Corso about her, and he'd said she'd been sleeping whenever Devin napped, and also much better at night. He said she'd put on a pound or two of the fifteen she'd lost, so he felt a little better about her health. Aric was relieved, Spitfire was one of his all-time favorite people, and he hated to see her hurting.

Aric whistled as he gathered the materials to build the greatest play area ever. Tanno looked at his boss and grinned. Since they'd been on vacation, the Cathar had been doing things like that; whistling and laughing, kissing his wife more, just generally being happy. He didn't think he'd ever seen Aric so happy. He was still wondering about this when he saw Corso's speeder approaching. He laughed to himself, these two were becoming fast friends. He saw Miirah lift Devin out of his seat, and thought she was still too thin but better. Corso joined them in the yard as his wife and son went inside.

"Wow, are we building a swing set or an entire town?" Corso joked. He looked happy, too, Tanno noted. Maybe it was being in a relationship? He wondered what it was, but didn't worry. He'd find someone, somewhere.

Miriah saw Maura looking at them from the window, and waved on her way into the house. "Mir, you look great," her sister told her. Miriah had worn some kind of soft, clingy pants with a fitted tshirt, her hair down. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, thanks," she told Maura. "I'm actually hungry again. And, Corso doesn't think I'll break under his weight." She grinned at Maura, who snorted with laughter and shook her head. "Hey, you're not fooling me, Maura. I can see the stubble rash on your neck, you know. " Maura blushed, they'd stolen some time midmorning when the kids were occupied with a holo recording.

"I do have to admit that we've enjoyed this break," Maura said, continuing to make tea for them both. Miriah took Devin to the playroom, where she got hugs and kisses from the twins, and returned to the kitchen.

"We have, too, now that we settled the nightmare issue." Miriah took the cup of tea from Maura, reveling in its warmth against her cold hands. "Remember that I wanted to meet about Advantages?" Maura nodded, apprehensive about this line of conversation. "Well, when I said that, I wanted out. I was upset and angry. I've had a change of heart, though." Maura let her held breath out. "I do want to return to work, just with a few changes."

"Wait, let me get Aric in here, he's been wondering about what might happen." She rose and went to the counter, where she picked up a relay and spoke to her husband. In only a minute, both Aric and Corso came in the kitchen. Tanno had been sent for more tools from the ranch.

"Hey, Spitfire, you look great." Aric hugged Miriah, lifting her off her feet for a moment before setting her down again. "What's up, ladies?"

"I wanted to ask for a few changes at Advantages." Miriah saw Aric nod, grab his wife's hand, and sit. "They're not bad changes, but things I think will help us all." She sat, and Corso stood behind her, gently massaging her neck, his hands offering comfort and support. She took a deep breath, and continued. "I want us to never have to move, even temporarily, off this planet. I don't want to ever be that vulnerable again." She looked at both Maura and Aric, who nodded agreement. "I want to only do jobs for the military, no vetting political figures or the other paper chases we do, after we do one more job. I want to find out what really happened to Mina."

"Aric said you would want to do that, " Maura said in a soft voice. "I'm in total agreement with those changes. Guys?" She looked at both Aric and Corso, who were in agreement. "Then I think we have a deal here. But remember, we have eleven days off still, and we don't start anything until then, okay?"

"Absolutely," Miriah agreed, feeling lighter having gotten that out of the way. She reached up to softly caress Corso's hand. "Hmm eleven more days, wonder what we might be able to do for that time?" She felt his fingers curl around hers, and he bent to kiss her, grinning. They'd been in bed together only an hour ago, she thought, and she wanted him again. What did Mags do to me when she was in my head, she wondered, but couldn't deny she was enjoying it. Corso had barely been out in the herds since they'd been off, she'd been keeping him close, not that he was minding it. He took Devin outside several times a day, to play or to go pet the livestock, but he always had her in sight, his mouth on hers more often now than when they'd first gotten together. She sighed with pleasure, it really was wonderful. Maura saw her thinking, and then the grin, and surmised her sister was thinking about her man.

Aric saw her too, and had to tease. "Poor Corso, we'll be able to say we knew you, and that you died a happy man," he smirked.

"Damn right," Corso replied, giving his wife another kiss. He was so relieved that she seemed to be moving forward from the last two months, he would do anything to keep that progress. He, too was thinking they'd been together just a little bit ago, and like her, was feeling that pull again, the desire coursing through his body.

"Ahem," Aric said, "we have work to do, and you guys are slowing us up." He stood, hauled Maura to him for a passionate kiss, and headed back out, Corso following him with a grin and a wink for Miriah. They went back to putting the pieces of wood together, making sure each section was stable before moving to the next. It wasn't hard work, but they wanted it to be safe and stable for a long time, so they took great care with each detail. It was approaching dark as they put the last touch on the play area, and the kids had to test it out, so Miriah and Maura prepared dinner while the men were with the kids.

"Heard from Garza lately?" Corso asked Aric.

"Just some holomail, with a list of about twenty missions that are coming up. We'll be plenty busy just doing military work." He stopped Colin from running, again, and looked at Corso. "What did you do to her that made her stop using the holocom every ten minutes?"

"Nothing, why?" He wasn't about to confess to standing half-naked in front of the general, even if it had been an accident. He'd been so worried about Miriah, he hadn't been thinking clearly.

"You were just the last to talk to her, didn't know if you'd pissed her off or something." Aric started picking up the scrap wood they'd left and stacking it near the sled they'd used to move it. He was thinking about Maura and getting her into bed early tonight when Calleigh screamed. He was moving before he realized it, reaching her on the ground before she could even start to get up. "Easy, sweetie, let Daddy see what happened before you move. Oh, no, Calleigh, a scratch! What will we do?" He looked at his daughter, who was already getting a smile on her face from his dramatic tone. He shook his head, a grim look on his face, "We may have to do surgery. What do you think, Uncle Corso?"

Corso knelt to look at the scratch, "Hmm not sure about that, but if you'll stay with the boys, I'll take the princess up for one of the women to work on." They helped her up, and Corso put her on his back, gently jogging up to the house with the giggling little girl. Maura cleaned the wound and put a small covering on the scratch, and about that time Aric came in with the boys. They had dinner, and Miriah and Corso took Devin home, having had a good day playing. He fell asleep in the speeder, but Miriah knew that without a bath and last cup of milk he'd be up in a couple of hours. She took care of those things and the little boy was safely in his bed shortly. She found Corso in the kitchen, getting a snack. She looked at him quizzically and he shrugged and said, "Maura's not as good a cook as you." How can that make you mad, she thought, and grinned at him, grabbing a cookie. That was his plan all along, trying to get her to eat, so he smiled inside as he took her hand. They sat on the couch, catching up on the news via holo.

They spent the next eleven days in much the same fashion, being with the rest of the family and also spending time with Devin at home. The ranch was in demand again, their ronto highly prized for their tenderness, and Corso was involved with the ranch work some. They managed to have some alone time almost every day and went into the first day of work refreshed and relaxed, ready to start the many projects that had accumulated in their break.

Miriah had already taken a smartboard the listed the known facts about Mina's last month, and also made a list of the people she wanted to contact about her. There was a third list, of questions that needed to be addressed. Like, where was her ship? Her wookie copilot? What brought her to Alderaan?

Mina's memorial service would be next week on Tython, and they'd planned to spend a few days there with Sarai, who never seemed to have enough time with her grandchildren. Miriah agreed that she'd only work on preliminaries with Mina's case until after it. "I've sent some messages but gotten no responses. She broke up with Cole Cantarus about eight months ago, from what I gather he wanted to marry her and have a family, and Mina wasn't up for that," she told Corso. She trailed her fingertips over his forearm. "She had no idea what she was missing," she purred to him, remembering early this morning when he'd woken her up with his hands roaming over her hips, still half asleep himself but wanting her, needing her, again. He blushed when he saw her sultry smile, but kissed her and she moved closer to him.

"You crazy kids are going to make me feel old," Aric groused, coming around the corner in the office. "Spitfire, he needs to be working, and so do you. When are we leaving for Tython, Mir?" She didn't move away from her husband, but answered, "I figured if we left after dinner we could, uh, sleep during hyperspace." She looked at Corso under her eyelashs, seeing him respond to her suggestion.

They met on the ship after dinner at the ranch house, and Miriah admitted that she was a little apprehensive. She didn't want to slip backward into the depression she'd suffered recently, but knew she wanted to be at this memorial. When they were in the hyperlane, she joined the others in the lounge. Maura had put the kids to bed, and was telling Miriah that Devin can almost say "Aunt Maura". "It comes out more 'An Aura' but it's close," she giggled.

Mina's brother, and their other cousin, Obomonus, met them at the spaceport. He was coming in from Tatooine, and Miriah was anxious to talk to him about Mina's ship. He had helped Miriah get Mina out of numerous scrapes over the years, the most recent on Tatooine. When they were aboard the shuttle, she got a chance to ask him if he knew where Mina's ship was.

"So, did you locate the _Iron Pig_?"

"No, " he replied, sighing, "but I did find another Hutt she owed money to." He stretched his long legs out in front of him. "I just don't know what the void she was into. It was deep, whatever it was. Enough that I had to force persuade the last guy I talked to into letting me go. Fortunately , it's fairly easy to fool Gammoreans." He sighed. "I know you two were close, but Mir, she was in major trouble and she never told you about it. That says something to me, right there." Miriah nodded, agreeing with her cousin. Corso was stroking her hand with his thumb, distracting her, but giving her something else to focus on.

One thing was sure, Mina didn't have a shortage of enemies, and potentially harmful clients. Miriah vowed to check each and every one of them as she saw her mother and aunt at the shuttle dock, waiting to greet them.


	42. Chapter 42

Miriah hugged her mother, and then her aunt. Her aunt had suffered, she saw, and her heart went out to the woman. Obo had put his arm around his mother and led her to the speeder bay, and they all found taxis to Sarai's home. Aric and Maura had been talking quietly, but Miriah just had nothing to say. Everywhere she looked, there were reminders of her childhood with Mina. The school they'd attended, the playground where they used to torment Obo, and the gazebo where she and Mina had fallen in love with the same high school boy, even though they were only ten and eight years old at the time. She smiled then, a sad, small smile that Corso saw and took her hand. Her mother felt her sadness, but also saw that she had her husband's support and love. Sarai was holding Devin's hand, letting him walk and wave to the dozens of other robed figures.

They arrived at the house and the twins immediately wanted to play outside. Aric and Corso took the kids to the back yard, ever wary of anything unusual. The women gathered inside, Sarai asking how their break had been. Maura blushed, when she thought of the break, all she could think of was how often she and Aric had found themselves in bed. Miriah's thoughts were much the same. Sarai grinned at them both, knowing their thoughts from the emotions she felt. "You know, girls, life goes on. Being adored by your mate is very heady stuff. There's a lot of power in that, but the fact that you love as much as you are loved makes things even sweeter." She turned to Miriah, "As much as you both enjoy the physical part of your relationship," and here Miriah blushed too, "Corso carries you in his heart, dear girl, and his every action is based on how it affects you and Devin. Aric is the same, Maura. You two are very lucky to have found men strong enough to not be threatened by your intellect and passion." She moved to pour the tea Miriah had made. "I only wish Mina had accepted that young man's proposal. He was in love with her much the same way your men are in love with you, and it hurt Dorothea that Mina just threw that away." Miriah thought about that, she had known that Cole was fully invested, but thought that Mina was at least considering his proposal.

Aric and Corso talked while the kids played. Aric was worried about the memorial service and how it might affect Miriah. His concern for his Spitfire was well founded, and Corso was worried as well. "I talked to Sarai about it, she said all I could do was love her through it. Even if she slips back into sadness, at least she's gained back a little weight and can tolerate a little step back." Aric nodded, he didn't like to see his sister in law so thin, but a few weeks ago she'd looked like a spice addict she was so gaunt.

The memorial service was a solemn event until Miriah rose to speak. She told story after story of her and Mina's lives, growing up and after they'd gone separate ways as young adults, triggering smiles and light laughter. She spotted Cole in the crowd, his head down as he listened. When she went back to sit with Corso, he smiled at her and she put her head on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders. Afterward, they spotted Cole outside and went to speak to him. Miriah could see he was devastated.

"Miriah, Corso," he said, his watery smile trying to seem normal. "I knew I'd see you here. You have to find out what happened to her. We had reconnected only a couple of weeks before her death." He choked up, then continued. "I could tell she felt hunted, but I could find no bounties or alerts for her. She always kept me in the dark about what she was doing, but she seemed driven, and ready to settle down." He hung his head, missing her quick laugh and sparkling green eyes. Looking at Miriah, he saw her all over again. Miriah hugged him, and he whispered to her, "Find out, Miriah, please." She nodded agreement, and they parted, Cole asking her to get in touch when she could.

Corso took her in his arms when they arrived back at the house, and didn't let her go for a good long time. They lay on the bed in her childhood room, and he let her just talk about it all, his arm holding her close. When she wound down, he finally kissed her. "I was wondering when you were going to finally do that," she grinned at him, and he winked at her. She knew he was a little intimidated by being in the room she grew up in, as well as Sarai's force presence.

That evening, Maura and Miriah were cooking, Sarai and the men outside with the kids. When they came back inside, they saw a sight that had them laughing and shaking their heads. Maura and Miriah had turned on Corellian Radio, and were dancing around, singing, using spoons as microphones. Miriah had her mass of black hair piled on top of her head, a pair of shorts and a skimpy top on with bare feet. Corso felt his love for her like a punch as she danced around, that smooth voice spilling out. He'd forgotten she used to sing with a band occasionally and was more impressed now with her vocals. The injuries she'd gotten from the Sith had deepened her already throaty voice, and he loved the result.

Maura saw them first and stopped dead, embarrassed by their silliness. Miriah was belting out the song, eyes closed, fully engaged and just blew them away. She opened her eyes at the end and saw them staring. "What, like you didn't think I knew the words or something?" She blushed then, and turned back to the stove, trying to hide herself in doing something mundane. Corso walked up behind her, leaning in to whisper to her.

"I loved it, you are simply amazing, darlin'," he drawled. "You looked like you must have when you were a teenager in this house, outfit and all." His voice was roughened by the emotions he was feeling, and even though he knew Sarai would sense them, he couldn't hide how he felt about his wife. They'd be leaving after dinner, and he was looking forward to hyperspace. They stood close for a few minutes, talking to each other without speaking.

They enjoyed dinner with Sarai, then made their way to the spaceport, and then onto the _Stardancer_. Miriah guided them to the hyperlane and then sat with the other adults in the lounge for a bit. She'd been thinking about the conversation with Cole, and was relating it to Aric and Maura. Aric was the first to comment.

"I never took Cole for the settling down type, but I do remember seeing him once with Mina, and they looked happy." He looked down at his beer. "No one should have to lose someone they love like that, he's holding up way better than I would, I think." He leaned on Maura, and she gently stroked his face. Corso had said much the same thing when she'd told him. She sighed, she'd not heard from any of Mina's crew, and the ship was still out there. She was pondering ideas when she checked her holomail. There was a response from their old friend, Jettison, which stated that he'd seen the _Iron Pig_ only a month ago on Ord Mantell, and that the lovely captain, who reminded him of her, had said she was going to Nar Shaddaa before going to deliver on Ilum. No mention of Alderaan. Damn, she thought, Ilum is a contested world, what would she be delivering there? She showed the email to Corso, who shook his head. Jet was pretty good at remembering things, he thought, if he remembered Mina said Ilum, she said Ilum.

Since there was little they could do until they got home, they retired to their quarters, Corso reaching hungrily for her once the door slid shut. He'd been good, he reasoned, the whole time on Tython, even though it was difficult. She melted under his touch, further arousing him, and it was hours later that they slept, entwined in each other. Miriah woke shivering, since they'd kicked the covers to the end of the bed and were too warm when they fell asleep to notice. She gently untangled herself and got up to pull the comforter to them, and was about to stretch out again when she heard Devin stirring, beginning to cry. She threw on a nightshirt and went to him, and soothed him to sleep again. She went back to bed, and covered them both before snuggling to Corso's side.

"Mmm clothes? Don't 'member clothes from before," he mumbled.

"Devin woke up, I just came back in here," she told him, her fingertips tracing across his chest. "I was cold."

"C'mere gorgeous, I'll warm you, " he told her, reaching to pull her closer to him. They fell asleep after a bit, toasty.

They landed midmorning and decided to meet at the office after getting lunch for the kids. Devin was asleep when they left, Akaavi in the house with him. Aric and Maura were already at the office, the twins in the multipurpose room, when Tanno Vik strode in, a datapad in his hand.

"Boss," he said, approaching Aric, "I have the autopsy data on Mina," he said softly, not wanting to cause alarm. He handed the datapad to Aric, who frowned.

"Miriah is the only one who has the expertise to decipher this, and she's the one person I don't want to have to read it." He looked at Tanno, thinking, then sat back and sent a message to Elara Dorne, forwarding the report to her. "There. Elara will put it into basic for me." Tanno nodded, he hadn't thought of her. Tanno turned and flinched as Miriah approached him.

"Now, Tanno, I thought we'd gotten past the point of you thinking I'm going to do something terrible to you," she smiled. He relaxed, giving Aric time to move the report out of sight.

"Just reflex, I guess. Sorry," he grinned at the petite woman. He turned to Aric, gave him a thumbs-up and wandered back to the area where he kept his explosives. She laughed and turned to Aric.

"So, we know Mina was delivering something on Ilum. What do you think about getting in contact with Mags? I know she's in tight with some of the Jedi defending the temple up there, she might know who we can talk to, see what she might have been doing in that horrible place." Aric nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I think that place is even colder than Hoth," he said, rubbing his hands together. "I think Mags is about ready to leave the diplomatic corps, too, have you talked to her lately?" Mags and Felix hadn't been able to attend the memorial service due to a mission, and she was plenty upset about that.

"Not since Dev's birthday, and yeah, she seemed pretty tired of it then. Her scientist relocated back to Nar Shaddaa with his hologram, and Nadia is at the temple now. So it's just her, Qyzen and Felix on the ship. I'll go sent her a mail, she never answers the holo anymore." Miriah returned to her desk, where Corso was putting a plate of cheese and grapes down, wanting her to eat again. She had to smile, it would be annoying if he wasn't so worried about her, she thought. She typed the mail and sent it, and threw a grape at Corso, who was looking out the window.

"Hey, kitten, eat those, not throw them," he grinned at her. She was still chewing when she got a response from Mags; the name of a Jedi on Ilum that she had already forwarded a request for information to. Miriah smiled, her oldest sister was nothing if not efficient.

Aric had gotten a response too, from Elara. Apparently, Mina was into more than what they'd thought. Way more.


	43. Chapter 43

Aric stared at the report on the datapad and wonder how in the void he was going to break this to two women who were already hurting at the loss of this poor soul. He sat there, unable to move, to really think. Maybe I'll try to get Corso alone, see what he thinks, he mused. He could see Miriah pelting Corso with grapes and laughing in the next room, and he knew, he just knew, this might be the last time he saw them happy for a while. Maura had taken the twins home, but he knew he couldn't go there without her knowing he was keeping something from her, she was spooky like that. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, looking at the ceiling and thinking about what to do.

Miriah was gathering her things to leave and saw Aric still at his desk. She turned to Corso, about to ask him what he thought was wrong, when he walked across the hall to talk to the Cathar. She couldn't hear what was said, but saw Corso nod in agreement, then turn to come back to her. "Go ahead home, darlin', Aric and I are going to barn three and check on a steer." He kissed her, then kissed her again. "I'll be there soon, okay?" She nodded, it wasn't unusual lately that Aric would go with him, and they seemed to be like brothers themselves these days. She took the small speeder home, where she was greeted by Akaavi and Devin on the deck, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine.

Corso made Aric go to barn three, he wasn't going to intentionally lie to Miriah. There, Aric filled him in on the autopsy results, and they both had to sit. "I don't know how to tell them, Cor," Aric sighed. "I am afraid this will derail all of Miriah's progress, and might even do Maura in." He looked around at the large animals in the barn, smelling the sweet hay and grains. "I may have to move in here. Think that big guy would let me share?" He pointed to a huge bull ronto, one of their prized sires. Corso had to laugh at the mental picture. "Uh, Aric, you know what his job is on the ranch, right?" he snickered, Aric looking at him at first with a puzzled look, then in understanding.

"Better not get in there then, I guess," he said, chuckling at himself. "But we still have to tell them, and I just don't know if I can." He paced around the small hallway, unable to be still. "And we have to do it very soon, if I go home, Maura will know something is being held from her, and that is not a Maura anyone wants to be around."

Corso sighed, and said, "We just have to do it, then, like ripping a bandage off. Go get Maura and the twins, I'll grill and we'll all talk afterward." He got up to go to the ranch house, but stopped when Aric said his name.

"Thanks, man, for talking it out with me." He clapped Corso on the back on the way to his own speeder. Corso started toward the house, knowing in his heart it would be a long night. When he arrived, he saw Miriah on the deck with Devin, soaking wet. Devin had the water hose in his hand, and every time she got close, he turned to look at her and doused her again. He whistled loud, his calling whistle, which startled Devin long enough for his mother to grab the hose from him, shaking with the chilly air and with laughter.

"Well, if I'd known there was gonna be a show, I'd have left the office earlier, " he told her, looking at the way the wet shirt was plastered to her skin. "Nice job, Dev, but we really don't do that to Mama, okay?" He looked at the sparkling silver eyes turned toward him, and felt a stab in his gut, the knowledge of Mina's terms of death reverberating in his mind. He smiled at her, and in her cold state she didn't notice that his eyes were sad. "Go get a hot bath, love, I'm going to grill for everyone, okay? I'll take care of the little man." He leaned over and kissed her, then turned her toward the house. "Go get warmed up, sweetheart." She smiled at him over her shoulder, but he was bending to pick Devin up, going inside to get him some dry clothes.

Miriah went to her large bathtub, loving its contours. It was quite possibly her favorite thing in the house. She was up to her neck in fragrant bubbles when she heard her datapad chime. It's probably Maura, she thought, and didn't jump out to retrieve it. She was nice and relaxed when Devin came racing around the doorway, followed by Corso. "He's just too fast these days," Corso said, grabbing his son before he could join his mama in the tub. They both laughed, and Corso took the little boy to the playroom. Miriah got out and got dressed, sensing that something was amiss with her husband but not able to put her finger on what it was. Maybe he's just tired, she thought. They'd been keeping each other up a lot lately, maybe he just needs some rest. She went into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for steamed veggies and a fruit salad, putting together stuff that she knew both the twins and their parents liked. She acutally felt hungry as she cooked, that hadn't happened for a few weeks, she thought. She turned on some soft music, and cooked, her mind at rest.

Corso looked in at her through the long windows. She looks content, he thought. He heard the soft, lyrical music and saw her relax into her cooking, and wanted. Wanted her to always be content, wanted to give her this happiness forever. Wanted to not shatter her world, as he would have to do later. He walked into the kitchen, putting Dev down and closing the partial gate they put up to keep track of the little guy. He saw Miriah lift her hair up while she was looking down at a recipe, and couldn't stop himself from kissing the back of her neck, feeling her shiver in response. She turned to him and he took her in his arms, dancing with her in the kitchen, holding her close to him and resting his head on hers. Aric and Maura found them like that, and after sending the twins down the hall to where Devin was playing, joined their dance in the kitchen.

They had dinner after feeding the children and putting them to bed. When they'd finished, they gathered in the kitchen, Corso lighting a fire in the fireplace since it had gotten chilly outside. Aric and Maura sat at the worktable, Miriah on the floor in front of the fireplace. Aric cleared his throat, he hated this but knew he had to go forward.

"I got Mina's autopsy report today," he said, "and there's some things you guys need to know that aren't going to be easy to say." Miriah looked up at him from her spot on the floor, apprehension on her face. Corso moved to sit beside her. Aric paused, then just went for it. "She was addicted. She had traces of spice in her as well as half a dozen stims, none of them legal." Maura dropped her head into her hands, while Miriah looked shocked. "She was stabbed, but the report was unsure if the stabbing or the spice was the final blow." He looked at the sisters, but so far, they were holding. He waited a few seconds, sure that one of them would break, but when that didn't happen, he delivered the final blow. "Also, she was about two month's along with child."

Maura stood and walked over to her sister, kneeling beside her. They didn't speak for a few minutes, Aric and Corso getting more and more anxious with the waiting. Finally, Maura said, in a soft voice, "I knew something was different. Even at the wedding, she seemed herself but not. Remember, Miriah?"

"I remember that she seemed distracted, flighty, even for her. And all those times she promised she was coming to see the twins, and even Devin, and she just wouldn't show up, wouldn't call. That was unlike the girl we grew up with." Miriah nodded, taking Corso's offered hand, turning it over in her own smaller one. The room grew darker, the only light coming from the fire.

"Thank you, Aric, for being the one to say those things, I know it wasn't easy," Miriah told him, blinking back a few tears. "But it's kinda easier to think about, now that there's some source of the weirdness." She stood to get a glass of wine, which told Corso that she was shaken, even if she didn't show it. "I wonder if the baby was Cole's, and if it was, should we tell him?" Maura shook her head.

"It would do nothing but break his heart, Mir, even more than he's already suffering. I say we keep that with us, unless it becomes a vital part of the puzzle." They all agreed. Aric startled, then coughed.

"There's one more thing, I just remembered. The weapon that killed Mina wasn't a vibrosword, like we thought. It was a lightsaber." That fact stunned them into silence again, and suddenly Miriah questioned whether Rachel Ulgo had actually killed her cousin. They continued to talk quietly, not really about the report but about their lives, until Maura and Aric stood to leave.

"You don't have to go home if you don't want to wake the twins, you know." Miriah never minded them staying there.

"I know, Mir, but I want to be home," Maura said. Miriah understood that, too. They gathered the twins and belted them in the speeder, Colin still sound asleep. Miriah stood with Corso to see them drive off, and he led her into the house, setting the alarm system. They didn't speak as they made their way to their room, and Miriah felt a sudden fatigue hit her as she undressed. Coso saw her movements slow, and knew she was either thinking or slipping into the darkness. He gathered her to him, taking her shirt off and putting her nightshirt on her. He drew her down beside him, and kissed her forehead.

"Rest, love, and if you need to talk, I'm right here," he told her.

"It's really okay, sugar. I feel sad but I had a feeling that we didn't know all that was going on with her. I mean, she seemed to attract lowlifes and thugs, it was only a matter of time until she was unable to resist the pull. She never did have much impulse control. The only thing that bothers me is whether I could have prevented her addiction, but I know the answer to that is no." She pulled him close and stretched to kiss him, but knew they both needed sleep and didn't deepen it, as much as she wanted to. He cradled her in his arms, feeling her relax into sleep, and thought about the evening, subconsciously remembering Mina lying dead on a table, looking identical to his wife.

Aric expected the tears also, and was also surprised when they didn't fall. Maura talked to him about the report, but she, too, felt better knowing that there were mitigating circumstances, that Mina's death wasn't linked to their involvement in the Alderaan mission. Aric just held her close, and they both slept, Maura letting go of her perception about her cousin, Aric unable to keep the image of Miriah's face from the same table Corso was thinking about.

Miriah didn't look at her datapad until the next morning. The message from Magdalane was brief, but gave her start. Mina hadn't delivered anything but herself to Ilum, the official records there showed that she'd married an Imperial officer, who'd defected shortly after. He was currently being transported to Courscant for debriefing. She sighed, Mina, what the void was going on?


	44. Chapter 44

Miriah saw that Corso had already gotten Devin fed and dressed, and let her sleep a little late. She knew he'd been restless last night, the covers were scattered across the foot of their bed. That's unusual, she thought, he normally sleeps like he's dead, unless I move. She was still in her nightshirt and padded into the kitchen, wondering where her men were. She found them in the living room, Corso looking worse for wear.

She sat beside him and put her arms around him, and he looked up at her with bleary eyes. "Sugar, you look exhausted. Go back and lie down, there's nothing going on that won't keep." She kissed his nose, looking into his eyes. "Nightmares?" she asked, and he nodded. She sighed, "You need to see this message I got from Mags. I actually got it yesterday, while I was in the tub, but didn't read it til just now." She handed the datapad to him and he frowned.

"What the force was going on with her?" he asked. "And what about Cole? This will come out, no matter what we do. I mean, Cole's pretty high ranking, I'm sure he gets the news from Coruscant pretty often." He shook his head, rubbing his face. He'd maybe slept for three hours, he thought, because every time he closed his eyes he saw Mina's body. He hadn't told Miriah what his nightmare was, because it would worry her. "I can't go back to bed, kitten, not without you there. It would be pointless." Devin saw her then, and squealed in delight. He demanded her attention for a few minutes, and when she looked back at Corso, she saw him studying her intently.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She patted her face, but felt nothing.

"No, but I haven't been honest with you about the nightmare. It's pretty awful, and I can't seem to get it out of my mind." He explained, seeing her pale when he told her that it was her face he saw. He wouldn't have told her now, but the guilt got to him. She reached for the datapad and sent a quick message to Maura, telling her that they wouldn't be in the office today. She responded almost immediately, saying the same for them. Apparently, Aric was having nightmares, too. The discussion the evening before must have triggered the same memory for them both, Miriah thought. She played with Devin for a few minutes, and had an idea. She went to her husband, who was still sitting on the couch, and pushed him to lie down. She stuck several pillows under his head, and then stretched out beside him. She could still watch and play with Devin, but she would be beside Corso, so he could sleep. Only a few minutes later, she felt him relax, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. After he'd been asleep for a few minutes, she sat up to take Devin to the kitchen to play, and Corso slept.

Maura was a little peeved at Aric. How could she not be, when he was dreaming of her sister? Well, she thought, it was really her sister's dead body, and that made her wince. I'm being silly, she admitted to herself. Seeing Mina really did a number on both Aric and Corso, she'd come to realize. And they really did look alike. Her datapad beeped and she reached for it, almost dropping it when she saw the message that Miriah had forwarded to her from Mags. Mina! What were you thinking? Maura was still standing with the datapad in her hand when Aric walked in. She wordlessly showed him the message, and Aric's eyes widened.

"Well, I didn't expect that," he told her, reading the message again. "What do you think? Should we request a paternity test now?" He looked closely at Maura. "Are you angry with me?"

"No," she sighed, "Just angry at the situation." She put the datapad down to hug him, and laid her head on his chest. "You should be asleep somewhere. You know the twins won't leave you alone for long. And yes, I think we need to know who the father was."

"I'll nap when they do, and I'll send the request." He pushed her back to kiss her, and he could feel the slight wariness in her. I shouldn't have told her the nightmare, he thought, but it just won't go away. Suddenly her mood shifted, and as they continued to kiss, he realized they wouldn't be sleeping during the twin's nap time, and that would be just fine with him.

Miriah pondered on the whole Mina thing for the few hours that Corso slept. He woke just after she'd put Dev down for his nap, stumbling into the kitchen where she was putting lunch together. She was actually hungry, not having eaten breakfast. He gently took her in his arms. "Hey, sugar," she said in a soft voice, "feel better?" He nodded, then kissed her.

"Even better now," he rumbled, his voice still sleepy. They sat to eat lunch, and retired to their porch swing after, just being together, not speaking of the current mystery until Miriah asked him about the nightmare.

"I just see her there, like we did, only you guys look so much alike, it's like taking a fist to the gut." She was sitting against him, her back on his chest, and he was absently twisting her hair around his finger. "I actually feel sick when I wake up from it." He kissed her head, "Don't worry, love, it'll fade. At least when it wakes me up, I see that you're there." They heard the holo chime, and Miriah hurried to answer, not wanting to wake their son. It was Mags, and she was holding Michelina.

"Hey Mags," Miriah said, trying to be quiet. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to follow up to see that you got my message, and that you're continuing to look into this. Hey, Corso," she said, seeing him join Mir at the holo. He waved at his other sister in law, happy to see both her and her tiny daughter.

"We did, we were just talking about it. We also got her autopsy report yesterday, Mags, and she was really into some strange stuff. She wasn't who we all knew anymore." Magdalane nodded, knowing things had turned for her young cousin but unable to speak to her about it at the wedding, the last time she'd seen her.

"Well, keep us updated. We'll be home in a few days, see you both then." They signed off, and Miriah turned to Corso.

"I want to talk to Aric about getting his contacts on Coruscant to let us know about the defector, and we still really need to find her ship." Miriah worked out a list of things she wanted to follow up while he was sleeping. He silenced her with a kiss, which was interrupted by their son calling for her. He sighed, and she touched his face.

"Later, sugar. We'll continue this later." She kissed him as Devin ran to them and said his new word.

"Cookie" he grinned, and they laughed, going to the kitchen for a cookie. Corso watched his wife and son together, and felt sad that Mina would never know this joy.

They'd planned on talking to Aric at the office the next morning, but an urgent holo from General Garza changed their plans. One of the twenty upcoming missions had been advanced and they were only partially done with its plans, prompting a little panic and a lot of work on all their parts. Several days were needed, and it wasn't until three days later that they revisited Mina's death, and that only on a break from the Republic's mission. In between twelve hour days at the office, Corso had been getting the pairings straight for the upcoming ronto breeding season, falling into bed exhausted. It was good for not having nightmares, he thought, but he was missing being with Miriah. He held her hand now, seeing that he was getting a response from the gentle stroking he was doing up her arm. It was firing him up too, he mused, and he had no idea when he'd get to take things further. She turned her face to him, and caught her bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes half closed. Whoa, he thought, we may need to work at home this afternoon. He was working over that idea in his head when Aric spoke.

"Are you guys getting any more info about Mina? I haven't seen any reports in a few days," he said, blowing out a breath and taking a sip of fresh caffa. "These cookies are excellent, Mir, when do you find time?"

"Well, my husband isn't home much these days, so I have to do something to work off the energy I'd usually expend on him," she grinned, glancing at Corso's blush.

"The ranch?"Aric asked, chuckling when Corso nodded. "Just let that big guy out in the pasture, right?" He knew there was a lot more to it than that, their ronto were selectively bred for certain characteristics, and he knew Corso worked hard on the best possible outcomes. "Anyway, I'm still waiting on more data from the contacts we have for Mina, but I did have a thought. Has anyone checked the freighter graveyards or markets for her ship?"

Miriah had checked the graveyards, but didn't think to check the markets. Her freighter was identical to Miriah's, and as such she knew exactly what to put in the description to get hits, if it were out there. She went to her desk to start a new search. While she was gone, Aric turned to his friend and brother in law. "Go, Cor, and take Spitfire with you. Garza's mission is done and sent, and you both need a break." He got to his feet, " I think I'm going to go, too, Maura's been feeling neglected because the twins are demanding a lot more of my time." He waved at Miriah when was walked past her desk and whistled as he went to the multipurpose room to grab his speeder.

Corso went to Miriah's desk, propping on the edge. "Let's go home, love. Dev should be ready for a nap, and we can have some time…" He trailed off when the search she'd initiated spit results. She scanned the screen, and then scanned it again.

"Here it is. Mina's ship. It was impounded on Tatooine after being abandoned two weeks ago." She sighed, "Well, at least we have contacts there that can tell us what's on board and the condition of the ship. Still no contact from her copilot." She stood. "And now, I believe my husband promised me some alone time." He grinned as she leaned into his kiss, her scent filling his nostrils and his hands fisted in her loose hair. They practically sprinted to the speeder, anxious to get to their house.

Not a minute after their departure, an encrypted mail came over the holo for Aric. The father of Mina's baby had been identified, and none of them would believe the result.


	45. Chapter 45

Aric breezed into the office, happy and rested. He and Maura had enjoyed each other very much, and had managed to get sleep, too. He made caffa in the break room and rummaged for more of Miriah's cookies. He found the stash about the time Tanno Vik came into the office.

"Hey, Boss," the big Weequay said, reaching into the container for cookies. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, not quite sure yet. We've got the backlog for Garza ever present, but I'm waiting to hear from Miriah on her search for the _Iron Pig_." He sat at the small table, caffa mug in one hand, and placed the cookies in the center. They didn't have to wait long. Miriah came into the office with her hands full, more cookies and muffins in one arm, Devin in the other. Aric reached for Devin as Tanno reached for the goodies.

"Thanks, guys. Corso's on the ranch, Akaavi is with Cy, so we have the little guy here today." Devin smiled at his uncle, who was making silly faces at him. "I did find the Pig yesterday, though. She's been impounded on Tatooine, in Anchorhead. The manifest reads deserted property, but that seems odd."

"I haven't done anything yet but make caffa, so no idea what's in comms." He didn't get up, though, just continued to play with Devin, making Miriah smile.

"I'll check," she said, moving out to her desk to access their common holomail account. Aric found her there some minutes later, a stunned look on her face from the paternity result. He put Devin on the floor with some toys, and came around the desk to read what had her so pale.

"Miriah, what's wrong? Do you know this Captain Biron?" She turned her face to him and nodded, blinking rapidly.

"I worked with him on a joint Imp/Republic project on Hoth, and he developed what I would call an unhealthy interest, unhealthy because Corso almost killed him. And I mean that literally. They fought, Aric, and if Biron hadn't passed out, Corso would have beaten him to death. He- he got a little physical with me when I told him I wasn't interested, and Corso went berserk on him." She stood and walked to where her son played, oblivious to his mother's shock.

"So, when you knew him, he was Imperial army, and after he married your cousin, who looks almost identical to you, he defected. She was pregnant with his child when she died." He blew out a breath, shaking his head. "I'm going to call in some favors on Coruscant, see what we can find out about this whacko." He walked to his desk, and began putting together messages to various people he'd served with. Miriah wandered over to the smartboard, and began to piece together a timeline for what they knew about Mina's death. Aric had messaged Maura with this news and she'd said she'd be there shortly. He stood and walked over to his sister in law, worried about her now that he knew there was a history.

"How long ago did you work with Biron, Mir?" He sat on the edge of the workbench where she was standing in front of the board.

"It's been ages, hmm maybe four years ago? Something like that, anyway." She sighed. "I have to tell Corso about this, and I'm not looking forward to it."

"He hurt you, Spitfire. I'd have done the exact same thing Cor did if it had been Maura." He tried to keep the conversation light, and casually asked, "How badly did he hurt you, anyway?"

"He punched me in the face, just a black eye really, not much more than I get in combat since I tend to go in kicking." She turned away from him and hugged her arms to her chest. "There were a few other bruises. I went back to the ship, not realizing I was hurt that badly. Corso saw me coming toward the ship, saw Biron following me, yelling, and when he got closer to me, saw the injuries. And, okay, the tears, because I'm used to getting hurt in combat but not by someone I trusted. When Cor finally stopped hitting him, we just left and told the commander at Aurek Base what had happened before we left the planet for good. " She shrugged, and Aric wanted to find this guy and beat the crap out of him, too.

Maura walked in, letting the twins go to play with Devin and crossed to her sister. Miriah had told Maura about the Biron incident when it happened, and when she heard the name, she'd put the pieces together. Maura held her, and they exchanged murmured words. When they separated, they both had to wipe their faces, but Miriah looked calmer. "Go, Mir. I've got Dev." Miriah nodded, and left quickly, before she had a chance to change her mind.

She found Corso at the furthest barn, of course. He was taking blood samples from the ronto, routine before breeding season. He saw her drive up and greeted her with a kiss, not seeing the concern on her face. He took off his heavy work gloves and led her to some hay bales, sitting beside her after stealing another kiss, which made her smile.

"Is everything okay at home, love? You seem very serious." He took her hand, and laced his fingers in hers.

"We got the paternity results, and I need to talk to you about it. The father of Mina's child, and who we figure is the defected officer, was Biron. " She could tell he recognized the name from the murderous look in his eyes. He got up and began to pace, trying and failing to put the past behind him.

"So this lowlife finds the one person in the entire galaxy that could easily be your twin, and convinces her to marry him? We already know he likes to beat up on women. She was easy prey, with her habit." He turned to her, his voice gentled now. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with this. It's been a long time since Hoth, but it still tears me up inside that he put his hands on you in anger." He sat beside her again. "How are you handling it, kitten? He hurt you, and I know in my gut he had something to do with Mina's death." He pulled her into his arms and she gratefully put her head on his chest, feeling safe for the first time since she saw the Imperial's name on the test results.

"I'm dealing with it. I think I'm okay. At least, here with you, I am." He swayed with her, stroking her hair, holding her close.

"I've got you, kitten. I've got you," he told her, and she closed her eyes, trying to let the memory go.

Aric had found Tanno in the multipurpose room, filled him in on the developments and enlisted his help. Tanno agreed eagerly, he'd go to Tatooine and check out Mina's ship, take video and try to find out the circumstances around her impounding. He left the office to grab a gear bag, and he'd be off. Aric turned to Maura then, and sat with her. "Do you think there's a connection? Between Mina looking so much like Miriah and Biron's involvement?"

"I hope there isn't. I hope he met her and fell in love with her, so much that he'd throw away his career to be with her." She stood and went to the window. "But I have a feeling that's not how it went. And if Mir ever thinks that Mina died because they look alike, well, she won't recover from that kind of guilt. So I have to hope. It's all I have." Aric walked quickly to her and took her in his arms, feeling her worry in her posture. "I need to tell Mags about this, we may need her force skills soon." He nodded, but didn't let go of her. They were still standing there when Maura asked her husband what he thought was a strange question. "Aric, do you have feelings for my sister? Beyond being family, I mean?"

He drew back from her with a frown. "She's like a little sister to me. Annoying at times, but overall a lovable person. You know I love you, Maura, what kind of question is that?" She blushed, and stammered a response.

"It- I - that wasn't how I meant it. It just seems that she tends to attract males everywhere, mostly when she doesn't even mean to. She always has, even as a kid. I just wondered what it was that makes men go crazy about her. I mean , I can see how pretty she is, but what is it?"

Aric pulled her close again, and attempted to figure out if Maura was jealous or curious. "Maura, hon, everyone forms opinions about people within seconds of meeting them. You, for example, intimidate a lot of men because you have this air of command and presence. The first time I met you, I knew you'd be a squad leader sooner than later. When you speak, things get done. There were so many men on Ord Mantell who would have liked to know you better, but one look and they knew they had no chance. You're a very beautiful woman, Maura, but most people see the soldier first. It's just who you are." He pulled her against him, running his hands slowly up her back.

"So what is it about Miriah, then?" She sounded more curious now, he thought.

"Her size makes her vulnerable, even if she doesn't think so. Her eyes are arresting and unusual, and for a very long time she depended on her wit and charisma to survive. She's honed it to a fine art. If she decides to charm, the victim is powerless. It's just who she is, hon." He looked into Maura's amber eyes. "I love you, everything about you, Maura. I love her, but not nearly the same way. I don't have any family left, and I've come to think of your family as my own." He squeezed her against him. "Did she tell you what Corso did to Biron when he saw what had happened on Hoth?" He felt her nod. "If anyone had ever done that to you, they would have been buried with a grav round in their head. I think Cor showed remarkable restraint. I mean, he's the nicest guy in the galaxy, and he was provoked to beat a man unconscious. That says something to me." They turned as Miriah came in the door, Corso behind her, not letting go of her hand. Corso had a worried frown on his face, but was trying to reassure his wife that she was safe, and so when she turned to him, he smiled.

"Okay guys, everyone's on the same page now." Miriah went to check on Devin, and Aric pulled Corso aside.

"She's okay? She was a little upset when she left here to go find you," Aric said, his voice low. Corso nodded.

"We're going home, though, for a bit. I know it's early, but she's shaken up." Corso sighed, he had a feeling things would be worse before they got better, and right now all he could think about was how it had felt to crush that Imperial scum under his pounding fists. His anger had blinded him to how injured she'd been, both mentally and physically, and he'd only learned after they'd gotten to the ship how hurt she'd been because she'd trusted the man. Hoth had taught him that trust wasn't something she gave easily, and she trusted him without reservation. He knew she'd never encouraged the man, had been present when she'd told him she was in a great relationship, and still the man didn't stop. He walked to her when she approached with Devin on her hip and took his laughing son, and they went to the speeder.

At home, Corso put Devin down for his nap, and returned to Miriah in their swing. He scooped her up and sat with her in his lap, and she put her head on his chest and cried. Finally, he thought. She never talked about Hoth, he realized. He let her cry, murmuring to her that he loved her and always would, that he'd always be right here with her, that he'd do anything to keep her safe and happy. When she'd cried all her tears, she sniffed and lifted her head, and he bent to kiss her, tasting the salt on her lips. He felt it when her need for comfort bled into her passion for him, her warm tongue tracing his lower lip before he claimed her mouth again, and he stood to carry her inside, never breaking their kiss. It was only after they'd satisfied each other more than once that she fell against him, her hair brushing his shoulders, her slender body stretched out on top of him, and spoke.

"I don't want to know anymore, sugar. I loved Mina, she's dead, and I don't want to know why anymore." He stroked her back, hugging her to him, and when his son woke up, he gently moved her sleeping form to go get him, swearing to himself that he'd never let Biron hurt her, ever again.


	46. Chapter 46

Corso met his son running down the hallway. He was still pulling on his shirt but caught the giggling child before he could get to their room, wanting Miriah to rest. He took Devin to the kitchen for some juice then outside to play. They walked down to the barn, Devin chattering and laughing, loving having his dad's attention. Corso felt guilty, he really needed to spend more time with his family. He contemplated hiring another ranch hand as he walked back to the house, Devin on his shoulders. When he arrived back at the house, he realized Miriah was still asleep and after he got his son settled with some toys in the playroom, he went to check on her. She was indeed sleeping, hadn't moved from where he'd put her when he got up. Unusual, he thought, but oh so needed.

They had dinner, and Corso got his son ready for bed Devin began to miss his mama, softly calling for her. Corso picked the little boy up and carried him to their room, putting his finger to his lips, whispering to Devin to be quiet, mama was sleeping. "Shhh," he told him, Devin repeating it to him. The little boy pointed at his mother, who Corso had pulled covers over earlier when her skin felt cool to him. He walked over to her and Devin whispered to him.

"Mama nigh-night," and turned his dark brown eyes to his father for confirmation. "Kiss?"

Corso bent and held his son so that he could kiss his mom's cheek. She's been asleep seven hours now, he thought, and I'm beginning to worry. Devin gently kissed her cheek, and she slowly opened her eyes, smiling at him. His little arms went around her neck, and whispered to her, "Shhh. Nigh-night."

"Night-night, baby," she returned in whisper, and Devin snuggled to his dad, satisfied that his mama was there. He put the little boy in his bed, his eyes already closing, and returned to see Miriah sitting up, dazed from her prolonged sleep, her lips still swollen from his kisses and her hair wild around her face. He sat on the bed, facing her. "I'm so sorry, Cor, I didn't mean.." He shushed her with his hug, kissing her temple.

"It was good for you to sleep, kitten. It's just a little scary to see you still that long," he grinned at her. "We were fine, spent the afternoon just hanging out around the ranch. It was good, made me realize I need to spend more time with Devin. He's only going to be little for a short time, and I don't want to miss it." He released her and rose, "I'll go get you some dinner, stay here." He had eaten with Devin, but it hadn't been long ago, and he'd already put things in a warmer for her. When he returned, she was pulling on clothes, her movements slow, and she still seemed half asleep. He pointed at her, "Bed," he told her, and she grinned at him, her eyes shining.

"Wow, you're ordering me to bed, why did I bother with clothes?" she laughed, taking the tray he carried as she sat against the stacked pillows. He grinned back at her, his heart soothed by her lighthearted mood. He climbed into bed with her, still clothed, and when she didn't begin to eat, he bent to kiss her, and when he broke the kiss he saw that she had unshed tears threatening.

"What is it, love?" he asked her, caressing her cheek, a worried look on his face. She shook her head, not wanting to talk about whatever it was. "Yes, you need to get it out, talk to me, sweetheart." She sighed.

"I don't deserve someone like you, Cor. You're good, through and through. When I think about Biron, I wonder if I did something, said something, looked at him a certain way, even though I didn't intend to, that made him think I was interested. If I did, then what happened was partially my fault." He had to take a few seconds to check his anger, taking several breaths, before answering her.

"No, no, no. You didn't have any control over his reaction or his following actions. You don't get to claim responsibility for his shortcomings as a human being." He put his arms around her, moving the tray to the floor first. "You are good, too, love. The best." He snuggled her closer. "Maybe I deserve you, ever think of it that way? If anything, you've enriched my life a hundred thousand times. Maybe fate gave you to me as a reward," he grinned, looking down into those silver eyes that never failed to send his senses into a spin. "Whatever the reasons, deserving or not, you're mine and I am yours, and that will never, ever change, kitten." He bent to kiss her again, and dinner was forgotten until the next morning when C2 was doing the housework.

Aric was getting his regular good morning kiss when he heard his personal holo chime. He ignored it, but as soon as the first call disconnected, another started. "This better be good," he muttered as he rolled away from Maura to reach his comm on the bedside table. When he answered he saw the general's assistant, whom they'd worked with on Alderaan. The man greeted him cheerfully, and failed to note that Aric's response was a grunt.

"I am forwarding to your office the report you requested about the defection of Tym Biron." That got Aric's full attention.

"No! Send it to my personal mail instead, please. You haven't already sent it, have you?" Aric did not want either Corso or Miriah to see that report first. He heard Maura softly swear behind him.

"I'm afraid I have, I'm sorry if that was a mistake." Aric signed off and jumped out of bed, throwing his clothes on as he descended the stairs, Maura on his heels. He turned to kiss her, and she only let him peck her cheek, pushing toward the door.

"Hurry, Aric, and then come back here, okay?" He nodded and left, racing the wind to get to the office. Once inside, he accessed the holomail and deleted the copy of the report he found there. He sighed in relief and sent Maura a note with his datapad. "Done." He was about to go out to go home when he saw Miriah heading toward the office. Just in the nick of time, he thought. She stopped and grinned at him, Devin waving from his seat.

"Wow, in a hurry?" she asked, a silly look on her face. He nodded, unlocking his own speeder.

"Yeah, forgot something here that I wanted to watch at home, " he told her, thinking that was pretty close to the truth. She snickered at him and shook her head. What is up with her, he thought. He was standing beside his speeder when saw Devin point at him and say something.

"Nigh-night," the little boy said, and Miriah was in a fit of giggles. It was only then that Aric realized what he was wearing. In his haste to get to the office he'd grabbed a pair of pants, only they were Maura's, and were black with tiny pink flowers on them. He was embarrassed, but had to acknowledge the humor.

"What can I say? They're softer than mine, and let's just say she wasn't using them at the time," he grinned, and waved as he left them , turning toward home. He was still smiling when he walked in the house. "Just in the nick of time, too, since Miriah and Devin pulled up just as I was leaving. Oh, and if Spitfire asks, you knew I had on your oversized pajama pants, okay?" Maura just looked at him, puzzled, until she saw him walk around the counter, and howled with laughter. "Okay, it's pretty funny. I'm just glad Tanno wasn't there." He went upstairs to shower and change, and when he returned, he and Maura opened the report. They read through it, and then again. Maura finished her second read through, and sat back in her chair.

"Either he's a very good liar, because I know this interrogator and he's excellent- or he really loved Mina. I'm not saying it has nothing to do with Miriah, because I'm quite sure he remembers the beating he took, but maybe it's not entirely because Mina looked so much like her." Maura looked relieved, but Aric was reserving his opinion.

"So why, then, was Mina murdered? Why with a lightsaber? On Alderaan?" Aric mused. They gathered the twins and went to the office, where they found Miriah working on the tactical invasion of an Empire base on an unnamed planet. She looked up when they came in, snorted in laughter again, and got up to join them in the brake area.

"What, no more flowered pants?" she snickered.

"Well, I really only wear them at the house," Aric said, grinning at her. He flicked her pony tail as he walked past to go to his desk, leaving the women to talk.

"You look rested, hon. Where's Corso today?" Maura sat at the table with her caffa, her gaze on her sister's relaxed face.

"Last barn to test, then they're done for a few weeks. Actually, he's only on the periphery during the other part. We got through all the stuff around Biron, and I think we're okay. He seems fine to leave it." She casually propped her feet on the chair beside her.

"Mir, I've read the transcript of the interview with him. He loved her, and was devastated to hear she'd died. Even more so when he heard about the baby. " Maura studied her baby sister, looking for a reaction.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Maura, I don't want to know what happened anymore. I loved Mina, but I don't want to know." Maura stared at her, unbelieving. This had been Miriah's mission, her driving force for the past month, and she just decided she doesn't want to finish it? No, Maura thought, it's that she wants to forget about what happened with Biron. And she definitely doesn't want to talk to him. Maura got angry then, Mina deserved better.

"When did you decide to give up, eh? When things got sticky? When you might have to face something that makes you uncomfortable? When, Mir? When you figured out that Mina wasn't coming back, no matter what?" She smirked at her sister, goading her into anger.

"No, Maura. I decided it when I realized that there are some things we'll never know about Mina's life, that she didn't want us to know. Biron is a factor, yes, but .."

"Excuses!" Maura yelled, making Miriah stand and move away from her. "You always have them! Not this time, Mir. This time, you have to put aside how you feel and think about Mom and Aunt Dorothea, who deserve an answer. It's not about you and what you went through!" Maura got up and stormed to her desk, leaving a stunned Miriah in the break room. Aric was staying out of the way, knowing that to even move would make himself a target. He watched as Miriah calmly walked to her desk and pulled up a few screens, then went to the playroom to get Devin. She walked back past Maura and stopped.

"I just sent you the medbay report of the Hoth incident. I understand your view, and I agree with it, Maura. You're right, I am a selfish bitch. I just thought that maybe since we've been through so much lately, we might back off a bit. Read the report, and if you still want me to go talk to this man, you'll have to clear it with Corso." She turned and calmly walked to her speeder, strapping Devin into his seat carefully. She never looked back when she set off, and Aric had a very bad feeling about what had gone on here. He walked over to Maura, who was reading Miriah's report, and realized silent tears were running down her face.

"What, honey? And what was that all about?" Aric touched Maura's arm and she turned to him, closing her eyes.

"Oh Aric, I just put my foot so far in my mouth I may need surgery to walk again. Look." She turned the screen to him, and he saw the medical facility report for what Miriah had downplayed when she told him about what Biron had done to her. It was almost as bad as the Sith's beating, and just reading the report made him feel sick. She'd been hit and kicked repeatedly in the face, and was lucky to have been on a very cold planet that prevented a lot of swelling. The doc on duty, part of a Jedi knight's crew that was on a layover there, saved her face and her right arm, which had almost been severed.

"How did Cor keep from killing this guy? I would have, in a heartbeat. I think that after the medical eval, I'd have gone back and finished the job. No one would have convicted me." Maura just nodded, and put her head on the desk. He rubbed her back, "We'll fix it, honey, she seemed calm when she left."

"Oh, Aric, when she gets all calm like that, that's when she's the most angry. She controls it by suppressing her emotions, because when she blows, well, you remember Garza's office, right?" He nodded. "She's very, very angry with me right now." She sighed, "I'm the bitch, not her. I should have handled it differently, and I had no idea the extent of what Biron had done to her. " Maura sobbed then, "I'm not sure I can make this right, Aric. I want to, but I don't know how." He just held her, knowing that the first thing he had to do is let Corso know what had happened here. Maura went to the refresher to recover, and Aric walked to the playroom and called Corso, who didn't pick up. Great, Aric thought. This day just gets better and better.


	47. Chapter 47

Aric stayed with Maura until she seemed able to function, and then went to find Corso. Maura had told him where he was, but it took several tries to find him. When he did, he could see even before he got very close that Miriah had already talked to him. The look on the younger man's face was unmistakable, even though Aric knew that he was just upset in general and not at him.

"I know, " Aric sighed. "Maura had no idea the extent of Mir's injuries. I had asked her when we first saw his name what he'd done, but of course, she downplayed the whole thing. " Corso just stood there, looking at his brother in law, the muscle in his cheek working the only indication the man was even listening. He turned and walked away, Aric following him. Corso climbed on the wooden fence and sat, hanging his head.

"She didn't deserve it, Aric. Any of it. She'd told him many times she was involved and serious with someone, she even told him she was in love. He didn't care, just like most Imps, he thought he could take what he wanted. Now her own sister attacks her over it, even though Miriah has been through more in the past few months than pretty much anyone I can think of. I nearly lost her, both to Biron and to that damned Sith." He jumped down from his perch. "Maura was out of line here, Aric. And now Mir has to suffer more. Ain't fair, at all." He turned his gaze on Aric then, his sadness and worry evident.

"I agree, and Maura agrees, now that she's seen all the details." He sighed. "What can we do now, Cor, to make things right?"

"Not up to me, and right now Miriah isn't talking, even to me. Akaavi is who told me what happened, says Mir hasn't said anything but that she and Maura had a fight, and who it was over. Whatever Maura said touched something in her, Aric, something very dark. 'Kaavi said Mir was being all still and quiet, so she's extremely angry." He blew out a breath, "and I can't leave this right now to go to her." He threw his gloves at the barn wall in anger and turned to walk away.

"I will," Aric said. "I'll see if she'll talk to me. If I could do what you're doing here, I'd take over for you. But I can go see if Miriah will talk to me." Corso turned to him slowly, thinking, and finally nodding his consent.

Aric approached the house. He could see Miriah on the deck with Devin and Akaavi, and wondered if he should have brought more than the blaster he had strapped to his hip. The Mandalorian didn't need a weapon to kill him, he thought. As he got close, he saw Akaavi take Devin inside, leaving Miriah on the deck, staring at him cautiously.

"Spitfire, I came to apologize. Maura and I had no idea of what you'd survived. Please, will you talk to me?" He could see the turmoil, the fear and the depression on her face. She simply stared at him, seeming not really there, then turned to walk around the side of the house to the swing on the front porch. He followed, reasoning that at least she hadn't pointed a blaster at him. She sat on the swing and he took a chair nearby, watching her carefully. Finally, she spoke.

"I've thought about it, when it happened and in the last couple of days. I did nothing wrong. I know Maura didn't have all the details, but just once, she could have trusted that what I was saying was true without knowing everything. I'm tired, and I'm done, Aric. I'm giving my notice to the company. We can't work together anymore." She looked off in the distance, one single tear sliding down the angular planes of her face, which had been put back together four years ago when she'd trusted the wrong person.

Aric felt the shock of their world changing, and wanted to stop it, halt the progression until he could figure it all out. "Miriah, I know you're hurting, and Maura is so sorry. I am, too. It's been a horrible few months, and neither of us have any idea of what all you've been through even though we've seen the injuries. She had no right to speak to you that way, and I know she regrets it, in fact I left her still crying. I went to see Corso, and as much as he wanted to leave with me, he had no one who could take over for him." He stood and walked to the railing, his back to her. "Please, don't make a rash decision now. You're upset, and still angry. Not that I blame you, just saying, take some time. Okay?" He turned to see her staring at him, and saw her slowly nod agreement. He felt a measure of relief with that. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but Maura and I love you, all of you, very much. I'm so sorry, Mir, that you had to go through what you did, both four years and a few months ago." She looked down at her hands, unable to meet his eyes. She didn't move, and after a few minutes he walked to his speeder. He could see Corso approaching, unable to stay away when he knew his beloved was hurting. He waved to him as he started off, wondering if Maura had any idea what she'd started.

Maura was home with the twins, Calleigh sticking close to her mother, feeling her emotions and trying to help. Maura finally pulled her daughter onto her lap, hugging her and telling her that she would be okay. Aric walked into the house, seeing his girls hugging each other. Calleigh brightened, seeing her daddy, and after hugging him she felt comfortable enough to go play with her brother. Aric turned to his wife, her tearstained face wan. He took her in his arms, and felt Maura relax against him. "You talked to Corso?" she asked him, her voice soft.

"I did, and then I went to the house and talked to Miriah. She's not as angry as she is hurt." He let his hands gently stroke her back, feeling her worry sink into him.

"I'm such an idiot," Maura said, "I should have known there was more. Neither she nor Corso would ever talk about Hoth. I know that when she was done working there she took a 'vacation' for about a month. We all thought that was just Miriah, taking a break from being a privateer to run some missions of her own, since she was still under a bounty. Now, I realize, she was healing. " She shook her head. "We didn't have much contact during that time, because I was too busy being the leader of Havoc." He sat with her for the rest of the afternoon, just letting her talk it out. "I need to talk to her, Aric, tell her how sorry I am."

"I told her, hon, that we both loved her and were sorry. I don't think she'll want to talk to you, not today anyway. Corso is with her, was riding up as I was leaving, so she's not alone. She's been through a lot lately, physically and mentally. She needs to not be so hard on herself, and that goes for you as well. As sisters, I'm sure that you've had disagreements before." She nodded against him. He didn't tell her that Miriah was thinking they couldn't work together anymore, that would devastate her, he thought.

Corso found his wife in their swing, and joined her there, opening his arms to her. She gratefully sought the shelter of them, drawing from his strength. "I'm sorry, sugar, that you had to interrupt your work for this."

"Shh darlin', not your fault. Not sure why Maura went off the deep end, but I'm here." He set the swing in motion, pulling her onto his lap. "You know, if you don't want to be involved with Advantages, the ranch is quite profitable, and we still have most of our savings, and the Port. But I know they need you, can't really do what they do without you." He kissed her temple, taking her hair down. "They had no idea, did they? About how bad Hoth was? " He felt her shake her head, she'd never said anything to anyone, only Corso and Risha knew how badly she'd been hurt. With the bounty she'd carried at the time, any hint of weakness would have been deadly. Miriah was still very quiet, and Corso let her be, knowing that when she wanted to talk, he'd be here.

Devin burst through the door, happy to see his parents in the same place. Corso picked him up, the little boy chattering. Devin looked at his mother, and his face glowed with love for her. He gently patted her cheek. "Kiss?" he said, grinning at her.

"Kiss," she told him, and laughed when he took his time to do it right, and hugged her after.

"Lub mama," he told her, and it almost broke the hurt for her, for her son to tell her something so precious. She smiled at Devin, he patted her cheek and climbed off the swing, causing them both to rise in order to keep him in sight.

"I've got him, Mir," Corso said, jumping the porch rail to catch up to those little legs. When he caught the little boy, he looked back at her, seeing her sad eyes watching him. Why did Maura do what she did, even if she didn't know how injured Mir had been? He was confused about it, it seemed out of character for Maura to be cruel intentionally. Devin was patting his hair, happy to be with his dad, and when he looked back at the house, Miriah was gone from the porch. He sighed, knowing she was in pain but not how to help her. He went inside to get Devin a snack, and Akaavi met him in the kitchen, worried about her friend.

"Her sister is wrong. Maura has no idea the suffering Miriah has had. I am very angry at Maura for this." She put her hand on Corso's shoulder. "I cannot do anything, but I am here if you need me." She took the little boy to his room, and Corso could hear her singing to him as he was put down for his nap.

Corso found his wife down at the ship's hangar. She was staring at it, lost in thought, when he walked up and put his arms around her. "She said I was selfish, that finding Mina's killer wasn't about me, and she was right." When Corso started to protest, she shushed him, "No, she was right. I didn't want to continue because after the past few months I didn't think I could take any more hurt." She walked around the ship slowly, his hand on her waist. "I don't want to be selfish, Cor. But, force help me, I don't think I'll survive another beating this year." She sighed into his chest as he caught her against him.

"And I'm tired of people taking advantage of you, darlin'. I swear to you now, the next person who attempts to hurt you will be eliminated, no questions or reasons or anything. No more." He was still holding her when his datapad chimed with an incoming message. He ignored it, his only concern was his wife.

Aric had sent the message to Corso, watching his wife sleep off the stress and guilt. Maura had been a little different, he thought, since they'd all returned to work. She'd explained to him before she'd slept that Miriah had a lifelong habit of avoiding things that hurt her, instead of facing them and overcoming them. It made her angry, she'd said, that Miriah would just walk away from Mina's death instead of solving it, even if someone who'd almost killed her was involved. Maura has never been truly hurt, thought Aric. She'd taken fire in Havoc squad, sure. She'd killed her share of Imperials and others. But she'd never been beaten like Miriah had, never had someone she trusted turn on her with violence. He remembered a time before he'd joined the Republic army, when he still lived with an aunt on Coruscant. His cousin had taken a knife to him, presumably playing, but the end result had put Aric in the medstation for almost a month. Even now, he preferred to leave knives alone. It changes you, he thought, and Maura has no point of reference for that kind of violence. Aric was afraid that even if Spitfire forgave Maura, Corso might not.

Miriah had fallen into an exhausted sleep shortly after putting Devin to bed, and Corso had carried her from the couch to their bed. He was checking their security system when he remembered the datapad, and took it from his pocket. He saw the message was from Aric and opened it. He read it, then erased it, figuring it to be safer than leaving it to be found. Aric was going to Coruscant in the morning to talk to Biron, see if he could get some answers about Mina. Good, Corso thought, because I would kill him. His message also stated his theory about why Maura had done what she did. Corso agreed with his assessment, but it didn't change his mind about being angry. Time, he thought, that was really the only thing that might help, and he wasn't even sure that would do it. He sighed, and joined Miriah, ready for the nightmare that he knew would be coming after today, the one he'd suffered with for almost a year after the Hoth incident. The one where his Miriah, the only woman he would ever love, died in his arms instead of being rescued.


	48. Chapter 48

Aric left very early in the morning, grabbing a shuttle to the orbital station and a commercial flight from there to Coruscant. He knew he could have taken the _Stardancer_ but with the current situation, he hated to ask, and really was kind of looking forward to the thinking time that travel would allow. Maura had been restless all night, getting up several times to pace. I hate for her to be so unsettled, he thought, but maybe she needed to be. She sure put Mir through the wringer. He loved Maura, always would, but she sometimes spoke without thinking. He was just considering that maybe since losing the baby she was depressed or maybe still recovering, when she sent him a message. "_Aric, we all love you. Please be safe. I've lost my sister, I can't lose you, too."_ That, he thought, only reinforces to me that something is going on with her. Her anxiety was growing each day that Miriah refused to talk to her. He assured her he would be fine, and sent his love to them all, then sat back in his seat. He was asleep in minutes.

Maura was having some breakfast with the children when Tanno showed up, wondering what was going on that no one was at the office. She explained that Miriah and she had argued, and they were working at home for a few days, Aric being gone. He scratched his head, but didn't ask many questions, telling her he would be at his home if she needed anything. She said goodbye to the Weequay and began to realize that she was alone. Really alone. And the void she'd felt since Miriah had driven away felt deeper than ever.

Miriah opened her eyes to her husband's kiss, which she returned sleepily before realizing he was asking for more. Her breath caught in her throat when he began to kiss down her body, his need for her making him a little more reckless than normal. She hummed her approval, arousing him more, and her hands fisted in his dreadlocks, unable to be still. Some time later, when they could both breathe, she snuggled to him. "Well, good morning," she said, grinning at him. "Sleep well, sugar? No nightmare?"

"Nope, I had a sex dream about you instead, hence the early morning loving. I almost hated to wake you up, but I knew I'd be forgiven." She laughed, feeling cherished and sated. He made her feel so loved, she thought. It was then that she realized she'd slept all night as well. She put her head on his shoulder, her eyes drifting closed, when she heard little feet heading their way.

"Incoming child," she said, smiling, really just wanting to stay naked and close to her husband, but she knew Devin would have them up and moving. "What are you doing today, love?"

"I'm here, thought I'd take Dev down to the lake, maybe fish some." He kissed her as Devin climbed up on their bed. "We're being boarded, I guess we need clothes. C'mon Dev, let's go get you dressed." He'd slipped his sleep pants on under the covers and took the little boy, who'd given his mama a kiss and a hug, and bent to kiss her, too, making Devin giggle. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at her, longing in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip and heard him groan as he started down the hall. She decided on a long soak instead of a shower, and when Corso came back to tell her breakfast was ready, she was just getting dressed. She joined them for breakfast, and stood on the deck and waved as they set off toward the north end of the property. She readied her baking pans, and had her first thought of Maura and the twins that day. I miss them, she thought, but I can't see them right now.

Maura was thinking about Miriah, too, since Calleigh kept staring at her mom with Miriah's eyes. Aric had messaged her back but was in transit now, and she knew he wouldn't get anything through. She sighed, wondering what to do with the kids and the office. She finally went into their home office, and booted up her computer terminal. She proceeded to work, periodically interrupted by the twins, until the C2 unit came to the door.

"Master, you have visitors. Mr. Riggs and his son are here." Maura jumped up and ran to the door. "Corso! Devin! How great to see you!" She opened the door wide, "Please, come in. How is Miriah?"

Corso looked at Maura, saw how anxious she was, and relented on his silent stance. He nodded, "She is well. She doesn't know we're here, by the way, but Devin was missing the twins. And, we need to talk." She moved to the living room, Corso following. They sat as the kids squealed and played in the playroom. Corso wouldn't look at his sister in law, and that hurt her, she realized.

"Corso, what can I do to make this right again? I can be so shortsighted sometimes and say things the wrong way, but I really crossed a line here. I miss her so much, Calleigh has cried to see her. Aric is angry with me about it, even though he won't say that." She sighed. "I wish I could go back just two days and keep my stupid mouth shut."

Corso finally looked at her, the hurt in his eyes hard to bear. "I know family doesn't always see eye to eye, but Maura, she truly almost died. By the time I got her to Aurek Base she was in shock. At the time, we'd just taken the first steps in our relationship, but I knew I'd give my life for hers. We vowed to never speak of it, Miriah because she was ashamed that she'd trusted him, me because I was embarrassed to have not finished the kill. I would have, but I saw that she was staining the snow around her with her blood, and it scared me." He got up and walked to the playroom, seeing Devin laughing with Colin at Calleigh's dancing around. "The whole slew of injuries she took from the Sith, the shock of Mina's death, Rachel and what she did to me – it's all cumulative, Maura. Have you ever seen Mir so stressed that she just shuts down? I have. It's like a perpetual motion machine that's suddenly placed in hyperdrive oil. She was almost there yesterday, just like after Hoth. Today is a little better, but her eyes are so sad. She physically hurts, Maura. That's what your words did."

Maura swallowed hard. "I don't know what to do, if she won't even talk to me."

"Figure something out. Because whether or not either of you would admit it, you need each other." He gathered his son up, kissed the twins goodbye, and left.

Aric stood in the doorway, looking at the man who'd professed his love for Mina. He was a typical Imperial officer, stiff and stuffy, but his eyes looked haunted. Aric crossed the room to introduce himself to Biron, not telling him much except his name. They shook hands, and sat, Aric watching warily as the other man looked around the room.

"So, you're what? Another Intel guy? Or part of Garza's troops?" His voice was slightly soft and Aric told him he was an independent contractor. Biron nodded, inspecting his nails. "What can I tell you?" he asked.

"Well, let's start with Mina Chantalle." At the mention of her name, his eyes lowered and his posture slumped. "As I understand it, you also have a connection with her cousin, Captain Miriah Chantalle." He waited for a response, and finally Biron nodded.

"Yes, I knew Miriah, a long time ago. I didn't treat her very well, and I barely lived to regret that." Biron looked up at Aric then. "When I met Mina on Ilum, I was sure she was sent to redeem the Hoth incident. If I could somehow make Mina happy, maybe karma would be satisfied." He shifted in the hard chair. "I tried, very hard, to do just that. She was so different from Miriah, yet when I looked at her, it was as if the two were one. Mina had a free spirit, and a loving heart. She also had a problem." At this, he met Aric's gaze head on. "You know that, right?" Aric nodded. "She tried to quit, and after we married she was scheduled to go to a rehab. That's the last time I saw her, when she took off in her ship, a few days after I defected. We'd agreed to meet here once she was clean. I don't even know why she was on Alderaan." He sniffed, and looked at his hands again. "She was supposed to be here. That's all I know." Aric thanked him for speaking with him, and stood to leave. "Miriah, you know her? She is well?"

"She's my sister in law, and yes, she is well." Aric watched the smaller man, but detected nothing other than curiosity. Biron nodded, satisfied, and Aric left him sitting alone at the table, his memories all he had left.

Miriah looked at the chrono and wondered how long her men would be gone. Devin had to be getting cranky, it was getting to be lunch time and then nap. She'd already made their lunch and was about to get her holo out when she heard the whine of the speeder, followed by the pod racer sound Devin was making now. She caught Devin as he ran to her, swinging him up and on her hip. "Ew. You smell like fishy water." He giggled and tried to pat her face but she caught his hands and took him to wash up. They all sat to eat, and after lunch she put Devin down for his nap. She joined her husband in their swing.

"He's had a big day today," Corso said. "He loved the water, had to touch it. We only caught a couple of really small fishes, and he had to touch them, too." He was smiling, he'd enjoyed the look of wonder and excitement his son had brought to an otherwise ordinary day. "I love watching him discover things, the sense of delight he has in anything new." She nodded, she knew exactly what he meant. "He kept asking for Calleigh and Colin," he said quietly. She looked away, she'd missed her sister more that morning than she thought she would.

"I miss them, too," she finally admitted. He thought, well, that's a step. He was aware of every contact point between them, still feeling the lust he'd woken with, and began to caress her, feeling her relax against him. When he'd gotten her to the level of desire he wanted, he took her to their room. At the same time Aric was questioning a man who'd hurt her badly, he was making her cry out with pleasure. When they lay together, his legs wrapped around hers and her body tucked into his, he knew he'd go through it all again if it brought him here, with her.

Aric wandered around the spaceport on Coruscant. He'd just missed the last shuttle and so had a couple of hours to kill waiting for the next one. He got his holo out and called home. Maura answered, looking a little more hopeful than she had this morning. "Hey, honey," he said to her now, seeing her smile in return. He knew he'd been a little short with her earlier, and felt guilty. "How are things there?"

"Normal. Now, what did you learn?"

"He seems to be on the up and up. Says he loved Mina, knew she had a problem and that the last time he saw her she was taking off from Ilum, headed to a rehab here. They have no record of her having arrived, but did say she'd had a reservation." He shook his head. "I don't think this is the answer. There had to be another reason, another something we haven't uncovered yet." He sighed, "It'll be good to be home again," he told her, and she smiled and nodded.

"Corso brought Devin by today, and while it was hard to hear some of the things he said, he was right. Aric, will you help me?" The look in her eyes was pleading, and it touched his heart to think she felt she had to ask.

"Of course, love. What are you thinking?"

"I want to talk to her in person, I need help figuring out how to do that."

"Just go to the house, hon. She's not going to shoot at you." That made her smile. "She'll either talk or not, nothing you can do about that, but at least if you go, you'll have made the first step." She nodded, thinking.

"I might wait until you get home, so the twins won't be there if there's yelling." He agreed, and told her he'd be in late tonight, and that he loved her.

"I love you, Aric. See you soon, hon." They signed off and Maura felt lighter than she had since the argument. All she could do was the best she could to make sure Miriah knew she was sorry. She vowed to do that very thing.


	49. Chapter 49

Aric made his way up the stairs around midnight. He stopped in the twin's rooms and kissed them, then headed to his own bed and wife, more tired that he thought he'd be. It had been a long day. He smiled at Maura's sleeping form. She hated to sleep all tangled in each other, yet she was clutching his pillow to her chest. He changed and slid into bed, thinking he'd replace the pillow with himself, and when he kissed her, she opened her amber colored eyes. "Sorry, honey," she mumbled, "missed you."

She snuggled to him, and he pulled her into his body. She ran her foot lightly along his muscled leg, and even tired, he knew sleep would wait. He growled softly at her, "I've waited all day to touch you," as he ran his hands under her nightshirt and flipped it over her head, throwing it off the side of the bed. She threw her head back when he nuzzled her neck, the feel of his lips on her throat making her tremble with anticipation. This, he thought, this is my Maura. He grinned with the knowledge that whatever had possessed her for the past few weeks was gone, and set about showing her how much she was loved and desired. When they rested, he held her close, feathering kisses in her hair.

By morning, Maura felt more centered and focused than she had since Alderaan. Maybe Aric was right, she thought, and there were some lingering feelings that I hadn't acknowledged surrounding the baby. She shrugged, it mattered little what they came from as long as they were gone. She stood under the shower spray, Aric's arms around her waist, his hands caressing her. It had been a long time since they'd made love all night, and they were both feeling tired but happy. She surrendered to the passion he'd aroused and couldn't think about anything but him.

Miriah cradled her son, his fever breaking and finally letting him sleep. Her scan had showed just a little ear infection, common in childhood but uncommon in Devin. Corso had been awake with them until just a little bit ago, when she'd kissed him and told him to go to bed. Instead, he'd stretched out on the floor at her feet, and was now sound asleep. Devin was peaceful at last, and she put him in his bed to rest. She knelt beside her husband, kissing his cheek. He slowly opened an eye, then both eyes, and pushed himself up to stand, grabbing her hand and pulling her to their room. He circled her waist with his arm, gently putting his lips to her shoulder, and they slept, content.

Morning found both families sleeping later than usual, and it was mid morning when Maura had gathered her courage to travel the four minutes to Miriah's house. She stood outside, thinking, as Miriah came out to see what she was doing. They stood, staring at each other, and they spoke at the same time.

"I love you," Maura said.

"I've missed you," Miriah said. They continued to stand there, unsure of what to do next, until they heard Corso's voice from inside.

"Aww, just go hug each other."

Miriah grinned and Maura giggled, then they moved into a hug. Corso never knew what they murmured to each other, but they parted friends, and that's what counted. Miriah knew her sister wouldn't have normally attacked her the way she had, and Maura told her she didn't really know why she'd been so angry, but the shock of it all had shaken her so badly that something in her had reset. We may never discuss it, Miriah thought, but it's done. They talked for a few minutes on the porch, and Miriah heard Devin crying inside. "He's got an ear infection," she told her sister, "I'd better go check on him."

"Yeah, Aric is feeding the twins. Want to come over later for dinner? Providing Dev is feeling better?" Miriah nodded, and they hugged once more before Maura made her way home. She felt whole again, and Aric could see it when she walked into the kitchen, and grinned at her.

"Way to go, honey. I'm proud of you," he told her. "Now we can get life back to normal." He took the twins and went to the office, knowing he was behind but also that he'd catch up quickly. Maura joined them after an hour and they were working when Miriah and Corso got to the office.

"Hey Mir, how's Devin feeling?" Maura knew that Miriah would be distracted by her son being sick.

"He's better, he was playing when we left. Akaavi will let me know if he starts getting too fussy." She was standing close to Corso, and he had his arm around her. Miriah walked to her desk and sent Maura some files. "Here's the currents on the ongoing missions, and my part of the upcoming two." She rejoined Corso and they both looked at Aric expectantly.

"Well? What did you find out, Aric?" Miriah looked at Corso, she didn't realize that Aric had gone to Coruscant, but as soon as Aric glanced at her, she knew.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" They both nodded. "Okay, well, Biron says that Mina and he met on Ilum, thought they could save each other, and married. After he defected, she was scheduled into a rehab on Coruscant, and the last time he saw her she was taking off. He says he has no idea why she was even on Alderaan." He looked at his desk, then back up at the couple. "I believe him. The documentation supports his story. He's been in debriefing custody, so we know where he was." He sighed, then spotted the list of items and the video from Tanno's trip to Tatooine. "Wait a minute, here's the inventory of the ship. I'd forgotten I sent Vik over there." He pulled the video up on the smartboard so they could all see it. The holocam panned through a pristine cargo hold, quarters, and bridge. Only the captain's quarters showed any sign of occupation, and it was thoroughly trashed. They stood in silence, looking at the feed.

"Wait! Back it up about ten seconds, Aric," Miriah said. "There! See the bulkhead wall? There's blood there, right?"

"I see it," Maura said, "and it sure looks like it. I can't help but think that something bad happened here."

"Tanno says the ship will be held until we decide what to do with it, since the registered owner is dead." Aric skimmed through the report, noting to himself that the wookie was nowhere to be found and that they'd recovered a cache of illegal drugs from the captain's quarters. "The ship's logs show a trip to Alderaan before taking off for Tatooine, though, so we know she was at the Alderaan spaceport at some point. Let's see if we can get the security vids from the spaceport there. Somebody flew it from Alderaan to Tatooine" The group nodded, and settled down at their desks to work on the current requests from Garza. They were deep into a huge Republic assault planning when Tanno breezed in, a huge box in his arms.

"Hey, the gang's all here! I thought you might want to look at these things I took off the _Iron Pig_. I'll put them in the multipurpose room." He moved through the office, stopping at Aric's desk, asking in a lowered voice, "So the girls are okay now?" Aric nodded at him, and Vik smiled. They followed him to the large room, where there were several tables. When he placed the box on a long one, he turned to the group. "Of course there are none of the drugs they took off the ship in here, but there are some weapons. One vibroblade in here looks like it has blood on it, so I put it in a separate container."

Miriah wasn't sure she wanted to look at this stuff, but she knew she had to. Corso was close by, observing her, and saw when she pulled her resolved together to dig into this case. Maura was having a similar reluctance to examine the box's contents, and hesitated as her sister had. Aric walked over and spoke. "Let's just take one piece at a time, okay?" The women nodded and sat, waiting.

The first thing Aric did is separate the weapons from the other items, placing them in a lockbox for storage later. He held up several datapads, handing them out to the others to examine. Maura turned hers on and saw a list of names and the stims they would sell, along with a log of purchases. Just looking at it made her feel sick. The log went back for several years, and that was all that was on this datapad.

Corso's datapad had mission details and premade flight plans, but nothing that indicated the reason for a trip to Alderaan or Tatooine in the past few months. He shook his head as he read through it, how did someone so organized relinquish that for the life she'd led for the past few years? He didn't understand it.

Miriah had her journal. Figures, she thought, that I'd get the personal item. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened the last entry. _I'm so happy. Tym and I are on our way. The wedding wasn't what I always thought I'd have when I was a girl, but the day was pretty and Tym was there. That's all I really needed. I wasn't even high, Tym said I couldn't be for that, or he'd pull out. We have these two days, then I'm off to Coruscant and he'll be defecting. I could finally have the happiness that Miriah has with her man, although I'm still shocked she set her attack dog on Tym on Hoth. He seemed so nice when I met him, too. _ Miriah put the datapad down and slowly walked in a large circle, trying to calm her thoughts. Biron either altered history for her, or in Mina's drugged state she didn't understand. Did it really matter which? She looked at Corso, who was watching her worriedly, and she smiled at him. He never looked less like an attack dog, she thought. More like an eager puppy, and that thought made her giggle. "I have her journal, but I'm electing Aric to read it. I think I'm just too close to get any objectivity, and I'd bet you are too, Maura." She gently handed the datapad to Aric, who met her eyes with his. She's holding up, Aric thought, and I'm proud of both of them.

They spent the next couple of hours going through the box, but other than the vibroknife, they found nothing but normal things anyone would have on a freighter. Maura sighed when the last item was pulled from the box, she had been hoping there would be an answer, or at least a clue, here. They all left the office, and agreed to meet for dinner in a bit. Corso drove him and Miriah home, where Devin was just waking from his nap and wanting his mama. Don't we all, thought Corso, wishing he'd had her for a little bit before his son claimed her. He was a little cranky, sleepy from the night before, and when Miriah found him, he was asleep in the swing.

At Maura and Aric's house, Devin was so excited to see Colin and Calleigh. They played and laughed the whole time dinner was being prepared, and when the kids were all fed and bathed, the adults sat down to eat. They always tried to not talk about work at the table, but Aric did say that he was having a hard time distancing himself enough to objectively read Mina's journal, since he knew the people she was talking about. Miriah nodded, it was the same problem she'd had. He'd get through it, he said, but it might take him a little while. They were agreeing with that when Tanno burst into the back door.

"Boss! Got some news. The testing on the knife? The blood wasn't Mina's. They're doing a DNA search now, and maybe whoever it matches will be able to tell us what happened." They all looked around the table, knowing they were one step closer to solving this.

A very unusual day, one that started well and ended well, Corso thought. Now, if only I can be with Miriah soon, it will have been exceptional. He looked at the two sisters and smiled, happy they were friends again, and looked forward to getting home.


	50. Chapter 50

Miriah had slept, but not for long. She was sitting up in bed, had been for an hour or so, thinking about the box of items from Mina's ship and it's pristine condition, other than her quarters. She'd been aboard that ship too many times to count, and it was always a mess. And not just cluttered, a real mess, with spills not cleaned up and grime in the seams. So why was it so clean? And if someone cleaned it to remove evidence of a crime, why skip the captain's quarters? She shifted slightly to hug her knees and Corso's hand circled her ankle. He was up with her and Dev last night, and she knew he needed to sleep tonight, so she stayed still and hoped he would not notice she was up. No such luck.

"Mir, baby," he mumbled, "what's wrong?" He half sat, propping on pillows, to look into her eyes.

"Just thinking, sugar, go back to sleep," she whispered to him, kissing his nose. He shifted to kiss her, and she stretched out along his body, his attentions pushing back all thoughts of Mina or her ship. His large, warm hands cupped her head, his fingers stroking her hair, and he continued kissing her. When they both had to breathe, she saw the love in his eyes.

"I love touching you, kissing you. Don't get me wrong, I love all the things we do together, but this," he kissed her again, "is perfect. Love you, sweetheart." He claimed her mouth before she could respond, and she hummed against his lips as he deepened the kiss. They fell asleep holding each other, peaceful.

By morning, Miriah had forgotten what she'd been thinking about in the middle of the night. They went into the office, where Aric and Maura were updating missions for Garza. They knew Mina's case wasn't an official mission, and as such they worked on it when they could. The Republic army was very active right now, and they were busy for several days with their missions, getting them ready and updating the current activity to reflect objectives taken or bypassed. It was almost a week later that Miriah remembered the line of thought about Mina's ship, and she brought it up to Maura in the break room one afternoon at cookie time, the kids busy munching on freshly baked chocolate chip goodies.

"Did you ever go on the _Iron Pig_?" Miriah asked Maura, who shook her head.

"No, I never did. By the time she got that ship, I was on Ord Mantell, fresh out of boot camp. What about it?" Maura looked at her sister curiously.

"When we were looking at the holocam feed, I noticed that it was clean. I mean, like really clean. Mina wasn't picky about that stuff, at all. The last time I was on the _Pig_, it was nasty. Not cluttered, not messy, I'm talking ewww nasty. Whoever cleaned it would have had to use steam to get the gunk off the walls."

"Well, not everyone has an obsession with clean, little sister, and frankly I don't know where you got it." Maura snorted, remembering how Miriah would disinfect her room every weekend as a young girl. "Maybe she'd had it done for her new husband?"

"Maybe, but surely he knew she was a messy person, if they'd spent any time at all together. Then there was the captain's quarters. Why clean the rest of the ship, and leave those quarters a mess?" She walked to the cooler for juice and handed them around the table.

Maura looked thoughtful. "I never thought of it, Mir. I mean, I saw it, but didn't put it together. Now I'll have to think on it." Miriah nodded, just getting it out of her head and verbalized seemed to help. She smiled as she remembered what Corso had told her that night.

"What is making you smile?" Maura teased. "Did this revelation come to you in the middle of.." she broke off, seeing Colin turn to look at her, "you know."

Miriah scoffed, "No, I woke up in the middle of the night and thought of it. I don't think about things like that in the middle of other adult things, and if you knew Corso, you'd know why. There was some cuddling involved, though." They wiped hands and faces, and let the kids go to the playroom again.

"Okay, no little ears now, so spill," Maura told her, seeing her blush.

"There's nothing to spill, really. I was awake, Corso woke up, we kissed. A bunch. He's a very good kisser." She shrugged, struggling to hide her grin, and failing, giggled instead. Maura just smiled, she loved seeing her sister so happy, so in love. They joined the men in the multipurpose room, where they had tactical maps of the planets they were working on up on the walls. They normally used more sophisticated means, but with so many missions in the works, there weren't enough smartboards. As they were moving around the room, Corso bumped the box with the _Pig's_ contents with his boot, and when it moved, a small data chip fell out of the corner.

"Hey, what's this?" he said, picking up the chip and holding it up to the light. He'd not seen it before and was sure that if Aric had pulled it out of the box weeks ago, he'd have noticed it. Aric looked at him, kneeling on the floor, and shook his head. They walked together to the terminal in the next room, inserted the data chip, and saw Mina's face on the screen.

"If you're seeing this, then I'm gone," she said. Miriah, who'd heard her cousin's voice, ran into the room and stopped short. Mina looked back at her from the terminal screen, hollow eyed and pale, and way too thin to be healthy. Miriah swallowed hard and pointed at Aric, motioning him to play the recording. "I don't know if I calculated wrong, or if someone I crossed found me, but whatever the case I wanted someone to know this. I did not kill myself, at least not intentionally, and I did not kill the Hutt that I'm accused of killing. Also, I want my mother to know that I did fall in love, and I did marry, just not the man she wanted me to. Miriah, don't let this go without figuring it out, and sell the ship if you want to, you don't need it and I don't now, either." She laughed, a harsh, barking sound. She was sick, Miriah thought, other than with addiction. "Tell Tym I loved him." And just like that, she was done. The screen went dark, and Corso confirmed there was nothing else on the chip.

Miriah went to her desk and sat, thinking about the recording. "She knew there was a chance she'd die," she said, looking at Corso as he sat across from her. "She made that recording specifically because of that, and it was done sometime between when she left Ilum and landed on Alderaan. The Hutt thing is years old, and I don't think anyone even cares anymore." She looked pale, Corso thought, and wondered if she'd eaten today. He'd monitored her so carefully for a while but hadn't been so worried lately. He got up and went to grab some juice and cookies for her, placing them in front of her. She smiled her thanks, and he kissed her, kneeling beside her.

"Sip some juice, love, you look very pale," he told her. She did, and took a bite of cookie.

"She was sick, Corso. The cough, the pallor and weight loss. I mean, I know she was an addict, but she was also sick with something." She shook her head, "She was trying to tell us, tell me, something, but I still have no idea what." Her color is better, Corso thought, and pulled a chair over to sit beside her. They were quiet, thinking, when Maura came in.

"I want Mags to see if she can get any sense of what might have been going on with Mina. Think she'd stop on Tatooine on her way home to check out the ship?" Maura had been thinking about this for a couple of days now, just in a cursory way, wondering if it might give them any clues.

Miriah slowly nodded. "That's a great idea, Maura. Let's send her a message."

"Already did, sis," Maura grinned at her, and Miriah laughed. "She hasn't answered yet, but I asked her. She'll let us know when she can."

Magdalane read the new message from her sister. Hmm, maybe, she thought. I might be able to feel something. She called out to Felix, who poked his head around the doorway, and nodded when she told him her plan. He went to the bridge to reprogram the nav comp, and smiled at the baby on his hip. It would be good to have a month off, he thought, and Michi can see her cousins. I'll be glad to catch up with Aric and Corso, too. When Mags joined them, Michi reached for her, the little girl's light blonde hair almost matching her mothers. Felix looked at them together, his girls, and was happy.

Maura got Mags' response, and smiled at her sister. "She's stopping on Tatooine, then she's home for a month!" Miriah cheered, it had been too long that they'd not see her sister and family. I only hope, Miriah thought, that Mags can sense something from that ship. She walked out to share the news with the guys, and saw them chatting and laughing, the kids running around them playing. Mina, you would have loved being a part of this, of a real life, she thought. Instead of making her sad, this time the thought made her grateful, for her husband and son, and for Maura's family. Corso saw her and smiled, holding out his arm to her, and she gladly filled it, feeling his gentle squeeze as he pulled her to his side.

Later that evening, in their swing, Corso asked her a question that had her thinking. "Do you think that Mina was trying to be like you, with a husband and child, and the pressure was just too great in her addicted state?"

Miriah thought about it. It's possible, she thought, but she said, "We'll never know, sugar. I don't think she ever thought she could settle down, just like I never thought I could. And she didn't have a man worth trying to change for, like I did." He kissed her head, hugging her to him. "My biggest question is whether or not she knew she was having a baby, and if she did, why did she risk an unscheduled stop and use spice? I know we'll never know the answers to that." She twisted to look at his face. "Do you think it's a lot of pressure to have a family?"

He laughed, a low rumble in his chest. "Darlin', there is nothing better than being with you and Dev. Sometimes I don't want to share, is all." He pulled her up to sit in his lap, and kissed her. "I think it would be, though, for someone who was so confused that she thought drugs were an answer. You always had your sisters, she really wasn't close to anyone in the past few years. There's really no way to compare." She thought about that, he was right. He wasn't thinking about Mina anymore, with her sitting on him, smelling her signature peaches and vanilla. He kissed her again, consumed with her. They had progressed to skin on skin contact when the holo chime went off and he groaned, unable to clear his head enough to answer it. The second call was chiming when he saw the lights at the office, including the huge spotlight they used to land by when the weater was bad, all come on at once, over Miriah's shoulder.

"Darlin', we got trouble," he told her, gently sitting her up, and going to the holo. The security team was on the other end.

"Mr. Riggs, we have had an attempted breach of the compound. We have the suspect under control at the moment. Wanted you to know what was going on here."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. We'll be there in a moment." He disconnected and entered Aric's frequency. He answered immediately, pulling on a shirt.

"Yeah, I just heard. Meet you there," he said, Corso not even getting a word in. He went back to Miriah, kissing her again, hating that he was leaving her.

"Yeah, I know," she told him. "We'll be here. Be careful, okay? Love you," she told him, and watched as he made sure Torchy was in place before mounting the speeder. He took off, leaving her worried and hoping that Mina's case wasn't the reason for the problem, knowing in her gut that it was.


	51. Chapter 51

Aric had just arrived at the office when he saw Corso hop off his speeder, and together they approached the brightly lighted area. The security company's men had a woman on her knees, her head hung down. As the two men approached, she glanced up at them but only for a moment. Aric approached the detail leader.

"So, tell me what's going on here," he asked. The guard shifted his feet and faced the two, a little embarrassed.

"We saw her approach, and went to question what she was doing here so late. When we did, she tried to toss a grenade at us, but it wasn't armed. We took her down, searched for other weapons, and called you guys."

Corso nodded, seeing that the woman wasn't injured was good enough for him. "She said anything yet?"

"Nothing. Not even her name," the guard replied. Aric commended them on keeping the office safe, and approached the woman.

"What business do you have here?" he asked, seeing that she was twitching, most likely an addict, he thought.

"Mina. I was a friend of Mina," she said, her voice shaking. Aric looked at Corso, who had a worried expression.

"So you know she's dead. What do you know about how it happened?" he asked the rail thin woman, who shook her head. She still wasn't looking directly at them, staring at the ground in front of her instead.

"Nothing really, except she was coming to help me, and she didn't make it. She wanted me to come here if something happened, and tell you to find a man named Ethan on Alderaan. She said he would know. That's all. All I can tell you, all she told me." She sniffed, and Corso motioned for the guard to take the restraints off. Corso helped her stand, and she looked up at him, then backed away in fear. Corso looked at Aric, puzzled.

"Please don't hurt me, I don't know anything else, " she cried. Corso took several steps backward, holding his hands in front of him.

Aric said, "Corso isn't going to hurt you, lady. What is your problem here?" She was still shaking her head, looking at the Mantellian with fear in her eyes.

"He hurt Tym, Mina told me." Corso turned and went inside the office. He knew he should have killed that man on Hoth, he told himself. He walked to the holo to call Miriah. She must have been standing beside the holo, she answered so quickly.

"Hey love, it's fine. Someone who knew Mina just showed up to give us a message, oh and she thinks I'm going to hurt her, because Mina told her I'd beaten Biron. Apparently I'M the animal." He looked miserable, she thought, and it hurt her to see that he was still haunted by Hoth.

"Sugar, you and I were there. Mina was not. We know the truth of what happened, she didn't. I don't know if she was given misinformation, or in her drugged mind she misinterpreted what she was told, but I never talked to anyone about it." She softened her voice, "It doesn't matter anymore, love, it's done. If she had a message from Mina, more than likely she's an addict, too. What are you guys doing with her?"

Corso shrugged, his face still sad. "I left Aric with her, since being around me made her afraid. I figure he'll come in and tell me what's going on when he can."

"Just come home, to me, love," she told him. "I believe I can make you feel better," she told him, a wicked gleam in her eye. He chuckled at her.

"I have no doubt you can, kitten. I'll be home soon." They disconnected, and Corso walked to the window, looking out. Aric was approaching the office, the guard escorting the woman to a speeder.

"Well, that was strange," Aric said, coming inside to call Maura. "She's a native, so the guard was taking her back to town to catch transport to her home. She didn't say anything more about Mina, but she's terrified of you, apparently. She just doesn't know what a teddy bear you really are," he said, going over to the holo. After he'd assured Maura that things were fine, he turned back to Corso, who still felt down. "I was in the middle of something when this went down, think I'm going back to it." He grinned at the younger man, "Don't let it get to you, man. I'm sure she doesn't have the whole story. Besides, Miriah's waiting, and you know she gets impatient." Corso looked up at him with a frown, and Aric plucked a long black hair off the shoulder of his shirt, and laughed as he walked out toward his speeder, shutting off the navigation light as he went.

Corso got home to find Miriah in their room, her slender body lit by candlelight. He was speechless, and stopped to stare as he walked in. She walked to him, and sat him down on the edge of the bed. "You always have carried guilt over the Hoth thing. I wanted to show you what really happened." She turned, and her finger traced a thin line of a scar that ran from under her arm almost the full length of her rib cage. She took his hand and placed it on the scar. "This was the first wound. My back was turned to him, and I was totally unaware. If I hadn't had leather on, it would have been fatal." She turned to face him, still holding his hand in hers, and lifted her right arm. "I put my arm up to block him, and got this one. There's no scar here, because you got kolto on it right away. I fell, and when I did, he kicked me in the face. I passed out then, and when I woke up you were too far away to call to. I managed to stand up, but the swelling was such that I couldn't see very well." She stood before him, naked and beautiful, and close enough that she cupped his face and kissed him. He tried to pull her to him, but she danced away, not finished yet. "You must have seen me stumbling toward you, because you ran to me and saw what had happened. You made me lie in the snow, telling me to be very still and put the snow on the wound and on my face." He was watching her closely, as she was telling this story he was seeing that it was exactly as he remembered it happening. "You went to him, confronted him, and he spat at you. You did what you had to do, and the only, only regret I have is that my right arm was injured and I can't shoot for beans left handed." She went to him then, and he pulled her to him. "You saved my life, sugar. No doubt about it. I knew then that no matter how afraid I was of a relationship, I would always love you. Even if you didn't always love me."

"But I do, I will always love you," he told her, and she started to undress him, slowly, making him mindless with wanting. They spent hours with each other, until they were both too tired to do more. The last thing he heard her say was her whispered, "Love you, so very much." When Corso woke, his head was clear and his heart at peace, his wife still clinging to him.

Aric and Maura were already at the office when they made it in, the intimacy of the evening before still lingering with them, evident in their entwined fingers and glances at each other. Maura noticed, of course, and smiled when she saw them. She couldn't figure out how anyone who saw Corso would think he was a horrible person. She also couldn't figure out who this Ethan person might be. She sent off a message to Alderaan, to the spaceport director, still trying to get security video of Mina's ship. They were being stubborn about privacy and such. She sighed, all she could do was ask.

Magdalane entered the _Iron Pig_ and looked around with her eyes first. Wow, she thought, it's definitely cleaner than the last time I saw it. She closed her eyes and reached out with the force. The intensity of the residual emotions almost drove her to her knees, and Felix caught her, crying out in concern for his wife. "I'm okay, " she told him, "but there are a lot of very strong emotions here, almost all of them negative." He didn't let go of her though, and walked with her through the ship, his arm around her. She felt all the different degrees of the varied emotions, coming to the captain's quarters last. Here, she knelt, and cried, Felix holding her.

When they returned to their ship, Mags went straight to the holo, and called the office frequency. When Aric answered, she greeted them, but Aric saw how pale she was, and when she asked him to gather everyone, he was concerned. The group approached the holo, and Mags gave them a thin smile. "I was just aboard Mina's ship, and I can say without a doubt she was killed here. The force signature is unmistakable. I can feel two other beings, one an ally, the other an enemy. "

"So, whoever did this was someone she trusted enough to allow them onto the ship," Miriah said, knowing she'd taught her little cousin about security and codes. Mags nodded, a little unsteady still, and they saw Felix come into view to hold her. "Thanks for doing this, Mags, I know it wasn't easy," Miriah told her sister, her voice concerned.

"I am glad I could still feel something. I can't say why, but I think her wookie friend is dead as well, just an impression though." Miriah and Maura both nodded, he would have defended his captain until death. "We're leaving in a few minutes, should be home this evening." They thanked her again and signed off, the whole group a little stunned. They gathered in the break room, Aric making fresh caffa and Corso pulling a tray of cookies and snacks out. They were quiet, thinking about what Mags had told them. Aric put mugs in front of Corso and Maura, then handed Miriah her own mug of hot chocolate, which earned him a smile.

Corso sat, putting his arm around Miriah, who laid her head on his shoulder, his warmth and strength sustaining her. "We have at least some more clues. We know now that whoever this Ethan is knows something, either he was the attacker or knows something about it. Do we have any contacts on Alderaan who might be able to find this Ethan?"

Aric blew out a breath, taking Maura's hand. "I don't know anyone. I'm thinking we might need to send Tanno over, his buddies over there might have some ideas. I'm thinking I might need to go with him, I hate for him to have to do all the footwork on this. How are we with Garza's missions?"

"Everything is about four steps ahead of schedule. We've all been working hard. But Aric, please don't go to Alderaan. Don't send Tanno. There has to be someone there who can feel things out." Miriah was still worried about the threat of being on a strange planet.

"Relax, Spitfire. We'll figure something out. You look quite comfortable there, by the way," he grinned at her, and she laughed, practically lying on Corso, content. He looked content, too.

"Oh, I am," she told him. "He's warm and cuddly." Corso blushed, but squeezed her closer.

"Are you cold, kitten? Need a jacket?" he asked, always concerned about her. She grinned up at him and winked.

"Just you. I'm good." She was relaxed, but her mind was spinning, trying to figure out how to get more info on this Ethan person without going off world. The others chatted, but she was deep in thought. Suddenly, she bolted up. "I know who can work the info on Alderaan. Cole. He would jump at the chance to dig into this, and he has the network to do it without necessarily putting himself in danger. And Aric? Tanno would have the freqs for his buddies, he can holo them, right?"

Aric nodded at her, he knew one of them would figure something out. "I'll get the message to Cantarus, and Tanno is due back today from his hunting trip. Maybe I should cuddle up to Corso for ideas." He looked at Corso, who held his arms out to Aric, and they all laughed. Maybe we can pull this off and still not upset Miriah, Aric thought. He hoped so, anyway.


	52. Chapter 52

Aric got on the holo, made sure the channel was secure, and called Cole Cantarus. He answered and greeted Aric warmly, looking a lot better than he had at Mina's memorial. Clearly, he hadn't looked much further into the situation.

"Aric, how's the family? Everyone doing well?" he asked, his face open and pleasant. Aric could see in the background the office he was in.

"We're good here, but in looking into Mina's death, we came across some clues we wanted to ask for your help with. Got a few minutes to talk?"

"Sure," he responded. "What can I help with?"

"We need to find a man named Ethan on Alderaan, but due to the events of the past few months, Miriah is reluctant to leave Dantooine, especially for Alderaan. Do you have anyone there you trust to look into who she might have known there?"

"Is Miriah okay?"

"She just hasn't completely recovered from the injuries she received from the Sith a few months ago, and we're trying to help her by staying close," he told the agent, not wanting to disclose too much.

"Yes, I did hear about that, and hope she continues to recover. I do have some contacts on Alderaan, I'll see what they can dig up. Ethan, no last name?"

"No, that's all we have," Aric said, and told Cantarus he'd call in a few days if he hadn't heard from him. Cole agreed, and they signed off. Miriah was still at her desk, but just sitting there with her head on her arms. He walked in to tell her he'd contacted Cole, and realized she was sound asleep. He turned around and went to the multipurpose room, where Maura and Corso were updating a map. He walked up to Corso so that Maura wouldn't overhear, and asked him if Miriah was feeling alright.

"As far as I know, she's fine," he said, looking at Aric with a worried frown, "Why?"

"She's asleep at her desk. You two gotta get more rest, Cor, " Aric said, chuckling. Corso still wore his worried frown, stepping around Aric to go see about her, but Aric caught his arm.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine, just let her sleep a bit, she'll be up soon," he told him. Corso stopped and thought, then nodded. "I didn't say anything to Maura because she would go wake her, and she probably just needs a little nap."

"Devin will need one soon, too, though and maybe I can get her to rest at home, where she'll be more comfortable. I was thinking, maybe since Mags made a stop for us, we could have little welcome home thing for them tonight. I'll cook, and I know Mir has some things already cooked ahead in case they wanted to get together."

Aric nodded, "I'll tell Maura, you go take Spitfire home, and let her nap, you dog." He slapped Corso on the back and walked over to his wife. Corso went to Miriah, seeing her so totally relaxed and sleeping, and almost hated waking her. She jumped when he touched her shoulder and rubbed her eyes.

"Let's take Dev home, sweetheart, and you can rest there." Instead of arguing, which she normally would, she agreed and stood, a little dazed and shaky. "I'd bet you've skipped food today, right?"

She shook her head, "No, sugar, I ate breakfast with you, remember?" She had, he recalled, and that just made him worry more. She walked slowly out to the speeder, Devin already closing his eyes on her shoulder. When they were en route home, she admitted to him that she hadn't fallen asleep last night when he did, talking about the Hoth incident had made her reluctant to close her eyes, and was maybe just tired. He asked the usual questions, was she sick? Dizzy? Dehydrated? Possibly pregnant? She denied them all, and smiled at him, assuring him she was just tired. He didn't look convinced, but it would have to do. They entered the house and put Dev in his bed, and Corso swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. He put her down, took her soft boots off, and turned to leave.

"Hey, no, wait," she said, "You gotta stay with me, love. I won't sleep without you here."

He looked at her suspiciously," You were asleep on your desk, love."

"I know," she said, "but I'd just been cuddling with you and was relaxed. I promise, I won't make a pass at you." She smiled at him, and he was a goner. He got her settled against him, and he felt her relax. He continued to hold her for a while, thinking about what he needed to do the next few days. He was lost in thought, about the evening before and Miriah's show-and-tell, when he felt her tense and start into a nightmare. He spoke softly to her, telling her he was there, nothing would hurt her, and she relaxed again, holding onto him as if she'd fall if she let go. He didn't mind, he wasn't going anywhere anyway.

They met Aric and Maura at Mags's house, and set up dinner for them. Their small ship, a Corvette class, descended right on time, and they all enjoyed the reunion. After the kids were all fed and sleeping, they sat around the living room, the fireplace chasing the chill away, and caught up on everyone lives. "So, how's being a parent in space going?" Maura asked, knowing full well the challenges.

Mags smiled, "It's not all I thought it would be. Since most of my crew has moved on, it's a lot more work. Felix has learned a lot about hyperdrive engines," she laughed. "Honestly I'm not sure how much longer I might be doing this," she told them, looking at Felix and seeing his nod of encouragement. "We want another baby, and I know I don't want to wait too long. I'm not getting younger," she laughed.

As they were getting ready to head home, Miriah hugged her oldest sister and said, "Thanks, Mags, for going on Mina's ship. It was good to have some idea of what had gone on there." Mags nodded at her, knowing how much Miriah loved Mina.

"Aric said you had some items from the ship here. I'd really like to see them, see if I can find anything else. And you have her journal?"

"We do, Aric has been reading it, says there's not a whole lot of names other than family. I couldn't read it, she seems to think Corso is an animal who attacks people just for fun."

Mags frowned, "Biron?"

Miriah nodded, her eyes sad. "We talked it through, I think he's settled about now, but I think he'll always feel there was more he could have done."

Mags nodded back at her, "That's who he is, Mir. A really deep sense of duty resides in his old soul. In different circumstances, he'd have been a soldier, and excelled at it." Corso walked up then, a sleeping Devin on his shoulder, and hugged Mags with one arm.

"Let's get the little one home, kitten. Great to see you, Mags, come out to the ranch some while you're here." She kissed his cheek, making him blush, and they left. The next morning she and Felix and Michi came to the office, Mags with the intent of seeing the items from Mina's ship. Felix took the baby to the playroom where he sat with her and chatted with his niece and nephews.

"He's in his element, Mags. And Michi is a beautiful little girl," Maura told her. They went to the multipurpose room, where Corso and Aric waited with the box. Mags approached it, and stopped short.

"There's a lot of energy here. Can you take the items out, one by one?" Aric did, but Mags said nothing. "There's something missing," she said. Aric snapped his fingers, then strode off, remembering the vibroknife. He'd just gotten in the door with the lockbox when Mags turned to him, her eyes wide. "That's it. Oh stars, there's terrible energy here. Darks side force." She swayed, sick and dizzy, and Corso caught her as she went down. Aric turned and practically ran the lockbox to the safe, and returned to see the family gathered around Magdalane as she sat on the floor, sipping water.

"Sorry about that, it was just a shock to feel all that darkness. That's the knife Vik found?" At Aric's nod, she sighed. "Well, it's not the weapon that killed her, in fact, I'd wager that she was using it. Against a dark side force user. That's the only way so much energy would still be in it." She stood, and turned to the box. "The wookie is definitely dead. And the one who did this was severely wounded, enough that he or she called on the dark side for healing. Possibly an inquisitor, hard to say." She walked to the table, leaning on it. "Can I read her journal?" Aric nodded.

"I'll bring it to you this evening, it's at home," he told her. "Are you okay, Mags?" She nodded and smiled at him, feeling stronger now. Felix and Michi joined them, Felix with a concerned look for his wife. She smiled at him, and he relaxed a bit, but still stayed close.

Miriah and Maura went to get lunch for the kids, and Corso was able to ask Mags if she could feel any illness in Miriah. She looked at him closely, "I haven't felt anything, but I'll check. What's wrong?" He explained the past few months and Magdalane was getting progressively angrier. "Why has no one bothered to tell me this? For force sake, she could have died and I'd be wandering around talking to diplomats! And you, Corso, you could have fared much worse! " She was pacing now, and turned to point at Aric. "You! You should have told me!" She stomped off to join her sisters.

"Nice going, Cor, now we're all in trouble," Aric grumbled, knowing that Corso was only concerned about his wife.

"She'll simmer down, lately she goes into 'mom mode' now when things surprise her," Felix commented. Corso put his arms out to take Michi, and she grinned at him as he held her.

"Go, Felix. I'm staying right here, holding a baby. Miriah won't hit me while I'm holding a baby." The men laughed at him, and they could hear the raised voices from the break room, heading their way.

Miriah stayed in the break room while the others argued, and fed the twins and Devin. They were singing around the table, lunch finished and cookies handed out, when the others came in. "We're going home, it's nap time," Mags told her, giving her a hug. "Your blood counts are still a little low, hon, that's why you've been so tired." Miriah nodded at her, grateful for the information.

"Yes, it is, isn't it, Dev?" The little boy grinned at her, and Corso took him to wash his hands before they left, and Miriah met them at the speeder. "I knew you were concerned, I'm not upset with you, love. I was going to ask her if you hadn't." She almost fell asleep in the three minutes to the house, getting off the speeder carefully, and almost missed the shadow of the person standing on the deck of their house. She turned her body between the person and her son, Corso running around to take his position between them both and the house. The shadowed person slowly stepped into view, arms raised to show no weapons, since Corso had Torchy charged and ready.

"Easy, there. Walk slowly," Corso said, his voice low to avoid upsetting Devin. He blinked as the person came into view, and Miriah heard him sigh.

"Hello, Rona," he said, and Miriah turned to see his cousin, who shrank under their gazes.

"I want to help. I knew Mina, very well, and I think I know who may have killed her." She was still thin, but had lost the sunken eyes and desperate look of a spice addict. Last time they'd heard about her, she was still running part of the Black Suns empire on Coruscant, and that had been years ago. Miriah went inside to put Devin in his bed, and returned to the deck with a tray of food and drinks. She motioned for them all to sit, and turned to the woman.

"Rona, what can you tell us about Mina? I had no idea you even knew her."

Rona shifted in the chair, "I did, but the last time I saw her, she was saying something so wrong I got upset with her. She was accusing Cor of being an out of control hothead who'd beaten her future husband over him looking at you, Captain." Corso and Miriah exchanged a look. "I told her she was nuts, and that I didn't want to see her anymore. She got mad and left. I heard she was going into rehab but wanted one last big party before then. I only recently found out she'd been killed, and knew I needed to let you know what I knew." The thin woman shrugged, "You're still the only family I have, and she was wrong, so wrong. You may have beaten that man, but there was a good reason. One of the guys in the gang told me she was going to hijack a shipment on Alderaan, but I don't know whose."

"Do you know an Ethan there?" Corso asked. Rona shook her head no, standing to leave. "You don't have to leave, Rona."

"Yes, I do. Just being here puts your family in danger, and that's not what I wanted. I just knew you had to know what I did about Mina, and I didn't want to just send a message. "

"Why would you think being here puts us in danger?" Miriah asked, worried now.

"Because whoever killed Mina? He's looking for me," Rona stated, walking back to her rented speeder.


	53. Chapter 53

Corso watched as Rona rode away, taking a back route rather than the obvious one. She's being hunted, and she came here. Stupid girl, he thought. He went in search of Akaavi rather than in his own house, concerned now about anything suspicious around the ranch. He spoke to the Mandalorian for a minute, satisfied that she would check out the area and let him know. Miriah was back outside now, too, her blaster strapped to her, ready to defend her home.

"No, no, no," he said, walking toward her. "Devin needs you here, with him. 'Kaavi is doing a perimeter search, and making sure there's no data trail." She apparently didn't hear him, because she started toward the front of the house, blaster in her hand. "Miriah, stop!" She stopped, and turned slowly toward him.

"Do you really think I need protecting? Need your blessing? What? I'm protecting my family, just like you are." Her silver eyes flashed anger and a little fear, and he calmed his voice before replying.

"Darlin', I'm only saying that you need to be close to the house to protect Devin. Akaavi is going to scout north, I'm going south. You need to be here with the baby. Okay?" His tone combined with his logic reached her through the red haze she saw, and she relented, going to the swing instead. He turned to go, figuring it would be better to just ride than risk further conflict with his wife, but she called to him. When he turned to look at her, she was launching herself at him and he caught her, her legs around his waist, her mouth on his. She broke the kiss to look into his eyes, and slowly put her feet on the ground again.

"Please, please be careful. And let me know what's going on. Okay?" He nodded, and kissed her forehead, then turned and rode south along the stream. He saw nothing unusual, even at the point where it seemed approach to the house would be easiest, and turned to go back to the house. Akaavi was sitting with Miriah on the porch, seeming calm. As he got closer he could see the Mandalorian's weapon had been powered down. Good, he thought, she found nothing either. So Rona's statement might be a figment of her addled brain.

"I saw nothing," Akaavi stated as Corso walked to the swing to sit with Miriah. "But I will remain vigilant. The data trail does not exist. The woman must have used false documents to gain access to the planet." Corso nodded, as a Black Suns member, she would have easy access to that. Akaavi left them then, sensing tension between them, and Corso studied Miriah out of the corner of his eye. She sat quietly, looking off in the distance, for several minutes before she spoke.

"Corso, I love you. I always will. But you need to realize and accept that I cannot sit idle when there is a threat to my own. I am a perfectly capable person, and while I appreciate your desire to protect me, I am not helpless." She sighed. "You used to accept that, when we worked together. We faced more enemies than I can recall, and you had my back. We fought together. I don't understand why now I'm seen as less than I was then." Her voice was calm, even, but he felt the undercurrent of hurt and anger, and wasn't sure how to respond.

He cleared his throat around the sudden lump there. "I know you are capable, strong, and more intelligent than even I knew when we met. I also know that in the past few months you've been beaten and strangled, drugged even. And I know that you haven't totally recovered from all that. Besides, there's Devin to think about. He could survive if something happened to me. He wouldn't survive losing you. I wouldn't, either." He looked at his hands, and missed seeing her turn her face to him. "Wouldn't want to. You've been hurt so much, Miriah, I just wanted you and Devin to be okay. I don't see you as less, I see you as more- mother, protector, my one and only love. My heart. I was protecting my heart."

She considered his words, and then the conversation she'd had with Mags when they'd returned. He's a soldier at heart, she'd told Miriah, he can do nothing less. She put her hand on his arm, and he reached for her, pulling her into his lap, holding her close. That's how Aric found them, and it made him smile.

"Not really any news," he said, "Akaavi called with the info on Rona. As far as I can see, she left no trail. But we want you guys to come up to the house anyway, at least for tonight. Maura said she'd kick my tail if I don't bring you all back with me. Don't make her do it," he grinned. Miriah smiled at him, knowing her sister would make good on her promise, and went inside to gather a few things.

Aric took the opposite end of the swing. "Everything okay? Looked like you guys were making up." He glanced at Corso, seeing that the younger man was worried.

"Yeah, as usual I went over protective and pissed her off. Maybe though now she'll understand it more." He shrugged. "I really can't help it, it's more a reflex than anything."

"I know, Cor, it's in all of us. Some of the worst dressing downs I've ever had are for putting myself between Maura and whatever threat there is. Miriah's a very smart woman, she'll figure it out." She came out then, a sleepy Devin in her arms and a gear bag on her shoulder. Aric took the bag, knowing from experience that the little boy was clingy when he woke up, and Corso took the opportunity to quickly kiss her. She smiled at him, seeming to have gotten over being mad, and Corso felt relieved. They followed Aric back to his house, but said nothing during the ride, although Miriah did hold his hand. Devin was fully awake by the time they arrived, and ran behind his cousins into their playroom.

Marua met them at the door with a hug, and pulled Miriah into the guest room on the ground floor. "I figured you'd be more comfortable here, since the smaller room joins through the refresher, and Devin can sleep there." She examined her sister, "So what are you two arguing about?"

Miriah sighed, "Nothing really, I got mad that he followed his instinct to protect me." Maura nodded, understanding immediately.

"They don't mean to, I think, it's just the first thing they think of to do." They agreed and joined the men in the kitchen. Aric was telling Corso that he'd contacted Cole Cantarus, but the CorSec agent had no info yet from Alderaan.

"So, with what Rona said, I don't know what to think," Aric said, searching through the office common account for any further comms. "Garza's stuff is up to date, so we can relax. Spitfire, did you get a chance to rest?"

"She didn't, we met Rona as we got off the speeder at home," Corso answered for her, then winced as he realized he'd overstepped again.

"I didn't," she confirmed, gently touching Corso's arm, "but I'm fine. I'd like something cold to drink though." She moved to the cooler, "Anyone else?" She handed drinks around, and then told Maura, "Let me cook then, I hate to impose on you guys."

Maura snorted a laugh, "Yeah, right, you just know you're a better cook than I am. It's fine with me, Mir, and since we spent a couple of weeks both on your ship and at the ranch, I actually feel like I get to pay you back some."

Corso joined her in the kitchen, and they worked together, as they did at home. She was chopping herbs when he couldn't stand the distance between them any longer, and stood behind her, his arms around her, and bent to kiss her neck. She shivered with pleasure, her eyes closed, and leaned into him, savoring his embrace. "I love you, Miriah," he whispered.

She replied, also whispering, her eyes still closed, "I know, sugar, I love you, too." She turned in his arms, and he was kissing her when Maura entered, abruptly turned and went out. When they parted, Miriah went to check on Devin, passing Maura, who followed her to the playroom.

"Sorry, Mir, but I'm glad you guys are okay," Maura said, smiling at her sister. Miriah smiled, recalling something he'd told her when they were in the swing.

"He told me that I was his heart, that he was protecting his heart," she said to Maura. "How can I be mad when the man says things like that?"

"Wow, " Maura said, a wondering look on her face, "that's incredibly romantic, Mir."

"Yeah, he is," Miriah said shyly, "I really got lucky, you know? We both did. I look at Mina, and Rona, and I feel so incredibly lucky." They walked together to check on the kids, who were happily playing, and returned to the living room, sitting on the soft couches to talk. Corso joined them after a few minutes. He sat next to his wife and pulled her gently so that her head rested on his shoulder. He found he couldn't be near her anymore without touching her. They were discussing Rona's visit when Aric joined them.

"Just got a message from Cole. They found Ethan, but before you get excited, he's in a hospital, has been unconscious for almost a month now. He was a major dealer, so he may be who she was either working with or went to rob. Something happened to him after Mina died." He sighed, "I just don't know where else to go with this. I wish Rona had stayed for a bit, even if she was a target. Do you think she'll be okay, Cor?"

"No idea, really, but she always manages to come out on top somehow. I learned a few years ago that all I can do is offer her help, I can't make her take it," he said, kissing Miriah's head. "Someone very smart told me that." He gently moved his wife, and went to check on dinner, and she followed him, leaving Maura and Aric.

"They made up?" Aric asked her, holding her hand in his.

"They so did. Corso says the most romantic things." She sighed, a small smile on her face.

He leaned over her and growled, "If I said half the things I thought, we'd never leave our bed, beautiful." She giggled and pulled him to her, their kiss interrupted by the holo chime. "Dammit, every single time, and I just know it's Garza." He stomped to the holo and hit the receive button, and the general came into view. Aric heard Maura snort behind him, and he barely suppressed a sigh. "Hello, General."

"Jorgan, I had an official on Alderaan complain that your group is asking for security video of their spaceport. I have them sending it to you but since it's sensitive, it's being brought by special courier rather than electronically. Just wanted you to be aware that it's on the way. The current missions are going extremely well, and we thank you. Garza out." A typical call from the general, he thought, and turned back to Maura, who was now covered with children. He sighed, but joined in the tickle party on the couch.

Aric told the others about the security video being sent at dinner, and after the kids had been put to bed, they all went to bed early, the long day catching up to them. Corso loved Miriah gently, taking his time, his actions showing her what she already knew- that she was loved. When they settled for sleep, her mind was at rest, and he held her, spooned against her back. Aric and Maura showered together, touching and kissing there, then moved to their bed, Aric anxious to make up for their interruption earlier. By morning, both couples felt much better and met in the kitchen for breakfast. Miriah was cooking again, Devin already picking cereal up from the tray on his chair, the twins having oatmeal. Aric poured them both a mug of caffa and they'd just started to eat when the door chimed. C2 answered, and brought the package to Aric and they left their food uneaten to view the video footage.

Aric queued it up, and they watched as Mina, her wookie, and what appeared to be a Jedi knight walked through the spaceport, from her ship to the taxi area. Four seconds of footage, and their whole working theory was gone, replaced by a man in a brown robe.


	54. Chapter 54

Miriah and Maura just looked at each other, the Jedi in the video footage at least wasn't Mina's brother. "I wonder if Obo would recognize this guy," Miriah wondered out loud. Aric nodded, and copied the image onto his datapad.

"If you have a frequency for him, I'll send the image. Maybe we'll get lucky," Aric said, tapping on the pad. He looked first at Maura, then Miriah, and they both shrugged.

"I have no idea, hon. The memorial service was the first time I'd seen him since the wedding." Maura walked over to the main holo and called her mom, thinking she might know. As luck would have it, she did, and Aric sent the image to him with a note. They were all quiet, thinking about the video footage. Miriah wandered back to check on the kids, and then sat to eat. The others joined her, and they gradually relaxed. Miriah was making Devin laugh, and his giggles made the other children laugh.

Maura spoke. "You know, Mags may know who this is as well. Why don't we get them over here, see if she can recognize him?" Aric leaned over and kissed her.

"Great idea, hon. I'll go call them." When he returned, he reported that they'd be here in a bit, after Michi's morning nap.

Corso wandered to the window, looking out and thinking about the ranch, and Miriah joined him. He put his arm around her and she leaned on him. "Let's go home, kitten, after Mags and Felix leave. We're just as safe there" She nodded, she knew he didn't sleep well, and she hadn't either, really. Worry about his cousin and family were the same, no matter where you slept, he thought. And he wanted to check on his herds, see that the breeding program was underway. He sighed, his mind full, but when Miriah heard it, she spoke softly to him, so that only he could hear.

"I know we thought we'd left this life, the one where you're always on alert, always worried. Now there's more at stake than ever, and here we are again. All we can do is take it step by step, sugar. Tell me that you're not worried sick."

"I can't," he replied, squeezing her shoulder. "I wish Rona had just stayed away. Had thought enough ahead or about someone besides herself to realize that what she had to say wasn't worth putting my family in danger." He sighed again, knowing he couldn't change what had happened. Miriah stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, and they walked back to sit with Aric and Maura, who were discussing the video.

"Did you see the timestamp? I didn't see one, and can't really tell when this clip was taken. It could have been months before her death, we'll never know. Corso, can you tell from the coding when this happened?" Aric was still unsure about why the Alderaanian spaceport was so reluctant to release the security footage.

"I can, but it will take a bit, and I need a program that's at the office to do it," he told the Cathar, thinking on the video. "But maybe we don't need to. Let's look at it again, but focus on the shops and things that are in plain sight. We might be able to determine more about what's going on."

Aric nodded, and they moved to the holo to pull up the footage. "There," Miriah said, "the chrono on the wall at the sweets shop." Corso enhanced the image, bringing the area better into view. "That's it, it was the day before she was found!" Miriah looked around the group excitedly, it was the first solid information they'd had on the timeline. She looked at Corso, her eyes shining, and he had to smile.

Mags and Felix arrived, and Magdalane looked closely at the video, studying it intently. "He looks so familiar to me, but I just can't place who he is. See that scar? That's distinctive enough to have it placed on the index datacron in Tython. Maybe Mom can do a search there? I'll call her." She put the frequency in and waited, but Sarai wasn't home. Mags left a vague message, and then all they could do was wait.

The kids played, they all held and cooed with Michi, and still Corso paced, anxious about the supposed threat to his own. He kept to a pattern, checking windows and moving to the playroom to check on the kids. Aric watched his friend, and finally intercepted him, asking him to come with him and Felix to start the grill. The men walked outside, and Aric turned to Corso.

"What is going on, Cor? You're so anxious that Mags is about to chew the furniture just feeling what's rolling off you," Aric told him. Corso blushed, and stammered.

"I'm just worried, about Miriah and Devin, and you guys. Rona might be a flake and former addict, but she thought we were in danger, and I just can't discount that. Miriah's been through enough, and I want her safe. I'm trying to control the impulse to just arm myself and stand guard," he said, and also confessed, "I didn't sleep much, too keyed up, and I had to just be still, because I didn't want to wake Mir." Magdalane joined them then, and the first thing she did was put her hands on Corso's and he felt her cool aura calm him, his mind settle and his heart rate return to normal. She stood there with the brilliant white light flowing around them both, and when she felt that he was calm she slowly backed off. She smiled at Corso then, and turning, went back inside.

Miriah and Maura had noticed how anxious Corso had been and watched as Mags calmed him. When she walked back inside, she told her younger sisters, "It's been too long, I'd forgotten how wonderful it is to use the force to heal, to do good, rather than talk things to death." She looked at her sisters, "I'm retiring from the diplomatic service, girls. If all I do is go around healing, that will be enough for me. Besides," and she looked directly at Miriah, "my healing powers are needed here, I think." They all hugged, feeling Mag's aura surround them with peace.

Now that Corso was calmer, Felix engaged him with talk of the ranch, and Corso's mind was at ease. Aric joined in, as he'd done some work there over their break, and soon dinner was being cooked. They all enjoyed being together, and were having dessert when Sarai called.

"Hi Mom, " they all shouted, making Sarai's grin even bigger. Aric took over, telling her why they'd called. Sarai promised to do a search first thing in the morning, which is when the datacron library would be available, and told them she wished she were with them there. She missed her grandchildren as much as her children, and their husbands. It was great that they were all together, she thought, and wished them all good night, promising to call with any info.

Felix and Mags gathered the baby things to leave, and Maura looked surprised when Miraih and Corso did as well. "Wait, you guys aren't going home too, are you? Are you sure?" she asked, when Miriah nodded yes to her first question.

"We should be fine, if anyone was following Rona closely enough to know, they know she's gone now. If they weren't following closely, they may never know she was here. She had pretty good false documents, too." Miriah pulled Maura into a hug, "and besides," she whispered, "I have plans for my darling husband that you don't want to hear." Maura chuckled when she saw Miriah's wicked grin, and shook her head. Aric had already guessed they'd be going home, Corso needed to be there and Aric understood that. They agreed to meet at the office in the morning, "but not too early," Miriah winked at Maura, who snorted a laugh.

At home, Corso took Devin to his bed and the little boy, exhausted from the endless play at his cousin's house, never moved. He's a sound sleeper, Corso thought, like me when I finally get there. He walked down the hall, feeling so tired he almost hoped Miriah was already asleep. Almost, he thought, because I'm not totally stupid. He entered their room and saw that she'd already put the covers down, lowered the lighting, and he heard the shower. He undressed and went to her in the shower, surprised to see her just standing there, still dressed.

"You are overtired, and overstressed, sugar. You get in there and get relaxed. You're not touching me tonight." He looked forlorn, and she had to laugh. "Okay, you can touch me, but you're getting some sleep tonight, love." He got in the steaming shower and felt the hot water relax his tensed muscles. When he got out, he found warm towels waiting, and wrapping one around his waist, went into their bedroom. Miriah wasn't there, but she'd set out clothes for him and he gratefully dressed, wondering what she was doing. She appeared in the doorway with a light snack and a beer, thinking he might want something before sleep. All he really wanted was her beside him, and he told her that, making her smile. They settled for sleep, and Corso almost instantly succumbed, relaxed and happy. Miriah lay awake, wondering about the Jedi and how Rona was involved in all this, and heard Cy's ship landing out at the hangar. Good, she thought, Akaavi will be glad to see him. That was her last thought until morning.

Aric and Maura woke early, before the twins for a change and took advantage of the quiet time. They arrived at the office a good hour before Miriah and Corso, and had already heard from Sarai. The Jedi was indeed in the index, but the data part of the entry had been deleted. The only thing remaining was his name, Master Cray. Sarai explained that he had to have been excommunicated from the Order, since that would be the only reason his data would have been erased, which made sense if he had indeed killed Mina. Sarai couldn't tell them anything further, but it was a start. Maura followed her sister to the break room.

"So you guys are okay? Corso settled down some?"

"Yeah, I made him sleep last night, he needed it. He went out to the barns early this morning, so he feels better about that business, and Cy is with Akaavi right now, so all is good on the home front." She smiled, "and I bet you thought I was going to keep the poor man up all night."

"I figured you were going to have him begging at some point, and you know he wouldn't have minded," Maura said with a laugh. "But I'm glad he got some rest. He does look calmer today. Mags helped with that some yesterday, but the sleep had to help too." Miriah nodded.

Aric got a response from Obo, but it was much the same as Sarai's. Cray had been kicked out of the order for substance abuse, which made his friendship with Mina more clear, but that was all Obo could add to the story. They'd had some major updates to the Republic army missions, and they set about working on those, getting most of them done before nap time. When they took Devin home to sleep, they adjourned to the swing, having already had lunch.

"Do you think Rona's safe?" Miriah asked him, lying against him in her usual spot. He thought about it, and replied.

"Yeah, I think she is. She's a survivor, Mir, always has been." He was more concerned that he saw movement between their house and the office, though it was pretty far away. He didn't want to startle Miriah, and he really didn't want to make her mad again by jumping into overprotectiveness. He continued to watch the area, detecting the movement closer to them than before, and he shifted to sit upright. Miriah looked at him, sensing something.

"What's up, sugar? What do you see?" She knew it was something, he was too alert for it to be just an animal.

"Not sure, " he responded, "and no, I wasn't going to say stay here." She grinned at him and moved to the edge of the swing, looking at the point she thought he was staring at.

They both looked into the grassy plain between the house and the office, and both saw the movement. Corso got up and walked toward it, his blaster drawn. Miriah had retrieved her blaster and shotgun from just inside the door and they both walked out to investigate. Miriah detected the hum of a steath user, and motioned that to Corso, who nodded acknowledgement. Corso was very close to the being now, and lowered his shoulder to charge. The stealth broke on impact, and Corso found himself looking at the Jedi Cray, who was now bent double trying to breathe.

"Damn…man…" Cray said, between sucking breaths, "only…wanted…talk." He wheezed and coughed, his pale skin glistening with sweat.

"Be glad I plowed into you, if the lady had gotten here first, you'd be concerned about a very different part of your anatomy." The Jedi looked up, and if possible, paled further. Instead of taking him to the house, Miriah suggested they go to the office, and she would stay with Devin. She also called Aric, who was heading to meet them.

Corso helped the smaller man up the slight rise as he was still trying to catch his breath, seeing Aric's speeder almost on them. They went inside, and in the cooler air the Jedi began to breathe easier. Aric took the lead, asking the question he'd been saving since he saw the footage.

"Why, Cray, did you kill Mina Chantalle?"


	55. Chapter 55

"What? She's dead?" The Jedi clutched his head, keening, rocking in his chair. "Why? What will I do now? She's the only one who helped me, who brought me medicine." He went still, staring at his feet.

"What do you mean, medicine? You mean spice, right?" Aric asked, his eyes never leaving the Jedi's face.

Cray jerked his head up to look at the Cathar. "No, I mean medicine. From Hutta, the only ones who make it. I have a terminal illness, one that cannot be cured, but that can be managed with this drug. She was the only one brave enough to risk bringing it to me a couple of times a year. And now, you say she's gone." He sighed, wiping the tears from his face. "I didn't kill her, couldn't kill her. I can't imagine who would. I came here because she gave me this as a contact, if she wasn't responding."

Tanno Vik came into the office then, called by Maura. He took over observation of the Jedi, and Aric and Corso talked quietly in the other room.

"Let's get Mags over here, see if he's telling the truth. She's the only one who will know for sure. I'll call her, you call the girls," Aric said, and Corso nodded.

Miriah answered, Devin on her hip. "Hey kitten, " he said, "Everything's fine, we're getting Mags here to help us but otherwise there's no problems here. You're okay?"

"Of course we are, sugar. I'll call Maura, let her know." He nodded, waved at Devin, and signed off. He turned to see Aric returning to Cray, and when the Cathar looked up, he nodded at his brother in law. Mags must be on the way here then, he thought. Corso walked back to the others, and asked the Jedi his question.

"Why were you with her on Alderaan a couple of months ago, yet you needed to find her now?"

He sighed. "I saw her on Alderaan with my regular delivery" So now we know firsthand at least one reason she was there, Corso thought. "She was fine, laughing, happy. Not high, as far as I could tell. She even told me she'd be away for a month, in rehab. So I wanted to see how she was doing, and never got a call back. Mina always called back. We were friends."

"You knew she'd married, then?" Cray nodded, and rested his head in his palm.

"She was very excited about that, in fact. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her." They heard a knock at the door, and Aric went to let Mags inside. Corso met them in the hallway.

"I'm going back to the ranch. Come by if you want after, Mags." He smiled at her and she nodded.

"Felix and Michi are there now," she told him. Aric said he'd call later, and Corso walked out into the mid afternoon sun. He rode home, thinking about the Jedi, wondering how strange it must feel to have been cut off from the force after having felt it your whole life. He saw his family sitting outside, Devin playing in the grass, and thought about how many times he'd almost lost Miriah, both before they'd retired from smuggling and in the past few months. Too many times, he thought.

Devin squealed and ran toward him as he slowed and stopped the speeder, and Corso picked him up, swinging him above his head, seeing him grin and giggle. Felix smiled at them and Corso walked up on the porch, going to Miriah with the giggling little boy.

"Aric and Tanno are with Mags, but I can see this man didn't kill Mina," he told them, letting Devin slide down his leg and onto the porch, where he took off to play again.

Felix nodded. "We may never know the exact circumstances," he said. "Maybe it would be better that way." Corso nodded absently, wondering for the first time since Rona had said it, how she knew that someone was hunting her. With that thought tumbling through his head, he tried to appear normal while working on a plan to try to contact Rona again, find out what she knew about her pursuer. Felix had asked him the same question twice when Miriah touched his arm and got his attention.

"I'm sorry, I was gone there for a minute," he said, smiling at Miriah.

"More than a minute. What's going on in that head?" she teased. Instead of answering, he leaned over and kissed her, which made Felix laugh.

"I guess that's allowed as a distraction," Felix said, shaking his head. Miriah, however, felt his conflict, his unwillingness to talk about whatever he was mulling over. She gave him a look and he very slightly shook his head, and she understood. They'd talk about it later.

Miriah stood and walked to the edge of the porch. "Devin, want some cookies?" She was almost bowled over by his enthusiastic response, and laughing, they went inside. They'd only been there a few minutes when Magdalane joined them from the office, and Michi reached for her.

"Hey Pumpkin," she said, and grabbed a cookie. "I wish I could make these, Mir, they're so good."

"Come over tomorrow, I'll show you. It's pretty simple," Miriah told her. Mags nodded, her mouth full. Miriah never understood why Mags wasn't a good cook, she'd studied biochemistry, surely she could follow a recipe. She looked over at Corso, who was playing with both Michi, who was sitting up now, and Devin. What's up with him, she wondered. "Mags, is Cray being truthful about Mina?"

"He is," she responded, "and he's also very sick. He will be one with the force sooner than later. His viral load is very high, so either the medicine that Mina was delivering for him isn't working anymore or he needs another dose. Soon." She lifted Devin to her lap, Corso holding Michi, and the little boy touched her face. "He's such a sweet baby, Mir."

"Yeah, I'm hoping he's just like his dad." She smiled at him, and he grinned, cookie faced. "You know, I never asked before, does he have any force sensitivity?"

"He has some, enough that he can sense things, he'll never use it consciously though. Devin is definitely a four. So, he gets that from you." She smiled at him again, and he got down to play, happy. "Michi is much the same, so I think all our children will have some degree of it, but I don't worry anymore about the training. If it happens, we'll deal with it."

Wow, Miriah thought, that's a change. She was watching Mags as she reached across the table to pick up a strange looking object. What is that? Miriah wondered, not having seen it before. As Mags picked it up, she gasped and dropped it, and it bounced on the floor, the metal making a clang against the stone tile.

"What is it, Mags? And what is that thing?" Miriah rushed around the table to pick it up before Devin could get to it, and placed it on a counter near the door. Mags was speechless, staring at the object.

"That was Rona's. It's a listening device." Miriah heard this not with her ears, but with her connection to Mags through the force. Magdalane rose and took the object outside, where she force pushed it kilometers away before speaking. Miriah hugged her and they went inside to tell the men what they'd discovered.

While Miriah explained, Mags used the force to scan the house, but could detect nothing unusual. She could sense Rona's presence on a few objects but nothing else left behind by the woman. Corso was nodding his head. "I just had the thought a little earlier that I never asked how she knew she was being hunted. It was all too neat." He walked to the window and sighed, feeling betrayed.

Miriah crossed to him, and he put his arm around her. "We'll find her, sugar. Her docs were good, but not that good, and she thinks we're not as smart as her." He nodded, silently cursing his cousin. After a few minutes, he kissed her and walked to the holo to talk to Aric. They agreed to all go to his house to discuss this and the two families headed that way.

Aric told Maura what they'd discovered, and she knew that Corso would be devastated. She hugged her husband, seeking his comfort. He stood thinking, gently rubbing her back, and realized that his wife was in his arms and the twins were playing in the house. He brought her chin up to kiss her, felt her respond and wished things were more settled. They were still in that position when the other families arrived. "Well, I finally got to kiss you without the damn holo interrupting us." Maura smiled at him, and moved to open the door to her sisters.

They gathered in the living room, Michi with the adults, and discussed what they knew and how it all played together. The eventual conclusion was that Mina was connected to the Black Suns, through Rona, and that she was getting out. "That would explain her death, for sure. They don't let people leave, " Felix said, having been stationed on Coruscant and fought the Suns on a regular basis. Almost as soon as Miriah had arrived, she was in the kitchen, cooking. Maura knew it was one of the ways she coped with stress, but also that she used it to keep her hands busy while her mind worked on problems. She watched her younger sister closely, seeing no signs of anything but concentration. She looked at Mags then, and got a nod.

"She's only working through it in her mind, letting her hands go," Mags said to Maura in a low voice. Corso had noticed the women checking on his wife, and was glad they were all so close. He moved in to the work area to help, and Miriah grinned at him. She's okay, he thought. She doesn't hate me because it's likely my cousin killed hers. Just the thought made his gut twist, and he wondered if she'd even considered it. He took her hands and she looked up at him, love and trust in her eyes.

"No, I absolutely do not blame you for anything, sugar," she told him before he could even speak. He hugged her then, lifting her feet from the floor, breathing in her scent. She laughed, and he felt the rumble of it against his chest. He put her feet on the floor again, and kissed her.

"Aww you guys," Aric said, "you're just too cute." Corso blushed, and Miriah stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. They gathered to feed the kids and then eat dinner, and the dinner conversation turned back to Rona.

"We need to talk to her," Aric stated. "There may be no other choice but to go to Coruscant. I'd wager she went back there from here." He worried about that, since he 'd promised Miriah they wouldn't work off planet. He glanced at her then, seeing that she was thinking it over.

"You're right, Aric," she finally said. "We do have to go to Coruscant. It's the only way to do this, and maybe then it will be over." The whole group agreed, and figured they'd set out in the morning for the capitol planet.

Miriah and Corso went home, mentally preparing themselves for departure in the morning. Corso was worried about how she might handle being away from where she felt safe, knowing that he'd do anything to help her. He watched her go through the nightly ritual with their son, and stood with her as she put him in his bed. He waited until they were in the hallway before he took her in his arms. "Darlin' I know you didn't want to leave Dantooine. I'm so sorry about it." He put his cheek on the top of her head, and felt her relax into him.

"Just, please, no crazy risks, and we all stay together as much as possible, okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He moved her into their room, and then realized she was crying. "Hey, Miriah, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise on my life." She nodded, unable to speak. "Shh, love, we're going to be okay. Aric's already alerted Garza, we're not going in alone." He dipped his head to kiss her face, tasting her tears, feeling her tremble and not knowing if it was fear or the same desire he felt. He knew a moment later, when she ran her hands under his shirt, skimming her fingertips along his back. They spent several hours loving each other, and still Miriah couldn't sleep, worried about the next day.

Coruscant. She sighed and finally closed her eyes, Corso holding her close. I'll be okay, she thought, trying to convince herself.


	56. Chapter 56

Miriah walked down to the hangar in the light rain, her arms full of warm clothes for Devin and Corso. She knew that even though he'd packed gear, he'd forget the warm things. He always does, she thought, smiling to herself. She'd only slept a handful of hours, and she could feel the slight nausea she always got when she went without sleep. He'd noticed she was not quite herself, and was being more attentive than even usual, already having taken Devin down to the ship and gotten him settled. She saw Felix then, putting their things aboard and went to talk to him.

"Are you guys going to be ok in the crew area?" They had drawn straws with Maura and Aric, and lost, for the one private room other than the captain's quarters.

"We'll be fine there, Miriah, although I have no idea why Aric gave us earplugs when we got here," he replied, taking the items she'd been carrying and going up the ramp. She followed him into the ship and went to the bridge, where Corso had already put the flight plan and preflight list on her chair. She smiled, he was being so sweet this morning. She could hear her sisters and the kids all in the crew areas, and hit the switches for the preflight engines, noting the tone of the purr she heard from them and deeming them ready to go. She sat heavily, so tired already, and just stared at the instrument readings. She felt Mags before she saw her, her cool aura flowing over the ship and her passengers.

"Hey Mags, " Miriah called out, and her sister put her head in the doorway, sensing Miraih's fatigue even before she'd seen her. "I know, you can tell I'm tired. I am. Didn't sleep much, and not the fun way, either."

"Let me help," Mags said, and her brilliant light covered them both, instantly infusing Miriah with calm energy, settling her nausea and refreshing her. "That's only a temporary fix, you need rest, but that will last you until tonight." She smiled at her youngest sister, patted her cheek and left for the lounge, where everyone had gathered.

Corso joined her on the bridge, and kissed her on the head as he passed behind her. She alerted her passengers that they were ready, and felt the zing of excitement she always felt when the main engines fired up. She got them to orbit and into the hyperlane, and engaged the hyperdrive engines. She stood to go join the rest of her family, but was hit with a wave of dizziness. Corso saw, of course, and pulled a chocolate bar from a stash on the bridge and handed it to her, gently pushing her back to sit. She gave him a weak smile and said, "Thanks, sugar. You always know just what I need."

"Well, you didn't eat this morning , and you didn't sleep last night. It wasn't too hard to guess you'd need something," he smiled at her. "We only have to wait now, so let's go join the others when you feel steady enough." She nodded at him, already feeling the rush of sugar and goodness from the high quality chocolate. They made their way to the lounge, and heard Devin chattering to the twins, and Michi cooing. They took the far couch and Corso made her stretch out with her head on his thigh, removing her pony tail and massaging her scalp, guaranteed to relax her.

"We'll be there in about eighteen hours, guys, " Miriah said, her eyes closed and little hums of pleasure escaping her lips. Mags could feel the emotions she was feeling, and had started to blush, just then remembering that Miriah should be blocked pretty much all the time. Felix, who was holding her hand, looked at her with raised eyebrows, feeling the sensual undercurrent in Mags' force aura. Magdalane pointed to her sister, who was enjoying Corso's hands in her hair, and grinned.

Devin walked over to his parents and put his head on Miriah's shoulder, and she lifted him up to lie with her. The little boy was asleep in minutes, and Miriah opened her silver eyes to look at Corso, who was being affected by her voice as well as the feel of the silken black hair on his fingers. Devin had his own handful of her hair, and she had to grin. "Like father, like son," she told him, and he chuckled.

"He does it because it's soft and smells like you. I do it because it relaxes you," he said, thinking, _it also makes me crazy for you, especially when you make sounds like that_. She could see in his eyes the reaction he was having to her, and could feel her own desire rising. The holo chime redirected her attention, and she saw Aric unwrap himself from around Maura to answer it, since he was closer.

The wavering image of General Garza appeared, and she was beaming. Unusual, Aric thought, to see her visibly showing pleasure in something. "I wanted to congratulate your group, Jorgan. The three missions we had going have all completed and they were all very successful. You are in route here, then?"

"We are," Aric replied, "we should be there tomorrow." Garza nodded, and they agreed to meet in her office late tomorrow afternoon, and signed off. Aric turned to the group. "I wasn't sure if you all wanted to stay on the ship or get rooms, so I reserved us a suite if we want it. The spaceport is a little far away from the main part of the city." He looked at Corso when he said this, and Corso looked at Miriah. She wasn't sure she wanted to be away from the security of her ship, but she reluctantly nodded, it made more sense to be closer to the taxiways. Corso helped her sit up, and took the sleeping boy from her to put in his bed. The twins had fallen asleep as well, and for the moment, the ship was quiet, the hum of her engines making the whole group drowsy.

Mags broke the silence. "I love this ship," she said. "It's so comfortable, there's such a feeling of peace here." Miriah smiled at her, thinking of all the time she'd spent here, and nodded.

"This is as much home as the ranch is, at least for me," Miriah replied.

"For me as well," Corso said. "This is the place for a lot of firsts for me." He blushed, then continued, "I mean, the first time I traveled on a freighter, the first time I kissed the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, the first time I really fell in love. We got married here, made Devin here. It's a great ship."

Mags nodded, "I feel those positive things. There's a lot of love here, and trust. From your crew as well as between you two." Aric had made caffa and passed around mugs, giving Miriah her hot chocolate.

"I love the water showers. We had only the sonic ones on our ship, it was just too small for the tanks, " he said, sitting next to Maura again. They chatted for a while and eventually Miriah and Maura went to cook, leaving the others there. They fed kids, bathed them, put them to bed, then had dinner. After dinner, Miriah went to the bridge to check on their progress. She was standing there, looking out at the streaks of light that were stars rushing past, when Corso walked up behind her. He put his arms around her, and she leaned back on him.

"When I think about the first time I kissed you, right here, I feel so lucky that I get to do that every day now," he grinned at her. She turned and they kissed, the feelings now much stronger than then, and when he smiled at her, and she told him to take her to bed, there was no hesitation in either of them. She slept after, in his arms, in their familiar bed on their ship, and she was content.

Aric and Maura talked a bit about the coming few days, worried that Miriah still wasn't healed enough to be here, but knowing she had to be. Maura knew she was still underweight, and still having occasional nightmares about Alderaan, and Mags had confirmed she was still recovering from the episode with the Sith lord. Aric hated that they'd had to come here after he'd promised Spitfire they would stay put, but they all knew that it was necessary. He sighed and pulled Maura to him, "I wish I could just fix her, you know? I hate that she's had to go through so much, and I feel guilty about asking her to travel to Coruscant when I know she hates this planet anyway."

"I love that you care about her enough to feel guilty," Maura told him, and when he started to protest, said, "I know, she's like your little sister too, I didn't mean it like that." She kissed his cheek, and before she could pull away he growled and turned, pinning her with his weight, and kissed her.

"Enough talking, gorgeous," he told her. She agreed.

Magdalane was still feeling the sensual undertones coming from Miriah, and though faint, they could hear her as well. Felix felt a little embarrassed and now understood Aric's earplug joke earlier, but he couldn't deny the strength of emotions that he was feeling through Mags. "I can't push her out entirely, love, the proximity is too close, but I do know how to counter her." Mags smiled at him, a wicked gleam in her eye, and he grinned back at her, feeling the surge of desire in their contact.

"Her emotions are so strong, how do you manage to block them?" he asked her, after they'd spent some time imitating the other couples aboard.

"I can't completely, especially when we're this close, but at home it's easier because of the distance. I just kind of set a filter for her there." Magdalane shrugged, "I figure on board I'll just ride it out." She saw Felix grin, and had to laugh.

After they'd docked with the orbital station, they made their way to the Senate Plaza. They'd taken a suite of rooms in a nearby building, and as they walked from the taxi, Miriah felt herself moving slower and slower. She felt like someone was watching her, but then she always felt that on Coruscant. This was different, somehow. She looked around but could see nothing unusual. I'm losing my mind again, Miriah thought, and clutched Devin closer to her. Corso, who was several steps ahead of her, turned to see what was keeping her, and rushed to her at the look on her face. "What, kitten? Something wrong?"

"No, I suppose not, I just get the creeps here," she tried to smile at him, handing their son to him. Devin didn't want his dad, and started to fuss, reaching for Miriah, who took him back, struggling under his weight. Corso put his arm around her, and they caught up to the rest of the group, Miriah still watching, still vigilant about who she passed. When they'd reached their suite, they were greeted by food everywhere, with notes from the Senate and Republic army officers, thanking them for the mission plans. There was even chocolate for Miriah, her weakness well known. Mags used the force to scan the suite, and nodded her approval. They all went to their rooms to organize and unpack, and still Miriah had the vague feeling of being watched.

Biron waited across the way, having watched them enter the building. How could she have married that ignorant man? And had his child? She's still as beautiful as ever, he thought, remembering the way the reflected light off the snow on Hoth made her eyes almost translucent silver. She could feel me, he mused, she knew I was here, I saw her looking around. He felt pleased by that, and when he could see her no more, he left for his small quarters here, a sad smile on his face.


	57. Chapter 57

Devin is so fussy today, Corso thought. I wonder if he's getting sick or is it that he's picking up on Miriah's uneasiness about being here? He won't let me take him, and he's clinging to her, so it has to be her. He turned to look at her and saw Miriah putting clothes away, Devin standing beside her, holding onto her pants leg, rather than running to play with his cousins. He walked over to her and put his arms around her, feeling her tremble a little. "Miriah, love, your anxiety is transferring," he told her, his voice soft, concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, oh, Dev," she said, picking him up, his little arms going around her neck. "I'm so sorry, little man. Mama's fine, sweetie." She thought calm thoughts, took a few deep breaths, to no avail. Only when Corso kissed her neck did she begin to relax. He was whispering to her, telling her he loved her, would always protect her, when she realized Devin had fallen asleep. Poor little guy, she thought. She put him in his bed, gently untangling his fist from her hair, kissing his head before leaving him to rest. She went back to her husband, who was watching her approach with concern.

"I know this is stressful, kitten. We'll work through it. Did you really feel like someone was watching us earlier, is that what you're anxious about?" She nodded, and buried her face in his chest, just being near him helping her push the anxiety away. "Let's talk it through, okay?" She agreed but then Aric came to knock at their open door.

"I had an idea I wanted to run past you two. Instead of meeting with Garza at her office, let's ask her to dinner. We can order something and the kids will be relaxed. Sound okay?" Aric looked from one to the other, sensing something but not sure what.

"That's a really good idea, Aric," Miriah told him, "but I'll cook. It'll help me relax here, I'm not doing so well with it right now." She put her head on Corso's chest again, and he rubbed her back. Aric looked at Corso, and saw his slight nod.

"Okay then, I'll give her a call." He smiled at Miriah, and asked, "Want to come out and talk about what's bothering you?" His concern was evident, and Miriah could see the worry in his eyes.

She blew out a breath, "Yes, I think I have to," she told the two men, and they walked out to the common area of the suite. Mags and Felix were already there, and Maura joined them, walking over to hold Miriah's hand. "I feel like every bad thing that has happened to me originated here, first of all. Darmas Polleran and Senator Dodonna, who both betrayed me. The various bounties that were put out originated here, back in the day. The whole military academy debacle. " She took a deep breath and blew it out. "And now? Biron is here. Rona is here. I don't to be anxious, about any of it, but I can't control it." She stood to pace, but Corso pulled her down to sit beside him.

"Aric, when you talked to Biron, did he say anything about Miriah?" Corso looked at his friend, and saw the flicker of guilt in his eyes.

"He just asked if I knew her and if she was well, that's all. I answered him, but didn't give him any details." Aric shifted in his seat, knowing he'd purposely left that out before, not wanting to worry either of them. "I just didn't think it was significant, I mean, I'd just been asking about Mina. I'm sorry I didn't mention it before, thought it might just worry Miriah for nothing." She nodded, and smiled at Aric.

"I understand. I would have dismissed it, too." She patted Corso's hand, who'd never let her own go, and told Aric, "Call the general. I'll cook, it'll all be fine. But I am going to lie down while Devin naps." She stood and walked to their room, Corso following her.

Mags looked at Maura and said, "She's not paranoid. I felt it as well. There was definitely someone watching us, but I felt no malice or threat in it, just curiosity." She sighed, "She's got who she needs with her, she'll work it through." Felix put his arm around her, knowing Mags would be worried about her sister.

Corso walked over to where Miriah lay on the soft bed, and when he bent to kiss her she pulled him down beside her. When she deepened the kiss, he pulled away, and cursed to himself. "You don't want me, darlin', you're scared. And while I'm willing to take that fear away, you need something more." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, almost making him give in.

"I don't want to feel anything but you right now, Cor. Please, just let me be numb to everything but you," she pleaded. He warred with himself, wanting to comfort and love her, but knowing she needed to face this, whatever it was, before she could move on. His body threatened to betray him, but he managed to move slightly away from her.

"Talk to me, Miriah. Tell me what's going on," he said softly, and he saw in her eyes the memories and hurts, the lies she'd been told. And now I've hurt her, too, he thought. Brilliant. He was about to cave to those luminous silver eyes when she started to speak.

"It's all the things I said out there. I didn't tell them shot Darmas, point blank, in the head. Or that Dodonna is in prison now. That instructor who wanted sex for a passing grade at the academy? Shot him in the head too, when he tried that tactic with another young girl, long before I met you. I told you when you wanted to court me, I'm not the pure, perfect person you thought I was, Cor." She got up and walked to the window. "I always feel the ghosts here."

He gave her a minute, then spoke. " I was there, love, for most of that. I was standing beside you when you killed Darmas, and if you hadn't, I would have. Dodonna used us, and deserved to go to prison. The instructor knew better, knew that he was wrong. I don't feel bad that it was you who killed him." He stood behind her, and when he touched her arm, she broke, going to her knees, weeping silently. He knelt, and held her close.

Mags stiffened beside Felix, feeling the intense sorrow and desolation her sister was experiencing. He looked at her, concerned, but Mags reassured him, "She'll be able to move past it now," she told Felix, squeezing his hand. She heard Michi stirring, and Felix rose to get their daughter, and Mags was able to wipe the single tear away from her face before he saw.

Corso had managed to pull Miriah into his lap, both of them sitting on the floor, her sobs reduced to hiccupping and sniffles. His hands were stroking her back, and he almost missed hearing what she said. "How can you still love me, when you know the worst of what I've done?"

"How can you even question if I would? I love you, every cell of you, every eyelash. Nothing will ever change that. I know exactly who you are, and I've loved you since the day I met you." Her passionate kiss this time was met with his, and they tore at each other's clothing, not bothering to use the bed. Afterward, she lay on his shoulder, wondering if she'd have to explain the carpet burn. They heard Devin wake up and Corso looked at her with a sheepish grin. "You'll have to get him, love, I can't move yet." She grinned back, and lithely got up, dressing as she walked to the adjoining room. He was putting his boots on when Devin ran in, Miriah behind him. She picked up a brush for her hair and he stood to brush it for her, and they all went out to see who else was awake from nap time.

The twins were still napping but Michi was up, and she and Dev sat in the floor, the little boy getting up every so often to go to his mom, and seeing she was smiling and there, he was satisfied. Miriah and Corso started to prepare dinner, Miriah still seeming calm, her serene manner calming Devin. They were working together, Aric and Maura laughing with them as they worked. Felix was watching the kids when General Garza arrived.

"So glad you could come here," Maura told the older woman. The general surveyed the scene: kids playing in the floor, the twins awake now, Miriah and Corso (she still had vivid dreams of that one shirtless after the episode with the holo) working together in the kitchen, Aric laughing with Felix and Magdalane. She smiled, this was why they were so successful, their ability to be together. They walked to the common area and joined Aric, Mags, and Felix.

"Master Jedi, Lieutenant, nice to see you again. Aric, you're looking well. And look at all these little ones! I only have one grandchild, Sarai must feel so blessed." She looked at Aric then and asked, "So would you like to discuss the Black Suns now or later?"

Aric, noting that Miriah would be busy, elected to talk now. "Let's talk now. We know Rona Riggs is a part of their organization, and that she placed a listening device in Corso's house. We've proposed that she connected Mina to the organization, and when Mina wanted out, they did what they usually do to those who want out. What we can't put together is how Biron is connected to this, if he is at all." He glanced nervously at Miriah, whose back was turned to them. "I don't want him anywhere near Miriah, or Corso, for that matter."

Garza agreed. "That would be very unfortunate. We can probably round up Rona, and hold her on one of the warrants the army has for her. I would really prefer that you and your group not go into Black Sun territory after her, and if you agree to that, we'll provide access for questioning once she'd in custody. Deal?" Aric looked at Maura, who nodded, then at Mags and Felix, who also nodded. Magdalane spoke up then.

"We can all agree, but until Miriah and Corso are on board, it's not a deal." Aric agreed, and called them over. He outlined what the proposal on the table was, and Corso agreed readily. He'd rather Miriah be bored and cranky than get shot at. Miriah thought it over, and agreed that for Devin's sake, she wouldn't venture into Black Suns territory.

"But I do get to be in on her questioning, she did put a listening device in my kitchen." No one argued with that, and they moved to the dinner table. Garza had heard that Miriah was an excellent chef, and she had to agree when she tasted the food she'd prepared. They discussed the last missions the group had planned that had proven so successful, and Garza told them stories that had been related to her about them, some of them humorous. They enjoyed her company, and it appeared that she'd enjoyed theirs. Miriah brought out her famous cheesecake that she'd brought along, and they watched as Garza let the first bite melt on her tongue, her eyes closed.

"That is the best cheesecake I've ever eaten, and I share your love for chocolate, Miriah. Well done, well done indeed!" They'd never seen the general as a real person, until that moment. Miriah smiled at her, knowing they'd broken a barrier with her. "We'll get to work running Rona down first thing tomorrow," she assured them, and when she rose to leave she thanked them for a wonderfully relaxing evening, something she rarely got to experience. She actually hugged Miriah before she left, which had them all amazed.

The general slowly walked back to her apartment, thinking about the group she'd just left. She knew that the group she'd sent into Black Sun territory yesterday had no luck in spotting the elusive Rona, but she had eyes and ears in other places. Surely someone would spot the woman soon, she m used. It was only a matter of time.

Biron watched the general as she left the building and walked the short path to the Senate Plaza. His eyes left her only when she went inside, and then he turned them to the window where he had figured out Miriah was. He saw a reflection, a flash of light, and on instinct, ducked.

Corso had passed through their room to check on Devin, and as he passed the window, saw a figure out on the main plaza walkway. It was late, so it seemed unusual. He lifted his sniper rifle, intending to use the scope to try and see the figure better. As he raised the scope, the figure ducked, and Corso swore under his breath. We're on the tenth floor, he thought, who would think they could see up here? Miriah's not just paranoid. He went to tell the others.

Biron shivered in the cool night, and also with a little nerves. That was close, he thought, too close. He decided to end his night's fun, and walked back to his quarters. Corso went into the common area and told the group what he'd seen. Aric notified the innkeeper and he left a message for Garza. "Let's switch rooms, " Mags said, "Or Miriah will never sleep here." But Miriah shook her head.

"It won't matter, Mags, another room, another building, another planet. I think I'll be okay, I know Corso's not going anywhere, and we have the security alarms set up, right?" She looked to Aric for confirmation, and saw him nod, his face grim. She sighed, and rubbed her face on Corso's chest, so tired now. "I'm going to bed, guys." She walked into their room, undressed for the shower, and Corso joined her there.

"Sorry, beloved. I know you didn't need this now, but we'll keep you safe. Maybe they're looking for someone else," he said, even though he knew that their room was the only one on this side. She said nothing, just held onto him as the warm water washed over them both.

Aric looked at Maura and jerked his thumb toward the door, and they slipped out, resetting the security. They said nothing until they got to the ground floor, and Aric turned to his wife. "I know, it's a long shot, but if we can just look while there might actually be some evidence…"

"I know, " she said. "Let's look" They patrolled around the outside of the building, finding numerous bits of refuse but nothing suspect. They stopped at the point Corso had reported seeing the figure, and when he looked down, Aric saw the outline of a shoe in the sand from the planter nearby. It must have blown out, he thought, and whomever was here stood in it. He took a small holocam from a cargo pocket and took an image of the footprint. He and Maura went back inside, taking the opportunity to kiss in the elevator.

Magdalane and Felix were already in their room when the two returned, and Aric sent the image to the general's mail. "That's all we can do, hon, let's go to bed," Aric told Maura, and they reset the security.

Corso held his wife, who he figured wouldn't be able to sleep, but was pleasantly surprised that she'd fallen pretty easily. He was facing her, and pulled her into his body, wanting to make sure she was warm and comfortable. He finally fell asleep, listening to her even breathing, thankful she was at least able to rest.


	58. Chapter 58

Corso woke to dim sunlight, Miriah gone from his side. For some reason, maybe worry or the fact that she'd been so restless all night, he panicked and leapt up. He found her, finally, on the balcony going through a yoga workout. His heart rate started to slow as he saw she was okay, and by the time he opened the door to the outside, he appeared normal to her. She smiled as she saw him, dressed in just his sleep pants, his hair scrambled around, his eyes still sleepy.

_She's okay, she's fine, _he thought, and smiled back as he leaned forward to kiss her. "I'd better go get dressed before the others wake up, no one wants to see half naked relatives first thing in the morning." He kissed her again, turning to go back to their room.

"I beg to differ, sugar. I thoroughly enjoy seeing half naked Corso, pretty much anytime of the day," she grinned, and followed him to their room. Devin was waking, so they knew they'd have to put off what they really wanted, but he was so glad that she looked rested and relaxed he didn't mind.

Mags saw at breakfast that Miriah had turned a corner, and was beginning to really heal now. When she went to wash Devin's hands, Mags asked Corso how her night was.

"Restless," Corso replied, "but she didn't wake up, she just moved a lot, and cried out with nightmares that didn't last long and were gone before they could disturb her too much. I think she rested, though, she certainly seems to feel good today." He smiled as his son came barreling back to play with the twins, and waited for Miriah to follow him. When a few minutes passed and she didn't appear, he went to check on her and found her staring out of the same window he'd been looking out of last night.

She saw his reflection as he approached her, and didn't turn. "There's someone out there who is watching us, and wants us to know that, but not who he or she is. I think it's Biron, not sure why, but I could be wrong. It could be someone on Rona's payroll. Or even Garza's. But I'm not wrong, there is someone." She turned to him, "It's nice to know I'm not losing my mind."

He put his arm around her and they walked back to the common area, where the adults were gathered. As they chatted, Aric's holo chimed. He stood and walked away from the group to answer, and saw the general standing before him. "Good morning, General. "

"Good morning, Jorgan. We've located Rona Riggs, and have a team in place to go in and get her. I wanted to thank you all, again, for dinner. It's been a long time since I enjoyed an evening so much. Garza out." Aric had to laugh, she was well meaning but had so many demands on her time, he supposed she had to be abrupt, but it never failed to amuse him. He returned to the group and informed them of the impending op to bring Rona in, surprised to see that Corso accepted it without any anxiety. Miriah seemed quiet, but he saw that Devin was playing happily so he assumed that his sister in law wasn't upset. Everyone could feel Mags' calm aura and it helped them to focus on what was needed.

"Here's what we can do, and it's entirely up to the majority vote. We can wait here for the word that we can talk to Rona or we can go to the Senate Plaza and monitor the op from mission control there." Aric looked around the room, seeing that the men wanted to go and the women wanted to stay, and laughed to himself. "Who wants to go?"

"Me," said Corso, "I want to make sure that everything goes smoothly, and I might be able to help break Rona when they bring her in."

"I want to go, want to see if I can catch up with some friends," Felix added, "if that works with everyone."

"You know my mind, Aric. I'm perfectly fine staying here with the kids," Miriah said. Mags agreed, she'd rather not leave Michi unless she had to. Maura waffled, wanting to go to the ops center but also wanting to stay with her sisters.

"I think I'd like to stay too," she finally said, "spend some girl time." She smiled at her sisters, and felt she'd made the right choice.

"Well, are we comfortable with that separation? You'll keep the security on?" Aric asked, suddenly not sure if leaving the suite would be a good idea.

"Go, hon, we'll be fine here." Maura kissed his cheek and watched as Mags kissed Felix's cheek as well. Miriah looked at them both with a smirk, then pulled Corso's head down for an extended kiss. When she let him go, he was stunned and she turned to her sisters. "You guys need lessons," she said with a wicked grin. Everyone laughed but Corso, who was still dazed. Aric caught his arm and they left the suite, Miriah resetting the security as they left.

They walked happily to the plaza, laughing at the still dazed Corso, who was blushing and taking the jokes good naturedly. They didn't notice the person watching their progress, and didn't turn around when the person walked into their building as they entered the main plaza building. Biron had watched the men leave the building, and couldn't believe his luck. He only wanted to see her, maybe tell her how sorry he was, but he knew that would never happen as long as Corso was around. He closed his eyes, thinking about how much alike Mina and Miriah looked, apart from eye color. True enough, he'd fallen hard for Miriah even though the only time he'd actually touched her was in anger. _I misread her_, he thought, _and ruined everything_. _Mina was my second chance, and I lost her, too_. He moved silently down the hallway and up the stairs, lost in his memories. He heard the slight hum of a stealth generator and wondered why someone would use one indoors, just before he lost consciousness.

Maura called Elara, who wanted to come see the babies and visit, and the women all settled to talk. "So, Mags, have you officially resigned? Or are you still just on vacation?" Miriah asked her.

"I am meeting with the Council in three weeks to formalize things," she told them with a grin. "Felix is more relaxed than I've ever seen him these days." They were enjoying being a part of Advantages, she thought, and being with family again. Maura was getting snacks ready for the twins and Devin, and saw that both Magdalane and Miriah were relaxed. She glanced at the flash of light she saw on the security monitor, but when she studied it more closely she saw nothing. _Must have been my imagination,_ she thought, and returned to her task.

Aric and Felix greeted old friends and Corso met new ones as they made their way through the military complex to the operations area, where Garza was standing, looking at the smartboard tracking the squad that was entering Black Sun territory as they watched. The squad met heavy resistance, and they could hear the combat as the team made slow progress into the area. They were just moving into the main complex when they were overrun with battle droids armed with missile batteries.

"Taking heavy fire, I count ten droids, and we have one injured," the squad leader called. "No, wait, make that two down, medic is injured. Repeat, medic is down." Garza sighed, and nodded to the operations director, who gave the order for retreat. She shook her head, the Suns got more and more sophisticated every time they attempted to enter the area. She looked at Aric, who was watching the moving dots on the board, and thinking about how to infiltrate the area.

"General, can we look at these schematics as a team? I have a feeling I know someone who might be able to figure out a different approach." He turned to Corso, who nodded at him. Between Miriah and Maura, he figured they could design a plan to avoid much of the combat they'd just watched. Garza agreed, and asked the operations team to forward the mission plan and schematics to the Advantages group.

"General, can I ask a question?" Corso said, and at her nod, said "Do you have a guard assigned to us, someone who might be just looking out for the group while we're here?" She looked at him thoughtfully, but shook her head, no.

"Have you seen someone watching you? Or been threatened in any way?" she asked. It wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility, she thought, there were many who'd wondered and speculated about the group. Corso hesitated, and Aric answered.

"Both Miriah and Corso have spotted someone, and there's the shoeprint I sent you last night." This last part caught both Felix and Corso's attention, it was the first time they'd heard there was hard evidence. Aric looked at them both sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot to mention that this morning. Last night, after you guys were in bed, Maura and I went down to see if we could get any evidence before it was blown away, and found a fresh shoeprint. I took an image and sent it to you, General." She walked to a secure terminal and retrieved the holomail, putting the image up on a large viewer.

"It would have to be fairly recent," she said, "given the windiness of the plaza walkway. " She paced, mulling the possibilities. "Maybe I should assign a detail to your group. I certainly don't like the fact that someone has you under surveillance. Those precious babies need to be safe." She sighed, wondering who might be behind this.

"It would be appreciated," Corso told her, knowing he'd feel better about things if they weren't the only ones on alert. Garza contacted her assistant and made the arrangements, and the group prepared to leave the facility.

Elara had arrived and the women were enjoying catching up with her. Michi was napping, and the twins getting ready for theirs. Devin was asleep on his mother's shoulder, and Elara laughed at the handful of hair he clutched. "He's always done that, since he was only a few days old, hasn't he?" Miriah nodded, the little boy so heavy in sleep she struggled to stand with him. Maura supported her back and walked with her to Devin's bed, and untangled his hand from her hair as she put him down. Miriah smiled at him, and brushed his own hair from his face, and followed her sister back to the common area. They'd just sat down again when they heard shouts from outside the main door.

"What's going on?" Magdalane opened the door with the force, and they all stood there, staring at the crumpled body on the floor, the men on the outside of the suite.

"Are you all okay in there?" Aric asked, not wanting to move anything that might be useful later, and was assured they were. The body was face down, but it was evident that the man was dead. There were large lightsaber burns on his back, and Mags could feel the dark side force signature pulsing around them. Felix pulled out his holo to call Garza, and told her what they'd found upon their return.

"She's sending both an investigative team and guards," he told the others. Corso was watching Miriah intently, and she finally found his eyes and spoke.

"I'm fine, and Devin is sleeping. All the kids are. We heard nothing at all, and the security alarm never sounded." He nodded, able to breathe again now that he saw she wasn't hurt or upset. He jumped over the body, not caring that he might look strange. He needed to touch his wife, and know that she was unharmed. He was holding her when the two other men followed in his footsteps.

The investigative team arrived, and after taking multiple holo images, turned the burned body over. Miriah gasped and buried her eyes in her husband's chest. Biron's sightless eyes stared at them, and attached to his chest was a note, two words that made them all shiver.

"_You're welcome"_


	59. Chapter 59

Corso turned Miriah so that he could look at her without her seeing the body. All he could see in her eyes was confusion, and they mirrored what he felt. "You ladies didn't hear anything?"

"No," she said, glancing quickly toward the door then back at him. "I had just carried Devin to his bed and got back to sit down when the shouting started." She shivered, and he pulled her close. "Wonder how long he'd been there? I'd bet at that angle the security camera didn't pick up anything, either." He held her there, as long as she would let him, feeling her heartbeat against him. _At least she's not crying, and she seems more puzzled than upset,_ he thought. Personally, he was glad he didn't have to worry about the creep putting his hands on Miriah or any other woman, ever again.

"Was he killed here? If so, why was he here? If not, who would go to the trouble of killing him and bringing him here?" Aric was stunned when he saw the former Imperial officer on their doorstep and had many questions.

"Evidently, someone who thought that Biron's death was somehow a favor to you all," Garza's lead investigator, Captain Reed, told the group. Miriah was still in Corso's arms, her face away from the body, and he could feel her slight tremble. He took a few steps backward and sat with her on the couch. Felix heard Michi stir and went to get her, picking up a bottle on the way back to the group, trying to maintain a semblance of normalcy while there were investigators crawling over the scene.

Magdalane approached the captain and requested that they close the door, since there would be children awake soon. He readily agreed and once again, they were able to breathe without seeing the chaos outside. "He wasn't killed in that spot, I would have felt him die if that had happened. I can't say where exactly, just not right there. There's dark side energy around him, in the saber wounds. It belongs to whoever killed Mina." She took her daughter from Felix, and they could see her change from the Jedi to the mother. Aric thought on her statements.

"Okay so let's say whoever is watching saw him approaching here and decided he was interfering with whatever, and decided to just take him out rather than reason with him. I still don't see.." He was interrupted by the holo chime in his pocket, and took it out. When he hit the button, he saw General Garza appear.

"Jorgan, you and your group will be moving to the military complex as soon as you can bring yourselves here. We'll have droids pack your things and such, but you need to get here right now. You all are too important to future ops to have you in danger." And here her face softened, if only for a moment. "Your children deserve to be safe. Report to me when you arrive. Garza out."

Aric looked around the group. "Well, that didn't sound like a request, but an order. As much as I don't like taking orders when I'm not in the army still, it does make a great deal of sense. Everyone?" He looked at them all as they nodded, Felix rising to gather baby things they would need for a few hours. Miriah grabbed a large bag of cookies for the kids and Corso went to get his sleeping son. Felix took Colin and Aric put Calleigh on his shoulder, and they set off, accompanied by four guards, for the military complex across the plaza.

Miriah had a slight smile when they arrived at Garza's outer office, remembering the last time they'd been there. She'd terrorized Garza's former assistant there, yelling and pacing, and the man had been so happy to see them leave. The lieutenant that they'd worked with on Alderaan met them, and escorted them into the general's inner office.

"Glad to see you all," Garza said. "We're on top of this investigation, and by the way, Aric, the footprint you found was indeed Biron's." Aric looked at Maura, and winked at her. "I know none of you were involved in this, we can account for where you all were, so no issues there. There was a glimpse of someone on the security video you set up, Jorgan, but not enough to tell who it was. I'm putting you all in the apartment across from mine, twenty-ninth floor. You'll have more room than in the suite, and you'll be guarded at all times. Good?"

Corso spoke up. "Thank you, General. That's very kind of you, and we appreciate it." He shifted Devin, who was still sleeping, but couldn't shake her hand, and she patted the little boy's back instead.

"I can't let my best consultant group be in danger, now can I?" she said, reaching up to push a blonde curl out of Calleigh's face. They followed her to the elevators and up to their new quarters. Devin raised his half asleep face from his dad's shoulder, but put it right back, making Miriah smile.

Garza left them to get settled, since the service droids were bringing their personal items from the suite into the apartment. She promised to let them know when she had more information on the next attempt to detain Rona and asked them to take a look at the schematics that had been sent to the group when they had a chance. Aric nodded, and walked her to the elevator.

"This has all been such a shock, it might be tomorrow before the girls can strategize on the mission," he told her, and she nodded.

"I know, and it's got to be harder on Miriah, knowing the history there." Aric stared at her. "Yes, I know what Biron did to her, and I know that Corso would have gladly killed him, except I also know he was here with you." She got on the elevator. "I've told you before, I have eyes and ears everywhere."

The group busied themselves putting things away, and getting the kids awake. Miriah had all the little ones at the table for cookie time, and a droid was filling the kitchen with supplies. Devin put his arms up for his mom to take him, and he hugged her tight when she lifted him out of the chair. He loved whispering, even though he was still pretty loud with it, and whispered a quick "love mama" before she put him down. _He's seen his dad do that,_ she thought, and it made her smile. She was watching him play with the twins when Corso put his arms around her, standing behind her. "Is that little guy trying to steal my girl?" he laughed, and she grinned over her shoulder at him.

"He's got some moves, doesn't he? Reminds me of his dad." She leaned back on him, and he could feel she was tired. "I want to be back in our swing," she told him. He turned her to face him and kissed her.

"I know, darlin', me too. Especially tomorrow. We'll get back there, love. I promise." Tomorrow would be their fourth anniversary, and he'd planned to surprise her with dinner and a gift of custom made leathers, but it would have to wait. He sighed against her hair, and felt her arms go around him.

"I'm going to start cooking dinner," she told him, giving him another kiss, but when she would have pulled away, he deepened it, and they were lost in each other. When they broke the kiss, they were greeted by applause from the rest of the group, making Corso blush and Miriah take a bow before going into the kitchen.

"Damn, Mir, what's going on? That was hot!" Maura said, bringing glasses into the kitchen. She'd felt herself wanting Aric as she'd seen her little sister with Corso.

Miriah had a slight flush on her face, along with a grin. "Our fourth anniversary is tomorrow, and we're both feeling it." She moved to the sink, washing vegetables. Magdalane joined them and Miriah sighed. "Go ahead, Mags, say whatever you wanted to say."

Mags grinned at her sister, "Hey, just keep it up. Felix is loving the effect in my aura, and I'm not complaining." She chuckled as Miriah turned to look at her.

"Wha-what? What do you mean, the 'effect'?" Miriah blushed intensely then.

"We're too close, distance wise, for me to block you, Mir. When you have those intense bursts of sexuality, they affect my aura, and since Felix can feel my aura when where close, well, let's just say I'm getting about as much sleep as you are, and enjoying every minute of it."

"I'm not force sensitive at all and I felt that," Maura said, grinning. "Guaranteed, if the kids were napping, I'd be sending out some signals of my own." The two older siblings laughed as Miriah groaned and put her head in her hands, totally embarrassed now.

"I'll tell Cor, we'll try to knock it off," she said, only to be admonished by her sisters.

"Don't you dare!" Maura said, as Mags exclaimed, "No! You can't be anyone but who you are, we're just enjoying the radiant emotions from the white hot core of your relationship with your husband."

"Oh my stars, Mags, that sounds like bad porn," Miriah said, but felt the compliment underneath the words.

Magdalane shrugged, "You guys are intense, you always have been. It's who you are, and we're fortunate to be around you. That's all." She hugged Miriah then whispered to her, "Just love him, Mir, that's what you're meant to do. Be yourself, we're just a little jealous." Miriah nodded, still blushing.

Maura grinned at her, "I'm going to go torture Aric until he's as crazed as I feel right now." She danced out of the kitchen, Miriah shaking her head at her sisters. She made pasta for the kids, they all fed and bathed their children and once they were in bed, they all sat down for dinner. All afternoon, they'd worked to keep the horror of the found body out of their minds, and by the time they'd eaten, they were ready to talk about it.

"I just don't know why he would have been in our building," Maura said, sipping her wine. "Surely he knew he wouldn't be welcomed, right?"

"Rational thought wasn't one of his strongest attributes," Miriah responded. "At least I don't feel hunted now. In some odd way, I feel like someone is protecting us." She reached for Corso's hand and felt her body respond to his warmth, now aware that everyone else could feel it too. "It'll be interesting to see what Garza comes up with on it."

"Speaking of, we have a small mission to plan tomorrow. I have the schematics on the Black Sun compound I'd like for us to look at. They're not having very much success with standard attack protocols." Aric was relaxed, but planning to pay Maura back for the teasing he'd endured this afternoon. He grinned to himself, thinking of having her underneath him for an extended time.

Corso sat with his arm on the back of his wife's chair, leaning toward her and gently stroking her shoulder with one hand, holding her hand with his other. They always touched, he thought, whenever they could. He was thinking of their kiss earlier when she stood, and told the group they were going to bed. _Fine with me, wanted to be there all day anyway._ He stood beside her, and felt her arm go around his waist, brushing his backside as she moved. They said goodnight, and when they were in the hallway he stopped her and swept her up in his arms. She grinned at him and palmed the door open, and had a surprise she didn't expect.

The room was lit with candles, with flowers everywhere. Her favorites, lavender and purple roses, combined with a dozen species of others, all in her signature color. She turned to see Corso's smile. "I knew we couldn't have the anniversary I'd planned, not here, but we could still celebrate," he told her. He'd managed to find some gorgeous lingerie for her, which he'd put on the bench at the foot of the bed, and he grabbed the package as he led her to their refresher, where he'd set up the bath for her so that all she had to do is run the water. "You enjoy, darlin'. I'll be right back." He kissed her then, and went to pour them both some wine. He saw Aric getting water in the kitchen, everyone else already in their rooms. _Wow, everyone's getting romantic tonight, I guess._ "Thanks, man, for the help with the flowers, it was perfect."

Aric grinned at him, "Glad to help. And don't worry about waking us, we're not sleeping either." He clapped Corso on the shoulder and hurried back to their room, Corso grinning after him.

As Miriah entered their flower perfumed bedroom, more than ready to celebrate with her husband, the watcher grinned and nodded. The flowers were perfect and the couple clearly in love with each other, and the watcher settled in, knowing from experience that the show would be worth it.


	60. Chapter 60

Miriah smelled the roses before she opened her eyes, and remembered the night with a smile. Corso was sleeping, but still he held her, his weight on her making her feel safe, shielded. She suddenly felt enveloped in warmth and light, only for a moment, and figured it was just the afterglow after being thoroughly satisfied. She relaxed against her husband, and realized he was staring at her.

"How did you do that?" he asked her, his voice sleepy and wonderous. "With the light, just then?"

"Hmm I don't know what you mean, sugar, I was just thinking about last night," she snuggled to him and kissed him.

"It was just a flash of light, but I swear it came from you," he said, still puzzled, but rapidly being distracted by her hands on his body. "Mmmm don't stop," he murmured, before putting his mouth on hers.

Magdalane was awakened by the force spike. Pure joy, she thought absently, then closed her eyes again before the surge of lust hit her. _Stars, Miriah, you're going to kill me,_ she thought, but still she smiled. She was pleasantly relaxed after her night with Felix, and he was up with Michi already this morning. She got up and went to shower, knowing they'd be waiting for the cook for a bit.

Maura and Aric were recovering from their night, cuddled together. Aric was awake, and nuzzling his now smiling wife, their legs entwined. They heard tiny footsteps, and knew their time was short. Calleigh would be joining them in a minute, and Aric took the last few seconds to kiss his wife, very much like Corso had kissed Miriah yesterday. Calleigh interrupted them, jumping on her daddy's legs. His eyes never left Maura's though, and he told her he loved her before turning to his daughter, figuring Colin would be along shortly.

When Miriah finally got to the kitchen, she found that Maura and Mags had done breakfast, in honor of their anniversary, and was touched. They all got the kids started with their food and sat to eat themselves. Miriah caught her sisters in the kitchen and told them they should take a look at their room. Of course, they took off, and returned with looks of wonder at all the beautiful flowers. "That man is incredibly romantic, wrapped in the package of a rancher and weapons geek," Maura exclaimed. Magdalane nodded in agreement, thinking of their connection and feeling happy for her youngest sister.

They moved to the smartboards and pulled up the schematics for the Black Sun territory. Miriah looked at the lines and boxes and immediately recalled being there, right after she'd had her ship stolen, when she and Corso were just beginning to know each other. She glanced at him, and he winked at her, a slight smile on his face. She was staring at the graphic, wondering if anyone had noticed the huge gap in the west wall. She pointed it out to Maura, saying nothing, and Maura nodded. "I'd just noticed that as well," she mused. "What about a drop into that area? Saves time and combat getting in there, and adds an element of surprise." Miriah agreed, and started pulling up specifications on the area's ceilings and buildings that might prevent a safe drop. They were finishing the initial proposal when Felix spotted another avenue, one that might be used as an escape route.

"Great eye, Felix," Aric told him, "I didn't realize it was directly connected until you pointed it out." They planned a recon team for that area to watch for Rona's escape, and Corso put his weapons and explosives data in the plan. Aric did a quick runthrough to check for any inaccuracies and sent the mission proposal to the general. She called within twenty minutes, very much pleased with the plan, and it was scheduled to go for the next morning.

The dads gathered the kids for a little play time, and Miriah got lunch prepared. Michi was the only one still taking a morning nap, and Mags had just gotten her up and fed, and was sitting in the kitchen with Miriah. "Mags, Corso said I had a light around me early this morning. Did you do something?" Miriah was finishing the bantha stew she'd put together earlier, the salad already done and the fresh bread in the oven.

Mags looked at her sister and remembered the spike of joy she'd felt this morning. "I felt something very positive and strong, just before you hit me with desire this morning. But I didn't do anything, just felt it," she said, looking closer at her sister. "I know you guys had a great night, maybe it was just something left over from that." Michi demanded her attention then and she thought nothing more about it.

Miriah called the group for lunch and after they'd finished, Felix read a couple of books to the older kids. Devin conked out first, leaning up against the arm of the couch, and Colin was only a minute behind him. Maura took Calleigh to lie down and she, too, was sleeping shortly. The adults met in the living area, and began to discuss what they knew so far. Miriah and Corso were stretched out on large pillows in the floor, Miriah lying on her stomach with Corso gently stroking her back. Aric and Maura had taken the couch, and Felix and Magdalane were in the love seat, Michi having her bottle before nap time. After yesterday, Miriah was a little embarrassed to be feeling the loving caress of her husband, but decided she'd rather have him touching her than not. They were going through the facts of the case when she closed her eyes, relaxed against Corso, and was almost instantly asleep.

"Mir, did you…oh well, she's out. I'm not surprised, she's got to be tired." Magdalane had just returned from putting Michi in her crib and sat beside her husband. It was only then that Corso put together that Magdalane would have to have been feeling the same things his wife would, and blushed furiously, just as Miriah turned to face him, snuggling into his body. He pulled her closer, as he would have any other time, and she settled again into sleep, warm and soft against him. Their conversation continued, Corso very much aware that his wife's lips were against his throat, her warm breath tickling his skin and making his blood sing. Aric grew quiet, slipping into sleep as well, and the group settled in to nap while the kids were down. Corso's last thought was of how right she felt against him.

Miriah woke up to her son kissing her face, and was momentarily confused. He grinned at her, and she felt Corso behind her sitting up. "How did he get out of bed and get here?" he asked, as the little boy launched himself at his dad. "Hey buddy, did you climb down all by yourself? Let's go get you changed, and we'll come back for cookies, okay?" He took the little boy back to their room and Miriah sat up. Calleigh and Colin were up and playing, and no one else was still sleeping either. She looked at her chrono and jumped up to start cooking dinner. She got to the kitchen and heard her sisters there, and she slowly pushed the door open.

"Hey sleepyhead," Maura told her, taking steamed fish out of the cooker. "We were letting you guys rest, and in honor of your anniversary, we cooked tonight so you can relax." She had also made several of their favorite dishes.

Miriah looked around her, saw they were alone, and asked, "You didn't let Mags cook anything, right?" That brought a snort of laughter from her sister.

"Of course not, I wanted it all to be good, " she said, patting Miriah's shoulder. "Glad you were able to rest a bit. I know this isn't the dinner Corso had planned for this evening, because I helped him plan it, but it's not terrible either. And I know you love fish. The kids have all been fed and bathed."

"Wow, we really did sleep a while. I'm so sorry you had to do all this, Maura." She felt guilty about not helping out all the time.

"Don't be silly, we all wanted to. I'm sorry you didn't get the anniversary your husband had planned for you, you would have loved it. Anyway, Dev's been up and playing for about three hours now, and ate well. The kids should be going down shortly, and we'll sit and eat." At dinner, they discussed the mission for tomorrow.

"We can all go to mission control, if we want, but I'd hate to take the kids. I just feel a little uncertain about splitting up again," Aric said, looking at Maura. "So, I'm thinking we can link the smartboards and set up an open comm channel. Can that be done from here, Cor?"

Corso nodded, smiling, "That's a great idea and yeah, it would be fairly easy to set it up. If it times out the same way it did last time, the kiddos should be napping. I'll work on it first thing in the morning, just need to get the frequencies from control." Aric nodded.

"Happy Anniversary, you two." Felix stood and walked over to the counter, and passed out champagne flutes. "We didn't get to see you exchange your vows the first time, so I propose that you do it here, now, so that we can say we got to see you guys do that." His statement was met with cheers all around the table, making them both blush. "But first, you have to tell the proposal story." Miriah blushed.

Corso was shaking his head, "Aww c'mon, guys," he blushed, but they kept on asking. Finally he stood and spoke. "We'd been fighting on Corellia, and we were tired and sore and bruised, but we'd done what we went to do. We'd decided to shower and eat, and wait until we'd slept to depart for Carrick Station. I heard Mir come out of the shower and I'd been debating with myself on asking her several weeks, it just never seemed the right time. That last fight on Corellia decided it for me, if something happened to me, I wanted her to at least know that I loved her, and not just with words." He walked around to stand beside Miriah's chair. "I'd bought the rings already, and I'd stashed them on the bridge, so I went there and lowered the ambient lighting, and waited." He grinned at his wife. "When she walked in, I almost lost my nerve, but I told her that I'd wanted to wait until we were safe, but that it didn't look that was going to happen." He looked at Miriah, nodding for her to continue.

"He went down on one knee and took my hand, and he said he loved me, and he'd be honored if I'd be his wife. What could I say? I loved him, too, and said yes, of course." Her smile lit up her face, her eyes shining. "He reminded me that as ship's captain, I could perform the ceremony and we said our vows right there."

"Ok, show us," Mags said, beaming at them. Miriah blushed, but stood and faced her husband, taking his hands in hers. They grinned nervously at each other. Corso took a deep breath.

"Miriah, I love you and I always will. It will be my mission to bring a smile to your face every day, just like that one. I will always cherish your soul, protect your body and respect your mind, so long as I live and beyond. I am honored to have you as my wife."

"Corso, you've shown me another way to live. You've profoundly changed my life for the better, and I promise that you'll never have a boring day again. I thought I was fundamentally flawed, that no one could love me, and you've proven me wrong. I take you now as my husband, forever." She turned to her sisters, Mags sniffling and Maura smiling, "and then we kissed and moved on to the good part." She grinned at them then and turned to kiss her husband. His warm, brown eyes were shining when he gazed into her silver ones, and the could all feel the depth of love they had for each other.

"Thank you, guys, that was beautiful," Maura said. "And now, you get your prize for being good sports. We arranged a moonlit walk on the roof, with security, of course, but not outside with you. It's been searched and secured, and they're expecting you." They all clapped, and Corso escorted Miriah to the elevators, and up to the roof. They exited after seeing the guard at the door, and the scene was breathtaking. They were high enough to actually see the stars, and as they walked, they commented on how often the stars had been witness to their lives.

The watcher sat alone in a small, bare apartment, having seen the couple of focus leave the roof to go back to their apartment. It was late, and the watcher had been awake for an extended time. Fatigue was oppressive, and the watcher succumbed, sleeping.


	61. Chapter 61

Their walk was lovely, and they enjoyed the quiet and each other. "It's turned out to be a lovely anniversary, sugar. Thank you," Miriah told her husband as she kissed him under the stars. The made their way back to the apartment, and tiptoed in, everyone already in their rooms.

Morning saw the entire group ready to be involved in the search for Rona. Corso was setting up the links and Aric talking to friends who would be involved. The kids played in the other room, happy and uncaring about what the adults were doing. A large pot of ronto vegetable soup cooked slowly in the kitchen, and the women were gathered in the living area, amazed at all the activity that didn't require them. "I don't know that I've ever just sat and waiting for things, " Maura said. "The squad, and then the kids, were always needing something. Feels kinda strange."

"How is the squad, do you hear from them at all?" Magdalane asked. Her own squad wrote to her, but she hadn't seen Nadia or Tharan since Michi was born. Zenith was an elected official on Balmorra, but managed to stay in touch more than anyone else.

"Elara and I talk all the time, we see Tanno every day, and Yuun is with his squad in the field, so not much from him. Fourex sends these really funny notes, that ask things like how our fine Republic younglings are faring and thanks us for continuing to populate the cities." She giggled, the droid was a known patriot, and his speech patterns were very much sprinkled with Republic positivity.

Miriah shrugged. "Rish is always sending messages, but the Port is a full time operation, and she has her hands full there. Same with Bow. Guss is the only one I don't hear much from." She looked around at the wail she heard from the play area and ran to see who was hurt. Devin was lying on his back, screaming. She ran to him and when he saw her, he tried to reach for her but couldn't move his left arm without pain, which started the screaming again. She scooped him up and hurried into the living room, asking Maura to get the hand scanner out of her gear bag. Devin clung to her, hiccupping tears and threatening to launch into screaming any second. She started talking to him, and caught the little boy's attention with her calm voice and soft touches. She ran the scanner over the hurt arm and saw the bruise on his shoulder. She kissed his forehead and gave him a little kolto before putting a cold pack on the spot. "I know that must have hurt, Dev, but we'll fix it right up, okay?" She looked up to see Calleigh patting Devin's unhurt shoulder.

"Him falled down," she told her aunt. "Sorry Devin, you be okay now." She gently kissed his face and he grinned at her, the kolto taking the edge off the pain he felt, and also making him sleepy. It was a little early for naptime, but Maura gathered the twins and started the ritual for them, and had taken them to their room when Aric came to tell them the mission was starting.

"Devin fell, and I gave him kolto so I could ice his shoulder. I'll need to stay with him, but I can still hear things from here." She looked at Aric as he approached her, and knelt to speak to Devin.

"Hang in there, little guy, you'll feel better soon." Aric ran his hand over the little boy's black hair, and saw his eyes start to close. Corso, who just realized it was Devin who'd been injured, came to sit with Miriah on the couch, touching his son.

"He's okay, dad. Just a bruise, but it had to hurt. I gave him a touch of kolto so I could ice it, and it's got him drowsy. Calleigh said he fell, and you know he only has running speed these days." Corso nodded and kissed his son's forehead. Devin started to reach for him, but the kolto took over and he closed his eyes, the hand of his injured arm full of his mother's hair. "I'm just going to sit here with him, just watch him for a bit, since he's never had kolto before. I can hear things from here."

"Are you okay, love?" Corso asked her, getting a nod in return. Aric called his name and he looked at Miriah another few seconds, kissed her quickly, and went to see what Aric needed. Corso fixed the signals and they settled around the dining table to watch the mission, Corso glancing every minute or so at his son and wife. Miriah had gently pulled Devin's shirt off of the injured arm and was rubbing a healing gel onto it, Devin sound asleep from the medication. He watched as she slipped his arm back into the sleeve and cuddled him to her, his head on her shoulder. Before he could stop it, the memory of being cared for by his own mother came to him, and he felt the warmth and love with it. He stood and walked to his family then, needing to touch them.

Maura returned to the room just as the drop was being made into the compound. It went without any problems and she smiled triumphantly at Miriah, who smiled back. Corso held Devin as he slept, Miriah scanning him periodically to make sure he wasn't too sedated. As the team went room to room in the compound, taking prisoners and fighting when they needed to, Miriah realized that they really were pretty good at what they all did. The squads cleared the compound, rounding up seventy four prisoners, but no Rona. The recon team on the path Felix had spotted saw nothing. Aric sighed, and looked at Corso.

"Still didn't get her, but did enough damage to the Suns that their drug business should be shut down for a while," he said, severing the feed signals. "At least the mission went exactly to plan, so great job, guys! I'm sure Garza will be calling soon, but she usually waits until I'm kissing Maura, it's a special gift of hers." That made them all laugh, because they knew it to be true. Devin started to wake then, calling for his mama. He was drowsy but seemed to be in no pain, and Miriah pulled his little shirt up to see the bruise, which was almost gone. She smiled at him and they rubbed noses before he held his little arms out to his dad, who took him with a grin.

"There ya go, Dev. Riggs men recover quickly," he said, with a wink at his wife, who blushed. They were laughing and playing with him when Magdalane came over to sit with them.

"I think we need to go see Aunt Dorothea. She might know more than she realizes about Mina and Rona's associates and where we might find her."

Miriah nodded, "That might be a good idea, Mags, and we can see how she's doing, too. She looked so lost at the memorial service."

Maura agreed, and they called Sarai to get her contact info. Sarai answered the holo immediately, smiling. "Hello my girls! I thought you might be the estate agent, I've put an offer on a home on Dantooine!" The cheers were spontaneous and happy, and the news was so good they almost forgot why they'd called. Sarai gave them Dorothea's information and told them she'd call if she heard about the house.

They elected Magdalane to call Dorothea, which she did, and they were to meet with her in an hour. Maura called Elara and asked if she'd be willing to babysit, which, of course, she agreed to do. Felix felt bad about one adult with so many children, and volunteered to stay behind if only to deal with Michi. "Besides, you're only going to visit with your aunt, right? You'll be well protected and Elara won't be overwhelmed." Mags agreed, and when Elara arrived, they left the apartment and walked with a trooper to the taxi stand.

Dorothea answered her door to them, smiling. She'd always been a pleasant person, but they were expecting her to be grieving still. It didn't appear to be the case. They sat and talked with her, not really getting anywhere, until Aric asked her where Mina had stayed when she was here.

"Oh, she and that Rona had a small apartment over close to the Plaza, and if she was staying more than just to refuel the ship, she'd go there." Aric got the address and when they'd stayed an appropriate length of time, they left to travel back to their apartment. Corso made the suggestion that they locate the apartment, but the trooper who was with them wouldn't let them do that without a backup squad, since Rona might be there. Aric got Garza on the holo, and she had a four man team waiting at the building when they arrived.

"General Garza asked that your group only be allowed in if there's no one there," the leader told Aric. "She describes you as valuable assets to the Republic, not to be misused or injured. She especially said that Miriah Chantalle Riggs was not to be in harm's way, in any form. Sir."

"Teacher's pet," Maura stage-whispered, making Miriah snort with laughter.

"I'm beginning to really like the general," Corso said, then "Owww" as Miriah punched his shoulder.

Miriah sighed, feeling singled out but understanding the point. She waited at the taxi with their guard while the others followed the squad up to the apartment. She was only there a few minutes when the guard got a message in his relay that she was clear to come up. They rode up in the elevator, and got out into a darkened hallway, the smell a little overwhelming. They saw the rest at a corner door, and joined them, waiting for the door to be sliced open. Magdalane had already told them there was no one there, and when the door slid open, they could hardly believe their eyes.

_Spare is too generous a word to describe this place_, Miriah thought. _Deserted might be a better description._ There was no furniture in the place except a worn mattress on the floor in front of a glass door that looked toward the building where their apartment was located. No pillow or bedding, just the mattress. The apartment was clean, but bare. Magdalane walked around the small dwelling, picking up desperation and sadness, but that was all.

"Well, we can wait here for a bit or we can…" Aric trailed off as he opened a closet, his ability to speak temporarily misplaced. Inside the closet, taped to all four walls, were hundreds of photos of Mina, of Rona and Mina. Some were mild, and some rather explicit. He didn't know what to say, who to tell, and frankly was still processing what he was seeing when Corso noticed he'd stopped speaking and joined him at the opened door.

"Oh, my stars," Corso said, unable to think of anything else to say. Aric heard Maura approaching, calling to him, and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, Maura," Aric said, holding her in place before she could get to the closet. "Go and get everyone, okay?" His tone, as much as his words, told her he'd found something, and she rushed to get her sisters. They gathered in the small room and were quiet. "I've found something…there's evidence… dammit there's photos in there that are…. " He looked at Corso, who was blushing again. "I can't even describe this, you'll just have to look." He opened the door and stepped back. Maura stepped forward and her eyes went wide. She motioned for her sisters to join her, and they stared, silent, at the display. Miriah walked away first, over to the window in the small room. Mags and Maura soon were at her side.

"It explains so much," Mags said. "except her death. Rona obviously had strong feelings for her, so why kill her?" Mags had just completed that thought when they heard the shouts and resulting struggle in the other room. An animal-like scream erupted and cut off abruptly, and they ran to see what was going on.

Two troopers held an unconscious Rona between them, and a third held a still smoking stun device. "She was already on drugs, we were afraid to tranq her. This was the best option." Aric nodded, and Corso watched as his cousin, the only part of his life on Ord Mantell that had survived, was taken into custody.


	62. Chapter 62

Magdalane was still reeling over the photos she'd seen as they walked slowly into the apartment. Felix felt her troubled aura and went to her, Michi playing in the floor. Corso and Miriah went to the balcony, clearly upset, and Maura and Aric went to their room after greeting Elara.

"What went on out there?" Felix asked, concerned.

"We went to Dorothea's and learned that Rona and Mina had an apartment. Evidently, their relationship was much closer than anyone knew, and has prompted many questions. Felix, there were photos, so many photos, of them together, and I don't just meant standing together, either." She sighed and sat, and he sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders. "It's puzzling. If she had that relationship with Rona, why did Mina marry Biron? Date Cole?" She put her head on his shoulder. "I just don't understand. And they had to shock Rona to subdue her. It might be days before we can question her." Felix just pulled her closer, and she closed her eyes, resting on his strength.

Corso was as confused as Mags. _They had something going on, then Mina decided she wanted something different, he thought, but why kill her?_ He shook his head, standing with Miriah, looking out over the congested city. _I want to be on the ranch_, he thought, but he knew he still had questions for his cousin. Miriah leaned against him, her eyes tearing in the strong wind. "Sugar, let's go inside, be with Dev. I know, it's hard to wrap your head around right now, but you know she's being treated well, and maybe this will eventually help her, at least to kick her habit." He nodded, still silent, and followed her inside. Devin met them and held his arms up to his dad, who lifted him up. Devin was gently touching his dreadlocks, the texture so different from his own hair that it fascinated him. It distracted Corso enough that he smiled at his son, momentarily forgetting that his cousin was in custody. He sat on the sofa with his son, and Miriah kissed his forehead before heading to the kitchen.

Maura was already there, looking around for something to put together for dinner. They'd asked Elara to stay, and she was happy to be with them. "Let's just order something. My brain is so numb I'd probably poison us all," she told her sister. Miriah agreed, they were all mentally exhausted. Maura arranged with their guard to receive food and scan it, and they went to the common area to sit with the others.

Aric felt like he'd been on the end of the stun device. His brain reeled with the images he'd seen, and it confused him as to why he was so shocked by them. He'd seen a lot of things in his military days, and this was relatively mild compared to most, but when he looked at his family, he understood it. It was almost as if he'd seen Miriah. _That's got to be why it's bothering me so much, _he thought. _It's probably why Corso is keeping a distance from her, too._ He watched as Miriah sat with him and he just stared ahead, rather than focusing on her as he usually did.

Miriah definitely felt a chill from her husband, and had guessed much the same as Aric had. She wouldn't push him, would just wait for him to come to terms with what he'd seen and realize it wasn't her. She admitted to herself that in photos she and Mina looked more alike than in person, but still, it wasn't her. It felt as if she'd done something wrong, but she knew she hadn't, and she felt as if something had been removed from her body with Corso withdrawing from her. She felt ashamed, and embarrassed, that the others here would look at her and see Mina naked in their heads. She got up and went to their room, suddenly chilled.

Magdalane felt the tension, the conflict in her brother in law but knew it was something he would have to work out for himself. She also felt Miriah's emotions before she'd left the room, and wanted to go to her, but was still working out the bizarre day in her own head. Their food arrived, and they all just ate around the living area, the kids having finger foods. No one noticed that Miriah wasn't with them.

Maura knew Miriah would be feeling strange about all of it, and took care of Devin. He was fine with it, and when she put him in his bed, she stopped to check on her sister, who was by this time in a deep sleep. When she returned to the living area, she observed Corso. He'd eaten some, but wasn't saying much. He seemed withdrawn, and other than kissing his son goodnight, had really just sat and stared. He didn't even seem to realize that his wife was not in the room, which was so uncharacteristic of him, she almost shook him. She was on her way to bed when she stopped directly in front of Corso, getting his attention.

"She's hurting, too, and intensely embarrassed, you know," she told him, then walked away.

He knew, but he felt powerless to do anything. His mind just could not separate the two, the photos unwillingly present no matter what he did. He knew that it wasn't Miriah, but his eyes saw Mina as her, and the fact that everyone had seen the photos made him not sure how to approach Miriah now. He stretched out on the couch, finally falling asleep, feeling frozen as to what to do.

Miriah woke, wondering why she was so cold and shaking, and there were tears on her face. She reached for Corso, then remembered. _It's so bad, he can't even sleep with me_. It should have made her angry, but all she could feel was sad. She got up to find him, to make sure he was still even in the apartment, and found him on the sofa. He appeared asleep, but as she turned to leave him, he reached out and caught her arm.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I know, I know it's not you, and I should have realized how you were taking this. I was only thinking of myself, and I apologize." She reached out and touched his face tenderly, saying nothing, and pulled away to return to their room, unable to get past the hurt yet. For the first time in five years, they slept in different places of their own volition, and it hurt Miriah so deeply that she felt sick.

Corso had tossed and turned all night, and thought he'd just get up when he'd heard her approach the sofa. He'd tried, he wanted to make things right between them, but the timing wasn't right and when she pulled away to return to their room, he truly felt afraid. He went down the hall in the early morning hours to try to join her, but she'd locked herself in. He sat down by the door, propped up on the wall, and dozed lightly, hoping he could redeem himself when she woke.

Miraih got up to shower, and while she was there, her computer savvy husband sliced the door lock in seconds. He rushed to where he knew she was and, fully clothed, walked into the shower. "I'm an idiot," he said, which made her pause in her preparations to cover herself under the hot water. "And I'm so very sorry, Miriah. Please, please find it in you to forgive me."

"I forgave you last night. I just wasn't ready to forget." She turned her back to him, trying not to cry. "It is funny, because when I confessed to doing horrible things, you were right there, telling me that it wasn't my fault. This really wasn't my fault, and I feel horribly exposed and guilty, and I didn't do anything."

Corso went to his knees, she was right. He searched his brain for words to say, and could only say what was in his heart, instead. "I know, you're right. But you know I love you, and I know that I hurt you. Let me have a chance to make it up to you. I'll beg if you want, Mir, whatever you want me to do." He would have been fine with anger, with her yelling or throwing things at him, or even her punching him, but this quiet hurt, this feeling that he let her down, was going to kill him. She slowly turned to him, her eyes so defeated and sad, and walked past him, soaking wet now and slumped in their shower. She moved to dress, and found clothing that completely covered her, just under her chin all the way to her feet she dressed in black. She piled her hair up haphazardly and left their room as Corso was changing out of his wet clothes. She went to check on Devin, who was still sleeping, then went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for the group. Magdalane found her there, the force disturbances waking her.

"You know he didn't have any control over his reaction, Mir. He does truly feel horrible that he even entertained the thought of you being Mina. His mind knew better, but as a male, he is visual, not logical. Miriah just continued to work, making cinnamon rolls from scratch. "You're hurt, I understand that, Miriah. He's so very sorry, and it's tearing him up inside that he can't undo what was done." Miriah nodded, but never looked up.

Mags went to find Corso then, knowing he would be with his son, since it was the closest he could be to her but not with her. She found him sitting on the floor beside Devin's bed, his hands covering his face, and she could feel the devastation radiating in waves from him before she could see the wetness dripping off his fingers. She reached out with the force to calm him, but his emotions were so strong it helped little. She said nothing, just hugged him for a moment, then left him. They would find their way through this, she knew, but it might take some time.

Breakfast was subdued, and they all couldn't help but notice how Miriah was dressed. Corso saw that while she made sure everyone had food, including him, she didn't eat anything herself. _She won't meet anyone's eyes, either, _he thought. Aric finally broke the silence, asking Corso if he'd heard anything from Garza's office. He shook his head, not trusting his voice not to break. Miriah walked out to the balcony, carefully shutting door behind her so that the kids wouldn't follow. Aric turned to Corso then, "She's really hurt, I guess. I'm sorry, Cor, maybe I should have just closed that closet door and never said anything. I feel like it's part my fault because I couldn't separate them in my head, again."

"No," Corso croaked out, "I was an idiot. I've really screwed up the best thing in my life here, and she's not ready to forgive me, even if she thinks she has." He looked at her, leaning against the railing, her face pale and her usual presence dulled.

"She has forgiven you, hon, she just hasn't chewed on it enough to let it go yet," Magdalane told him, and he remembered her saying something similar to him. He sighed, and Calleigh patted his arm. He leaned to her, "What is it, honey?" She kissed his cheek, looking at him with Miriah's eyes, and he almost lost it in front of everyone.

Miriah felt the sudden spike of his pain on the balcony drive through her soul, and she turned, meeting his gaze. They held each other's eyes for several minutes, and she saw the anguish there, and the longing to make it right. She knew she still loved him, and gradually let the hurt go, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms. As if she'd summoned him, he ran to her, gathering her to him roughly, but holding her gently.

They were there, murmuring to each other, when Aric came to the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but Garza just called. Rona's ready to talk, but she won't say a word to anyone but Miriah."


	63. Chapter 63

Miriah looked up at Corso and shook her head. Corso looked at Aric and said, "No, that's not going to happen, at least not this instant. Tell her we'll get back to her." Aric nodded, understanding that it would be at the very least awkward for them both, and turned to go back inside before looking back at Corso with a grin and a wink.

Corso held his wife, feeling the past hours without her beside him fading. They slowly walked inside, Miriah still pale in all her black, her silver eyes not yet dancing, but at least they were talking, touching, seeming more normal than they had in the past day. She shivered, wondering why Rona would want to talk to her at all, and not Corso. Devin ran to her, his arms out to be held, and he snuggled to his mom, softly chattering. She caught a few of his words, love, mama, dada and dog. "I think he wants his mama and dada to get him a dog," she said, grinning at her little boy. Corso could say nothing, the sight of them together made him happy. Devin was singing to his mama and they were both laughing. Aric joined in with Calleigh and Maura with Colin and Felix with Michi. Mags and Corso clapped, the group having a little fun with the kids. After they'd done a couple of songs, they played happily in the floor, everyone avoiding the main topic. Only after they'd had lunch and the little ones were all napping did they broach the subject. Corso had been his usual attentive self, and Miriah still seemed to be holding back, unsure of how to even start this.

"I guess, given that she's the key to this all, I have to go talk to her," Miraih stated, seeing Corso shaking his head before she'd even finished.

"No, you don't have to, if you don't want to." They were all silent for a few minutes.

Aric spoke up then. "Yeah, she kinda has to, for this all to make any sense, and for us to figure out what really happened to Mina. It sucks, I know, Cor. But it's true. And she won't be alone." Corso wanted to argue, but he knew Aric was right. He just didn't want Miriah to go through any more stress. _I put her through enough last night. _

He turned to his wife, all the love he felt for her in his eyes. "It's totally up to you, love. I'm behind you whatever you want to do." _She looks so tired, why didn't I see that earlier?_

Miriah said nothing, but turned from them and walked to the window, holding her arms tightly across her middle. She was thinking of what she and Corso had said to each other outside.

_I never meant to hurt you, and I know that I did. I can be so thick headed sometimes. Can you forgive me? Would you?_

_Of course, sugar, I told you I already have._

_I let you down, something I never thought I'd do, and I want to make it up to you somehow._

_It's not necessary. I just want us back to normal._

_He still hasn't kissed me, _she thought. She turned from the window and nodded at the group. "I'll do it, but not right now." She turned and walked to their room, grabbing a soft blanket from the chest in the corner and curling up in it before she lay down. It was only a minute or so that Corso came looking for her, sensing that she needed just him. He bent to kiss her and that was all it took to settle her inside, make her feel whole again. She held onto him as he lay beside her, the blanket and his body making her warm, and she drifted into dreamless sleep. Corso held her for a while, until he heard Devin running down the hall and caught him in a hug.

"Mama nigh-night, shhh" the little boy told him. Corso took him to get a diaper change and then for cookies. When he was playing with his cousins, Corso went to check on Miriah. She was sitting on the side of the bed, drowsy but feeling better, and she looked up at him as he entered and went to sit beside her. He put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Are we okay, love?" He saw that she was still a little hurt, but wanted to heal that hurt if he could.

"We will be. We've taken the first steps. It's mostly me that's having trouble. I don't handle rejection very well on a personal level, I know that."

He hugged her to him, his hands cupping her face. "I never rejected you, my love, never. I was wrong to not talk to you about all this, but I could never turn from you, ever." He kissed her then, and they both knew they didn't have the time or privacy to totally reconcile this, but that they would. When they parted, she took his hand.

"Let's go talk to Rona."

Again Elara came to their rescue and Mags took Michi with them, the entire group electing to walk the short distance. As they went, Corso caught Miriah's hand, bringing it to his lips, his touch warming her inside and out. Mags saw, and nudged Maura with her elbow. Maura nodded and smiled, concerned for Miriah but knowing now that at least things were working back toward normal. They entered the detention area and were led to the medbay. Rona was there, still recovering from the stims and shock. Miriah stopped and looked up at Corso, resigned to do this but not looking forward to the conversation. He gently kissed her forehead and she turned and walked into the glass walled room. Aric put his hand on Corso's shoulder. "We won't let this get out of hand," he told the younger man. Corso nodded at him.

Miriah approached the woman who had been so elusive, and saw Rona open her eyes, a look of love and wonder on her face before she remembered that this was Miriah, not Mina. "You look so much like her, it's amazing. She was taller, and since you've had a child, she didn't have your curves. But you still look alike." She smiled, and had the grace to look embarrassed. "I suppose you saw the photos." Miriah nodded, blushing. "We had such a good thing. For years, Mina was mine, and we were happy. I have to say, that the first time I met you, when my cousin introduced us, I was intrigued with you. I knew you were meant for him, but still I thought you were beautiful. I met Mina three years ago, and it was instant magic." She closed her eyes for a few seconds, holding back tears. "She was such a loving person, had such a vivacious personality, and in that you are identical. The past year, though, she had changed. The officer she dated, the one she used to keep her mother off her back, got too close and it messed with her head. She came back here telling me she was confused, wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Then she met Biron, who was also obsessed with you, and she said she fell in love. I could have handled that, could have had her whenever she was here , but then she went and married that psycho." Here she paused to not only control her tears, but her anger. Miriah just watched her, wanting her to keep talking but knowing that this was her story to tell. "I know exactly what happened on Hoth, and he was insane. I wish Corso had killed him then, would have saved me the trouble a few days ago." Miriah stared at her, this was her benefactor? The one who'd eliminated Biron? Rona fell quiet, and looked calmly at the woman who looked so much like the one she'd loved. "I know you have questions, Miriah. Go ahead." She lay back on the pillows, looking defeated.

Miriah considered which way to go. "I know you just said you killed Biron. Why? He wasn't a threat to you anymore."

"No, he was a threat to you, though. And he was the one who'd convinced the love of my life to change. He was watching you, you know. Not very well, but he was."

"How do you know, Rona?" Miriah thought she knew what was going on, but she didn't.

Rona grinned triumphantly, "Because I was. Watching. Everything. You are so lovely, Miriah, and watching you was so like watching Mina. I watched you, and he kept showing up. I so enjoyed seeing you, even if it was with a man, the moonlight on your skin so luminous." Miriah swallowed hard, uncomfortable with the descriptions. "After you'd been moved to the apartment it got harder, of course, but I did get to see the flowers. And the lingerie, gorgeous. The angle wasn't there to see more, but I'd seen you two since you'd arrived here, so…"

"Okay, that's enough," Corso said, bursting through the doorway. He'd listened to Rona with no issues until she started describing what his wife looked like naked and times when he'd been loving her. "Why kill Mina, Rona, if you loved her so much?" He got between Rona and Miriah, determined to protect his wife.

"She was going to have that psycho's baby! She was going to leave me, forever, and I just couldn't let him have her." She was openly crying now. " I just couldn't let her ruin us like that. She was mine, not his!"

"How is it that you have dark side force?" Miriah asked her quietly. Rona waved her question away, growing agitated.

"I just got the saber, don't know who it belonged to, but I got it on Alderaan. You don't have to have force sight to use one, just to do it correctly. If all you're doing is running someone through, all you have to do is hit the button," she sneered. They could see something change in her face then, and she pleaded with Miriah, "Please, just let me touch you, just one more time before I have to let her go forever. Please, Miriah."

Miriah looked at the pitiable creature stun cuffed to a medbay cot and took her hand, understanding that she just wanted contact. Rona clutched her tightly, looking into silver eyes instead of green ones, and suddenly let her go, turning away from them both as much as she could. Miriah and Corso left her then, and silent, rejoined the group. They left the detention area, and met with Garza, who went to Miriah and hugged her before speaking to them.

"We have the responsible party, then, in both Biron's and Mina Chantalle's murders. Her capture will also sharply curtain illegal stims and spice in the Coruscant underworld. Riggs, I'm sorry it was your cousin, but now we have the answers we were looking for. You are, of course, welcome to stay as long as you like, but I'd like you all to at least let me return the dinner invitation for tomorrow night." She looked around at the people in front of her, and grinned when Michi reached out for her. The general took the little girl in her arms then, and sighed with contentment.

"I think we'd be happy to join you for dinner tomorrow, General," Miriah said, getting nods from the others.

"Only if you bring the babies, though," the general stipulated, handing Michi back to her mother. They went back to the apartment, where Elara was feeding the children, pasta and cheese, and they were all so busy eating they didn't even notice their parents.

"You've just become their hero, Elara," Maura told the young woman, who grinned in response. "They love that stuff. I think Calleigh would roll around in it if she could." They laughed, and Calleigh nodded, as if she'd understood. Devin was covered in cheese, licking it off his fingers.

"Mmmm Mama, good," he told her, and offered her a handful, which made her laugh.

"No, thanks, baby, you eat it," she told him, moving some hair off his face with her finger. He happily stuffed the handful of pasta in his mouth, grinning and kicking his feet. When they'd finished, Corso put Devin under his arm.

"I'm taking this one to hose off in the shower," he told them, and took a giggling Devin to their refresher.

"Good idea," Aric told him, and followed to their shower with the twins. Maura and Miriah started their dinner, inviting Elara to join them. They enjoyed their meal and the stories Elara told them, and when they were done, Miriah elected to turn in early.

"I'm beat, guys, I didn't sleep well last night at all," she said, resting her hand lightly on Corso's shoulder. He gave her a few minutes and joined her in their quarters, where he found her soaking in the tub, soft music playing. He sat on the floor beside her, and kissed her closed eyelids. "We have to talk about what Rona said, don't we, " she said, not sounding as if she really wanted to at all."

Corso thought about it a minute, and shook his head, "No, we don't. Besides, she didn't know what she was talking about." He ran his hand along her cheek. "Mina was pretty and she did look like you, but your faces were a little different here." He leaned to kiss her cheek. "And your lips are fuller," he said, just before he kissed hers. "Your body is perfect, darlin', no matter what Rona thought. If I'd just used my brain, I would have seen the differences yesterday after the photos. He ran his fingertips down the center of her chest, making her shiver. "I love that my touch does that to you." She looked at him with half opened eyes, and he could see the glimmer of desire there. He left her to finish her soak, and waited for her in bed. _If all she wants is to be held tonight, I will consider myself lucky to be near her._

Magdalane and Maura were sitting outside for a few minutes, the men watching a holovid. Magdalane suddenly smiled, and blushed. Maura looked at her and grinned, "Mir?" Mags nodded, and they both laughed, knowing their little sister was finally getting her life back to normal.


	64. Chapter 64

Miriah stretched lazily, grinning. _Sex, sleep, and Corso. It really doesn't get any better than that, _she thought. He even woke her in the middle of the night, not something he often did. She was still grinning when she left him sleeping to go to the kitchen. Her grin dropped with she saw her oldest sister at the caffa machine, scowling.

"How in the void does this thing work, anyway?" she muttered to herself, and turning, glowered at her baby sister. "You! You are going to be the death of me, young lady!" Her statement's ferocity was negated by the megawatt smile she gave her sister, just before the hug. "So glad you two are back to normal. Brooding and depressed Corso is hard to feel, I nearly cried most of yesterday." Miriah nodded, she had felt something but wasn't sure if it was his emotions or hers. She moved to start the caffa, and Mags shrugged at the machine, waiting for the product. Miriah pulled ingredients out of the cabinets to put breakfast together, moving around her sister. "Poor guy is still sleeping, why aren't you?" Miriah shrugged.

"I just woke up, felt good, decided to get a head start. Besides, this is about the time Dev usually gets up too. Poor guy?" she snorted a laugh, "I don't think he'd describe it that way. He's the one who woke me up in the middle of the night, sorry 'bout that, Mags." Miriah still was smiling when Maura joined them, yawning.

"Too early, need more sleep," she mumbled, standing before the caffa machine, mug in hand. Her hair was tangled and mussed, and she had stubble rash on her neck. Miriah grinned at her, too.

"Yeah, you do. Aric, too." She turned to Mags, "at least tell me you used your awake time in an acceptable fashion?" She looked expectantly at her sister, one eyebrow raised.

Magdalane grinned back, "oh, yeah." They stood silent waiting on the caffa while Miriah started cooking, humming to herself. She reached a stopping point and went to check on Devin. She found her little boy playing on his bed, and when he saw her he grinned and hopped off the bed to run to her. She got him changed and dressed, and felt her husband's arms go around her waist as he walked up behind her.

"Morning, beautiful," he told her as he kissed her exposed neck, producing shivers. She turned her head to kiss him, Devin on her hip. She put her son on the floor so that she could put her arms around Corso, and they forgot where they were for a few minutes, until Devin's tugging on his dad's pants leg got his attention.

"Sorry, son," he told the little boy, lifting him up. "I got distracted." He grinned at Miriah, taking her hand. They went out into the living room, where Corso played with Devin and Miriah went to finish breakfast. Aric joined Corso with the twins, Maura in the shower.

"Glad to see you two acting normal again," Aric said, and saw Corso grin and blush. Calleigh patted her uncle's arm and sat to organize the blocks the boys were putting together. "Ready to get back to Dantooine? We have dinner tonight with Garza, but really, nothing else here. I know Spitfire is ready to get back to the ranch."

"Sure am," she said, joining them. "Mom should be there in a few days, too." She looked up as Mags and Felix came into the room, Michi smiling at her cousins. Mags looked a little tired but was smiling and her aura was bright. Something clicked for Miriah then, and when she looked at Mags, she got a small nod in confirmation. Mags was pregnant, Miriah was sure of it now, and waited for her sister to say something. When Maura joined them, Magdalane made her announcement to the joyous congratulations of everyone. At breakfast, Miriah asked the question she'd been holding back. "Is it going to be a problem that they'll be so close in age, Mags? I mean, Michi is only seven months old. Will you be okay?" Miriah looked worried at the thought, and Mags touched her with her calm.

"I will be fine, in fact, Felix and I had been trying. I'm not as young as you guys, and this little guy will be our last." She grinned as Felix kissed her cheek.

"Guy? It's a boy?" Miriah was happy for them, and saw Felix nod. Another baby! Maura hugged them both and had a wistful smile.

"Ian will be here before we're ready, I'm sure." She laughed, and they enjoyed their breakfast together. They were playing with the kids, Michi napping, when the holo chimed. Aric crossed the room to it and saw Garza appear in the viewer. "Good morning, General." She looked at Aric, sadness on her face.

"Jorgan, can you gather the group?" He did, and they all saw there was something wrong. "I regret to inform you all that Rona Riggs died last night in the medical facility. Apparently she had been saving the meds she'd been given and ingested them all at once." She looked directly at Corso. "I am so sorry, Corso. I know she was the last blood family you had." Corso looked at Miriah, and replied.

"No, ma'am. This is my family. I appreciate your condolences, but she hadn't been my family for a long time. She's at peace now, and with Mina. Maybe that was the point." He slid his arm around Miriah, hugging her close to him.

Garza nodded, and told them they would have a small service at her gravesite the following day. After she disconnected, the group all hugged Corso, and he seemed to be taking things well. Magdalane had known that he was totally truthful when he'd told Garza that he had family, and that he'd let Rona go so long ago that he really wasn't terribly affected. Miriah hovered around him, unsure about his feelings, even when he pulled her down beside him, kissing her. When they put Devin down for his nap, they walked out on the balcony, Miriah still worried about him. "Talk to me, Cor, what are you thinking?" He had his arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm thinking I can't wait to get back to Dantooine. That I want to hold you like this forever. That I'm happy for Mags and Felix and their new little one." He kissed her head, and rested his cheek on her hair. "I want to be home, with you and Devin, and everyone else. My family." She looked into his eyes and knew he was being truthful. They stood there like that for a long while, their touch comforting each other. When they walked back inside, Aric was telling the others that Garza had sent him a message hoping they would still have dinner with her. He looked at Corso, who nodded with a smile.

They spent the afternoon just being together, talking about the new baby, the return trip home, what they had left to work on for the army. Just being relaxed and getting a break from the past few weeks. Late afternoon, they got another holo call, but this time it was Akaavi. Miriah almost panicked, worried that something had happened to the ranch, but one look at the beaming Mandalorian told her there was only good news.

"Hey, Akaavi. You look radiant. What's going on?" The other woman blushed and smiled.

"I have need of your services as Captain, Miriah. Cy has proposed marriage and I only want you to do the ceremony." The rest of her request was lost in the squeals and shouts of congratulations from the group, and they told her they'd be home in the next few days, which made everyone happy. Their trip to dinner at Garza's was soon, and they signed off, everyone smiling.

The dinner was warm and relaxed, and they tabled any discussion of recent events. The kids had a great time, and General Garza thoroughly enjoyed playing with them, sitting in the floor with them and loving the hugs. When they were sleeping, the adults all sat and talked. Garza expressed her concern for their family, and was reassured that they were doing well. Aric said it best. "We're committed to planning missions for you as long as you send them, General."

"Good," she told them, "I need your group."

They packed up their things when they returned to the apartment, and decided to take off in the morning, after Rona's service. Miriah had already rounded up fuel and provisions and had them taken to the ship, so the _Stardancer_ was ready to go. When they got to bed, Corso just touched her face, staring, as if he were memorizing her. "Whatcha doin', sugar," she asked him, curious.

"Just wondering how I got to be so lucky." He kissed her forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips. They settled to sleep, her head on his chest, his heartbeat in her ear, and rested, content in each other. Corso dreamed of his childhood with Rona, letting her go in his own way. Miriah knew he was dreaming, but didn't attempt to wake him.

They woke early, and Corso found her lying fully on him, her slight weight soothing rather than uncomfortable, her hair softly brushing his chest. He ran his hands up her bare back, and kissed her passionately, his hands in her hair. She set the pace, which was unusually slow for her and was driving him mad. When she braced herself on his shoulders and sat astride him, he saw those shining silver eyes close in pleasure, and he was lost.

The service was simple, but adequate, and Corso held Miriah's hand the entire time, Devin in his other arm. They left the service and went straight to the spaceport, surprised to see a squad of soldiers standing at attention on both sides of the ramp. Devin and Colin were fascinated, but it was a little frightening for Calleigh, who buried her head on her dad's shoulder. Aric was puzzled, too.

"At ease," he told them. "Thanks for the reception, but what's going on here?" The squad leader, someone Aric thought he'd met before, stepped forward.

"Sir, the general told us that your group planned the mission into the Sun's territory. We did that mission, and wanted to show our appreciation. Not only was the mission successful, we took zero casualties. Your group does excellent work, and we thank you." The group shook each soldier's hand, accepting their thanks. When the squad had marched off, Maura looked at Miriah.

"Never thought about the individuals who did the missions, really. Just designed them to be optimal in terms of numbers and weapons, and forgot about how the people who carry them out feel about them. That was a nice surprise." The others agreed, and they boarded the ship for home.


	65. Chapter 65

This story has grown so large, I feel it necessary to again ask you, readers, to jump to a sequel. _**Distinct Advantages**_will debut here in a day or two. Thanks again for the feedback and for continuing to read!

Mags


End file.
